A New Hope (Original One by me)
by EMHalo
Summary: Earth has been conquered by Kakarrot. The Resistance against him has begun.
1. Birth

**For those how haven't read 'A Red Son'.**

Many years ago. A baby from a distant world came to Earth. His name was Kakarrot soon to have the last name Gero. His people (the Saiyans) assigned him to kill the planet but as he was sent away, as his own world was destroyed by Frieza the ruthless tyrant of the universe. Do to a malfunction he landed next to Red Ribbon Headquarters and was found by Dr. Gero the head of the science division. Gero having lost his own son and Kakarrot his people would lead to the two quickly see each other as father and son. Kakarrot like all good Saiyans loved fighting and not much for academics, but under the tutelage of Gero, he learned a great deal. He would also grow strong with the help of his adoptive parent's tech which would test him physically. To compliment the boy's own aggressive nature Dr. Gero would allow the influence of the Headquarters to seep into the boy. Allowing him to quickly become the ruthless warrior that his species was known for. Eventually, Kakarrot left Headquarters as a part of a way to find him a teacher with the abilities he shown. On his way he would bump into Chi-Chi and her friends Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar and Master Roshi. He was defeated but still made it to his teacher and was trained by Master Shen and Mercenary Tao. The training was not easy nor were the blows to his ego, but he triumphed. He made friends with his fellow crane students Tien, Chiaotzu and Yurin. It was soon Tournament time, He would run into the agents of UNIT (United Nations Intelligence Team) Frank and Bill and more of Chi-Chi friends Krillin and Launch. The Turtle students and Crane students soon proved they were a class above the other Tournament goers leaving them the only ones in the Tournament. The Tournament went through the first round but was then interrupted in the second round by Shen's rage at Roshi. He ordered Chiaotzu to disable Roshi so that Tien could kill him. When Chiaotzu protested this Shen looked to murder him as well seeing this Kakarrot murdered Shen in defense of Chiaotzu. This put the Tournament on hold which Kakarrot refused to accept. He attacked, and the Tournament devolved into a Battle Royale. Kakarrot then transformed into the Oozaru due to the moon's appearance. Tien and Chiaotzu then sided with Roshi and together managed to stop Kakarrot. They did not kill him though which proved to be a mistake. Awaking from the battle far from it was helped by Tanman. He killed the bandits that were terrorizing her village and killed her father. Kakarrot then made his way back to Headquarters to find that the Ribbon had expended it's energy on attacking the Royal government and trying to find the Dragon Balls. Kakarrot then engineered a coup overthrowing Red and taking over the Ribbon. Chi-Chi arrived looking for the Dragon Balls. The two fought and Kakarrot lost but she didn't kill him. Kakarrot recovered freeing Dr. Gero from UNIT custody. He then went in training deciding not to go to the 22 world Tournament. He did however go to find out what this new power he was feeling was that attacked Chi-Chi. He killed Yajirobe then saved Chi-Chi bring her to Korin's Tower. He then killed Cymbal and Tambourine who came looking for the Dragon Ball he took from Yajirobe. Kakarrot was then confronted by King Piccolo. He was easily overpowering the ancient tyrant but instead of finishing him off allowed himself to be convinced to help him to gain a worthy challenge. He joined Piccolo and helped him gain his wish. The revived King Piccolo then crushed Kakarrot killing him if not for the armor that the doctor had given him. King Piccolo attacked the world government taking King Fury prisoner. Kakarrot was brought back to Headquarters and then ordered his army to occupy his neighbors while Chi-Chi defeated Piccolo. Kakarrot after this then recruited Piccolo's spawn. They trained for the 23 World Tournament. When the Tournament came Kakarrot chose to not enter instead leaving it up to Piccolo. In the final round it was down to Piccolo vs Chi-Chi which Piccolo abandoned. Chi-Chi was about to be declared victor when Kakarrot interfered. He jumped in revealing to the world his relationship with Chi-Chi to anger her. The war began as Chi-Chi attacked him and Kakarrot's army assaulted the Earth. In this fight Chi-Chi would lose and so would the world. Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Launch Tien and Chiaotzu would all die. Kami would be sealed away. Only Chi-Chi, Bulma, her son Trunks with Yamcha and Launch's newborn son Kunlun with Tien would be spared. Chi-Chi and Bulma would be rescued by Bill. With the world under Kakarrot they were forced to flee the Earth to find powers and allies elsewhere to find a way to liberate the Earth while Dr. Brief stayed to help the desperate Resistance.

* * *

His blood thirst voice screamed out to the unfortune officer that had given this news to him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHI-CHI'S ESCAPED!" Said as Kakarrot hands seemed poised to rip the man's head off. His palm hair fizzed out. His hand's approaching the man's throat.

The generals and other officers in the meeting room look a mixture of nervous and scared while General Green and Colonel Teal just looked bored. The two looked like small children about to be yelled at by their father for breaking the neighbors window like they knew they did something wrong but didn't care to hear about it.

General Copper, General Silver, Staff Officer Black, Colonel Violet and Colonel Grey all look a bit more serious about what is happening. Copper the chess master had very few tells but he was tapping his finger on the table quite quickly. Silver was sweating a bit, but it was hard to tell if it was because he had been forced by Kakarrot to wear a shirt especially for a meeting. Black eyes were opened wide he was quite sure he was about to see his Fuhrer demonstrate his anger once again.

Violet was more in the middle she knew that this wasn't her fuck up and she saw that Green and Teal weren't worried, so she was just worried about some blood getting on her. Grey didn't seem nervous so much as agitated. He knew the Briefs and Chi-Chi would be a point of Resistance that some would gather around.

But as Kakarrot hand seemed to come at the young officer throat an older wiser voice piped up that just seemed to come into the room. "What is with all the angry shouting?" It was the good doctor Gero. The old man who had a smile on his mustached face which stopped newly declared emperor of the world.

The young officer slinked away as Kakarrot asked "Grandpa why are you smiling? Major Stryker, Captain Mai have possession of Chi-Chi and the Briefs the only people that could pose a threat to this new beginning. So why are you smiling." Kakarrot seemed not the usual mad man more like a child confused at why his parent was possible laughing at him. He didn't seem capable of imaging his adoptive parent could have anything but praise for him. This was alien territory and he didn't like it as that was clearly visible.

Dr. Gero "My child you have conquered the world today, the leaders of the Earth just kneeled before you and your worried about a beaten woman, two scientists and a small child?"

Kakarrot "Chi-Chi is mine! I claimed her. She is also the World Martial Arts Champion. I beat her yes, but she beat me once upon a time. Bulma and her father managed to copy easily a great deal of your work. His improvements may have turned the tide. They are the last people on Earth that could interfere, and they are free."

Dr. Gero waved his hand and said, "Then it is a good thing they are not on Earth." He took out a cigar and lit it as Kakarrot seemed further confused as the Doctor took his seat.

Kakarrot "What do you mean not on Earth?"

Dr. Gero "Have I ever been one for riddles my son? They are not on Earth. During their pathetic world announcement my instruments detected a ship leaving the atmosphere. It was them I'm sure of it. Your enemies are running from you. You have won the day, but you are too busy being miserable to see this. Well unlike like you son I have waited a near lifetime for this moment and I plan to savor it." He said as he puffed away on his cigar.

Kakarrot seemed to absorb his words like a man reading words of the genius. His mood changed the invincible monster reappeared with a wolfish grin. The word of the doctor reminding the brutal blood-soaked tyrant who he was.

Kakarrot looked to Green and asked, "Are my Skulls at least in order?"

Green "Yes my Emperor. You didn't crack any of them and the UNIT attack did not damage them. The flesh is already being removed from them. Soon the skulls of Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Launch and Chiaotzu will all be on your mantel in a day."

Kakarrot "I do love trophies… Alright Grandpa like usual is completely right. We have no remaining adversaries on Earth that could anything to me. We can hunt them down later. As for the rest of you its time to put our plans into action. Copper" (He got up and heiled.) "As a part of the new restructure I name you Grand Moff my right hand. I want you to take the armies of Earth and fuse them together to recreate my new Imperial military along with Grand Admiral Grey" (Grey jumped and heiled.) "Build me a fleet one to conquer the stars. I want my new army and fleet familiar with the ships and power suits as we mass produce them. Which gets me to Black" (He gets up and heils.) "I name you Moff Black head of industry. Earth needs a redesign. Too much of is worthless trees. I want you to give my Empire the ships, the armor and the equipment it needs to accomplish its task. We need to build up this planet. It will give the people jobs and will end this planet's poverty. Which gets me to money General Silver" (He gets up and heils.) "Under Black you will be the treasure czar. You will oversee the roll out of the KD (Kakarrot Dollar) to replace the Zenie. All traces of the old system must be erased. It will be a strong currency a currency of the people not banks. Violet" (She rises and heils.) "Its now General Violet in charge of PI (Public Information). You are to destroy every independent news source KT (Kakarrot Today) is now the only news. Take over for Mr. Foxman and have him killed. He has done his job but he is a part of the 1% and he needs to go. You need to convince everyone of the greatness of what is occurring. Make them remember their enemies are in space and that we are working for them while they work for us. Silver" (He gets up quickly and heils.) "Your job is making my new palace. I'm thinking Ancient Rome meets Saddam make it bigger then Versailles I want the record for biggest Palace. I conquered the Earth. I think I deserve it. Green" (He gets up a bit slower than others and heil's.) "Uncle despite this little fuck up I still trust you with hunting down my enemies along with cousin Teal. So, I name you Moff and put your sort probably son to hunt down UNIT survivors and die hard enemies of the new autocracy like Liberals, Republicans, Commies, Anarchists they all must go. Also, Teal" (He gets up and heils.) "you're a General now and in charge of my new secret police the Moral Order, they'll police the army and the populace."

Teal "Well thanks but don't expect me to not be in the line of fire but I have some other good news for you. I have found a way for you to be a lot stronger."

Kakarrot "You have my attention."

Teal "In addition to finding some upgrades to the power armor that Black is going to mass-produce I found what is called a Gravity chamber. You turn it on and suddenly you weight like you would on Jupiter or more. You said your home world had heavy gravity. Now's your chance to feel at home."

Kakarrot looked beyond ecstatic there was a spark in his eyes as he said "I have announced the Empire, but it is now truly born. A million-year Empire just got started to day ladies and gentlemen. History going to love this."

* * *

 **9 months later…**

In a dull sparse room maybe, an apartment there was a man in a chair was watching TV in this dim room. On the screen was the vapid stooges announcing the tenth marriage of the Emperor and the birth of his first daughter Livy with Tanman.

There was a man in the chair in this room with grey hair, glasses and a white mustache. He looked miserable watching the TV. He knew somewhere out there in that void his grandson and daughter were safe but here no one was safe.

The Morality Order as they called themselves were everywhere. Anyone who they didn't like were disappearing. Now of the Royal officer captured in battle had returned home nor any UNIT agents. Any of any other pollical party or anyone who was a little to vocal about their beliefs, anyone who was an immoral minor as they put it. No now the order of the day was subservient. Women ordered to breed, Men order to be in his army or work in his factories.

His despicable face was on the money now. The TV, internet the phones all his. The poster all shown on all the walls his likeness or his message 'Obey, Serve, Work, Hate.' They said things like 'were watch, were helping and war is peace.' He had seen them burning books in the streets on the TV. The lunatics truly now ran the aslum.

He hadn't been allowed out much. Bill's friend Major Sonnenburg said it was far too much of a risk to have him out and about. Dr. Brief as he said was a household name he was going to be recognized. He was used to wandering around a massive house with tons to do but now for the most part there was nothing to do but watch TV and seen that the world was further spiraling downwards.

The door smashed open and in a second the doctor took the gun out that the Major had given him pointed at the door. It wasn't however the stormtroopers here to take him but the friends in the Resistance.

They were carrying someone who was screaming. It was Miguel she was screaming as they placed her on the table. The doctor didn't even need for them to say anything to him. She was very pregnant, and he knew what was happening. Worse yet through she was shot. Evidently the mission they were on must have gone south.

Hercule was hysterical while holding her hand as the doctor and the medic got to work. The baby was coming, and she was losing a lot of blood. The bullet was in the thigh. Based on the amount of blood that was coming out of her it was the Femoral artery.

'Fuck' he thought even in a hospital dealing with this is a dangerous. She would have had a better chance if she lost her leg. It would be easy to know what to do. There was only one thing that could be done.

He yelled to the medic to get some claps and he dug his fingers into her leg. He couldn't put her under. The baby for one, for two he needed her to tell him if he found the artery and third he had no anesthesia. She was screaming but due to the situation he ordered one soldiers to inject her with adrenaline. She needed to stay awake he couldn't have her passing out from the pain.

The Brief was crying. He knew how much pain he was causing. He wasn't even a medical doctor. This was all just from memorizing textbooks and learning a few things from his college roommate who was a Resident a lifetime ago.

He got the claps and finally found the artery. She was going to make it he though. He squeezed down on the artery and she stopped screaming. He could feel her heart beat. She in her pale face said some word that he just couldn't hear.

He got the clamps down on the artery but the pulse that was his enemy of a sort that was making her bleed more stopped. He could feel it stop. Instantly he went into panic mode. His hands seemed to move on their own as they went to her chest trying to beat the breath life back into her. His mouth when to hers trying to breath for her.

One compression, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. It was after ten that the medic stopped him. She was dead. Time to think about the baby.

Thankfully they had a medical textbook and turned the page to c-section. Unluckily all they had on hand was a butcher's knife. Meat was meat he figured but still all of this felt cruel in some way.

The knife sharp worked like it did with any meat. It easily sliced through her belly. He could at least say he was a good butcher. He got her open. The baby was lying in her motionless, making no noise.

It was a second patient that he lost to today he thought. He took maybe too long with the mother or just the shock but then a cry came from it. The baby was still alive. He pulled the babe out of the mother. He cut the cord. The medic wrapped the girl in a towel.

She was given to Hercule who was in agony. He hugged her as Brief told him the sex. He repeated the name that Miguel had wanted if it was a girl "Videl…"

The doctor felt himself breathing again he was not sure if he was earlier. He was trembling. He was covered in her blood to the point that his hands and shirt were dripping. His eyes burned there was blood in his eyes that he hadn't noticed. He took out a cigarette that was red from blood that covered him and began to smoke as he sat in his chair.

The others took care of the body. He didn't know what they were going to do with her. He figured the best they could do for her was a shallow grave. Not that he was really thinking about that.

He was known to busy know thinking about the baby. No hospital, no vaccines the child will be exposed to a great deal hardship. They will have to steal baby food and the vaccines that she needed.

It was going to be a tough road ahead, but he heard her screaming. She was a born fighter by the sounds of it. She was going to need to be after all this was just the first fight there would be many more ahead.

* * *

 **Unknown World…**

Bill's one eye stared out onto the bleak world in front of them. 'It was a city once' he thought as he stared at the crater below him. He was in his suit with his helmet off. His greying hair whipping in the icy wind as snow fell. His unshaved face wasn't doing much it wasn't really a beard.

This planet was colder then Earth but it was still temperate. Plenty of oxygen. He breathed like it was sea level even at this high of an elevation. Its suns were warm but weak. The days were weird. The binary stars had awkward hours so even though it had just become day break suns down was coming. Then they would reappear just an hour later. So, a day just lasted an hour on this planet. A year as Bulma explained it was just one thousand days. A forty-one-day year or so. He would be an ancient on this planet.

It was not a permanent stop. It was too cold. Someone had already been here and stopping didn't seem like a good idea. The quantum entanglement radio that the doc had installed told him all he needed to hear.

Earth had become according to the doc a nightmare ala 1984. He was eventually going to start sending people looking for them so better they keep moving. No one was here so no one could teach Chi-Chi anything.

Behind him he could hear the crunch of maybe footsteps. He didn't get nervous he already knew who it was Mai. He could hear her taking off her helmet. She was probably wearing the green knitted cap that Chi-Chi had made for her.

Mai "You seem to enjoy the scenery."

Bill "Earth would have looked like this if not for Gero."

Mai "Are you saying we should thank Gero?"

Bill "No. This would have been better."

Mai "Now that is a dark thought. At least with life there is a chance."

Bill "How is she doing?"

Mai "Fine she has Bulma and Dietrich. But she seems to want some else there."

Bill "She asked for me?"

Mai "By name. She seems to want you around."

Bill "I'm waiting for Gorman and squad one."

Mai "Funny it kind of looks like your staring into space."

Bill "I'm seeing if anything's coming."

Mai "No you're avoid coming back. The last month or two you have been so nervous around her."

Bill "It called vigilance."

Mai "I'd call it 'I saw the tail in the sonogram.'"

Bill's eye twitched "I won't say that."

Mai "Are you scared of the kid? Now that she asked you to pretend to be his father."

Bill "No."

Mai "Then what is it."

Bill "I'm scared of what I will do."

Silence hung in the air as the snowflakes kept dropping. He knew she was thinking of what to say to him. He appreciated her for trying to his conscious. But he knew what was going on in his head. He need not burden her with his dark thoughts, but she brought it out of him.

Mai "The night terrors and such. They returned?"

Bill "Never really left only got worse. The alcohol helps."

Mai "I told you not to do that."

Bill "Mai, I'm your superior officer you can't tell me what to do. But I tried to stop it didn't really work."

Mai "Drinking is the worst possible think you can do."

Bill "Since you think you're my therapist. You should damn well ought a know that I must think of reasons to get up in the morning. Now let's change the subject. Did Bulma confirm what killed these people."

Mai "It was ten years or so ago, non-Nuclear. It would appear to be someone or ones with powers."

Bill "Like we thought. So, the Frieza does exist or a third party. The universe appears to be as dangerous as I thought."

Mai "It would appear so. The plants and animal of this planet have been okayed to eat by the ships computer. I figure we should stock up. Ration's will last quite some time. Better that we keep them around."

Bill "Agreed. Tell the team to stock up."

Mai "Bill we all lost someone. You don't have to suffer alone."

Bill "I'm leading this expedition. If the troop see me sobbing they will lose hope. My pain is my own. Better I keep it then let it infect the others. If I pretend things are alright, they will assume things are alright. They deserve peace and I will try to give it too them."

Mai "You're not the last man standing."

Bill "Maybe but it looks better if I am. We haven't run into anyone yet, but we will. Where they be friend or foe better to meet them with bright eyed gung-ho marines then a bunch of exhausted sad beaten dogs."

Mai "Of course you know we can't keep this up eventually you'll break. You know this I mean just look at what your doing talking to yourself."

Bill looked behind himself to confirm what he already knew because he already knew that right? Mai wasn't here. She never was. At least it wasn't Diane or Frank this time. He took a swig of the flask that was in a suit pocket.

The talks as he put had started after the Diane's and his family's death. They could be cruel. But mostly the ghosts just wanted to talk about his feelings. No need to concern the others with his problem. He always knew the difference between the fakes and the real things they only came to him when he was alone. It was the first time they pretended to be Mai, but he still knew it was them.

He heard more snow crunching it was real this time he was sure. Out of the bush appeared Gorman, Hudson, Hicks, Vasquez and Drake. The Lieutenant appeared puzzled as he looked around.

Gorman "Sir I thought I heard you talking?"

Bill "I wasn't you were hearing things. What did you find on your reconnaissance mission?"

Gorman "Confirmation of our suspicions. This was no simple family quarrel like the cold war." (He shows a piece of armor like the kind that Kakarrot wore.) "We are not alone. Seems like were in a dangerous neighborhood."

Bill "Yeah it's called the universe and its full of assholes."

Hicks "There were millions here and they killed them all."

Bill "Bulma didn't even say this world was resource rich."

Hudson "Maybe they pissed of the wrong people?"

Bill "Doesn't matter their all dead now. If we fail our people will suffer a far worse fate." They nodded in agreement.

Vasquez turned to Drake "You think our Heroine gave birth yet."

Drake "Don't know. Be nice to have another kid around to call us awesome."

Vasquez smiled "I know right. Trunks ain't got nothing but praise for us."

Drake "I just can't wait until he's old enough to start shooting."

Hudson "Kid's great and all but the mom that's what I'm looking in to."

Vasquez chuckled "Yeah you realize your probably on the bottom of her list, right?"

Drake laugh "She has a point buddy."

Hudson "Screw you if I'm at the bottom who's on the top of that list."

Hicks "Well buddy. He's about six foot something, has one eye, is kind of our boss and broods like he's Batman or John Snow."

Bill grumbled "Ladies and Gentlemen may I remind you that the woman you have been are talking about is a widow. I don't want any of you bothering her or Chi-Chi. We are their guards and no more."

They all nodded in agreement. Gorman embarrassed that his troops had said those things if front of the Major.

Gorman "Alright then children you heard him. No bothering the cargo. Now lets gets back to home base. You are coming sir?"

Bill thought back to his conversion with fake Mai. It may have been him he was talking to, but it had a point. Chi-Chi was going to save the world one day. It would dishonorable for him to not be there, even while six months pregnant she was working out in the gravity room on the ship. That pure hearted girl had been through the ringer. That bastard had trick her and defiled her. He had a duty to her and a duty to that boy. It would be that duty that would keep him from doing anything to that babe and keep anyone else from doing anything to him.

Bill "Okay let's head back."

The walk back to the ship seemed to take forever. In the interest of not overusing equipment they use the flying ability on the suits. The wind seemed to be trying to whisper to him. Its voice spoke but it didn't say a thing. All it was ghost of this haunted dead world playing in to his paranoia.

They arrived back. He could hear her pained grunts as soon as they entered. Mai was waiting there at the airlock. The fake was just speaking for her. She looked a little miff that he had not come yet.

Mai "All the systems are set. We restock. So, do you want to see her?"

Bill "Alright." He said not sure at all.

Bill entered the room as apparently the baby was finally coming out. Chi-Chi looked a wreck. Bulma looked tired and so did Dietrich. The boy had taken his sweet time. His eyes found the thing he was dreading the tail. His eye looked limp as the boy started to cry. The women had been passing him around. Chi-Chi he liked, Bulma he liked, Dietrich he didn't.

Chi-Chi announced the name 'Gohan Ox.' After her Uncle Gohan.

There were smiles all around except for Bill. He was too busy being afraid. The baby was then passed to him. It looked at him curious. It knew not what to make of him. He didn't seem as enthused as the others to see him.

Bulma placed him in his hands. Bill was sure he was about to freak as his mind flashed back to the church and UNIT command. His face was close enough to the man to trigger these things. He lost control of his breath about to start hyperventilating when something stopped him.

A golden warm light came through the window shining upon the boy. The clouds must have lifted before sunset. The light reflecting off one of the mountains of crystal.

Gohan tail wrapped around his wrist and gave him a smile. It was like the babe was trying to comfort him. The horror all seemed to be gone for a while. Gohan had chased it away with that smile.

A tear dripped from Bill's eye as he smiled back. He thought to himself that this child was perhaps the only unsoiled soul left alive in this universe. His life's mission just became clear again. It would be to protect this child by any means. To save this unsoiled garden of hope from the multitudes that would seek to harm it. Yes, life just became very clear to him.

* * *

A little somber and horrifying I know but the Bad guys just won, and we are still a long way from liberation a very long way. Reviews


	2. Power

The sun sets on the golden palace of New Saiyan Empire. Valla Halla a is it's called but it is unfinished but growing as it replaces the countryside with its opulent buildings and gardens. It already has a zoo's worth of animals in the gardens representing almost every biome on Earth. The buildings themselves is a mix of Roman and Chinese with both old world and new sensibilities.

In short, the scene is that of unspeakable beauty all being overseen by a Palm haired man as he punches the air of the gravity chamber at twenty times Earth's gravity. Over the loud speaker a nasally voice speaks.

Attendant "My lord it is dinner time."

Kakarrot "Excellent." He quickly turns off the gravity chamber and emerges out were his Attendant, guards and servants all of whom are women are waiting. They are all ready and waiting to clap if he says something clever or does some feat of strength.

Attendant speaks she is dressed quite lavishly in silken robes "My lord as you ordered General Teal has been given weekly updates."

Kakarrot "Aw good."

Attendant "He reports that the work of hunting down of dissidence is going well. But that the 'V' symbol continues pop up."

Kakarrot sneers, clenching his teeth in frustration at this information.

Attendant "Is there a problem my Emperor?"

Kakarrot "You know nothing of history. It message meant for me. It means victory. It is to tell us that we surrounded and that this is not over. Tell Teal to summarily execute all those who tag with the 'V' symbol. It may in flame more resistance but there is no outside force that they are relying to come to their rescue. Meaning we have the aid of fear on our side. Before we begin our war on the greater universe we must crush them, so we can have unity. Tell Teal must turn up the pressure and get our hands-on Dr. Brief."

She heiled and said, "Yes my Emperor it will be done."

Kakarrot arrived at the massive meal before him. The galley had with him all his wife all twenty of them. They were now from almost every spot on the compass. He sat at the head of the table. To his right was his first wife and family of Yurin, four-year-old Romulas and Remus. Romulas had his green wild hair with a long mane was forming. Remus had his father's tail and his mother had cut his black hair into a palm shape one could guess just for reverence sake.

To his left was Tanman and her three-year-old daughter Livy. Livy also had her father's hair and tail but has her mother's blue eyes. She was already showing signs of beauty and brilliance even this young.

Along his third family of Suno who had been captured and encouraged to join the winning side i.e. she was a prisoner who just had, had the monster's fourth child Gracchus. The infant had his mother's eyes and hair but had the Saiyan tail.

At the other end of the table is Dr. Gero. One of only a hand full of men allow near the Emperor's harem. The old scientist looks almost a younger man. The last couple of years have been a dream for him. The world has been his oyster with totally world domination he has access to unlimited resources. He has had plenty of human guinea pigs to test whatever he wants out on. He was alright on track to make far more powerful androids then he had ever made before. The twins that they had acquired from the orphanage will make excellent killer's he thought as he began to dig in.

The dinner had course after course as in little over an hour the monster consumed enough meat to feed a small village. The tension in the room was thick. Tanman and Yurin were given each other death stares. While Suno was giving Kakarrot a hateful glare which he was blissfully uncaring of.

Remus ate like his father and like a Saiyan. Romulus was trying but failing and choking in the process. Livy wasn't eating like a Saiyan instead eating like some high-class princess which was what she was after all.

Dr. Gero asked his boy "How is the gravity chamber working for you?"

Kakarrot cleared his throat, the only person he would do this for "Quite well I've been taking easy considering all the work I've had to do but I'm already well passed ten times Earth's gravity. I'm at or beyond the strength I would have had on Planet Vegeta."

Dr. Gero "Good to hear. My child had grown quite strong. One wonders if you need your old grandpa at all."

Kakarrot seem worried by this statement he even stopped eating "Now that's not true Grandpa. We still have galactic conquest and Frieza to deal with. Your machines are going to challenge me again."

Some time went by when throw a window flew into the room Piccolo current Guardian of the Earth. He cut an imposing figure. The children all seemed to notice him while Kakarrot noticed but seemed annoyed by the sudden interruption. Remus seemed enamored by the figure while the other two aware children seem annoyed that this man could be so informal with their divine father.

Kakarrot not looking "I told not to interrupt me when I am with the family or eating, fucking or training. Staff meeting go right ahead for me's sake those are the only time you're the preferred option. Now aren't you going to tell me what is so important?"

Piccolo very lightly bowed "Done more of our job."

Kakarrot "A threat?"

Piccolo "I suppose if you want to call them that. A blue dwarf and his three back up dancers trying to steal the dragon ball from me and kill me. It didn't end so well for them, but it highlights the fact that we still do have enemies on Earth. A fact you would know if you left your Palace."

Kakarrot "Does it now. You have only six balls in your possession. The seven has been hidden. You took care of them and even if you didn't their still wouldn't have the complete set. I have had my men searching the Earth. But our radar won't tell us where it is, and we don't have Bulma's radar either. So, it a moot point. No one from what we can tell has any idea of its whereabouts. So, what are you complaining about?"

Piccolo "Kami's has been having visions from what I can tell."

Kakarrot looked at him "What do you mean?"

Piccolo "I am connected to him, even with him in the bottle. His visions tell me something big is on the way."

Kakarrot "Frieza big?"

Piccolo shook his head "No way to tell. It's vague. I just know that we have trouble heading our way."

Kakarrot "Good that means a real fight. It's time the boys get a taste of blood. All my children deserve the taste of battle."

* * *

 **Elsewhere on a purplish lush world**

The boy was pushed back his tail whipping in the wind. He was wearing a small version of the UNIT normal clothes complete with army pants with a hole for his tail. His face was not a scowl more a face of confusion. His mother had given his favorite four-star shiny ball in his little world that she had said was his uncle's to Hicks in his power armor. Gohan was trying to get it back.

Gohan didn't understand why his mother was so insistent on him training. He wasn't Trunks who liked to fight. The eight-year-old talked a bunch whenever he could about his brave martyred father. He loved a curved sword that his mother had kept of his father. She had tried to hide it from him, but he always found it.

Gohan loved his sort of older brother. He spoke of Earth of home. Of things he never knew. His entire world consisted of less than twenty people. The only people he ever knew. He understood that other people he had just never meet them.

It was only smiles he ever saw from them. He knew that under that gold visor Hicks must be smiling. The only person who was ever sad was his father. He never seemed happy when Gohan wasn't around.

He charged at Hicks to grab back his shiny ball. He was a lot faster than Hicks but even with his speed Hicks's suit was still stronger. He knew his mother, Trunks and Mai were all watching because of this he grew frustrated. He was again pushed off and began to weep.

The visor came down and Hicks looked a guilty man. Trunks looked embarrassed, Mai looked sympathetic, but Chi-Chi she looked less like a mother but more the frustrated teacher.

Gohan looked to his mother to see her face and then he started crying louder.

Hicks "I'm sorry kid." He said as he offers the ball back to him. "Here you go. No hard feelings, right?"

Mai face palmed as Gohan stopped crying and grabbed hold of ball then gave the man a smile.

Mai "Soldier what are you doing?"

Hicks "What? He wanted his toy back."

Mai sighed and shook her head as Chi-Chi came over to her son.

Gohan smiled and showed her the ball "See mommy I got uncle's ball back."

Chi-Chi then sighed then kneeled to be at eye level with her son. "But is it how I asked you to get it?" Gohan sadly shook his head 'no' "I asked you to take it out of his hands."

Gohan "Well I sort of did."

Chi-Chi "No he gave it to you after you started crying. I know you don't understand but you have to get stronger."

Gohan "But you're so strong mom and so is Trunks…"

Chi-Chi "It doesn't matter whether I'm strong or anyone else. You need to be strong. You need to be able to defend yourself. Not everyone in this universe is like our family." (She turned his head to see the ruin out in distance of where they were on this alien world.) "Their used to be people here. Not people that you would recognize but people. They are all gone now. Wiped out by a monster or monsters. This isn't the only place we have found like this. This is a dangerous universe you need to be ready…"

The ground shook and the odd-looking birds took off from the woods and to the air. A tree fell, and screaming was heard.

Mai's visor to her suit came down. Chi-Chi stood up while feeling the situation and said, "We have trouble!"

Mai then said "Hicks get the kids into the ship. Tell Ferro to prep the ship and get the others."

Trunks then loudly and desperately stated "Sensei let me stay I can help!"

Chi-Chi dictatorially "Trunks you promised to listen to me now I'm telling you to get in the damn ship! I need you to protect your mother."

Trunks listening for a change flew to the nearby ship while Gohan grabbed hold of Chi-Chi leg. Hicks tried to pull the half Saiyan off her, but his grip was like steel. Gohan was crying and said, "Please mommy I don't want the monsters to get you!"

Chi-Chi "Gohan mommy is going to be fine. Now get to the ship!"

Gohan shook his head. Chi-Chi was about to shout when a body came crashing from the woods and landed in front of the group. It took a second, but Chi-Chi recognized who it was Stryker. His armor looked like it had been through a car crash.

A cruel and calm voice came through the woods that said, "As I told you, you are trespassing and there is a penalty for that."

He came through the woods revealing himself a Saiyan. He had a black long mane for hair. His tail wiped in the air signaling his curiosity. His eyes were black and beady. His smile was cruel and very familiar to Chi-Chi, and Stryker as was his armor. His armor black and gold with his boots and fingerless gantlets.

Chi-Chi broke a sweat seeing this familiar evil specter. Bill's eye were so small through shielded by his visor. If they could see his face they would know to what he thought of the moment a waking nightmare. Mai merely looked determined, she knew death was in front of her, but it didn't matter.

There was a moment of stillness as neither side moved. Raditz seemed to absorb the fear that he was receiving from the group with relish. But the moment his eyes wandered downwards to see Gohan, Chi-Chi sprang into action.

Pushing off Gohan she lunged at him in an explosion of anger. This may have not been Kakarrot but it was close enough. He seemed to be surprised by her speed and strength. He was punched dead center in the gut and thrown far away, his eyes bulging from their sockets. He smashed into a rock far away and Mai rushed to help Bill up.

He groaned as she did so and in a sort of plea said, "Apone, Crowe, Wierbowski their all gone."

Mai face twitched. Three of the team were dead just like that. They hadn't seen much of anyone in the last couple years. It may have been a disappointment at the time but now it looked like a blessing to her clearly, they weren't ready for this.

Mai quickly said, "We got to get out of here."

Bill nodded in agreement "Chi-Chi we got to go."

Chi-Chi looked at him. Her face spoke of offence she seemed ready to spit. It wasn't hard to know why. She was tired of running. It had stung to run now there was a chance to fight back. It was then that she heard Gohan. He was crying as Hicks was now trying to grab him and pull him away back to the ship.

Gohan crying said "I want to stay and help mommy!"

His words made the decision for her. She couldn't risk Gohan, they had to run.

Chi-Chi barked out "Let's go!"

She said as movement was heard from were she had laid out the Saiyan. He was getting back up. Gohan complied as Mai help Bill while Chi-Chi covered their retreat. They just made it to the ship as Raditz reappeared looking for revenge. Before he could fire Chi-Chi fired at him and they took off.

Raditz was able to nothing as in midair Chi-Chi jumped into the ship and it took off into the atmosphere and then into space.

He was left their growling and clutching his gut. Her punch had hurt a lot. His armor was cracked and not just from her. Those toys that those aliens had been wearing had hurt also. He still couldn't believe that they had killed that squad of Frieza soldiers. They were so scared of him though he could tell, well of at least his tail. Tales of his now dead people must have spread far and wide he thought.

Funny thing though is how Saiyan with out the masks and gismos they looked. The faces the bodies even the hair for the most part. Hell, the kid even had a tail… A tail… The smells. Vegeta was going to want to hear about this.

It was just then that the sounds of the familiar asshole spoke up.

Vegeta annoyed said, "You said that you were having a problem weakling?" Raditz looked. Vegeta was in his white armor and gloves, his blue jumpsuit and new scouter because he is Royalty. He also had on his smug smile and bad attitude. He thought his shit didn't stink, Raditz could swear.

Next to Vegeta was Nappa in his armor gold and blue. The old man was also pretty smug thinking himself better then him. He was also the reason that Vegeta head was so far up his own ass. He could go on and on about their dead race. Raditz could careless their people were dead that was a fact he knew.

Vegeta "Well third class do you not have anything to say? Or am going to have to start beating you until you talk?"

Raditz bowed "Prince I ran into some trouble. Me and a couple of boys were ordered to investigate some intruders. I'm the only one left and they got away."

Vegeta brow raised in anger "Who ordered you."

Raditz "Cui my lord."

Vegeta his ire raised "Cui thinks he can order my subjects around! You are my property moron you only take orders from me got it!"

Raditz cringed in anticipating a hit. Vegeta when angry just loved hitting him. Raditz feeling the punch coming blurted out the 'real' information he had learned "Prince I think their maybe more Saiyans!" Vegeta punch stopped in its track.

Vegeta truly intrigued barked out "Explain!"

Raditz "The intruders they looked at like us. A child of their rank even had a tail. They had only a slightly different smell. I don't know there were a lot of gaps in our history with the destruction of Sadala, Nappa can a test to that. Maybe a tribe or others or something are still out there!"

Vegeta looked at Nappa and he said "Well he's not wrong. Our people had an advance tech before the Legendary Super Saiyan blow that Civilization up. Before the planet was destroyed we had more diversity it was after all only one tribe that made it to Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta looked interested a plot was forming in his head "So I might have more subjects? Hnm Raditz you said a day ago that you had a brother?"

Raditz nodded quickly "Yes Prince."

Vegeta "Turn off your scouters all of you." (He and all of them did so.) "Go find him. Me and Nappa will hunt these possible Saiyans down."

Raditz "What for my Prince?"

Vegeta "A idea has struck me. It time we start getting ready for our revenge. If there are more Saiyan a army we can do what my father should have done launch our rebellion."

Raditz and Nappa eyes when wide and said in unison "Rebellion!"

Vegeta "We know who killed our people and is time we stop serving it and start serving ourselves again. To do that we need as many Saiyan's and we can. So, come to think of it maybe Nappa you should get my brother?"

Nappa shook his head "No good he's weak and not a fighter. He hasn't the spine for this work."

Vegeta sighed and sneered "Your right. We need warriors not cowards. With any luck we will have an army at our back when we avenge our people."

Nappa "What about our assignment's?"

Vegeta "We aren't scheduled to show ourselves to Frieza again for over a year. That's plenty of prep time. As far as Frieza will be concerned nothing will be amiss until we are ready to plunge the knife in. So, keep your traps shut only tell who we need to tell. Now follow my order's. We are not the last of a died people any longer, we are a forerunner to a revived race that shall bring terror once again to the universe."

The two bowed and the three were off. With Raditz heading to Earth and Vegeta along with Nappa heading after the last hope of mankind.

* * *

 **On Earth**

Videl was playing with the wooden sword that she managed to make in the cellar in the dark. It was rare to see much light these days. Dad had said they needed to stay underground. She had preferred when they were in the woods. But 'they' had gotten too close so the family had to move. Her family had to move a lot 'they' were always hunting them. She hadn't seen many other kids. The Resistance fighter were usually kind they all tended to have this stare though like they were looking at you far away.

They had taught her somethings. That she kept to heart. Never wander, never trust anyone with a uniform or anyone who wasn't in camp. If you hear loud noises play hide and seek under whatever large object you can find. They were even teaching her how to use a knife. It was okay to lie to adults that weren't dad or Resistance members. They even taught her how to cry to create a distraction when they play their games with the grey uniformed guys in the helmets. They did this thing where you grabbed them from behind and some red would come out and they would be dead it was so much fun. She had gotten good and the crying and the quietly hiding. Not a peep they said and that's just what she did.

As she was playing she heard a thud then a bunch of crackle from outside tons of them. She new what this meant 'stormtroopers' the soldiers called them. So, she played the game they taught her too. Taking her toy, she went to her hiding spot a false panel in a wall. She put on her mask that they taught her to wear and she waited.

She heard screaming and more thuds. Grown ups like to play so loudly she thought as she waited. The noises stopped it was quiet, but she knew to stay put. There was no light all she could do was listen. Then she heard a tap some ways away that kept coming closer. A tingle of fear crept in it was the 'stormtroopers' the other adults had won.

She heard the hollow tap on her door they knew were she was they had found her. She clutched at her sword prepared to stab at the face that was going to come through the door. The door opened, and a blinding light shined through and into her eyes. She couldn't see as a hand grabbed her. She struggled and stabbed at it, but she knew that she had been pulled out of her hole.

She ripped off her mask to bite the hand, but the air stuck her eyes and mouth it was choking her as more hands grabbed her and restrained her. They pushed her to the ground but she struggled until she heard a voice "Well, well, well I come looking for the famous Dr. Brief's and instead a find a rather violent little black haired girl dressed in rags with pigtails."

She looked it was a man in a black power suit he stood tall above her she could not see his eyes, but she could feel them. He asked, "Little girl what is your name?" She merely stared menacingly at him.

He chuckled "My name is Teal, General Teal. You know girly you remind me of a ex of mine and well hell current girlfriend of mine. You have quite a bit of fire in you. You know fire is one of man's first and greatest weapon very useful. You understand that I'm not in a good mood considering I'm not getting what I was ordered to get. Right?"

She spat at him as she still struggled as the stormtroopers had a hard time keeping her down.

Teal didn't seem angry instead amused by this "Well that just won't do. Now I have to either kill you or promote you." He took a pistol out and pointed at her head smiling. She stopped struggling and just stared at him. "Good you understand what this is. This my girly is political power. It is its only real form or at least it was until my couz proved otherwise. This allows me the choice to make that fire go out. There is more then one way to do it. But this is well quicker and easer then most. It means that a girl that could overpower grown ass men is just as easy to kill as a bug. You are easy to kill just as I am. But I don't think you or I want to do that as it would be a waste of fire. So, congrats you now have a new daddy who ain't no traitor to the cause. Well let's pack her up."

Videl felt a rifle butt hit the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

So, lots of bad news but at least they got away but Raditz is coming to Earth and Vegeta is after them.


	3. Meetings

Bill clenched his teeth as the stint was applied to arm. Dietrich had patched him up pretty well. The armor and shield might have kept any of the blow from being fatal, but they obviously didn't absorb it all. On an examination table he sat with only his pants on. His chest was black and blue, over his one eye was a cut dangerously close to his eye, his right arm was broken hence the stint.

His eye was focused on the ground he knew that Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mai and Gorman were all looking at him. He was their leader they expected a plan from him. He had no plan. He wasn't happy how he had panicked nor was he happy that he hadn't ordered them to attack the moment they were confronted.

Bill said in his matter a fact way "We lost three and now there are more Saiyan's. I shouldn't be surprise, the monster was always a liar but for a change, I think he didn't know that what he said was a lie. Simply put I have to assume that we are being hunted. Which means we need to take even greater care. The armor did little. We cleaved through those other aliens easy enough, but we were wiped out by the Saiyan."

Mai nodded "Ferro said that we have two tag alongs. We're being hunted."

Bulma "My father built this ship to go fast but I have no idea how fast they are capable of going. I never got the data from the monster pod."

Chi-Chi "The Saiyan was stronger than Kakarrot than when I fought him at the Tournament. I have gotten stronger since then, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure that I could have beaten him. It would have been a long one either way and I may have lost."

Gorman "So our position is worse than we thought."

Mai "I would think our position is same."

Bill "No it is worse. We are in unfamiliar country and now a hostile has shown us how weak we are and is now hunting us in what is his turf. It's worse if we had run into an Imperial hunting party then we would at least be at equal terms. We are stranger here. We don't know if there is safety never mind where it is."

Mai needed a answer to a question that was on her mind but didn't want everyone here for the question or the answer "Everyone I think Bill needs some rest."

Dietrich and Gorman were out of the med lab while Chi-Chi had to nudge Bulma to the door. When Mai was sure they were out of ear shot she asked it bluntly but quietly.

Mai "How fucked are we?"

Bill looked at his broken arm "Pretty. I see them hunting us for longer than we can run. We have plenty of hydrogen for fuel but were going to need to stop and make more coolant. Bulma can make it she says easy enough, but we need time, time we don't have. If we have learned one thing from Kakarrot is that Saiyan's are both ruthless and relentless. They will keep at us. Which means were going to have to get creative. Possible leave the group on a planet with enough resources to sustain them while I using the ship lead them away."

Mai "You're not sacrificing yourself for us. There has to be a better way. Beside if they catch up to you they find only you then they'll start retracing their steps."

Bill "Not if they only find an exploded ship and believe that we ran ourselves into oblivion."

Mai with a hint of panic in her voice "I can't lead these people."

Bill "O yes you can. You already have been. They trust you, like they have trusted me and unlike me you're not a broken thing."

A tear came to her eye and she placed her hands on his hands. She looked into his eye and got closer to his face. In a sad voice she said, "Well maybe I need you to be here." Her face inch closer to his and he pulled back his.

Bill "I'm sorry I can't. I don't think I… It'll hurt too many people for starters."

Mai "I'm not asking to replace her."

Bill "I know."

The door opened and Spunkmeyer the co-pilot came in and grinned "Am I interrupting something?" Mai walked away from the counter the moment he came in.

Bill blushed a bit and said, "No. What is it?"

Spunkmeyer saluted "Well Major, Ferro says that there is a message that you might want to hear."

Bill got dressed and him Mai, Gorman, Chi-Chi and Bulma were in the crowded cockpit with Ferro and Spunkmeyer listening for the message.

An obviously alien voice spoke in an obnoxiously loud and irritating voice saying "Come to the planet were pleasure was invented practically. Planet Risa. Enjoy our gambling dens, take part in our lush scenery and our flesh pits. We have a willing escort from as many species as you can think of. We also have universe class dinning. Have what you want its all for sale here. The freshest of slaves of food of everything. Come here and enjoy a first-class treatment in the best hotel's. Risa come here and partake in our wonder's."

The message ended and there was a disgusted look on the groups face.

Gorman "This place sounds horrible."

Ferro "Maybe that's why there is so many dead civilizations here. They needed slaves and wanted more growing space."

Bulma "The fields on the last planet were unnatural. We did detect a mass of people. Maybe they weren't all soldiers maybe they were slaves to work the fields."

Mai "That means whoever runs the planet has a working relationship with Frieza and maybe the Saiyan's."

Bill "True but an it is unlikely that who ever runs this place is them. Rather a business man in the more tradition sense and we are potential customers. It's probably a busy space port with a lot of people coming and going. A sea to which we could get lost in."

Chi-Chi "It's the lion's den."

Bill "That's called Earth. No this is Sodom and Gomorrah by the sounds of it. A place were people are sold and dreams are crushed. Where people prey on one another the same as animals in the jungle. Mom would roll over in her grave to hear I was going to a place like this. It's making my skin crawl but screw it we need to disappear and quickly. Ferro set a course to that horrid world we have a rock to crawl under."

* * *

 **Later**

Over the sounds of fists clashing General Teal with his new daughter Videl came up to Kakarrot who was watching his son's clash. Livy was watching wait for the winner. All new the winner was going to Remus, but Romulus was suborn, he wasn't going down without a fight. His determination was at least impressive to all, but Livy.

Kakarrot "Tell me couz did you see my address to the Party Congress last night?"

Teal "Like usual it was a master piece. It only a shame our Martian colony wouldn't be functional for quite a few hundred years."

Kakarrot sighed "It's true. Our living space is not going to come quick enough. We need planet already with our needs not hundred-year projects. Our fleet is large and growing. The teeming masses of the Earth require the land and wealth I have promised them and soon. I have freed the wage slaves of this world and now they are yearning of my expansion." (He paused and looked.) "What's with the kid?"

Teal "Well I 'adopted' her. Videl's her name. I figured that if an entire squad of men were having a hard time keeping her down. Figured that she might be worth keeping around"

Kakarrot "Hmm… Well she does feel a lot stronger then a normal kid but isn't Violet your wife… your girlfriend… your baby momma pregnant? What the hell are you two any way's?"

Teal "We don't like labels and your correct but that's going to be a boy and I also want a daughter. Don't know if I can talk her into number two so I went and picked one up myself."

Videl only half listening to all this was scared the since she had been captured it had all been education. Telling her that the man that was now in front of her was god and mankind's savior. That whoever disagreed with him were murder's, thieves, evil and selfish people who deserved what they got. They spoke of horrible the world was before this palm hair man. They all seemed so sure and Teal had not been so horrible. Now she could play in the sun when ever she wanted. She always could eat when she wanted with no one to tell her there was no food. The more they said the easier it came for her to believe.

Videl in a near shout asked him finally the question on her mind "Are you a god sir?"

Kakarrot looked at her with warm eyes his face spoke of understanding and kindness all lies but convincing ones and said, "I am my child."

Videl was quiet she knew that this couldn't be true. He seemed friendly. Not at all like a monster.

Kakarrot got on a knee to face on her level eye to eye and said "Why don't you go over and play with by kids. I'm sure they'll be happy to have a new playmate."

Videl nodded and walked over to the fight. She couldn't help but be amazed by them. They could fire light from there hands. They could fly. She thought to herself 'I'd like to fly.' She came over to Livy who then curtsied to her. Videl was confused and Livy could see it.

Livy "Mother says that this is how a Princess is supposed to greet new strangers even if their the poors and dressed like a bum. Who are you?"

Videl "My name is Videl Satan… sorry Teal, Videl Teal. Teal told me I have to start calling myself that and to call him dad. I'm still not sure about that."

Livy "Why are you dressed like a boy? Armor like I'm wearing is neutral enough. But a t-shirt and work out pants. You know you were going to meet my father the Emperor a god, right?"

Videl felt ashamed by this girl "This is what I like."

Livy "Mother says life isn't about what you like but what you have to do. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Videl "I never meet her. Dad said she died."

Livy unfazed "Well that explains it. No one was around to teach you manners."

Nearby Romulus was thrown to the ground having been over powered by Remus. Came down to try to help his brother up. Romulus refused his hand preferring instead to pick himself up.

Remus "You know you're getting worse Rom."

Romulus picked himself up "I will beat you."

Remus "Fat chance! You might be a few seconds older, but I'll always be stronger."

Romulus "Fine then well shake."

Remus came over to shake Romulus hand and then Romulus hand would go to grab Remus's tail. He gripped his tail by the tip. Remus gasped, and his eyes went wide.

Romulus was stone faced as he said "You might be stronger, but I'll always be smarter. Now yield!"

Remus with tears in his eyes looked at Romulus they asked why as this move seemed to hurt his feelings.

Kakarrot yelled from his position away from the two "ENOUGH!"

He quickly appeared in front of the two and the two got on their right knees. He looked furious his blood was up. His eyes were focused first on Romulus.

Kakarrot yelling "What do you think your doing?" (He didn't wait for Romulus to response.) "If you going to play so underhanded you must go all the way and do it in the shadows. Number one if you have your opponent's weakness in your hands you use it not give him the chance to escape."

Romulus his eyes hitting the ground thought to himself 'I didn't actually want to hurt him I just didn't want to lose again.'

Kakarrot continued "What strength did you show in this match? Yes, you tricked him, and thinking is good. But if there had been an audience they would boo and would be justified in doing so. You showed no strength you merely showed opportunism. Your victory would have been pyrrhic and made you look weak." (His eyes then turned on Remus.) "What are you doing crying? You are a Prince of an Empire. You are a Saiyan and a wolf. You should not have tears to shed. You are no little girl. You must be a man. Not everyone will be honorable or play fair. They will cheat they will liar and they will deceive. This is reality. You are important and strong, so plenty will try and may succeed. Crying is worthless it merely proves you are weak and capable of pushing around." (He turned from them.) "I am in disappointed in both of you." He left the two.

Livy looked to Videl ecstatic by all of this. Livy looked at her and said "Those two are fools. One day I'm going to be Empress." She said with the cold assurance. Videl felt a chill by this. This young girl seemed determined and her eyes spoke of ruthless calculation.

It was then that the two princes came over to her and the princess. It took a few seconds but the two calms down and what Videl assumed was their real personalities came out. Romulus was cold and introverted. He barely spoke a word to her. He didn't sneer at her or look down on her. But he didn't like attention or enjoy Videl's questions. He didn't like her looking at his third eye or like the fact he didn't have a tail. Remus was completely different. He liked to talk he was charming he enjoyed questions. He smiled a happily he didn't have a frown on his face like Romulus. In short, they were night and day.

Remus peppered Videl with questions about where she came from, about the Resistance and other things. Livy and Romulus seemed frustrated by this. Livy because Videl was a subject and not worth questioning. Romulus because it wasn't polite or something. They talked like this for a while, while over where Kakarrot was fuming over his son's poor performance when an urgent piece of information came to him from an intelligence officer.

The man heiled and said to him "My Lord we have trouble. An unknown craft has entered the solar system. Heading course, Earth."

Kakarrot looked at the information and sighed "So it's going to be an interesting day after all."

* * *

Next Chapter Strangers in a Strange Land. Sorry this one was short.


	4. Strangers In A Strange Land

There was a tense mood in the air. The Regiment of soldiers in their shiny gun grey armor were standing in attention. There was over a thousand of them all staring at the spot were the craft was scheduled to land but they weren't the ones next to the Emperor. No standing closest to the Emperor was Teal and his black armored in stormtrooper with their laughing skull insignia on their heads. There also was the three oldest of his oldest Romulus, Remus and Livy.

On Kakarrot face was a smirk. He had been waiting for this day for a while. He had no idea who was coming here but on this warm bright summer day he planned to show off for whomever showed up. If he was going to loss this day, he would do it in his royal armor with his medals and with the world he had 'liberated' watching.

They might all died but die seeing him as their defender. If any survived he would be their god hero for all time. The history book of the distant future would trip over themselves singing his praise. He would not die some poor third-class SOB, he would die with glory and honor or win with glory and honor and secure his human's loyalty for all eternity.

He had considered being mounted for this, but he had realized that the horse would probably just get spooked when the ship landed, so instead was just standing in front of his men with his right leg on a flat rock. His cape blew in the wind like something out of a painting. The rock had been brought here just for that purpose.

A black suited man in normal officer's wear came to him and said, "My Lord the Doctor said it will be arriving in mere moments." It was a blonde haired young man. His face was cold, his stare long. He had little muscle on him. His hair was neatly tucked under his officers cap. He looked young for that uniform being of anywhere from fifteen to eighteen.

Kakarrot "I remember Twelve what my grandfather said. I don't need your reminders."

Twelve bowed "I'm sorry my Lord. I meant no offence."

Kakarrot "And none was taken. Just get out of the shots. My audience is watching."

He said knowing that the TV camera were focused on him. Far and wide the message had gone out. People on the streets, huddled in their homes. Even the Resistance was watching with the pick your poison realization who was going to be worse? Some thought who knew maybe the monsters would take each other out.

Then the pod came in with a thunderous explosion. It smashed into the ground kicking up a dust cloud. The glow red eyes of the of the power armored troopers was visible in the dust. Nor did the Emperor's eyes twitch in the dust, the fulfillment of his life was coming he wasn't going to miss a second of this. He would assume Frieza would come in a much bigger ship or be a lot stronger for as it stood he was a lot stronger then the invader but maybe he was hiding his real strength. Kakarrot aimed to find out.

The dust began to settle as the hatch to the pod opened. Kakarrot eyes went wide as he saw the someway familiar looking mane of black hair appearing with his tail around his waist in front of him and his army. Kakarrot and Raditz eyes meet and the world saw its second full bloodied Saiyan for the first time.

A Resistance fighter next to Dr. Brief said with tears in his eyes "We have two oppressors now not one."

Raditz looked around to see the army then at the man that was clearly his brother even looked the double of his late father minus the same facial scar. Raditz said "Brother."

In Kakarrot mind came a name came to mind imprinted their "Raditz?"

Raditz nodded "Yeah it's me, I'm your brother."

All around the people of the world the people cheered. With a collective sigh of relief with the belief that the Earth was no longer in danger. The regime supporters cheered at even more was now on their master's side. The non-regime, non-resistance cheering that their homes weren't going to get destroyed.

Raditz "What going on here you were supposed to…"

Kakarrot cut him off "Um… The computer said our planet was dead and I had no idea any other Saiyan was alive, so I figured it would be pointless. And I grew up here, so these are kind of my people now."

Raditz "So you conquered them?"

Kakarrot "No I liberated them. They had a lot of inequality before me and I freed them of that. And I'm their god now."

Both Raditz and Kakarrot seemed confused by this situation. Raditz well didn't expect to be greeted by an army of the people that his brother was supposed to kill off and it was little weird to be talking to a stranger that looked so much like his father. Hell, his voice was even right.

For Kakarrot he was prepared to fight a battle to the death against a creature that killed his people. Now one of those people were here and now he was in some sort of awkward family reunion. Was Vegeta even blown up? He thought.

Kakarrot turned to the TV cameras and said, "Cut the feeds." (He turned back to Raditz.) "So Planet Vegeta fine or…?"

Raditz "Oh no its still blown up but there are others."

Kakarrot "Others?"

Raditz "Well it's kind of why I'm here. See you were supposed to signal all clear and that you did your job. But since you didn't, we kind of assumed that you were dead, and this planet is kind of far from were we have been living. Prince Vegeta whose still alive you see, had this plan that we need more Saiyan's for, so he sent me to see if you were still alive. So, It's me, Prince Vegeta and Nappa who used to lead the army. We heard some rumors of others, but we never looked into those until we ran into some Saiyan's then the Prince came up this idea and told me to go looking for you."

Kakarrot "So there are four plus Saiyan's left in the universe?"

Raditz "Yes."

Kakarrot "All of whom are male?"

Raditz "Well for the four yes plus I'm not sure. The boy definitely was one of us not sure about the others." Raditz looked to the children two of whom had tails and were clearly Saiyan asked "So I'm an uncle?"

Kakarrot "Yeah I've got four possible five and two more in about seven one more in eight. Humanity and us are very compatible."

Raditz's eye brow raised at this "Interesting. I suppose they are fellow hominids."

Kakarrot smiled "My point exactly. Well think we have a lot to discuss about this plan and just to catch up."

* * *

Raditz was marveling at his little brother's palace. It was something that he had only seen Frieza and his family possess. It was lavish and expensive. A far cry from his bottom bunk in a windowless cell serving Frieza. No this was proof that his brother had power, power that he never had for a moment in his life.

Kakarrot watched his brother enjoying the fact that he was enamored by his palace. His brother appeared to low man on the totem pole. It was being easy he thought to turn him to his side by the looks of it. All he needed to do was promise him some power and like a starving dog he would eat it up.

Raditz asked him "So how many wives do you have?" He said eying the female palace guards watching them in this conference room.

Kakarrot still smiling saying "Twenty. I'll probably be having more eventually. But there are billions of humans, plenty for you to chose from if you want."

Raditz smiled "Isn't that just the definition of brotherly love."

Kakarrot "If you can't share with your brother who can you share with?" (He chuckled and as he did the officers started to arrive.) "Well almost everyone here, all but our demon friend."

It was then upon saying those words that through an open window Piccolo came in to the room. He barely made a noise. Kakarrot merely sighed thinking to himself 'he still thinks he's batman.'

Kakarrot "Alright now that our friend decided to make his appearance we can begin."

Kakarrot sat first then the rest did but Piccolo. Raditz was allowed to sit next to his brother even though it was Teal's usual seat. The recorder was turned on as Kakarrot liked meetings such as these, recorded for posterity.

Kakarrot "Alright what are you here proposing brother?"

Raditz "Prince Vegeta wants to start his rebellion against Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization (PTO). He wants all the remaining Saiyan under his command and we need an army. I didn't expect to find you with an army but since you do, our Prince demands of you your's to our cause."

The moffs, admirals and general started to talking at fever pitch. They were all talking strategy and were filled with question big and small.

Kakarrot raised his hand and then stared daggers at his brother and then asked, "He commands me?"

Raditz confused said "Well yes brother. He is Prince he gets to order us around."

Kakarrot getting angry showed his teeth and began to physical crowd his brother getting louder as he went, "I am Emperor of the Neo Saiyan Empire. I command a vast army and an entire world." (He violently smacked the table.) "I am commanded by no one. You are merely asking me to join in your cause to lend my support. You understand!"

Raditz was even more confused, he was getting intimidated by his little brother. It was starting to making him angry but his job was to convince Kakarrot of joining this mission and clearly his brother had what was needed for that mission to succeed.

Raditz relented "I'm sorry brother. I'm asking you to join our cause not ordering."

Kakarrot nodded at that his pride was satisfied, "Alright as long as we have that damn fucking clear. Now from what I'm hearing from my esteemed gallery of uniforms is that we are willing join in and it is the details that are the real question."

The clear majority of the officers nodded only Black seemed hesitant.

Kakarrot confidently said "Right then Grandpa and intelligence will analysis your ship's data and we will formulate a plan of attack. Brother call up Vegeta and have him come here so that we can better coordinate also discuss how the galaxy will be divided up. And I think that concludes our meeting today. If you will excuse me, me and my brother need to do some catching up."

The recorder stopped.

* * *

The ship landed on that lush jungle world of Risa. It landed far away any of the major cities. A space port was far too risky. The reason why were simply these guys were probably friends with the bad guys it would too easy to find them. And number two it was probably going to cost money and money they know they had.

In front of the airlock the group gather with Bill at its head in his power armor.

Bill "Alright here is how this is going to go. Mai your staying here along with Ferro, Spunkmeyer, Frost, Dietrich, the kids of course and Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi "And Chi-Chi!? I'm not staying here!"

Bill sighed but he was not surprised "If this go south I need you here. To hold the base. The thick jungle will not fully protect us. From space we will be hard to find, lower not so much. If they had in reality been tracking us with tech better, then we know of they will find us, and you will be the only reasonable line of defense to our only means of escape."

Chi-Chi looked at him with a bit of anger but then relented.

Bill then continued "The rest of us will leave with what gold and rare metal we have and go into town to see if we can buy or trade for something that could help us. We also need to get our bearings. Find a map and find out any political info. Maybe there might be people out there in the galaxy that fight these people. So, everyone keep calm, keep frosty and keep safe. Also everyone the focus is on keeping Bulma safe. We need Bulma to keep the ship running so she is the VIP she is all of our top priority not me or anyone else."

Bulma went to disagree with him but Bill opened the airlock. Bill was the first on the jump, his feet the first on the ground. The planet around him was green. It was thick jungle with alien plants and signs of alien animals. Rainbow color gourd like flowers. A foot print in the soft mud nearby with three prongs to it, it was like a mixture between a dinosaur's and mammoth's. It was familiar but still foreigner.

Bulma was next out still fuming a bit about the VIP status she had been given. She was in a sort of UNIT jumpsuit. It looked like cloth but was in reality bullet proof. They would had given her a power armor if they had a spar or she had known how to use one.

She walked in front of him and pushed her finger into his chest. Somehow even through the armor he could feel her finger.

Bulma "Listen I'm no one's damsel in distress. I can carry a gun. I can make an atom bomb in an hour."

Bill sighed "In one second Kakarrot can destroy a city without an atom bomb. He is not unique. These suits can maybe slow them down, the ship can let us flee only if you are around to fix it. None of us are engineers. I don't like being in charge, but I am, and I have to deal with that. You are essential, I'm sorry but it is true so, deal with it."

Bulma was shut up as out of the ship came the rest of the team. Bill took out a capsule and tossed it at the ground and a flying car came out of it.

Bill "No one show your suits power unless necessary. I want it to be a surprise. Let's get going."

They piled in the car and took off into the alien countryside.

* * *

A cadre of PTO armored soldiers stood in attention with an oddly dressed alien waiting at their head. He was a portly creature with fleshly whiskers. His skin was a grey color. His eyes like a snake's. they were black and no other color to his pupils and cornea's. He seemed nervous.

Like a rocket the two pods came down on the pads. They steamed and had a red tint to the hulls from the heat. The opened and the creature gulped down some air. Vegeta and Nappa emerged from the pods.

Vegeta looked at the reception and in particular the leader and then sneered. The cadre bowed. The leader came forward.

The leader "Glorious Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race. I would like to apologies for the governor general's absence. He is a busy man and other matters demanded his attention."

Vegeta "So, how are you? The ass wiper?"

He faked laughed "Prince your sense of humor proceeds you."

Vegeta "I'm sure tales of the Monkey Prince as you like to call me are far and wide."

He pretended to seem shocked "Prince I would never use that word."

Vegeta sneering said "I'm sure."

He asked, "Would you like an escort?"

Vegeta "No."

He asked, "Can I ask what you are here for?"

Vegeta "No. Come Nappa we have better things to do then get this piss pour welcome by a grinning moron"

The two took off into the sky and as soon as they were out of sight the man's face turned said "Fucking uppity Monkey's. I'm glad they're all but extinct."

In the air the two Saiyan's stopped midair and looked down on the lush world.

Nappa "This reminds off how my father described Salada."

Vegeta "Who cares. Now we have to find our people."

Nappa "Scouters are not really useful."

Vegeta "Agreed. Maybe we should have asked the third class what they looked like."

Nappa "One had a tail. They should be easy enough to spot."

Vegeta "Maybe. You take the other continent I take this one. They might not be in a mood to see us but don't kill them. We might need them and we're not here to kill them."

Nappa "Alright but if they try anything I can rough them up a bit, right?"

Vegeta sighed and pointed at him "No! We want them on our side idiot. Don't fuck this up."

Nappa nodded. Nappa left and Vegeta took to the ground to begin his hunt.

* * *

Into the outskirts of a alien city their car stopped. The city that they had come to was beautiful with white clean walls. Alien but gorgeous architecture. There were foreign smells in the air of foods they did not know but smelled good. The scenery boasted blue mountains in the distance clean blue lakes. It would have been nice if it all been breath taking if not for the cruelty it was in service to.

The horrors of this world were apparent. People had collars on. Brands not tattoos were apparent. This was a slave planet with a slave economy. The collared people all had sour face. The scars spoke of their treatment. They were barely clothed. They were a wide variety of species. Many of whom even looked almost human.

Bill his eyes wide with disgust said "Alright Strangers let's get to work."


	5. Struggle

Bill walked up to what appeared to be a police officer. It was an alien with grayish skin in a blue uniform with a sidearm. It was some sort of laser or blaster or something in a holster. The alien was alert.

Bill hoping he spoke his language as he asked, "Officer can you direct me to the market?"

The alien looked him up and down and sneered. "Monkey's like you should know your place. Just because you don't have a collar doesn't mean your citizens your just freeman. Down the street three blocks. Take a right then a left it will on your right."

Bill nodded and said "Thank you." This alien was clearly racist to him, but he showed no signs of caring. This was just something to accept. He thought he should be just glad that he wasn't given a bigger hassle.

He when back over to the group and said, "Alright were walking from here."

Hicks "O you got to be kidding me!" Gorman gave him a dirty look but before he could speak Bill continued.

Bill "We don't have a license and I got the feeling we aren't welcome. I was just called a 'Monkey' and was told to know my place. We are like free black's in the antebellum south, we're not welcome and we're probably going to get spit on. So, don't try to act equal. Let's move."

Down the streets they walked seeing more signs of cruelty of this place. Children with collars bare foot sweeping despite the fact they had robots.

They finally came to the market, yet it was more like an ancient bazaar. It was a big sprawling thing. Thing from all over the universe seemed to be here. The foreign smells were at their zenith here. The colors were vibrant and dazzling. Some of the people in the stalls were slaves some were not it was a mixed bag.

Bill "Alright Bulma you have most of the gold and rare metals. Gorman and the team will join you."

Bulma "Well what about you?"

Bill "Going to find a map and a drink."

The team went into the Bazaar while Bill heading into a nearby bar. Bill then entered into this new world like the Bazaar it features things far and wide from the galaxy. This ancient stone watering hole was dark under a building which he gathered was the town hall. It was loud the music was playing and the creatures talking.

He noticed he got a few looks from the attendants. He started to get ready to be told that his kind wasn't welcomed here and was going to be thrown out, but that moment never came. Instead he sat down on a stool. He was next to a creature that appeared to an orange butt for a mouth talking to a man with a crushed messed up face. He didn't listen to the noise that they were making.

The Bartender came up to him and asked him "What will it be Monkey?"

Bill cringed mentally at that. It sudden made him realize that these people were calling him the same thing they probably called Kakarrot and his people, it fucking stung to say the least. He had half a mind to break this mother fucker's jaw but instead he decided to shut him up. He took out his revolver with its six blue god killing bullets then took out the hunk of gold that he had taken with him.

The bartender's grey reptile eyes lit up like it was Christmas or something. Bill grinned. At least it seems like gold was universal enough. Using his enhanced strength, he ripped off a nugget then tossed it to him.

Bill "Largest and strongest bottle of booze you got stilt eyes. Keep the change."

The creature nodded and then Bill placed the rest of the bar back into his pocket. It was then he felt the stares. The stares were not positive. He realized the fuck up he had just committed. He looked a slave showing off how much money he had in slaver country. By the looks of it there was a class system that he just broke and broke big time. He kept out his revolver on the very real chance, he might need it.

The bottle was placed in from of him and without a glass he took a swig of it. He was probably going to have to take a punch or two from one of these critters. When they up and decided to put the 'Monkey' back in his place.

A tap came to his shoulder and Bill sighed 'here it comes' he thought. He grasped his revolver and swiveled around expecting to get a hard, right hook to the jaw. He looked but was surprised. Instead of a 'good old boy' was another hominid.

The man looked strong like he had work his life. His skin was tan. His body had scars face and what little he could see through his rags. His eyes were green, his hair blonde. There was a brand on his neck that was the letter F. This man had to have been a slave.

He said calmly "Care to share the wealth brother?"

Bill "My mother never told me I had a third brother only the one."

He said, "Well I suppose you never been a slave, but I don't think they care much."

Bill looked around and saw their glares. "I suppose not."

The freeman pointed to a booth and said, "Follow me."

Bill did so dodging the attempts to trip him from the other patrons. They came to the booth and the man sat with his eyes facing the entrance while Bill laid back and putting his foot on the table.

Bill "So are we at the part where we give names?"

He said, "I've a few but I go by Crixus now."

Bill "It's Bill only ever been. So how you know I'm not a slave or ever have been."

Crixus "The armor. Your walk. Your attitude. It all tell me no one's ever whipped you until you wept. No one stole your kids and sold them."

Bill "Well you half right on that last one. So why throw your lot in with me?"

Crixus "We to be honest I wanted some of that liquid paradise…"

Bill interrupted "Are you sure it tastes like piss?"

Crixus "Sure but also I get the feeling your not from around here 'Mandalorian?'" He said like he was asking a question.

Bill "Never heard of them."

Crixus "Really well you must be from some out of the way place. Hominids that actually have power go Saiyan's (Their all but extinct.) and Mandalorian's. I figured with the armor?"

Bill shook his head "Nope."

Crixus "Interesting then I figure your not will to talk about home."

Bill "Yep. So, you want a way out of here."

Crixus laughed then came up close and whispered "My leader might but no. I want weapons. The kind that kill master's." He pulled back.

Bill took a swig "A little bold to ask that of a stranger."

Crixus "Aw but you're just that. Your no PTO, no GP. Your no master, no slaver. You're just a weary traveler come to trade and get some info. I can assure you that me and my friend have been busy gathering money for this exact situation."

Bill "What will you do when Frieza comes?"

Crixus "We run, and we spread the gospel of death to the masters."

Bill "So that's why your looking at the door. You already started this."

Crixus "Luckily we all look alike to them."

Bill "Well hate to burst you bubble but I have my own mark on me. I can't help you. My weapons are my own. I don't have spar's and even if I did, they might be used to hunt me."

Crixus smiled "The goblin said you say something like that."

Bill now very confused "What?"

Crixus "He said that you'd come. He told me what you'd say. O well I guess we'll just have to go with option number two." (He got up as some policeman started to come in.) "See around Stryker of Earth."

Bill looked to see the cops come in and Crixus was gone. Confused Bill sat still as the cops came over to him. Two the lead one saying to him "Monkey, time to go. Your upsetting the customers. You've been asked to leave. We need you for questioning."

Bill sighed and said, "Sure thing." He put his Revolver into his pocket without letting the cops see. He knew he was about to get a beating, but he wanted to make sure they only got a chance to do that, not the either of the other things. He certain not let himself die on this crap hole of a planet.

* * *

 **Earth**

Raditz slammed back first into a hard metal wall. He let out a yelp as pulled himself out of the wall. He then growled as he heard his brother.

Kakarrot "My word brother. You are out of shape. Look at you. Your little brother is rag dolling you so easily."

Raditz "How did you get this strong. And how come my scouter didn't pick this up."

Kakarrot "Brother you haven't seen my grandpa's toys and your still using outdated tech. I'll teach you the powers of this world." He came over and lent a hand to his brother. Raditz took it and got up.

Raditz coughing said, "You pack one hell of a punch."

Kakarrot "Training in thirty times earth's gravity can do that for you."

Raditz gasped "Thirty times this planet's gravity."

Kakarrot grinning "Yeah I've been slacking. I should have been on fifty by now."

The two men stopped as they heard a clapping the two turned to see Dr. Gero coming with Moff Green over to them.

Gero "Its good to see my son getting along with his blood."

Raditz "So this is the man you call grandpa brother?"

Kakarrot "Yes. The man who made all this possible." (To Gero.) "I trust Grandpa that with this cheery mood that you are in you have good news to tell?"

Gero "Oh most certainly. Grand Moff Copper has recommended that we attack the Planet Risa."

Raditz "Risa what for? That's not a military target."

Gero stopped "Correct but an economic target. Moff Black is concerned that our men are not fit yet for an all-out war against the PTO so as a compromise it was decided that a softer target was preferable. The tyrant makes quite a bit of money on this world. It is loosely defended. A group of commandos could prevent anyone from calling for help and we can destroy it, hurt the bottom line of our enemy and prove our might on the field."

Kakarrot "So small scale bush fire as opposed to large scale shit storm?"

Gero "Correct."

Kakarrot "I don't know sounds cowardly."

Gero "It is always your call son. But I remind you that you yourself are not sure of your ability to kill Frieza. A smart leader takes advice when in the dark. We will have our big battle against him, when we decide to."

Raditz "Wait isn't that where Prince Vegeta and Nappa are?"

Gero "Exactly we also needed a place were allies might be present to assist us on the ground. On every level this makes sense. It is soft, we have allies, it hurt the big money interests, and moral. Seeing the slaves will be more evidence to our army of why we fight. This is why they will fight to the bitter end. So that this not happen to them."

Kakarrot grinning "Well I'm sold. Raditz try to inform them of our arrival without tipping off the PTO. We need total surprise. You understand?"

Raditz "Yes."

Kakarrot "I suppose it would be better for me to meet him on neutral ground anyways. If this little alliance of ours is to succeed. Green get me the best of the best for our trip to Risa."

* * *

 **Back on Risa**

Bulma was staring at some of the items on sale. There was an air of frustration in her eyes. She thought to herself 'Yeah smartest woman the universe my ass. I don't know what half of this stuff is. Sure, it's easy enough to tell the different between a shirt and a flux capacitor. But whether it works? I have no idea what a 'defrackular' is and whether we need it. This is Star Trek shit.' She felt as lost as a caveman would be in an electronics store.

She heard Vasquez and Hudson talking to one another behind her.

Hudson "Damn man look at her. That's a lady that knows what she's doing."

Vasquez "Well no shit. She could make a time machine in her basement and make a suit of power out of some scraps in a cave. The lady is just that awesome."

A bead of sweat came down her face. She thought 'O my Kami this people trust and rely on me. Oh, so this is what it feels like to be Chi-Chi or Bill, damn this sucks. Well I have to ask one of these tellers about what these things do. But that would make them lose faith. Oh, what am I going to do?' (Mentally she slapped herself.) 'Stop mopping. Your Bulma fucking Briefs the smartest and beautifulest woman in the universe. You could have any man or doing anything you set your mind to. You can outsmart a bunch of military Cro-Magnons from the stupid ages.'

Bulma turned around and gave Gorman a big fake smile. Shek new he had a thing for her. Getting him out of the way would make the rest easy.

Bulma "Gorey could you go get me a 'hydraulic discompluater' from the ship?"

Gorman blushed and looked confused "A what?"

Bulma cursed herself mentality she thought 'O I'm terrible on my feet. That was nonsense. Now I look like a moron.'

Gorman quickly "Oh the big thing that goes beep, beep with the nobs and such?"

The other marines looked confused. Bulma cheered in her head 'See doesn't matter how dumb you act their all a hell of a lot dumber.' She nodded her head "Yes I won't have put it like that but yes. It should be it the main storage room in one of the capsules." She talked very sweetly "Your going to get it for me right?"

Gorman nodded and began to walk off when Hudson spoke up "Lieutenant I thought Major ordered us to say with her?"

Bulma mentally cursed Hudson and his gorgeous chin. He was about to ruin all of this.

Gorman "Major ordered us to guard and assist Bulma in her efforts to save us all. She needs something we get it."

Hicks and the others seemed convinced but Husdon wasn't as Gorman took off. Bulma thought 'So then there is Hudson.'

Bulma "Could you guys go over and get a quote from that last teller on that defrackular I want to compare it to the one over here."

Three of them nodded and following the Lt lead by walking away. Much to Hudson distress.

Hudson "Marines were supposed to stick with the VIP. Bulma were not supposed to leave your side call them back."

Bulma with authority "Corporal their your own men. But this is my field. You're here helping me, so I can help you."

Hudson looked frustrated. He wasn't buying it. He could tell she was up to something. He was a good guard dog.

Bulma trying to sound innocent "Look all I need you to do is to go over to that stall and I will stay right here."

Hudson "Bulma your smart. You understand that this is hostile territory. You need us here. We don't know if the Saiyan's are here."

Bulma waited for the right moment then said in a shriek "Does that thing have a gun!"

Hudson turned and looked making sure to use himself a shield and looked for the would-be assassin. Then sighed and looked back to see Bulma was gone like he suspected. He couldn't not look and act like the threat wasn't real.

Hudson when on the com "Everyone get back here Bulma's gone she gave us the slip. I don't know why but Princess is loose. We got to find her quickly!"

He began to look as Bulma snickered. He didn't think to look behind on of the stands. She knew they were all going to chew her out for this but not looking stupid was its own reward.

She ran the other direct from where they were going, and she was prepared to go and ask some question when out of nowhere she ran into someone. Head first she smacks right into him.

His commanding voice barked out "Why don't you look where you're going! Stupid woman!"

Bulma attack looked up without really looking and said "Asshole you were standing in my way. So why don't you get your short ass out of my way."

The sun was over his head, but she could she could see his outline. His hair was shaped like flame. He was wearing armor and wearing a fuzz belt. She could just tell he was a jerk. She got up and put her finger into his chest.

Bulma "It's a Bazaar your supposed to be moving around not standing in place like some great hedge buddy.

Her finger felt like it was touching stone. Whoever this was really liked to work out. His face came into view. It would have looked good if it wasn't all scowls. His Onyx eyes. His chin. His black hair. O yeah, he looked good to her. It might have been a while but either way. He was turning red and she was sure it was because of her finger and eyes She was sure despite his rage he was looking her over too.

Vegeta for his part was about ready to kill her. Some slave had just come up and disrespected him. Her hair might have been his favorite color and it was nice to see some spunk from someone other then the backstabs and insults he was used to, but this couldn't stand.

He grabbed her wrist and said with a menacing dark voice "Maybe slave, I should beat some manners into you."

Bulma was not intimated "I don't care if your cute you can't call me a slave. I'm nobodies slave." She pushed her hand into his chest. Yeah, he was ripped. She might be a widow but thanks to this little exchange this would give her something to think about for quite a few nights.

Vegeta was know really confused on what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream at her more or find another way to shut her up. He got his face into hers.

Vegeta "If you don't shut up. I'm going to make you shut up."

Bulma said not really thinking at all "I'd like to see you try."

He smelled something that he thought, sure smelled good. He could help but look down. He knew he should be looking for those others Saiyan's but hell this was going well whatever this was, all work and no play after all.

His tail had gotten loose. She noticed it and realized what it was just as Vegeta yelled out in pain. A ki blade had emerged from his chest right around were his heart should be. Bulma screamed and Vegeta was pushed to the ground bleeding as the blade was removed. The man how stabbed him was revealed. It was Bill without his helmet.

His face was cut up and he was bleeding. Someone had kicked him around. He grabbed Bulma and pulled her away. She and Vegeta eyes meet and spoke of confusion.

Bill yelled into his com "Everyone to the ship. I have encountered a Saiyan we're leaving!"

They left Vegeta still bleeding on the ground but still breath with no signs he intended to stop.


	6. Stronger

The boys were quickly out and playing. It had been awhile since they had landed and Mai had given the all clear. Gohan was in his mini UNIT uniform. Trunks in his dark green gi and orange belt Everyone was out of the ship except Ferro. The three marines were in their armor. They even had their rifles with their blue bullets that Bulma had made for them. Mai was in her officers armor the Captain insignia on her shoulder. Chi-Chi was in her Turtle gi orange and blue.

In the open Chi-Chi began her training. She repeatedly flashed back to when she had failed everyone. How she gave herself to that smug son-a-bitch that was now causing so much suffering on her Earth. How even when confronted with the same sort of menace she was powerless with Raditz. It had been awhile since she had Gohan. She thought she should be a lot stronger by now, but she wasn't. No instead she felt like she was treading water. She need something more she thought.

Gohan and Trunks where playing tag before they enviably turned turn to sparring. Trunks as he had many times gotten it in his head, that he needed to toughen up Gohan. Gohan would try to go with it but Trunks would play too rough and Gohan would end up crying.

Honestly this went like clockwork by this point to Chi-Chi. Gohan would be upset for an hour and Trunks would come begging her for more lesson rinse and repeat. Trunks desperately wanted to know the Kamehameha wave but because she thought he would probably blow up the ship if she taught him, so she didn't. Trunks always wanted a fight it was like if Bulma had super powers. Sure, he had Yamcha's grin but all of Bulma's temperament. She didn't know whether it was ironic or painful that Trunks often acted more the Saiyan then Gohan did when he didn't have an ounce of Saiyan in him. Gohan on the other hand was still so timid and needy he seemed to have none of his father aggression or thirst for battle for all the good and bad that entailed.

The soldiers were talking and joking. Mai was far more comfortable with Bill around. Spunkmeyer always seemed restless after one of his shifts and seemed very determined to talk with something that wasn't the ship on board AI. Deitrich was good about watching the kids she had help deliver Gohan. Frost on the other hand was fire team she knew him the least as a result not much interaction. They were all trust worthy though.

She got nervous the moment the boys jumped into the bush against what she had told.

She stopped her training and yelled "Gohan, Trunks get back into the clearing."

There was no response and a shiver of cold went down her back as it just became clear that in this jungle they were not alone.

Chi-Chi screamed "Gohan! Trunks! Get back here right now!"

She ran over to where she saw them come out as the Marines realized something was happen and began to scan the jungle line visually, their rifles raised, but as she rushed to the line she heard a thud, she stopped and got into stance.

A tall muscular man came out of the brush. His hair was short and black. His skin was tan and scarred. He had a 'F' brand on his neck. His eyes were beady and brown. He wore a patch work sort of armor made of other armors. It seemed something more fit for a gladiator then a soldier. He had on sandals not shoes. In one hand he was holding both Trunk and Gohan by their collars. It looked like Trunks had a black eye and Gohan was just crying.

Him "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt the little bastard, but he was stubborn."

Trunks look past out. Chi-Chi's blood was boiling. She looked ready to disembowel this man. He seemed unimpressed by this.

Him "I said I was sorry."

Chi-Chi "LET MY SON AND TRUNKS GO RIGHT NOW!" She shouted as loud as she could. Some birds nearby flew away.

Him "My word you have a temper. I guess you've never had your children used as leverage against you before. Now here is the thing. I want to let them go but I have the feeling that you are going to hurt me at best when I do that, so I really can't without establishing some rules…"

He whistled. Out of the brush came an army of ragged looking jungle warriors. Some with armor, some just in rags. Some had melee weapon others had lasers and ki weapons.

Him "Alright now what is your name?"

Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi." She said with a snarl."

Him "Alright Chi-Chi lets just call me Spartacus. I lead these people and if you attack me your friends are going to die, and a bunch of my friends are going to too. So, to prevent that your going to kiss the ground putting your hand up behind your back and stay that way until other wise stated. You understand?"

Chi-Chi's eyes scanned the area. She could see how she wouldn't be quick enough to save everyone. Ferro had even come out pointing her pistol from the entrance but without an armor just in her flight suit. She could whip Spartacus, but everyone would die.

Spartacus asked annoyed "Do you understand?"

Chi-Chi growled and got out of stance then dropped to the ground her face to it and put her hands up.

Spartacus grinned "Good…" (He looked at the rest of the team.) "Same goes for the rest of y'all. Drop your guns and kiss the ground."

Chi-Chi barked out from the ground "Do as he says." As a man came out from behind where Spartacus came from. It was Crixus, he was shaking his hand and said "Damn that kid has strong skull. Wonder if I cracked it?"

Spartacus sighed "Are you done we have a ship to commandeer?"

Crixus was offended and angry "Commandeer? I thought the object was their tech?"

Spartacus "No we need to get off this planet. We talked about this."

Crixus "I joined to kill masters not run and hide."

Spartacus "They already sent Vegeta and Nappa to kill us. The goblin predicts catastrophe for this planet. We have to get out of here."

Gohan was making a ton of noise crying and trying to shake Trunks awake.

Crixus "I should probably shut the other one up too."

A revolver came out of the jungle pointed at the back of Crixus's head and Bill said, "I wouldn't touch him." The rest of the marine team arrived all pointing their armored hands at the slave army.

Bill said sarcastically "So, this is how brother's treat each other on this planet."

Spartacus trying to keep one eye on Chi-Chi and one eye on Bill said to him and her. "You move, or you pull that trigger the kiddos are dead."

Bill "You keep holding those boys and I show you what your brother's brains look like and Chi-Chi tears you a new asshole."

Bulma appeared from her hiding spot and looked beyond furious. Everyone started to barked orders at each other as Gohan stopped crying. He whimpered 'Poor Trunks.' As he stopped trying to wake him up.

A bright aura covered Gohan promting everyone to stop shouting and then Gohan screamed "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" With that scream the area also seemed to explode as everyone, but Trunks was tossed away from where Gohan was.

The palm trees were knocked back and the ground shook as Gohan landed on his feet then charged the still air borne Spartacus. The team all seemed stunned by this Gohan that they hadn't meet before, but Crixus got free of Bill and punched him in the jaw. All out melee then ensured. As Chi-Chi jumped to her feet to help Bill as the marines and slaves started to get to their feet about to fire at one another.

Gohan head butted Spartacus and he let out a pained yell as he tried to punch Gohan repeatedly to no avail. Finally, he grabbed hold of the boy and tossed him as hard as he could. Gohan knocked his head on to a tree and that seemed to stop him. Spartacus pointed his hand at Chi-Chi ready to fire when an omnipresent voice shouted at them to "Stop!"

They did and a funny looking creature sort of appeared. The creature was pink and quite short. He had a bald head with blue various sized spot on it and pointed ears. He had large eyes with large lids, no nose, fleshy whiskers and a scrunched-up face. He wore what looked like armor, but it had regular cloth under it and sandals. It almost looked like something a Saiyan would wear if he were a monk. Seeing that the fight was halted his skin got lighter from the enflamed pink and blue to more mellow shade of the two colors.

He put his hands together in almost pray like poses and with sincerity with a weird accent said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Spartacus "What the hell are you doing?"

Yardratian said "I'm sorry that this all happened but I needed to talk to Chi-Chi Ox of Earth."

Chi-Chi looked at him confused "Me?"

He bowed to her and to Gohan who was getting up. Gohan looked at him rubbing his head and asked, "What happened?"

He said to him "Nothing. But you taking a small step to your true power Gohan." He polite bowed then smiled at him then Gohan returned the favor. He said, "My name is well you won't be able pronounce it… Goblin just call me Goblin."

Spartacus "You said you were going to transport us off this planet?"

Goblin "I am but I don't need any ship to do that."

Crixus spit and said "Fuck that, I'm staying here."

Spartacus looked at him staring daggers and said, "I'm not helping you steal from these people."

Crixus pissed "FINE then… (He spoke to everyone.) "Anyone who doesn't want to run and wants to kill masters come with me."

Almost half of the group then left with Crixus as the slave army seemed to be split. Bulma had run over to her boy and so did Dietrich. Gohan seeing this also went over. Chi-Chi then marched up to Goblin.

Chi-Chi then forcefully asked "Alright why have you come?"

Goblin "You have reach the limits of your training have you not? You seek a way to avenge yourself and your world. If you come to my world Yardrat we can get you in touch with higher powers to train you."

Bill was coming over as Chi-Chi asked "Its really creepy that you know all of this. How do you know so much? Why should I trust you? Where is your world? And how did you appear?"

Goblin "You drank from the water of the divine of your world. You can see the future if you drink it enough. But of course, the future is always changing. Many times, in most places we would have never met, but this time in this place we meet. There are many universes, many futures."

Bill interrupting and sarcastically asked "Are you going to teach us how to use crystals next?"

Goblin "O Stryker and to think your mother was a true believer."

Bill "Yeah belief ain't a luxury I have anymore."

Goblin when back to talking to Chi-Chi "I would have no idea why you should trust me. I guess you'll just have reach out with your feelings. I've already programed your ship with my planets location and the last question you'll just have to learn these powers when you come."

Chi-Chi "What powers?"

Goblin "To move with without needing to move. To increase your power in an instant without needing to train. To make you one with the lifeforce of a world and use that a tool against your enemies. Instant train mission, Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb respectively as you would call them. It high time I think that our lord kai finally gets into the action."

Chi-Chi was confused by this, but he bowed. He then went over and gather the group of freed slaves got them to hold hands and then they disappeared without a trace.

Bill "Do you understand what just happened?"

Chi-Chi "No not really."

Bill "Right so it's not just me. Okay let's get off this fucking planet."

* * *

 **On Earth**

In a big hanger was a sleek warship the size of a battleship. It was color black and grey. It had the handled trident on its side with a serial number on it with its name 'Freedom.' There was a crowd of over a thousand in power armor and in uniform. Imperial grey and black covered the scene before a stand. Raditz was sitting in a chair right next to the stand and Teal was sitting on the other side. There were both waiting on Kakarrot to address his men and getting bored while doing so.

Raditz hadn't liked that his brother was already so much stronger then him, but this had all been enlightening. The entire time he had been here he had witnessed that the human didn't just seem to fear him as their reason for following him. No in fact they seemed to love him. The soldiers seemed eager to see him and meet him. They respected him, and he seemed to respect them. He didn't treat his people at all like Vegeta had treated him like. Hell, it was making him angry just thinking of all the times Vegeta had belittle and beat him.

Finally, Kakarrot arrived dress far different then when he had first encountered him. He was wearing a black and ashen grey armor like what the normal soldiers would wear. He went through the crowd high-fiving, laughing and joking with the men as he went. He had gone from god-emperor to common soldiers since last he saw him. Raditz got the idea that his brother was always playing a role and it was jarring but he saw why. It was the reason they worshiped him. He was everything they wanted him to be when they saw him. 'Kami' he thought I wish I had some of that power.

Kakarrot got to the stage and went over to him and whispered, "Take notes for when I give a squad for the planet on how to inspire the troops."

He got to the stand and began to speak "Soldiers and Sailors or the new Saiyan Empire. We are about to embark on a crusade against the enemies of the hominid race. You will the first on the line against those who would seek you in shackles. We are going to a world that enslaves billions. We are going to destroy that world, burn it to the ground and be gone before anyone one notices. But let's take a second to observe one thing, you will all be making history, this will be the first time humanity will be called to war off Earth. You are all the vanguard of the future my friends. In the future this will be common I assure you. For too long humanity has been too busy fighting each. Now you will be fighting your real enemies. The stakes will never be higher the future of your family, your race and your planet are on the line. Your enemy will fight ruthlessly, but so will you and you will win. You will win because you have the spirit of the superior man in you. You are awaked badasses, your heart breakers and soul takers. You're the future they are the past. The PTO is about to meet its end and it's called the New Saiyan Empire and its invincible fighting man. Many of you might die in the coming battle. The first to die in the defense of the Earth and their race. I don't wish it but it will be required, but you will die my brothers because anyone who shreds blood in the coming battle I will see as my brother. I wish you all to live because you are mine army and the object is too make the other guy die for Frieza but if you do die, you will die gloriously. You will die for all the reasons I have listed, and your reward will be Val Halla, where all good warriors go to when the time comes. To all this I give my advice. Kill your enemies, see them driven before you and hear the lamentation of their women and you will know victory this coming battle. Do not disappoint gentlemen. The Liberty, Equality and Fraternity will be in back up if something goes wrong. Good luck and let's show them the power of our fledgling Empire. Seig heil."

The crowd roared and heiled. Raditz could see how much these men loved his brother and how much it meant. It would be interesting to see Vegeta again.

* * *

 **On the Ship**

In the med bay almost, everyone but the fire team was there. Dietrich and Bulma were both giving Trunks an extensive exam. Bill was in his fatigues on an examine table getting the marks on his face looked at by Mai while in his lap was Gohan. Gohan had wanted to curl up next to Trunks but was prevented by the others so instead sat in Bill's lap. His tail wrapped around his arm. He had fallen asleep pretty quickly exhausted as he was his head lodged deep in Bill's chest.

Bill's blue eye was at first focused on Mai giving him bandages, but his eye turned to Bulma. His hair moving slightly as Mai moved it to look more at his head. His hair had been brown but it was turning white fast over the last few years.

Bill angry "I hope Bulma you have a damn good explanation for what you were doing?"

Bulma did bother to look at him so consumed with Trunks with a huff she said "I hardly think that matters now considering… and besides you wouldn't have been able to do what you did if I hadn't been modifying the armor's all this time. You would have barely scratched him otherwise I bet."

Bill sighed "Are you going serious ask for a thank you after the crap you just pulled?"

Bulma looked at him and deflatedly said "It all worked out."

Bill "That Saiyan could have killed you or worse. This little experience should prove that where alone and we only have each other."

Chi-Chi interrupted "Not necessarily."

Bill "Are you serious? You really want to trust that guy?"

Chi-Chi "You said you believed in me and I felt like he was telling the truth. We have been looking for someone to teach me and this is that opportunity."

Bill "This is not a game…" (He pointed to the sleeping Gohan.) "the stakes are way too high."

Chi-Chi "My son just proved himself one of the strongest warrior that I have ever meet today. I didn't know he had that power, but he does. Goblin seemed unfazed by it."

Bill "He could be playing us."

Mai interrupted "You yourself began this to do exactly this. Why are we taking it?"

Bill sighed "Find I just want it known that I'm very much against this. But instruct Ferro to set a course to the Planet Yardrat. I guess we'll find out whose right."

* * *

Okay so we didn't get to Vegeta this time but we will get back to him in the next chapter Liberator.


	7. Liberator

The blue green world appeared before them, from the hexagonally window they could see it from. It almost looked like Earth to those on the ship. Its oceans were blue, the mountains white and grey and it had lush rainforests and even its own desert like the Sahara. But it had less ice at it poles, the continents were all wrong but in broad strokes it looked like Earth.

Watch this from is his raised throne was the palm haired Emperor. His eyes focused on the view. He was smiling like a joke was about to happen that he had planned for.

Kakarrot pointed to the planet "See this my boys, your about to see the family business in action."

He looked at Romulus and Remus, who were turning to look at him. They were in their Saiyan prince style armors that Yurin insisted they wear for this mission. Red, Black and White the colors of the Empire. Romulus had headband that he had begun to wear over his third eye. The boy talked about that eye like it was a birth defect. It was probably because Livy pointed it out along with the fact that he didn't have a tail. O his little girl was quite cruel he thought as he continued.

"I, my father, and your uncle all kill planets for a living. Only different is that your dad does it for humanity rather then the whims of some hateful slaver. In the future I will ask you to use all I given you to do this yourself. Billions are about to die. All at my command and at my will. This will be your seat one day. Today's about lessons and messages. I about to send a message that no one mistake."

His head turned to look at his brother next to twelve. "Brother I'm trusting you and twelve with the Seal team to take out the main communication dish. I would hate for the Ginyu force or any other reinforcements to come to the rescue to this world. Perhaps after I make it to 100 times Earth's gravity but not before then. Also inform 'Prince' Vegeta and Nappa of our arrival I'm sure they'll want to get in on the fun. Admiral they haven't detected us yet have they."

The grey uniformed man responded "Negative. They are unaware of our presence. At most they think Raditz's ship is coming. They have no idea according to our intelligence. The cloak tech worked like a charm and our jammers are working like planned only their dish is able to get off a signal."

Kakarrot "Excellent. Nice to hear a plan coming together. As soon as the dish is out in a manner that won't telegraph that they were attacked. Come join me and Teal we'll be at the capital city lighting it on fire."

Raditz and Twelve left and went to the bottom most airlock of the ship. The ship which seemed to be a flatted cylinder curved to the shape of a triangle. Their they meet the Seal team who heiled them.

The Seal's had a less stocky model power armor then the typical soldier. It was thinner sleeker, with both less angles and less curved surfaces. It had the gecko skin active camo on its surface so that it disappears into the background. They had both ki bullets in their space age rifles and blasters like out of Star Wars as well as knifes. They represented over thousand years of human progress which they were wearing. Tattooed on one of their head was 'Born to kill' with a face that agreed with that statement.

They put on their helmets and Raditz in his PTO armor couldn't help but feel undressed even Twelve was wearing some sort of catsuit like cloak suit instead of armor.

The lead Seal "Just like discussed Raditz talks to them we put them down. Shit goes south Raditz and Twelve tear them up. Waiting on your orders Sir."

Raditz nearly blushed for far too long he had felt worthless now he had power, the kind over others. Resolutely he nodded his head and the airlock opened into space. He and the team were sucked out in the void.

They started falling immediately towards the planet as they entered the atmosphere. A red glow started to appear around his men but was stopped when their shields kicked in. Free fall took some time. Everything was still sort of blur until they started to get into the mid to lower atmosphere. The lush jungles, cities and plantations were visible. Raditz had only been here once the scenery had all been beautiful, but he had hated the people. The group midair separated for their assigned landing points. Twelve and Raditz landed together in a dirt road the dish visible overhead.

The knew security was going to lax after all who would 'fuck with Frieza' but they weren't taking any chances. Twelve with his full body suit disappeared into jungle. Raditz then began to walk up to the guard station up ahead.

Raditz might have not been much in the PTO but he was higher then the jokers he was about to talk to. Raditz at least had been a money maker not a guard dog. He would easily talk his way to the control room.

He came to the guard post to only find dead men guarding the post. They had been blasted and they were extra crispy. This wasn't the work of his men. He looked around the station to see dead PTO men everywhere along with what looked like slaves. All of this was fresh, some of the bodies were still sizzling.

Raditz examining all of this heard a voice yell out from the white and purple block dish building "WE WANT TO TALK TO YOUR LEADER OR WE'LL ALERT THE PTO!"

Raditz looked to see a man in rags holding a blaster with a white flag in hand. He was beyond confused and yelled back asking "LEADER?"

He said back "YOU KNOW THE ONE WITH PALM HAIR!"

Radiz felt a twinge of pure frustration. Here was his first chance to prove his worth to his brother and these assholes had taken it. But there was nothing he could do he got on the radio.

Moments later Kakarrot arrived his face was straight. He looked almost serious to Raditz.

Kakarrot yelled to them "ALRIGHT I'M HERE COME OUT AND WE CAN TALK!"

He yelled back "NO YOU WILL JUST KILL US!"

Kakarrot "I CAN'T TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS. LOOK I'LL BRING MY PEOPLE OUT AND YOU CAN LEAVE A COUPLE OF MEN TO PUSH THE BUTTON. BUT IF WE'RE GOING TO TALK I NEED YOU ALL OUT HERE!"

He said, "YOU FIRST!"

Kakarrot sighed twisted his wrist and said, "EVERYONE COME OUT AND LINE UP HERE!" (The Seal team and Twelve did just that.) "ALRIGHT NOW YOU!"

Seconds later a motley army of slaves came out of the dish building. They looked thin and ragged. They had few clothes. There were children and babies present. Their leader from what Raditz's guessed emerged from the crowd and made his way to Kakarrot. He was a blonde-haired man with green eyes and tan skin. He had the brand of a slave and the stolen armor of a dead PTO officer. The two men began talk so that the crowd could hear.

Kakarrot "Alright my name is Kakarrot. Who are you?"

Crixus "My name is Crixus."

Kakarrot "Okay Crixus what do you what?"

Crixus "Freedom."

Kakarrot "Impossible, I can't give you what you already have."

Crixus looked ready to pop on the first word but after the sentence was done he looked confused. "What?"

Kakarrot "You heard me you all heard me. I can give you what you all clearly have. You are free from my vantage point. Ask me for something I can give. You were all slaves I take it?"

Crixus "Yes. We can here because a Goblin told us that a Palm haired Saiyan was about to bring death to this accursed world. We hoped to earn our freedom and…"

Kakarrot "You already have that. You earned it the moment you were born. Now you what to join me in this world's death right?"

Crixus "Yes?"

Kakarrot "Ah Crixus, I like the look in you and your people's eyes. It speaks to me the suffering and hardship you and your have endured over a lifetime of misery. It tells me that instead of breaking you found your hate. Hate my new friend is a beautiful thing. Pure as clean water. A bunch of poets would try and tell you love is the best of the emotions but their wrong its hate. Hate is what allows a slave the chance at vengeance on his master. Hate is what kept you all alive. Hate is what fuels the best qualities in all men. I am the god of war and hate is very important to me. So today is your very lucky day because today you get the chance at your revenge. You have all suffered and you have all bleed and I think it's high time your former master feel that. You see I'm not here to take over for the masters and Frieza, I'm here to destroy Frieza and the masters not replace them. I'm here to repaid blood with blood and I'm here to take master's child from their bosom and rip them apart limb by limb while they watch. It would only be a piece of what they have given you in suffering, but this justice which would be nice to see for a change. For in truth this is not just revenge but justice. Justice for the billion murdered and killed, and for the same number tortured and forced to work. I'm not just here for these masters on this world but for all the masters on all the worlds. I'm not here to conquer but burn this fucking universe to the ground and liberate all those that destiny has pissed on. I'm here to recruit you all for the revolution. Now are you all going to come along and help me burn this mother fucker to the ground or are you all just going to stand there?"

The crowd leading up to this question had been foaming at the mouths. Their hungry eyes ravenous like a starving dogs. They had gone from a battered group of broken toys into a wild pack of excited wolves all biting and ready to howl when given the chance. When Kakarrot asked his question they practically howled and barked in response. They had heard everything they wanted, and their revenge was insight.

Crixus who seemed beyond excited at what this Saiyan had just said was about to bow to him when Kakarrot shook his head and said to him "Citizens don't bow, they heil me General Crixus best you learn that. After all it's going to be a long and glorious war. A song comes to mind in this moment." (He began to sing as they all formed up.) "'I am trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored; I hath loosed the fateful lightning of Mine terrible swift sword; My truth is marching on. Glory, Glory Hallelujah. My truth is marching on.'"

* * *

In his healing tank Vegeta began to wake up. He had no memory of how he got here. He did remember seeing Nappa after calling him to help him. As his eyes began to open, he remembered that obnoxious woman with blue hair and the armored asshole that snuck up on him. He knew were he was. The hospital in a med tank. Nappa was present sleeping in a chair nearby.

Vegeta felt like ripping somethings head off. No one gets the drop on him he thought as some of the fluid began to sizzle that touched his skin.

The machine began to beep and soon a doctor, a green creature with a beak and leathery skin came in. Nappa woke up as the doctor pressed a button and the fluid began to flush from the tank. Vegeta ripped the mask from his face and the tank opened. He stepped out naked his tail whipping around angrily.

Nappa was a lot more nervous then the doctor who asked him "How are you feeling Vegeta?"

Vegeta "Like I need to strangle some kittens."

Doctor "You must be feeling better then."

Vegeta "Nappa what happen?"

Nappa "You told me you were attacked so I brought you here."

Doctor "Yes and I managed to save your life. It wasn't easy, but your heart is all fixed up. Your quite luck a millimeter more and there would be nothing I could have done."

Vegeta "How long have I been out?"

Doctor "What? No thank you? Great… You've been out a little while. Long enough for Frieza to send Cui to figure out why you were here not at your job and help you hunt down your attacker."

A vain popped out of Vegeta forehead. "He did what know?"

Doctor "After your finish getting dressed he wants to talk to you." The doctor began to leave leaving a steaming and angry Vegeta in his wake.

Vegeta angrily looked at Nappa. Nappa defensively said "I tried to make him go away but he refused."

Vegeta went over to a table and grabbed his armor and began to put it on as he through his teeth said, "Find then I'll tell him to go piss off."

Moments later he was dressed and march down the hallways with Nappa behind him. Nappa was trying to talk to him as Cui stepped in front of Vegeta and him.

Cui eyes looked at the hole were Bill's ki blade had gone through. Cui "Well, well looks like the Prince got a booboo."

Vegeta snarled at him and attempt to walk through him. Cui just walked along side him and continued "You know Frieza sent me here to talk care of you. Wipe your monkey ass, feed you, burp you, all the things that a good babysitter does."

Vegeta steaming "I'm about ready to rip your throat out if you don't shut the hell up!"

Cui "O and the Prince is fussy. Tell me monkey boy who did this to you and why are you here? Don't you have a mission quite some ways from this planet?"

Vegeta growling "None of business Cui. We'll deal with the attacker and Frieza will get his planet, so piss off."

Cui grinning "Oh no Frieza gave me strict orders to guard your person. He would hate to lose his pet monkey."

Vegeta now seeing red was about to explode at Cui when the building shook. An explosion had gone off and everything in the Frieza citadel went silent. Nappa whispered into Vegeta's ear "Kakarrot decided to come to us with his army."

Vegeta grinned and looked at his hand. He felt that surge of power that always came when he nearly killed himself pulsing through his veins. Explosions started to rapidly go off outside.

Vegeta looked at Cui grinned wolfishly at him and said to him "You know it is about time that I show you what your gut's look like."

He blasted the scouter off his face much to Cui pain and confusion. In a half punch half ki blast Vegeta pushed him violent way through a wall and out into the air of the world were all hell was breaking lose.

The slaves had risen up and were slaughter their master's. The NSE soldiers were dropping into the city and destroying ships as they tried to flee. The local's and PTO soldiers were fighting them and losing, as buildings were catching fire and blowing up. It was a visage of hell unfolding.

Panicked Cui said to him "HOW DID THAT HURT THAT MUCH!"

Vegeta "Moron you have been taking it easy while I have been pushing myself. That assassin did me a favor by nearly killing me because I have never felt stronger."

Cui angry "How the…" Instead of finishing he fired a ki blast Vegeta who just backhanded it away like he was swatting a fly. Cui gasped and tried to defend himself but Vegeta was faster and plunged his fist through his gust.

A white foam like substance that must have been his blood oozed out of him as Cui gasped for air. He started to try and beg but was interrupted by Vegeta.

Vegeta said to him smiling "You I think this is what therapy is."

He then grabbed hold of his head and then ripped the alien apart. His head and leg away from his torso. Vegeta then looked around at the chaos unfolding as Nappa came to him.

Vegeta said out loud "So this is what liberation looks and feels like."

Kakarrot having come up behind the two "Couldn't agree more."

Vegeta and Nappa looked to see Kakarrot and Raditz.

Vegeta "Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot "Yes. Vegeta?"

Vegeta "Yes. I take it these men work for you."

Kakarrot "My armies of both human and freed slaves here to set the universe alight."

Vegeta noticing that Kakarrot hadn't bowed "I'm your Prince."

Kakarrot knowing exactly what he meant by that "Maybe but I'm an Emperor. Last time I checked that put me higher on the food chain."

Vegeta growling "Watch what you say third class." Nappa nodded in agreement.

Kakarrot eye twitched a bit. Both Kakarrot and Vegeta seemed to be getting ready to fight one another when Raditz got in the way of the two and said "You know we can talk later. Right now I think we have bigger issues." Said as a ton of PTO soldiers had come and surrounded them point blasters and trying to shout orders at them.

Kakarrot begrudgingly "I suppose he's right."

Vegeta nodded "I guess so. See after the fun is over."

They turned to face their opponents and they butchered them. In less then a day they had devastated Risa. The jewel of the PTO was a flaming ruin. It cities ashes, the PTO garrison slaughtered to the last man, the plantations burning. Over a trillion in credits gone. The vast wealth of the place taken or smashed. The masters all dead along with their families and any slave deemed too loyal to them. The humans suffered thirteen causalities the slaves unknown and for the Saiyan's a few of Raditz hair got singed.

Over head the ships came in, as the Slaves where swearing their blood oath of loyalty to Kakarrot Gero their liberator and now their Emperor.

After this display the Saiyan's met again.

Kakarrot "Well that was one hell of a fight. Can see why you lot love smashing planets so much. Okay so you want me to defer to you as 'Prince' well that ain't going to happen but here's the thing. Raditz was right we have a war going on. So, I stay out your way Vegeta and you stay out of mine. We can work together to kill Frieza and his family. After that I suppose you can try and kill me if you want or we can go off and rule your own Empire after all their will be plenty of room."

Vegeta "I mine just kill you but I guess were working together."

Kakarrot "Good to hear. I'm going to need some one to train with and I bet like Raditz, you two are going to want to sense energy like I can."

Vegeta "Training sounds good."

Kakarrot put his finger to his ear and said "As soon as were a way have the dish play the message."

* * *

A message began to play from the dish that began to reach all the corners of the galaxy and much of the universe. It began to play on the ship that the Resistance was in to the dismay of Bill and the rage of Chi-Chi. It reached the speakers of an ancient Namek sitting on his throne surrounded by his demons. To the ship of another palm hair Saiyan with a seed in his hand and a grin on his face. To an older looking Saiyan with his son on a distance world, the son of whom upon hear his name glowed with rage and energy and then furiously said 'Kakarrot'. To a blue antennae kai washing his car. To the space ship of a yellowish brownish wizard with his demon servant. To the ears of a of a small Saiyan siting with his adopted family on Tech-Tech. To a large green namekian with his servant on his sacred plateau. To patrol ship of a sleeping Galactic officer of the law having decided to take his nap an hour earlier. To the hall of the Galactic government were the omni-king was holding session of the United Planets. To the angel listening as his god slept. To the ears of many slaves and master's and people in general. To the horned purple alien with a symbol on his PTO armor that had horns to it along with his odd squad. To the ears of a happy round headed purple and white alien with his armored squadron having just whipped out a world. To the mid aged horned headed similar alien in his massive palace that covered a world that he was king of. And finally, to the enraged ears of a younger horned alien in his hover round with his right and left-hand men practically pissing themselves in fear at their boss's rage.

"My name is Kakarrot Gero Emperor of the New Saiyan Empire. You are hearing me because I just laid waste to Risa the jewel of the Planet Trade Organization and Frieza's personal property. I am here to inform you that the Revolution has begun. What is the Revolution you ask? It is the end of the universe that enslaves and steal from the many to give to the far too few. It is when the slaves rise up and butcher their masters as all good and free beings should. It's the end of the line for the PTO and any all that gave it the wealth to do what it did. Like the wealth of the cosmos that wanted that new planet for their beach house. Your time has come my brother working the fields, my ally in the slums. The poor, the slaves and the forgotten you are mine friend. I seek not to rule but to liberate you. I see you all suffering under the whip and the debt of your masters. I am coming to free you, if you are willing to first free yourselves. You are free all you just need to do rip off your chains and butcher your master. You who can hear my voice, what you are hearing is your freedom calling you. You nothing to lose but your chains. To those how like the way things are. Prepare to live the rest of your short lives in fear because I am coming. You see your 'property' is done pretending you own them. They are going to slit your throat as you sleep. If you think Frieza or the space cops can save you tell that to Risa. Your all alone and we are coming to get you. Frieza is going to die and you should be very scared. It is high time that the blood you spilt is repaid in kind with interest. Frieza I'm going to do more of what I did on Risa and you can't stop me. You are but one surround by the incomitance that you call servants. When we do meet I will end you but before that your going to lose all of your money the only thing you really care about. Now let the Revolutionary blood bath commence." A robotic female voice said, "message concluded."

* * *

Think they got the message?


	8. Getting The Message

Vegeta screamed at him "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND KAKARROT?!" Said right after the message had been played over the intercom of the Liberty while the four saiyan's were in the conference room with twelve and the little princes of the Empire.

Kakarrot smiled and seemed to wave it off. "Why so serious? What is your issue exactly?"

Vegeta "You just openly declared war on Frieza and told him you were a Saiyan!"

Kakarrot coyly "You have a problem with that?"

Vegeta fist smash a sort of holographic map/table that was in between the two it sizzled as he barked out "HE IS GOING TO HUNT US YOU MORON!"

Kakarrot "That was expensive what you just broke. I hope you realize that."

Vegeta "Shut and explain yourself dumbass!"

Kakarrot "Alright I'll explain basic tactics and strategy to you princy." (Vegeta was grinding his teeth.) "How many slaves toil under the PTO and their allies? Billion maybe more. I just gave them all a ray of hope as reason to rise up to free themselves. The Ginyu force is five people and the Frieza force is small compared to what it rules. Far from being able to look for us they are all about to deal with an unstoppable wildfire of a revolution. That will drain nearly every resource that they have. Which is exactly what we needed because none of us at the moment can beat Frieza. After all, if you could you would have already done it." (Vegeta said nothing back.) "That's what I thought. I have the resources of the Earth, but it is but one small island in a ocean of space. We were always going to need more allies/cannon folder for this. The Slaves will beat their skull's in a blood frenzy against the PTO, exhausted them and giving us a chance to pick and chose where and when we wish to fight. Thanks to the dish we have full access to their battle net. We will have week or mores warning before they even think of coming to Earth which they don't know about. We can go from planet to planet spreading chaos and be gone before they even know to react. A man a over a thousand years ago wrote a book on the subject. If you can not face your enemy openly don't face them openly, while facing them openly. We are every where and we are nowhere. If the game is not to going your way flip the board over and watch them try and pick up the pieces."

Vegeta growling "You're going to kill him?"

Kakarrot "Am I to tell the Slaves that someone else other then their liberator is going to kill Frieza? Number one its showmanship, number two we haven't even started training yet so who can say."

Vegeta "I'm killing Frieza not you."

Kakarrot "Why because he killed your race and father? You don't exactly have a monopoly on that fact in this room."

Vegeta "You have been forced to be his slave, his pet."

Kakarrot to that relented "Well you got me there. I suppose I don't really care about 'what's his face' all he did was ship me of and die. Alright you get dips if you really want it Vegeta."

Raditz a bit incensed at that comment "His name was Bardock brother."

Kakarrot not taking is eyes off Vegeta "His name was mud and my real father is a doctor and brilliant scientist."

Vegeta "It's like you don't give a damn about your race."

Kakarrot "O I do both of them, when we are through, humanity will through me will have an empire and the Saiyan's through them will have cheated the reaper."

Vegeta sarcastically "Is that why house's symbol on their chest are they all princes and kings?"

Kakarrot "In a way yes. I don't rule I lead through their will. They all in reality long to be us strong like us and I will show them the way."

Vegeta "You're a strange one."

Kakarrot "You can only look at the past, I look at the future. What is dead can never die. Saiyan's are dead therefore we can't die. Human and the other hominids will give us the kindness of legend and myth. It's not who we were or are, that matters its who they think we were or are that matters. Legends and myth are stronger than any man. Why do you think he killed our race?"

Vegeta "You knew?"

Kakarrot "I figured it out. If nothing else happens of this I am now a myth that no amount of whipping can erase. They will never feel secure again. They are losing money, all their filthy money the only think they care about. This galaxy deserves a better class of criminal. I'm showing them what that looks like. I have made him bleed and if he can bleed he can be killed. I'm sure plenty will stop and take notice."

* * *

 **Unknown Space**

Daiz "Well what the hell was that about?" The also most human looking alien asked his boss. Daiz was in PTO armor. He had dark green hair, with a large forehead. He had a bunch of necklaces.

Turles "Call of action by the sounds of it." He cryptically stated. The Saiyan looked a double of Kakarrot but had darker skin. He was in PTO armor the darker model. He had a grin on his face. In between his fingers was a seed that he seemed to be playing around with.

Amond "What does that mean?" The red headed creature with dark red hair to match asked.

Turles grinning "By the sound of it one of my kind has nutted up and declared war on the tyrant. This Kakarrot just went and took a dump on his lawn. I got to say that's a man I want to at least meet."

Cacao asked in his robotic voice "What about the Tree Sir?" Cacao was a mushy melted looking alien that was half machine. His shiny armor was just apart of his cyborg body. His eyes were a yellow without pupils or whites.

Turles "Well I'm sure we find a planet if we join up, if I decide to join up but first we have to find them. Tell the twins to go and being the searching were looking for my people."

* * *

 **On Earth**

The broadcast had come over the loud speakers of the pre-school that Teal had dropped Videl off at. The teacher had instructed everyone one of the children to stand up straight and heil at the flag while the broadcast was going on.

The Emperor sounded so powerful to her. She had become a hit at the school once she said she had meet him she had made some new friends by the name of Sharpner and Erasa.

The lessons all seemed strange to her in addition to teach her about shapes and colors they taught her about why democracies didn't work and why the Emperor was god. It was all strange at first to her but after awhile it all seemed normal. The teacher was smart, and adults never lie she thought. Memory of her life hiding in the wall all started to seem like a dream.

Everything was just starting to making more sense to her this was her real reality.

* * *

 **Still on Earth**

Dr. Brief and the other Resistance leaders listen to the message in silence. They all knew what this all meant for them. In this bunker in the middle of nowhere the doctor spoke.

"There are going to be more of them. I doubt we will be able to recruit from any of them. His new soldiers will be more loyal then his former Royal draftees. The people will love this declaration. That have a hatred of slavery I do too. But we must remind them of the Great Purge we must remind them what happened to their neighbors that were different, were a member of the wrong club. That had a lifestyle that was different from them. Were officers in the Royal army. Were bankers or businessman. That were in union or communist. That man is the same that made that message that did all those things. That plans for hospitals to make sure humanity is without what he deems weakness. That is what we are fighting for yet still. For the unborn and the born to live in a world where they don't have to prove they are strong enough to get to live. They won't believe us of the truth, but we got to tell them of it anyways. They are tossing babies in ovens and we have stand even if we all have to die. I'd rather die then live in that world were this is okay. I hope you all feel the same." (They all nodded.) "Alright we have work to do."

* * *

 **Frieza Planet One**

Zarbon entered the broken room of the palace the fineries of the room ripped apart. He was dressed in his typical armor with the silks that he enjoyed wearing. His skin was green but not as green as his hair. His eyes gold, his skin quite smooth. He quite obviously was a man who put a great deal of work into his appearance.

The walls scared by his bosses ki, Zarbon could hear it's voice, it was shriller then normal. His boss Frieza in his normal or first form. Zarbon knew of the others but only had seen the second. Frieza with his amphibian like body, purple and white with horn jutting out from

Frieza "No father that is out of the question. I don't need brother's help."

King Cold on the holographic communicator was in his most regal of armors "But your brother has most graciously offered to help you out. He even was willing to let you use his armored squadron."

Frieza fuming "He can take that offer and shove it! I will not accept any 'charity' from anyone least of all him. I will take care of this myself."

King Cold "Please child be reasonable."

Frieza "We are not having this conversation goodbye."

He fires a death beam at the transmitter blowing it up and leave a deep hole in the ground. Then he turns his head looking at Zarbon who then bowed.

Frieza "What is it?"

Zarbon "Ginyu reported back from Frieza planet 46 known as Risa. Everything from the recording proved true. In addition to it having been attack it would appear that the slaves rose up. There were no survivors. Cui body was found at least his head was. We have yet to find Vegeta or his servants."

Frieza "Don't bother. Vegeta has obviously joined forces with his fellow monkey in this Revolution or whatever they are calling it." (Out loud to himself.) "How could have I missed one of them."

Zarbon "We have some scattered report of a Saiyan running an independent band of pirates. It could be possible that he is this Kakarrot."

Frieza "Tell the Ginyu to begin their hunt for the Saiyans any and all they all have to go."

Dodoria barged in and bowed to Frieza. He was a pink alien with a natural armor covering its body. "Over thirty worlds are in the mists of revolution. Frieza planet 92 just declare that is governor was well dismembered and the lieutenant governor is requesting reinforcements."

Zarbon "But that planet has a higher then average gravity. The slaves of that world would all have higher then average power levels. The usual strike team won't work. We'll need the Ginyus."

Frieza grinded his teeth "No we are sending the Ginyus to hunt for the Saiyans!"

Zarbon "What about…?"

Frieza "It can burn to the ground for all I care! I want the monkeys!"

Dodoria cringed a bit "Right absolutely my Lord." He got to his feet and he walked way.

Zarbon "But my Lord…"

Frieza's tail whipped and cracked the floor "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME ZARBON!?"

Zarbon "No lord!"

Frieza "Good now send a team to 92."

* * *

 **On the way to Yardrat**

Chi-Chi had adjourned to the gravity room having heard the monster voice again after years. Bill nor Bulma had asked her how she felt they already knew. It left the two in the room alone or, so they thought.

Bulma "What does this mean?"

Bill "He's out here too. We just left that world just days ago. By dumb luck we would have been found."

Bulma "What about his broadcast?"

Bill "Their only objects to him. Can't say I'm sad about what happened to the masters but I'm sure not everyone deserved that like the kids."

The two heard a noise and they looked behind a moved bit a furniture to find Trunks and Gohan hiding and listening.

Before Bulma could yell at Trunks for yet again being a snoop and convincing Gohan to join him on his bad behavior Trunks started crying. Bulma was taken aback.

Trunks in a shaky voice "Was that the man that killed daddy?"

Gohan looked sad and uncomfortable. He friend had woken up a few days ago and now he was crying. This wasn't Trunks at all, Trunks just got angry.

Bulma nodded and Trunks continued "And he's still out hurting and killing people?"

Bulma nodded again then hugged her boy as he wept. Bulma said to him "Let's get you to bed."

The two left and Gohan looked at his father and asked the man he believe to be his father "Did that man on the radio kill Trunks dad?"

Bill grimly looked at him and said "Yes. That man is the reason why we are out here and not home."

Gohan "Maybe I should help Trunks."

Bill shook his head "No I think Trunks needs some space or just his mother."

Gohan got out from his hiding place. His tail instinctually wrapped around Bill's arm as the two sat next to each other Bill looking out into the Space and Gohan staring at him.

Gohan with sad and big eyes asked him "Is he the reason mom seemed so angry?"

Bill took a minute and looked him "Yeah. He well… hurt your mother."

Gohan "How?"

Bill "Well… look he just hurt her."

Gohan "Did he hurt you?"

Bill trying to keep it together "Yes."

Gohan "Your eye?"

Bill "I suppose yes but that's on the very bottom of the list."

Gohan "Mom always wants me to train is he why?"

Bill "Yes."

Gohan now getting teary eyed "Maybe Trunks is right I am too soft. I need to defeat this jerk."

Bill's eye went wide and quickly he cupped his hand at the back of his head looked Gohan in the eyes and said "No. Your fine as you are. Trunks and your mother want you to be a fighter but you're not and that's fine. It's others job to save the day don't ever feel pressed to fight. It's like I told you the first sign of trouble you run."

Gohan calmed down. His father was always so understanding. Everyone else seemed to think he was some great warrior or something. He always encouraged him to read just play. Whenever he cried his dad was there in seconds.

Bill picked him up and soon they were on their way to Gohan and Chi-Chi's room. There was no space for the boys to have their own rooms, so they were forced to share with their mothers. Not that Gohan didn't occasionally sneak out to sleep next to Bill or Trunks. Only Bill and Mai got beds to themselves. The fire team had bunk beds and were four to a room.

Bill laid Gohan down on the bed and tucked him in. Gohan yawed than asked him "Why did those men attack us? Why does that man do those things? Why would anyone follow them?"

Bill felt a little like running out the door rather than answer that question, but he didn't act like it instead he was still as he calmly said "I don't know. I don't know why people act the way they do sometimes. Other then the fact that their angry and angry people do things that maybe they won't ordinarily do. They were angry and scared, and they thought by doing these things that it would make them feel better somehow."

Gohan "So Trunks dad die so that this man could feel better?"

Bill "Him.. I don't know most people act that way because their angry him… I guess he's angry but at what or whom I don't know. He took a lot of things many of they people for reason I still don't know if I understand."

Gohan "Dad if angry people seem to do things like that and you are someone that has a lot been taken from are you angry like them?" He asked like he was a tiny therapist digging in to him.

Bill "I'm going to shut of the light." (He did.) "Good night." (He kissed him on the forehead.)

Gohan wanted the him to answer his question but he was tired and he never liked to push things and he closed his eyes.

Bill left the room having very much decided to not answer the question. As he entered the hall he was meet by Mai. The two awkwardly looked at each other.

Mai "I'm sorry that I over stepped my bounds early. Things have been hectic I haven't had a chance to say it."

Bill shook his head "That was a lifetime ago. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Mai "I am willing to wait until your ready for something. Not like I have that many choices or would want them."

Bill "I don't know maybe one day." (Determined to change the subject.) "The boys heard the broadcast."

Mai "Oh crap. How they take it?"

Bill "Trunks got all choked up. He acts all tough but he's really still sad but what happen to Yamcha."

Mai "He's always trying to show off. I guess that makes sense and Gohan?"

Bill "In typical Gohan fashion. Asked me about how he could make Trunks feel better then diving in to deep philosophical questions without realizing it."

Mai "Unknowingly touch some soft spots." (He nodded to that.) "The little professor sure knows were to hit."

Bill "Not as bad as someone else."

Mai "Were going to beat him."

Bill "Are we?"

Mai determined "We are."

Bill not so sure "We'll see when we get to Yardrat."


	9. Yardrat

Gohan's eyes slam open as he felt his father moving around thrashing in his sleep. During the night after his mother had come in still angry he had slipped out of her room. His plan at first was to go comfort Trunks but thought better of it when he thought of his dad's pain.

Gohan was lite on his feet when he wanted to be and Bill in the middle of the night was a heavy sleeper. Bill had been mumbling and thrashing until Gohan wrapped his tail around his arm which seemed to calm him down but that was hours ago. Now closer to the artificial morning Bill was far more restless.

Gohan had seen this before Bill's bad nights. He called out names like they were in danger some he knew, his name, his mother, Mai, Bulma, Trunk and a few he didn't Diane, Frank, his father and brother. He also said one or two names with hate in his voice Teal and Kakarrot the man from the radio.

Bill was become more violent in his sleep. Gohan was forced to grab ahold of him and hold him down. Bill had a tendency to hurt himself in this state.

Gohan yelled "DAD WAKE UP! PLEASE!

Bill's eye opened but Gohan kept his grip just because his eye was opened does mean he had come back to himself yet. But Gohan could feel the muscles relax and the eye became bigger. His father was back but his face was a mask of shame. Gohan knew he hated to see him like this

Gohan sniffed the air then looked at the damp spot around Bill's thighs. A painfully sting of shame went up Bill's back as Gohan looked at him and asked, "Dad did you wet the bed?"

Bill looked like he just wanted to shooting himself. Bad enough this happen occasionally now Gohan knew this damned reality. This had been surprising been the first time this had happened when Gohan snuck into his room.

Bill didn't lie when he could "Yes."

Gohan "So adults wet the bed too?"

Bill "No. Not all of them."

Gohan "I guess mom never wet the bed. So why do you?"

Bill "Go back to your mother. I'm going to deal with this."

Gohan did as he was told he left his room. Bill felt exhausted he probably hadn't got the best sleep. The room was still dark mostly. The ship was in its night cycle still. Briefs idea to make sure that the occupants at least functioned on some sort of schedule.

He removed his wet underwear and got a new pair. He quickly removed his sheets. Underneath them was the water proof cover that made sure this didn't touch the mattress itself. He sighed and asked himself mentally 'Was this life?'

He looked over at his revolver for a second then turned his eyes away quickly. He had to shut that shit down as soon as it came up. He heard a voice he knew it was in his head it was calm yet menacing while trying to be soothing 'It's not like you'll be able to save him from being like him if your alive either.'

He took a deep breath and said out loud "I need a drink."

The intercom piped up and Spunkmeyer voice said, "We are a hour out from the planet Yardrat everybody wake up."

Bill sighed and dropped the sheets. "I'll guess the sheets will have to wait."

He arrived in the armory in his fatigues. Everyone had arrived and was getting into their armor as did he. In record time the team was suited up. They only had one clip of the blue bullets for each of them.

Those were only if they ran into more Saiyan's or something worse. Bulma couldn't make any more so they were almost too precious to dare use. They holstered them to their backs. They were going to try and rely on the suits power if there was a fight.

Bill signal for the team to gather round and they did. "We don't know what were walking into people. I need you to all stay frosty. Sergeant Hicks and Captain Mai and me will be going to the meet the aliens with Chi-Chi. The rest of you will be guarding the ship." (He looked at Gorman.) "Can you handle that?" (He nodded.) "Alright no fuck ups. Bulma nor the children leave the ship under any circumstances. You got that?" (They all nodded.) "Good now let's move like we got a purpose."

* * *

The planet was coming in view as they made their way to land. There was one continent Pangea style. The spot where they were landing looked quite arid and mountainous. But it was not all that far from more jungle like areas. Way to the south it was covered under ice and to the north temperate forest. It had every environment present on this one continent.

He breathed deeply as they made their final approach. They punched through the atmosphere easy enough. The ride was only a little bumpy. After they hit the ground the airlocks opened and with Bill leading them they stormed out.

They came out only to find a host of Yardratians waiting for them. None of them had any weapons but then again that hadn't mattered for a while. They all took position, but Chi-Chi and Mai came strutting out and the Goblin or at least who Bill thought was Goblin came out of the crowd and towards them. The two bowed to each other with their hands together.

Goblin in his odd sounding voice "The elders are waiting please come with me."

The four followed him along with the other Yardrats. The rocky desert with the multiple mini plateaus were interesting but that wasn't on Bill's mind.

Bill maybe a little rudely "Okay why are all you people dressed the same?"

Chi-Chi shoot him a dirty look but Goblin merely chuckled "You have been through a lot haven't you. A far cry from the fresh-faced recruit that first meet the world of monsters and gods that you had no idea of."

Bill "Saying things like that doesn't put me at ease."

Goblin "But, it is the truth. To answer your question, we are what you would call monks. We live out here in isolation and abstain from both the pleasures and vices of the world. We are seeker of truth and enlightenment. You may not believe this but the fabric between this world and the next is quite thin on this planet. Meaning that well, we have powers unlike you."

Bill "If that is the case why do you need us?"

Goblin "Well were not all that powerful. In the past we have required Champions to protect us. Luckily we have a knack for knowing who might help us."

In mostly silence they continued their march the desert was hot and unforgiving. They were all well provided with water however, and they easily finally reached their destination. It was a mountain with a white and purple top. It was breath taken with the twin sons of this place shining down on it.

On the side they could see the monastery an ancient place. Built of stone into the mountain itself. It lacked shining gold brilliant itself it looked like the rest of the mountain. Bill could see the gate and his heart dropped on the gate was a Saiyan's tail.

Bill reached for his revolver but as he touched it Goblin chuckled and turned around "My apologies, I could see why that might be a red flag for you. I assure you we are not in league with your enemies."

Chi-Chi looked were Bill was, she was confused and asked, "Then who why is a Saiyan tail on your gate?"

Goblin "Many years ago before even the elders were born hundreds of years ago no thousands a Saiyan came to Yardrat. I have no doubt that they have forget his name. He was the guardian of their home world Salada. He was a pure hearted warrior who desired rest from his trouble. For he had fought the Legendary Super Saiyan a monster that destroyed a great deal of Salada. He defeated the monster by gaining the power of the gods. But in this fight, he lost a great deal as did the planet. He left his world for a time a came here. He saved our world from an invader and achieved enlightenment on that mountain. He returned to his world and tried to bring it harmony, but fate had other plans. So, we try to reach his same level and take after his example. We even wear armor like he did."

Chi-Chi "So that Saiyan armor that your wearing?"

Goblin "Well the closest that we could come to."

Bill "They why are you aiding the remaining Saiyans if you love them so much?" He said sounding quite bitter.

Goblin shook his head "Unfortunately they remaining kin of that Saiyan are now twisted and corrupted with hate and bitterness. The Saiyan race is in its death throes there are no Saiyan females left nor any kindness left. They can inbreed with you humans, but they will only dissolve into you. They are a memory that will only feature their worst elements not their best qualities history has seen to that."

Bill "So your saying they weren't all evil bastards."

Goblin "Friend as a human, I figured you of any people should know that your ancestors and kin do not define you, nor does a single action. Neither Saiyan nor Human are bad by nature just by choice."

With that Bill was silent and Chi-Chi was satisfied, and the group continued on. They hiked up and reach the gate. The gate open and they were greeted by a small army of the monks. The chattered in their native touch few of them actually spoke the common tongue.

They were quickly ushered to what appeared to be the door to the main hall. It was a well-crafted door with even the handled trident on it along with a variety of other symbols. They all seemed to be swirling into each draining into nothing.

Goblin turned to face them again "This is where the Elders meet Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi alone."

Bill with both Hicks and Mai in agreement "That isn't going to happen."

Chi-Chi turned to him "Look I know you don't trust these guys, but I am the strongest here. I can tell we people are hiding energy and these guys aren't. They are being honest with us and I need to hear what they have to say so were doing this."

Bill relenting "Okay I guess were doing this then."

The door cracked open and Goblin and Chi-Chi went through. The door closed behind her and in this massive room she saw the elders seven of them all gray. They were on pillars with pillows to cushion them. Behind them was a statue of a Saiyan mediating he was bald with a tail wrapped around his waist in armor. The light shining on his face that looked worn.

The middle one looked the youngest, one had a crane, another was blind, one was had only one arm, one only had one whisker, one looked almost a hundred years old and yet another appeared to have no use of his body.

Middle monk "Welcome Chi-Chi daughter of Ox, Champion of Earth." Chi-Chi bowed to them.

Cripple monk "You have done well advocate bring her here you may leave us." Goblin bowed then disappeared.

Canned monk "We are most grieved at your loss child. If circumstances were better, we wouldn't have to meet but it would see that we live in a worse possibility."

Chi-Chi "What do you mean?"

Oldest monk "It was Son Goku who we were normally meant to meet. To help him survive after his fight with Frieza. Not that I think he would have comprehend what we would try to explain to him."

One whiskered monk "Sometimes its Vegeta or Guarda or still even Gohan or Bardock but this time it's you."

Chi-Chi really confused "What?"

Blind monk "I don't think she understands."

Middle monk "Well it really doesn't matter. The point is Chi-Chi you will be required to undo some of the damage done." (Chi-Chi still just merely looked confused.) "I can see that we aren't getting are message through."

One armed monk "Understand this the Universe that you know is one of many and events are less like a line beginning, middle and end and more like a kaleidoscope of things happening all at once. The future and the past itself is changing depending on the whims of others. To you it looks a straight line, but that line is changing usually without your notice. In one life you are a wife married to the love of your life. In this world that love of your life is your greatest enemy and you are a single parent sort of."

Chi-Chi exasperated "Wait are you saying I'm married to Kakarrot in another time?"

Oldest monk "He doesn't call himself Kakarrot but yes."

Middle monk "Now that were done I guess confusing you. It's time to tell you what must be done. Legends are returning. The Kakarrot will gain access to a power that will mean the doom of a great many."

Blind monk "The universe will be plunged into darkness or more darkness after he wins as we have seen it in our dreams."

Canned monk "He will kill Frieza with his Super Saiyan might then he will cover the universe in his brand of hate."

Cripple monk "He seeks a universe were your people are dominant to make up for his owns extinction. He will deprive the universe of many species as he finds your people new living space."

One whisked monk "He will corrupt your people until they no longer know themselves. He will twist them into being his people."

One armed monk "He will set them on a path of destruction and make them just like him."

Crippled monk "To hopefully prevent this we will bring you to King Kai. As overseer of this section of the universe he once persuaded will teach you a great deal."

Middle monk "But first we must help you purge the hate in your heart for your former love. If you are to stand a chance at gaining a power of the spirits."

Chi-Chi "You want me stopped being angry at Kakarrot?"

Middle monk "No just stop hating him so that you can regain your pure heart. Your anger is justified as is in some ways your hate but in will be only a hinderance to your success."

Oldest monk "You will go to the most ancient of trees on Yardrat a gnarltree strong with the force of the universe it is. There you will confront your demons and make peace with them. If you want a change to save your people and stop Kakarrot."

Chi-Chi still quite confused but bowed "Okay I don't think I follow all of this, but I get it face myself, right?

Blind monk "Yes that is the gist of it."

Middle monk "Return to us after you have purged your demons and you must hurry time is not on our side, forces are coming that will interrupt our progress."

* * *

They arrived in the jungle right before a clearing were an ancient gnarltree was. It was a twisted and mangled.

Bill standing right next to her "I going to repeat that this is a bad idea. I don't understand this voodoo crap, but I can tell you that whatever this is dangerous."

Mai "He might be right nothing about this feels right. Everything about this place is making my skin crawl. This place is wrong very wrong."

Goblin "If you wish we can leave."

Chi-Chi "I'm saving the Earth nothing in here can scare me."

Goblin "Are you so sure?"

Chi-Chi "I'm not afraid."

Goblin darkly "You will be."

Chi-Chi determined stepped forward into the mist that seemed to just appear around the tree. Into it she lost her baring. The world around her disappeared. She could feel a presence coming out of shadows. She knew who it was. It was Kakarrot with his smile.

Kakarrot "Wow small universe isn't it."

Chi-Chi not allowing herself to get worked up "You're not real just a vision from the tree."

Kakarrot rolled his eyes "True but that doesn't me we can have some fun. So are you either going to try and kill me or let me fuck you because I'm really up for either at this point."

Chi-Chi "I'll grant the tree this you are as big of an asshole as the real thing, but you aren't. I don't need to do anything."

Kakarrot annoyed "What non-violence that the worst of all options. Especially considering that there is a difference between not acting and not hating. Alright, you like usual want to do this the hard way, so I guess I just have to force you to show me your teeth."

He lunged at her and grab her by the arms. She went to fight back only find him gone and the mist around her changing. Suddenly she was in a nice house. It was like everything she dreamed of when she was a kid. On a table was a picture with her, Kakarrot in orange turtle gi and Gohan dressed like a little prince. It didn't seem like they were rich, but it was what she wanted.

Yet it was all so hollow right now. Snap shot of happiness that she never had. Her life had been about running fighting. Her love was nothing more then a killer that had no redemption. An arm came around her and pull her away preventing her arms from fighting back. She knew who it was, and he pulled her to his mouth which was now at her ear.

Kakarrot "See how pathetic these dreams of yours were. You wanted some domesticated idiot that you could boss around. You wanted the simple life. You wanted it so badly that you were willing to overlook everything to try and reach me. You want to be him. Now tell me do you still want this after you tasted what a real fucking saiyan's dick tastes like whore."

Chi-Chi "Go fuck yourself!"

Kakarrot "See I knew I could get through to you. Tell me how wet are you right now? Are you as wet went I killed all your friends?" All of her friend's dead bodies appeared around her and in a instance. She snapped.

As hard as she could she elbowed him in the stomach making him lose his grip and then turned and attack. In blind fury she assaulted him punching, ripping and biting. In fact, she disemboweled him ripping his guts out with her bare hands. She looked at her hands saw them covered in blood saw her handy work on the false Kakarrot, his guts in her hand. She just felt so scared as she thought 'This is something he would do.'

Kakarrot speaking from the mist "Just like me honey. Just like me."

She began to cry as the blood began to fade and the world around the tree came back. She looked over to see the very confused faces of Mai, Bill and Hicks they had no idea of what had just happened. She looked to Goblin who was shaking his head.

Goblin "Control you must learn control."

Chi-Chi "I'm just so angry."

Goblin "That is why you fail."


	10. Broken Man

The trumpets sounded as the banded played. The crowds were cheering and heiling. The handled trident banners were flying from the poles and windows on the buildings. Kakarrot was on a parade float going through downtown Kakarrot city (formerly Central City) with this fellow Saiyans behind him. He looked ecstatic as he threw money and things stolen from Risa at them. The slave that came to his side were in front of the parade marching receiving the love of the crowd.

The music changed from Der Koniggrater March to La Marseillaise. Kakarrot as aside to the other Saiyan's said "Always loved this one just so much blood. I just wish my Imperial March's lyrics had as much blood as it as it does. Hear how they cheered when I told them that I sent a fleet to play pirate to the galaxy?"

Vegeta looking quite annoyed "Is their any reason why we are wasting time doing this instead of training?"

Kakarrot "Such a stick in the mud. Don't you worry your pretty little head. I know of a place where we can do a year's training in a day. You should enjoy yourself like your friends."

Vegeta looked to see Nappa and Raditz behind him quite enjoying the spectacles including a woman flashing them in her joy.

Vegeta looked back at him "You give them a few trinkets and they spread their legs for you. I suppose you expect that from all those people without honor but I'm not buying. All of this is rotten you sell lies and nothing more. You are without honor."

Kakarrot "Was it honor that saved our people from extinction? Was it honor that compelled you to still work for Frieza even after you knew the truth. Was it honorable to slaughter all those helpless worlds? I bet they didn't scratch you sometimes, if anyone is lying here it's you." (Vegeta seemed ready to take Kakarrot head off.) "And as for what you call this lies I call it triumph. All of this is built on a truth that you just can't see. See those peoples love its genuine. They like bloodshed and mayhem its what gets them off. Their all just animals hungry for blood. Before me they tried to tell themselves, they were better than this. Now their screaming eager to hear about how I slaughtered a world. Today they get to shed their better natures and just enjoy the horror like our people did so honorably."

Vegeta "You enjoy pissing me off."

Kakarrot sarcastically "What would give you that idea?"

Vegeta "Is there a damned thing that you believe in?"

Kakarrot "That everything burns."

He turns back around and waves to the crowd. Take joy in showing the heads of many of the Frieza forces that he kept on ice. Kakarrot tossed the heads into the crowds and they went wild. The crowd will to indulge in their master's grotesque fantasies as they tossed around the severed heads and dancing with them.

Kakarrot to himself but loud enough for Vegeta to hear "Got to love the people. Their just as blood thirsty as me."

* * *

Hours later they group was led by Kakarrot to the Lookout. The Lookout looked far different from when Kami had run the place. The sun seemed dimmer, the shadows far harsher and the dome far less shiny. The place was far more corrupt and far less peaceful. The trees were all withered and dead. Tattooed on the walls and columns was graffiti in red that in many languages that said, 'God was dead.'

Piccolo in his cape and hat emerged he seemed quite upset with their presence he asked, "Why did you come here?"

Vegeta "What with the Namekian being here?"

Kakarrot looked at Vegeta not changing his expression but quickly asked "Namekian?"

Vegeta "Yes that what he is. Did I stutter? What did you think that he was human? He's from Namek. I had a run in with an older version of this kind. He fancied himself a lord. Their people are said to have all sorts of power even said to have magic balls that could give you whatever you want. Never put much stock in that myself."

Kakarrot looked at Piccolo and the two grinned at one another. Kakarrot "Interesting little story, magic balls you say?"

Vegeta "Just rumors and stupidity."

Kakarrot "Your right of course. Now the reason why we are here my friend is because we need the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Piccolo with a great poker face "Okay you understand that only two of you can be in there at one time."

Kakarrot "Understood. So, it me and my brother and you and Nappa who goes first."

Vegeta "I do."

Kakarrot "How do I know you won't just come out and kill me."

Vegeta "Because I could do that right now without any chamber's help."

Kakarrot "Are you so sure?"

Vegeta "We can find out if you want."

Raditz "Or maybe we can save this shit for afterwards."

Vegeta "I'm going in first."

Kakarrot "Find then have it your way. You have one year or twenty-four hours in real time. To get as strong as you can. Have fun."

Vegeta turned he and Nappa followed Piccolo to the time chamber. Leaving Raditz and Kakarrot alone.

Raditz "Why do you insist on antagonizing him?"

Kakarrot "Why do insist on treating him like he's something special? Why because he's the heir to a dead bloodline that allied itself with Frieza?"

Raditz "Well yeah."

Kakarrot "Get real. The old ways are dead and so are our, our people. Stop thinking like a toady and start thinking like a Saiyan warrior. Once we kill Frieza the universe is ours. Do you really want to spend the rest of your like as a bitch boy or do you want to be king?"

Raditz "Bitch boy?"

Kakarrot "Best I can figure what you are to him right know. Look I'm not going to tell you what to do brother I'm not Vegeta. I'm just asking don't you want more out of life rather than just being a follower? Vegeta and Nappa are going to take a day if you want you could explore the Earth. Me I just have to say something to my dear friend and then its back to the waiting embrace of my wives after all a year without them is quite a long time."

Kakarrot leaving Raditz alone with his thoughts. Kakarrot went to Piccolo who had just closed the door to the time chamber.

Kakarrot "So there are other balls and other Namekians."

Piccolo "It would seem that me a Kami aren't alone in the universe after all."

Kakarrot "A chance at the big leagues. One wish would certainly make this war a sure thing."

Piccolo "I doubt they would willingly give them to you. Me and my father are a rare breed my instincts are telling me. I have this feeling their all more like Kami."

Kakarrot "Are they all as strong?"

Piccolo "Power seems to come rather easily to my people as apposed to humans. They will not be easy prey."

Kakarrot "Good if it was easy it would be no fun. Best yet it might be the best way to make sure that I have Frieza right where I want him."

Piccolo "What are you planning?"

Kakarrot "Give it time genius takes patience sometimes. Tell me could you refuse with Kami?"

Piccolo "Why in the hell would I want to do that?"

Kakarrot "Your falling behind and I need fire power at a time like this. You could have easily clean house if it wasn't for your pride. Besides the old man will die sooner rather then later even trapped as he is, and he might be used by Chi-Chi if she ever decides to try and make a comeback. I'm sure you can find a way to stay dominant. You have a library of spell and nonsense to work with up here."

Piccolo "Maybe but it might take some time. I have a lot less help then Kami did."

Kakarrot "Well we couldn't honesty leave Poppo and Korin alive all they would do is plot against us. A shame though the Senzu bean secrets died with Korin however. O well sacrifices have to be made."

Piccolo annoyed "Like mine."

Kakarrot "Hey I'm suffering here too I had to spend an infuriating week trapped with stick up my ass Prince resisting the urge to rip his smug ass face off. It's all about accepting some inconveniences."

Piccolo "Inconvenience! He would be in my head!"

Kakarrot "Right where he'll get to see all the horrible things that you do. Held hostage and forced to help commit the worst atrocities. If you wanted to torture him this would be kind of the best way. Everyone breaks, and you will get to hear him break inside your head."

Piccolo grinning "It's scary how good you are at this."

Kakarrot "Nah its easy. Grampa once called me a protégée. It all comes easy. The fighting, the talking, the tactics, the strategy all of it is taking a breath of air. I actually enjoy it when a real challenge comes to me. As of know I'm still just fighting mortals but one day I'll get a chance to cut my teeth on the worthless kings of heaven. Be seeing yeah."

* * *

Goblin "Venerable elders. I have news from Chi-Chi's training."

They all appeared in their spots and he was in front of them in a circle.

Goblin "She has nearly mastered our ability to move from place to place instantly but I must report that her progress with her own demons is going slowly. She continues to when pushed reacts quite violently. I fear that she may be rejected by King Kai when the time comes."

Middle monk "Perhaps we have been going about this the wrong way. Mother and son should be taught together?"

One eyed monk "Why?"

Middle monk "The boy is also of pure heart. I believe he also he has role to play in all of this. After all we did see a son of an Emperor kill the Emperor. Who says that it wasn't Gohan who did it?"

One whiskered monk "Should we ask a child to save us?

Crippled monk "Youth grow old as we all did. One day this boy will grow up to be a formidable warrior like his father and mother."

Blind monk "But it still there is the matter of his companions. I sense great mistrust and hate from Bill. The sands of destiny are ever shifting. If he gets his way we will lose a champion and the future course will be set."

Older monk "He is a broken thing despite his role in all of this. He will be easily willed by Chi-Chi to follow along."

Canned monk "You have little sense. Broken things tend to fight the hardest after all they have little to lose."

Middle monk "It matters little we need the boy and so does Chi-Chi. Tell her to bring the boy with her to the tree and we will send them both to King Kai."

Goblin bowed and disappeared.

Canned monk "This is a farce. A child."

Middle monk "No a Saiyan child."

* * *

Bill yelled "This is madness! NO don't do this!"

The two were in the gravity room. Goblin had disappeared at her request and was waiting for them outside of the ship. Chi-Chi seemed resigned to not winning the argument but going through with anyways.

Bill "You told me what you saw what was in there. Do you really want him to know the truth with a pretty damn realistic version of him being the messenger?"

Chi-Chi "No but the monks seem to think this is a good idea and were just going to have to trust their judgement."

Bill "Judgement!? These old fossils haven't the foggiest idea in their skulls of what their doing! This will break him."

Chi-Chi "My son is strong his heart is pure unlike mine. We need him to be a fighter. Earth suffers. We can't hold him back any longer. Ever since Risa he has been begging me to let him into the gravity room. He wants to help and perhaps his nature will allow him to defeat Kakarrot."

Bill looked like he was about to burst the hated all of this. She refuses to listen he thought.

* * *

Soon they were back at the tree. No matter what time of day it was this tree always seemed to be in the same time. First, they came to it at dusk then morning and now midday, but it seemed to not matter. It still appeared to be twilight here. A dim light with barely enough to see yet you always could.

Bill, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goblin were all at the tree line. Chi-Chi and Gohan were holding hands. She looked at him "Honey no matter what happens in their just remember mommy loves you."

Goblin "Chi-Chi focus on your love for your son. Gohan focus on your love for mom and friends. If you do that the mist of this place will offer nothing but clarity and cleansing."

Bill darkly "This is bul…" (He remembered that Gohan was there.) "Bullhockey yeah that's what I was going to say."

The two walking in and the mist appeared and encapsulate them.

Gohan suddenly felt that he wasn't holding his mother hand in a panic he looked around. Unable to find here. Tears appeared at his eyes.

A voice from the mist came "A baby like you couldn't protect anyone."

It emerged a dark version of Gohan continuing "I want to be a scholar no matter how many suffer while you just play the little kid. The man from the radio has done such horror but you don't want to fight. Your dad knows your not cut out to do anything but cry why do you think he babies you like he does."

Gohan sniffed "You're not real."

Dark image "And you're not original. You have so much power, but you do nothing and are good for nothing. Your worthless."

Gohan remembering what Goblin said calmly "That's not what my mom thinks. You're just trying to scare me. I know that I don't like fight but that doesn't make me weak. My mom and dad love me for just who I am, and I will protect them. You have no control over me."

And with that the image disappeared.

* * *

In Chi-Chi vision. She had also lost her hold with Gohan she look around only to hear his voice again.

Kakarrot image "Back again I see. I guess you brought my little bastard with you this time. How thoughtful. We should play some ball together get to know each other. Tell him about the wild ass night he was conceived on. I'm sure he will love to hear about how his mother betrayed her people, friends and conscience over my D. Who knows maybe we have a few things in common."

Chi-Chi "Slime you have nothing in common with my son!"

Kakarrot "Your right of course. Maybe I should just kill him or maybe I should teach him his ancestors values. I mean once he gets a taste he'll remember who he is."

Chi-Chi remembering Goblins advice calmly said, "I want to thank you for that night."

Kakarrot yelled out in confusion "What!?"

Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes "You may have had crude ideas about me but if not for that night I wouldn't have my Gohan. I do regret that I let my feelings undermined who I should have been but that still doesn't change who I am. I am Chi-Chi Ox Champion of Mankind and you have no control over me. I'm angry at you but I don't hate you anymore. You broke my heart, but you are too weak to make me into you so be gone you are nothing to me."

The monster seemed panicked as he began to fade away. She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Bill having had to wait for minute had finally had enough. Against the protests of Goblin, he marched into the mist to find and get Gohan. But suddenly he felt himself elsewhere. Voices were all around him.

He clutched his ears and began to repeat to himself "It's all not real."

He looked up and saw Gohan his tail wagging his back was too him. The voices stopped. He was now in a familiar looking chapel.

He said out loud "Good." (He went over to Gohan.) "Good Gohan lets find you mother and get out of here."

Gohan with a strange intensity to his voice "Are you really my father?"

Bill panicked "What did that monster tell you?"

Gohan "Nothing you just told me everything I needed to know." He turned around his eyes were black and filled with malice that Bill had never seen before.

Gohan "You know I am going to grow up to be just like him."

Bill walked back and got ready to fight "More lies you're not Gohan."

Fake Gohan grower older and sprouting palm hair and armor.

Kakarrot voice "He's going to be just like me. You think all of this training will help him? No, it will awaken his true nature."

Bill took out his revolver and went to shoot him, but it faded into dust in his hands.

Kakarrot chuckled "So much for being imaginary."

Bill "You are!"

Kakarrot "O then why were you trying to shoot me. Maybe its because you know I am speaking the truth like I always do."

Bill "Everything out of your mouth is lies and self-serving half-truths."

Kakarrot "No I speak a higher truth. Chi-Chi is so easy to fool, take it from me. These people don't have your interest in mind they have their own. They want a protector. See how willing they are to use your Gohan even if it hurts him. You're his protector so why aren't you protecting? You and I know the truth I'm unbeatable. All that will happen when they go up against me is that they will get hurt. I'll rape Chi-Chi, chain up Bulma and use her son as my hostage. I'll kill Mai and make Gohan into me or kill him. I already took one family only a matter of time until I take your second. They all want to fight but they won't win."

Bill is surround by the images of all the people killed by Kakarrot including Frank and Diane who is pregnant still just like the last time he saw her. They were all bleed and he started to drown in their blood as the monster laughed.

The mist cleared, and everyone reappear. Chi-Chi and Gohan looked happy but Bill was on his knees his eye vacant. Out loud he mumbled 'Protect.' As he seemed very distant from the world and reality.


	11. Rising Tide

Instantly they appeared on a planet far from Yardrat. Both Chi-Chi and Gohan were initially confused. They were on a place that was very small for a planet no bigger than a two-story or three-story building. It had not space around it but clouds and pink sky. It had a red car, a round house, a tree and sleeping portly blue man on a lawn chair. Gohan felt heavier than normal which must have been the higher gravity that Goblin spoke of, but it wasn't too bad it was nothing compared to the gravity room.

Neither Chi-Chi nor Gohan had left feeling very good. They had left Bill in such a state the he no longer aware of his surroundings. Mai had promise to take care of him but still. All he had done since his experience is mumble and look off into the distance. Something seemed broken about him and Goblin had said that the training with King Kai would take quite a while which was not what either one of them wanted to hear.

Goblin "Lord Kai we wish an audience." There was no response just snoring from the passed-out Kai. On his face was some sort of car magazine that moved every time he breathed. The Kai appeared to be almost snow man shaped he was so round.

Goblin and spoke louder "LORD KAI! We wish an audience."

The Kai woke up yelling "Abandon ship!" and rolled out of his chair putting his hands over his head. But the thud on the grass seemed to bring him back to reality and he looked to Goblin and them.

Chi-Chi had yet to see these monks express any sort of embarrassment until now. Goblin look positively mortified like he had catch his parents in bed or something. Gohan giggled while Chi-Chi tried to remind herself that well 'Roshi hadn't seemed the regalest teacher' at first either.

King Kai got to his feet and quickly dusted himself off and then proceeded to pretend that none of that had happened. He coughed and asked, "Why have you arrived unannounced and interrupted important Kai business."

Gohan was about to start laughing when Chi-Chi tapped him on the head which got Gohan back in serious mode at least on the outside.

Goblin was quite red which seemed to mean the same thing for human as it did Yardratains in a shaky voice "Lord Kai this is Chi-Chi and Gohan of the Earth. Them and us wish for them to be trained by you yes."

King Kai "Okay I known you Yardrats aren't the best with the common tongue, so you got to practice more."

Goblin just embarrassed "I'll keep that in mind."

The Kai's eyes behind the sunglasses went right to Gohan's tail which seemed to immediately spooked the Kai and he signed for Goblin to come over to him. Goblin did as was asked.

The two came close and the Kai whispered, "Are you insane that's a Saiyan. I know your people have a history with them, but well history also says that this is going to backfire."

Goblin whispered back "He's half Terran besides you know that it they can be just as good as anyone."

King Kai "We'll maybe a generation or two ago but not lately."

Goblin "Well he's pure hearted and doesn't know he's a Saiyan so keep that under wraps. Chi-Chi has made it very violently clear on that fact." Goblin pulled back.

King Kai looked at them and shrugged "Okay you can train here."

Goblin disappear after bowing to the Kai. Gohan went to wave goodbye but was far too late. Chi-Chi and Gohan bowed to King Kai.

King Kai "Alright so what bring you to train under me?"

Chi-Chi "A evil Saiyan has conquered the Earth. I wish to stop him."

King Kai "Right the one from that War of The World's style doomsday broadcast. Well I'm sorry to say that your Earth is doomed."

Chi-Chi confused "What!?"

King Kai "Your target has triggered the wraith of Frieza. Its unlikely that when Frieza finds and kills him that he will let your world live."

Chi-Chi "Well then I'll stop this Frieza!"

King Kai burst out laughing much to Chi-Chi frustration "Well good news you already ready past my first test and got me to laugh." (Now in a far more serious tone.) "Understand this. You will not be able to beat Frieza at best you'll do is send him on a murder spree that will claim billions. No. If I'm going to train you, you have to promise me that you will never seek to engage Frieza. You will only make things worse then they already are got it?"

Chi-Chi got the sense that this Frieza was on another level then Kakarrot which was bad. She thought to herself how could the universe be filled with so many monsters? She sighed "I promise I won't go fight Frieza."

King Kai "Now kid what's your name?"

Gohan "Gohan."

King Kai "Gohan you must promise me the same and make me laugh and then I'll train the lot of you. Once you can do those things for me then you'll deal with Bubbles and Gregory then I'll teach you the more advance stuff. And I suggest you hurry because I can safely say that time is running out."

* * *

 **Space**

Kakarrot "Here are your orders." (Kakarrot was in a hologram appearing to both General Crixus and Android Twelve who were both on the bridge of a space ship.) Kakarrot continuing "Locate more eager devotes and leap frog around a bit until you come to know for a fact the Ginyu's are on you for sure then you are to leave the package in a spot with some less then worth souls to our cause. They will assume it is fake unless it fits the bill so make it look good. When this is accomplished Frieza and the Ginyu's will all go right where I want them. It might take a little while and the longer it does I figure the better it looks like we have been run ragged or something."

Crixus "What is in the package?"

Kakarrot "A crazy little story that I think Frieza is going to believe."

Crixus "That's it? A story."

Kakarrot "It's a 'ball' of story. The point is do it."

They heiled and the transmission ended. Kakarrot was in silken robes. He had made this transmission while lounging in conference room in his palace in front of him was Grey and Teal both looked rather miffed with the proceeding.

Kakarrot "Alright what's your problem?"

Teal "Why are you sending the toaster and the slave. I'm your cousin and your hitman. I should have gone."

Kakarrot "I sent what was expendable. You happen to be a loyal and very useful if those two die it won't interrupt my plans but you two. You my future right and left hand. When I rule the galaxy you two will be needed."

Grey "But the dragon balls why would you tell Frieza of them?"

Kakarrot "Do you consider me a fool? The reason is why is simple. He'll never be able to use them. Piccolo told me as such. His people are like Kami peaceful, stubborn and righteous. Their language is not common. The words that occasionally came out of his mouth are foreign. Meaning that the means to active the ball is beyond either us or Frieza. Unless either of you speak Namekian? Which you don't, but Piccolo only knows a few phrases meaning that we would need the Namekians to gather and use the balls. Which means even if we could force them we would be at their mercy at the moment of truth. Put simply it is pointless. They will never help us or Frieza. But as Frieza will take his best to go a hunting and he will leave his Empire quite unguarded. King Cold and Cooler have been asked to stay away and they will. We will storm into every one of his planets even with are size in the scale of galaxy we will be small, but we will have billions in reinforcements. We can immediately begin enacting our purification plan over the galaxy then."

Grey "Their will be push back. I doubt the Omni King, or the Patrol will like what we plan to do."

Kakarrot "Their hypocritical words will fall on deaf ears. If they were willing to tolerate Frieza and Frost demons for this long they will tolerate us. Their public are vapid and weak. They love luxury and decadency. They are not hard people or hungry for battle like mine are. They will not stomach a war even if they think what we do is horrible, like they always have. It will not matter that we plan to exterminate all non-hominids. No more then it mattered that Frieza has purged so many worlds. Money matters to these people not lives we will pay them off as easily as Frieza has done. We are rising tide, we shall sweep in and not recede, and they will come to accept it."

Grey "As your loyal citizen I must inform you, you are making a lot of assumptions my Emperor."

Kakarrot "Perhaps but this is a game of chance and I'm playing the odds. Tell me when has a bet of mine not payed off?"

Teal grinning "Never. You always seem to be holding a royal flush."

Kakarrot "Damn right. Now leave me I have a very 'busy' night with my wives."

The two men left the room. Grey still seemed unsure while Teal was quite content.

Grey "Our boss is being too reckless."

Teal arm went around Grey's shoulder and said to him "You worry too much. That's Copper talking. If the boss says the plan is in the bag, then it's in the bag."

Grey annoyed at this contact "Because hubris never came before the fall. He hasn't even said if he can beat Frieza yet and were making all these plans."

Teal "We did the same thing with the Royal's."

Grey "Just because it worked once doesn't mean it work again."

Teal "Past results speak for themselves."

Grey "Perhaps…" The two of them heard loud moaning from where one of the bedrooms were next to the board it was the sound of three women.

Teal just grinned "Boss man is god. He knows what he's doing, and we know what were doing. We're about to rule the goddamn galaxy. Think about me a planetary governor and you son of a drunkard construction worker to a soon to be Moff and a system governor. The entirety of race is about to go from barely holding on to one world to owning thousands of worlds."

Grey "See that we get them first."

Teal "Hey destiny is our side. It's like he said we are the rising tide."

* * *

 **Yardrat**

Mai had been concerned ever since they had brought Bill back. He hadn't eaten in two days. All he had done is lie in bed motionless. He didn't get up not even to use the restroom. She had kept it quiet of course the others didn't need to know the Major was in such a state. But she had begun to wonder if it was not more harmful at this point to keep quiet and not alert Dietrich and Bulma. She entered his chambers to find he was missing. She put her hand to the communicator.

Mai "SOBAI where is Major William Stryker?"

SOBAI (Ship Onboard Artificial Intelligence) "Major Stryker has apparently left the ship mam."

Mai quickly ran throughout the halls and outside it might have been sand but there wasn't any wind and she was able to track him. Panicked she hastily made her way through the sands in her head she was screaming for her to go faster. She didn't want to think about what he might have done to himself.

It wasn't long until she found him he hadn't gone far. He wasn't in his armor, he was just in ruffled fatigues. He was staring out watch the binary stars set in the distance. He had no weapon. She breath a sigh of relief. He may have not looked like he was all there but everything else was aces. He seemed to not notice her despite her noise. In his had was some sort of plant that had red berries. She got closer.

Mai "Bill are you okay?" There was no response. She got closer. "Bill?" He looked at her, his eyes were looked well past her. He was looked a thousand miles away.

Bill spoke robotically "Mai I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately."

Mai eyes teared up thinking he was finally back "It's okay. What matters is that you're here. What happened by the way?"

Bill "The Yardarts showed me somethings like a message from the future or something."

Mai "No what happened was that the tree just showed you what you're afraid of."

Bill looked away like he didn't like that response "I'm sorry I worried you."

Mai "I told you its okay. Are you feeling better?"

Bill "Yes… much better."

Mai "Are you sure?"

Bill "How would I not know how I'm feeling?"

Mai "Well its just that you've been acting off."

Bill "Mai do you know who I am?"

Mai "Of course you're the man how led us to into space. You're a hero. I know you are."

Bill "What if I'm not."

Mai "You are."

Bill "What if I'm scared of myself?"

Mai "You shouldn't be. You are a good man."

Bill "I think I know what I have to do now."

Mai "What?"

Bill in a sort of smile said while looking at her "I think I have to be me. I feel much better Mai, but god am I hungry."

Mai smiled. She grabbed his arm and helped him up "Come on I'll get you something to eat."

* * *

 **On a planet unknown**

Turles tosses an alien into a pile of rubble on a world that has been laid waste by first the uprising now his invasion. His crew laughing as they have joined in with the risen slaves who have the belief that he was Kakarrot and proclaimed him 'father'.

Turles goes to his crew "Tell me boys what could be better than this?"

They roared in response. His crew had covered himself in gold and they were lying in beds of it. They had all had their fill of the willing slave girls and food of this place. It was heaven, but they were still no closer to linking up with the real Kakarrot or the others Saiyan for that matter.

A tall figure had appeared he was dressed in a gladiator uniform that was in tatters. Turles looked at the man who had come seeming with great purpose.

Spartacus "You know the Ginyu's will probably be arriving shortly."

Turles "How would you know that?"

Spartacus "Their hunting for Saiyan's all of them ever since that announcement."

Turles sarcastically "You don't say."

Spartacus "I think even for the real Kakarrot they would be a problem."

Turles "So you're not dumb."

Spartacus "Your voice is a little different and the fact that you came here asking about him sort of tipped it off."

Turles "So I'm not him. Does it really matter?"

Spartacus "No it doesn't. I don't care who you are just what you can do."

Turles "What I can do?"

Spartacus "I want you to help me move these people before the Ginyus arrive and slaughter them all."

Turles "And why would I do that?"

Spartacus "Your looking to join up with the rest of your kind, right?"

Turles "I am."

Spartacus "What if I could tell you I know where the Emperor's kid is."

Turles's eyes lit up "I'm listening."

Spartacus "I know of a planet were a young boy with a tail is. He's saiyan like you. The people on the ship must have stolen him or something from a world were men fight in metal suit. Just like they say the Emperor's soldiers fight in. I imagine that his reward for returning his son would be quite great."

Turles "You know I think you just became my best friend." (He yelled at his men.) "PACK UP YOUR SHIT! We need to get a move on. We have some flea-bitten slaves to transport and a prince to find. Today is our luck day."

* * *

Next time Shit hits the fan.


	12. Shit Hits The Fan

It had been months since Chi-Chi and Gohan had gone to King Kai planet. Since then Mai had seen a recover of Bill. He was back to his normal-self best she could tell. He was back to drilling the fire team. He had even gotten into the habit of teaching Trunks how to use his sword properly. Not that Bulma was made aware of that fact. He warmed up to the monks and even started to let her kiss him. He almost seemed a different man.

Leading the fire team, they had gone out to find supplies in one of the towns. The town was nowhere near as wealthy or exotic as the one on Risa but suited their needs anyways. Humans and Yardrats had close enough digestive systems as Bill had noted as they shopped. The computer did say the food on sale was edible every time they scanned it.

Bill had decided that it wasn't a great idea bring Bulma considering last time, so she was left at the ship along with Trunk, Ferro and Spunkmeyer. They had gathered quite a bit of supplies and it was nice that they weren't getting death glares and spit on. The Yardrats on the other hand were quite friendly.

The talk of the town however, was not them it was the 'Revolution' as they were calling it. The PTO was collapsing. Not a single planet wasn't in revolt. The galactical economy was in free fall they said. All this chaos had triggered an economic collapse. Hell, they made it sound as if they were the richest people on the planet because they had gold not credits.

Truly it sounded to Mai as if Kakarrot was doing to the Galaxy what he had done to Earth. The poor Yardrats had nothing but good things to say about the monster. Apparently Kakarrot was fighting as they saw it to make sure that those rich foreigners would stop building hotels on their planet. The owners had even made threat that Frieza was co-owner or something and would send the Ginyus to kill them all. Now everything was on hold, they had won.

They were in the town center next to the market. They were using a hover car to transport their goods back to the ship. It was a clear sunny day. Frost was loading some odd-looking cucumbers into the hover car when it blew up.

In a second Frost and the car disappeared into nothing. The fire team quickly found they were surrounded and under attack. Vasquez screamed out "You'll pay for that!" As they fell under attack.

It wasn't much of a battle. Drake got a mushy red robotic alien fist go through his gut and was probably dead before he hit the ground. Gorman got riddled with blaster fire and was well extra crispy. Hicks managed to get a few shots off and kill maybe one or two of the attackers but then got leveled by a ki blast that broke his rifle and melted his armor, he screamed out in pain. Hudson hit the deck trying to make himself a smaller target. Dietrich lost her head literally. Bill was the only one left standing as Mai was grabbed from behind and used as a shield by a palm haired figure.

Bill pointed his revolver at the palm haired figure who was holding Mai. Hicks was screaming in pain as the palm haired figure who was holding his hand cup at Mai head.

Turles "Easy now. Hate to see another one of your people lose their life today." He was dressed in a PTO armor he wasn't Kakarrot Bill knew that, but he was still a Saiyan. He was surrounded by goons and well-armed former slaves by the looks of it. They could end this all in a second but weren't which meant they wanted something.

Bill "If you want to keep your head you are going to let her go now!"

Turles chuckled "You really think you have leverage right now? Put down your weapon or I'll show you what her brains look like then kill you." She didn't have her helmet on, so she didn't stand a chance.

Bill "You think I care if I die. I don't care I'm willing to take you all with me."

Bill's hand hugged the revolver that his dad had given him that he'd modified to take the blue bullets. That he had promised to kill Kakarrot and Teal with. It all looked over. He could guess what they were here for, but it was a good guess. Ferro and Spunkmeyer would have been warned by the computer. They could escape along with Bulma and Trunks. Chi-Chi and Gohan were elsewhere and safe. Mai was going to die he couldn't live with that, but he wouldn't have too for long. It felt relieving to know how it was going to end almost peaceful. He was about to fire when his face hit the ground.

Spartacus over him yelling "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL THEM!" He kicked Bill's revolver away over to the proud looking douche with the necklace. Bill was restrained and pick up. Hudson surrendered throwing down his blaster.

Turles smirking "You said that you wanted them alive but not how many or in what condition and some of them are still alive."

Bill in a growl "I knew I should have killed you!"

Spartacus "I'm sorry but this is about my people. At least they died so that mine might live. You possess a means of getting Kakarrot ear and I'm taking it."

Turles "Alright enough chit chat where is the boy?"

Bill snarling "Up your ass."

Turles "If I lose patience I'll start breaking parts of her."

Spartacus "We don't need him to tell us. They be in the ship next to the monastery."

Bill yelled "You will die screaming."

Turles "I think not. Well let's get going."

It was just then that Goblin, Gohan and Chi-Chi appeared. Both Chi-Chi and Gohan were in orange gi like the Turtle school gi except that on the back was King Kai's symbol instead of Roshi's. She seemed to Bill to stand taller than before Gohan looked older more like his mother and father, less like the boy who was so timid.

Turles looked seeing the tail and grinned "Well looks like we don't have to go looking after all."

Goblin disappeared he didn't look at all like he was willing to have even as long as he did. Coward was the thought rolling through Bill's mind.

Chi-Chi "Gohan grab your dad auntie Mai and the others and get out of here I'll deal with this guy."

Gohan whining "But mom…"

Chi-Chi "No buts. I've been waiting a very long time to show a guy who looks like this a lesson and I can't have that with everyone in danger."

Turles chuckled "That's actually pretty funny you think that you're in control here too? I'm going to…."

Before he had even finished his sentence, she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. In one punch she had knock him away and grabbed hold of Mai. Turles went flying into a building. Before he even hit Chi-Chi had laid out Spartacus and gave Bill back his revolver. Turles was getting back up when audibly Hudson yelled out "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

Chi-Chi quite confidently said to Turles "This is your one and only warning. Leave or die."

Turles red and angry "Magicians! ONE Trick and they think their invincible. Bitch you are going to die screaming!"

Chi-Chi stoically "O good. I was hoping that was going to be your answer."

He clicked his scouter and laughed "It's as I thought your nothing but a good-looking trickster. Boy's SLAUGHTER HER!"

The five goons charged her head on all to end up on the ground in a second. Turles in disbelief tapped his scouter again to see it come up with the same answer. He in a rage ripped it off his face and crushed it. It blew up and he stared daggers at her. She looked at the freeman and they dropped their blasters and ran. She looked back at Turles.

Chi-Chi "Everyone get out of her like I said I can deal with this." Her words seemed to piss Turles off with the idea that she only could deal with him.

* * *

Bill and Gohan both wanted to argue but didn't. They picked up the wounded surviving members of the team and began to leave for the ship.

Bill stopped short of going all the way as they left the visible area of what was shaping up to be the fight between Chi-Chi and Turles.

Gohan "Dad?" Both Gohan and Mai looked at him curiously.

Bill "Go on ahead. My thrusters are acting a little funky. Just help them I know what I'm doing."

Gohan wanted to argue but Mai seemed to trust him, and Hudson took it as an order.

* * *

Back in the square the two were facing off as Turles seemed to be regaining his confidence.

Turles "Alright I grant you you're not a glass cannon. But momma bear I might inform you that you don't stand a chance here. I'm a former Saiyan elite. I slaughter planets for a living. I'm not here to kill your boy just bring him to Earth or so Spartacus tells me you're from."

Spartacus jumped up and tried to attack Chi-Chi from behind only to get her elbow in his face and was by the force of the attack thrown far way.

Turles "Wow that was dirty even for a slave. Next, he'll try and poison you slaves and crazy people are known for that. Now if you let me just take the boy I'll let your friends live I'll even give you a cut of the profits. Maybe even you let me join my crew. I could use a woman like you." He said as creepily as possible.

Chi-Chi "You know your almost as charming as he was. Well in short the answer is no. The long answer is hell fucking no. I would rather get skinned alive, but I'll take watching that happen to you creep."

Turles creepily "I like a woman with a mouth. Okay hard way it is. I'll show you the power of a Saiyan elite."

He got into stance as she just stood up straight. He charged her, and their fists met for a second she glowed red and he was knocked back and tossed again into a building. He jumped up and she was on to of him. She kicked him into the air and he stopped himself as they got back top eyeline in midair.

He panted "Damn your good. That kind of hurt but I should probably tell you that I'm holding back." He chuckled. She probably thought that she had him on the ropes, but this will change her tone or so he thought.

Chi-Chi matter-a-factly "Yeah I know."

Turles worried"What?"

Chi-Chi "I know. Your holding on to quite a bit but not as much as you think or enough to save you from me."

A vein appeared on Turles's forehead as he powered up the white ki surrounding him. Chi-Chi seemed unimpressed. He fired a blast at her which she knocked away then charged her. The blast hit the town blowing it up vaporizing his unconscious men.

* * *

Gohan and the other had arrived at the ship to find a very willing Trunks determined to go out and fight. Mai and Bulma tried to stop them but soon the Gohan and Trunks took off looking to help Chi-Chi in her fight.

* * *

Turles and Chi-Chi had knocked each other around into the desert and were in a brawl where her punches tended to hit and leave a mark every time she turned red and his rarely hit or left a mark.

He pulled back having realized he was losing this fight landing on a plateau. He was breathing deeply she had kicked him around good. He was visibly in a rage nothing he seemed to do seemed to be hurting her.

Turles grinned "You know I got to admit your pretty good at this but not that good. Want to see my magic trick?"

A glowing white orb appeared in his hand. He tossed at her which she easily dodged but instead of smashing into the dirt it went up and into the air.

Turles cruelly stated "You know any chance you might had just went out the window." He looked up as the ball exploded in the atmosphere. It made a false moon.

Chi-Chi could only look on in horror as the Saiyan transformed into his oozaru form. In seconds he was Kaiju sized crushing the plateau beneath his feet. He roared and then laughed.

Turles in his new booming voice "Round two bitch!"

He fired a beam cannon from his mouth that Chi-Chi barely managed to dodge. She got hit by his fist and was sent to the sand below hard. He hadn't gotten slower only faster and now his punches hurt a lot went they landed.

Just to keep up she was forced to go from using times two to times five. King Kai said not to go past that, but it was getting harder to not think about times ten. Her gi was getting torn up as she now seemed to be on the defense. All she could do was dodge.

* * *

Gohan and Trunks were making their way to the battle.

Trunks "Hey Gohan you feel that."

Gohan nervous "Yeah that Turles guy only got stronger."

Trunks "Your mom is going to need our help."

Gohan nodded "Yeah."

Bill jumped in front of them. He looked quite angry at the two. Blood was dripping from his hands.

Bill angry "Why aren't you two back at the ship?"

Gohan "Dad. Mom needs our help she's losing."

Bill "She can handle this. What she doesn't need is to worry about you two and what that monster will do to you."

The three heard a smash and all three looked to see that Turles was in his Oozura not that either Gohan or Trunks knew about that. Bill's blood went cold upon seeing it. Normally they had chosen to go to worlds without moons or made sure that Gohan was asleep or hidden away when there was a moon.

He was blue in the face as before he could say a thing Gohan saw the fake moon. He grabbed ahold of Trunks and yelled "Get away from Gohan!"

Gohan began to transform. It was like one of Bill's nightmares as he pulled Trunks away as Gohan grew ripping through his clothing, he sprouted fangs and developed coat of fur. Gohan was soon Kaiju sized and then went feral. He stomped around and upon seeing Bill and Trunks, attacked.

* * *

Turles grabbed hold of Chi-Chi squeezing her in his gigantic hands. Turles "Sorry but I guess after this you'll be thinner. It's a shame you and me couldn't see eye to eye but hell it was interesting being forced to go to this extreme. So long."

A loud thud was heard as Turles and Chi-Chi looked to see Oozaru Gohan having chased Bill and Trunks. Gohan swatted them like the two were bugs.

Turles "The kid…"

Gohan seeing Turles changed target jumping at him and tackling him. The two wrestled as Turles yelled for Gohan to get off him.

The attack allowed Chi-Chi to escape. Upon escaping she immediately went to go find Bill and Trunks. She found them in a crater Bill having used his body as a shield for Trunks.

Chi-Chi "Are you okay?"

Bill groaned "Just super."

She helped him up as he held an unconscious Trunks in his hands.

Bill "Okay I hope you have a plan?"

Chi-Chi "Yeah but Gohan might get in the way despite him being essential at the moment."

Trunks woke up and groaned asking "What's up with Gohan?"

Chi-Chi "Nothing that were ever going to talk about again."

Bill panting "Well do your thing I'll figure out something." He said eying the sword on Trunks's back. He laid the once again unconscious Trunks down on the ground.

Chi-Chi got onto a rock and raised her hands into the air. The planet itself beginning to give its energy to her.

Turles began to get the upper hand on Gohan. The older more experienced Saiyan kneed him in the gut then bashed his head. He put his arm around Gohan's neck and squeezed it saying loudly "GO TO SLEEP!" repeatedly.

Gohan after a minute's struggle, his eye's closed as his form went limb and he stopped struggling. Turles grinned and let him go.

Turles "Finally now back to…."

He screamed out in pain as he looked back to find his tail cut off by Bill. He quickly reverted back to his more human form. In a blind rage he looked at the grinning Bill.

Turles "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

Bill "Yeah and I'm feeling pretty good about it and so is she." He pointed to Chi-Chi who was finished with her Spirit bomb.

Turles fired in a panic at her but it did nothing to the massive ball. She threw it and he screamed as he tried to hold it. He couldn't though as he was pushed back and was going towards the moon in the sky that he made. The two balls collided with him in the middle and was vaporized in the massive explosion.

The sky lit up and it was over. Gohan transformed back, he was naked and a little cut up but okay. They returned to the ship and as soon as Trunks woke up he received a full chewing out by his mother. Gohan woke with no memory of what happened, and everyone kept it that way. Bill managed to convince Chi-Chi to say for the night at least. The survivors grieved but they were alive.

* * *

 **Monastery inner chambers**

Middle monk "Success my fellow elders." They toasted as they dug into the massive meal in front of them.

A random monk "To Chi-Chi and Gohan the tools of how where are going to fix the cosmic status quo."

Bill entering from the shadows holding a knife in one hand and bright red berries in the other "Tools huh?"

One of the monks when to yell at him but began to cough and wheeze his face turning purple.

Bill "Funny think about these berries is that they seem to work quite fast."

All the monks were now doing the same. Goblin got out of his seat and crawled over looking him in the eye.

Bill "If your wondering why? Its simple. You were lying to them. You were going to hurt my son and trick Chi-Chi. You didn't care about us just what we could do for you. They don't realize that there is no beating Kakarrot so I have to protect them from themselves. Sure, they beat this monster this time, but that won't change anything." (All of the monks had stopped moving they were all dead all hundred of them.) "I have seen the future and I'm going to change it. If what she says is true, then she can't get back to the Kai's because you haven't completed her training. But because Spartacus knew us that means that Crixus guy knew so I guess that means we have no more reason to stick around. YOU KNOW I BET YOU ALL THINK I'M CRAZY RIGHT! Yeah you all do. Well for your information I'm not. I'm just doing what I needs to be done. You don't understand you never lost a family before."

He began to hit himself and even used the knife to cut his face as the hall started to fill with smoke. The building was on fire and the bomb he planned would be going off soon.

He with a far more crazed voice in pain "You all don't know how long I've been planning this do you? So much for you all knowing the future. I'll keep them safe. Don't you worry. No more of this beating Kakarrot nonsense. I'm just going to find a nice hiding spot and were going to stay there. Kakarrot can have the galaxy I just want my family." (He practically broke his own jaw and then stabbed himself in the chest. In a weak voice he said like he was practicing again.) "I'm sorry but the surviving slaves must have attacked the monastery. No one survived but me."

He looked over to the dead bodies of Spartacus and his men that he had hunted down and had been dragging into the building. He twisted and broke his own leg as he dragged himself out of the building as it blew up and he turned on his communicator and screamed into it for 'HELP'.

* * *

To quote the Joker "Madness is like gravity all it needs is a push." Should have seen the warning signs. Now two people training together seem to do better like in the hyberbolic time chamber and when the others went to King Kai's. Super proved that human can get a lot stronger and Turles never ate the fruit.


	13. Situation Not Improving

From what he could tell they took his story completely at face value. Chi-Chi looked quite sad also Gohan. It hurt them he knew but he thought it was better for them in the long run. Chi-Chi was just far too trusting she's were Gohan got it from. Mai and Bulma just accepted it they were now use to people dying.

They laid him on the table Bulma was now doctor thanks to Deitrich being KIA. They were all so scared about him. Which he didn't like but he knew that none of his wounds were lethal he remembered his anatomy classes. The knife was well above the heart and was never deep enough to hit the lungs. Bulma confirmed this while she was looking him over on the table. She stitched up him up good by his reckoning.

Chi-Chi, Mai and Bulma were all seemingly waiting for him to get stitched up before asking their million questions.

Mai broke first and began asking them "Did they call out for the him?"

Bill hated lying to them, but they needed to be protected. He remembered his mother's words 'Man kills, God forgives.' An old family saying. It had been ringing through his head when hed crushed the unconscious Spartacus skull with his bare hands and poisoned all those monks.

Bill "No doubt. We have to get out of here. They were talking about informing Kakarrot. No doubt they did, Kakarrot's on his way."

Mai "Then we got to get out of here."

Chi-Chi "Wait a second what if I'm ready to face him?"

Bill hands tightened his mind was screaming trying to be calm so he was "No! That's not such a good idea. Kakarrot doesn't play fair he'll be coming with an army and there are other saiyans. It won't be a one on one fight but a you against a hundred fight."

Bulma chimed in while being doctor "I normally would side with you Chi-Chi but Bill's right. Numbers are against you on this. We need more people or a plan of attack. We're a Resistance not an army. In a stand-up fight, we lose. We need a plan."

Chi-Chi "Namek that a plan."

Mai "Namek?"

Chi-Chi "I asked King Kai about how Kami was doing, and he said that my planet's Namekian Guardian does not have long for this world. Piccolo is plotting to forcefully merge with him. I asked him what he meant, and he told me. Kami nor Piccolo were from Earth but from Namek they have Dragon Balls and are a peaceful people who might be sympathetic to our cause. We can bring back our friends and I can teach them the Kaio-Ken. That's the plan."

Bulma's eyes lit up with excitemen Mai smiled too while internally Bill was screaming with rage. Sure, this might have meant Diane could come back but as he saw it this was another dangerous exercise in seeing how close they could get to the burner. They just didn't see how pointless this all was. So, he voiced no objections. Maybe he could sabotage the guidance system. No. That would just alert them to his real position. He decided he'll just bide his time.

When they were all done gushing over how they were going to magically win this war. Bill got up and left now that they were finished patching him up. He saw what was left of his troops. All but Hudson was no crippled and broken. They all had trusted him, and they got slaughtered because he was too willing to indulge this idea that they could beat that monster.

He got back to his room and looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He heard a voice Kakarrot's say from somwhere "Lesson learned. Just like me." And he smashed they mirror it shattered but he kept looking.

Bill out loud "I just have to hold it together or either they'll think I'm insane and well I'm not I just know the truth. I'm nothing like him."

He looked into the shattered image of himself. It seemed to his eyes twist and turn as it became just a black blob. Kakarrot voice chimed in "Dream on."

He looked behind him and the world had reset itself. The figure was gone, and his image was back to normal.

Bill "I will protect them. I can promise you that." Said as he looked at his father revolver. He heard a knock at his door. It was Mai. Bulma nor Chi-Chi only Mai ever knocked. "Come in." He said.

The door opened, and he left his bathroom to meet her. He forgot about the wound that he had just given himself and Mai saw it instantly. She was so over to him asking whether it hurt. It didn't really, he couldn't really even feel it.

She dug him back into the bathroom. She stitched him back and chided him over his clumsiness. She had as of late to treat him like he was a child almost. He knew she was in love with him. Maybe she saw what he was at this point. He wasn't sure.

He knew what he did was wrong, but it needed to be done he was sure of that fact. She finished up with his hand. She looked like she wanted to ask him something. Maybe she wanted to ask how or why or something but instead she kiss him.

Bill had been letting her kiss him ever since he had had his revelation out in the desert. He knew the things he saw weren't real he knew that for a fact but still. Diane was gone, and he had decided he wanted to live. So, he kissed her back.

Before he knew it, they were on his bed. He had wanted to ease in too this more, but she was perhaps done waiting. He felt like he was lying to her as he was still unsure if he wanted this, but the moment was carrying him. She was on the pill he knew that much. This trip had already been way too much to deal with yet another baby.

He was trying to give himself reasons why this shouldn't happen, and it was a long list, but it wasn't stopping his hands or any other part of him. It happened in flash she was on her knees and then he was in her soon afterwards. The fear seemed to subside until he came back to himself. Life was only going to be more complicated after this moment he was sure of that.

* * *

 **Frieza Planet One**

Dodoria entered gingerly he knew his boss had only gotten more frustrated the longer all of this madness had gone on. Worse yet he had been using the Ginyu's to chase after shadows. Ginyu's had up until now been finding nothing. They were no closer to finding the Saiyan's and Frieza was getting more murderous.

He kept implying that he was soon to snap and start killing all of them. He knew this news was madness too but if it calmed Frieza down it was worth it.

When he entered he found Zarbon listing the new casualties and the new lost planets. Frieza in turn was out on the balcony taking pot shots at the city below. Anyone with brains should have left along time ago. He certainly didn't know why he was sticking around. He guessed he was as stupid as some people called him.

Dodoria bent the knee and Frieza interrupted Zarbon to ask, "What is it Dodoria?"

Dodoria "News from the Ginyu's. They found a piece of important information that you may find interesting."

Frieza "Did they find were the monkey's hiding?"

Dodoria "No but we know were their going to be."

Frieza "Go on."

Dodoria "The Saiyan's seem to have found some sort of proof that the magic balls on Namek are real. They apparently interrogated a Namekian who told them the story confirming it."

Zarbon balked at this "Stupid monkey's. They believe in anything."

Frieza "Did they torture the Namekian?"

Dodoria "No. He was just asking for asylum and he told them about the balls unrequested. They did even ask for it."

Frieza determined "Ready my ship. Were going to go kill some monkey's and collect some dragon balls."

Zarbon and Dodoria "Yes Lord." The bowed.

Frieza "Its high time I become immortal and finish what I started all those years ago."

* * *

 **Earth**

Kakarrot "Tell me o prince why do you hate me so?" He asked sarcastically. The two were panting. They had done a number a one another. Their armor was worn. The sun beating down on the two and it was burning hot. The burnt dry orange mountains were cooking in the blistering heat.

Vegeta had started this duel to put the upstart in his place but it wasn't working. A full power Galick gun had been stopped. This grinning asshole had treated all of this like it was a game. He didn't even feel like he was being taken seriously as a threat. Over two months on this rock and they had done nothing but deal with some weird body stealing doctor and his toys.

Vegeta "Your no Saiyan. You have the bloodlust, but you are deceitful like the Tuffles were. You're like these human's all grinning idiots."

Kakarrot "You must really hate that I'm that much stronger then you."

A blind golden light flashed around Kakarrot and Vegeta's eyes burned. It was like Kakarrot was turning into a god. A million times stronger than him.

Vegeta's eyes slammed opened the nightmares had been terrible since he had fought Kakarrot that day. His mind always warped it though that Kakarrot was the legend or something. Sure, Kakarrot had beaten him that day but he never transformed.

Since then he had been rigorously training to beat him. It was infuriating that they hadn't yet left Earth to go fight Frieza but he was starting to almost care more about beating Kakarrot rather than beating Frieza.

This nightmare of a planet had its allures also. He knew that as a true warrior he shouldn't been allowing himself to be seduced by such things, but it was hard not finally feel all the respect that he deserved.

Whereas most worlds people would either hate him or fear him these people gushed at him. Their respect and love for him was apparent. Kakarrot had convinced these people he was god and by merely the fact of his tail they thought he was one too.

Kakarrot may have treated him with disrespect to his face but still lavished him with gifts. He had been given a mansion with a full staff they called him 'Prince'. In Frieza's empire he been a jester, here he was a foreigner dignitary. He ate like, he was the King he was born to be. He trained every day. There were no more orders. Kakarrot was merely his obnoxious host sitting sitting on his massive throne made of melted guns and swords.

He got into his new armor that Kakarrot had sent to him. He received a message on the communicator that asked him to come to 'RP headquarters' (Ribbon Party) formerly the Kakarrot Ribbon Army headquarters. He decided to go after all it sounded urgent.

As he flew over the Earth he looked to the ground. The people were heiling at him from small children to adults. This is what it must have felt like to be his father he thought. They don't just fear me they respect me. Yes, Kakarrot had some really good ideas he thought. The only thing that might make this place better was maybe that blue haired woman with the steel in her eyes.

He strolled into the throne room were the TV camera's where. Kakarrot was entertaining his people. A resistance fighter was on his knees begging for his life. He liked to make the world watch.

Kakarrot strolled down from his chair it was a big thing made of enough twisted steel that it was almost a story tall. In his hand was a bat wooden with chains around it. It was stained red at this point. His menacing grin was on his face. Like it was nothing as he came up to him and asked him. "Are you crapping yourself yet?"

The 'coward' Vegeta thought as he saw him continued to beg for mercy but Kakarrot just chuckled.

Kakarrot "No. No. No. You don't get it do you. My mercy has limits. My big heart has only so much love to give. I helped you out. I save your world from itself and you try to kill me?" (He looked to the cameras.) "Let it never be said that I'm not a just and righteous god." (He tossed the bat at the man's feet.) "You have one shot make it count."

The man's bindings were cut. He looked at the third class with fear and terror. He was too scared to even try the desperate attack like most of them did.

Kakarrot sighed deflated "Man you have no balls."

Kakarrot lunged at him and tore into his neck blood sprayed everywhere. He ripped him apart limb by limb. The man was in pieces on the floor as Kakarrot ate his breakfast. It was relatively quick but Kakarrot slowed to give his audience an eye full. He smiled and flashed the peace symbol as he was drenched in blood to the point that his hair nearly lost its palm shape. A woman who had been screaming and crying finally fainted.

Kakarrot still laughing said to the camera in a fake stutter "That's all folks."

The cameras turned off.

Kakarrot looked at one of his aides. "When she wakes bring her to one of the suites. Its time she was with a 'real' man."

He looked at Vegeta. "I have some good news if you want to hear it."

Vegeta uninterested "Tell me."

Kakarrot "What if I told you could wish for anything you could want?"

Vegeta "Stop with your jokes."

Kakarrot "I'm not joking."

Soon Raditz and Nappa came in and Kakarrot while licking the blood off himself led them. There were the holograms of Twelve and Crixus along with the entire high command of the Empire.

None were even remotely surprised or shocked that their boss was covered in blood and viscera. They were all more than familiar with his eating habits.

Copper spoke up "So you can confirm this piece of intel."

Twelve heiled "Ay the dragon balls are on Namek and Frieza is heading their right now. With them he could wish for immortality and our chances of galactic purity will be impossible."

Vegeta "So you believed that legend I told you about?" He asked Kakarrot.

Kakarrot "I looked into it and it appears Frieza did too. With those balls the entire Saiyan race could live forever."

Crixus "But this isn't the entire Saiyan race."

Kakarrot "Right my kids."

Crixus "Well they're was that other kid."

Kakarrot face suddenly looked very curious "What other kid."

Crixus "Before I meet you my lord I was with a large group and follow the instructions of this Yardratian he told us about this opportunity to find some people that were hominds that weren't slaves and they were from Earth. We ran into a group of people in a kind of armor like your people have and one of them not in armor but this orange and blue gi was a black-haired woman who had this kid with a tail like yours."

Kakarrot looked ecstatic like it was Christmas or something "Man I have good aim. Tell me, do you know where they are now?"

Crixus "Yardrat was the last place I understood was where they were going."

Kakarrot "Well then I guess I'm going their first. By the way." (His eyes and face seemed to turn far darker.) "Next time I expect to hear a lot sooner information like this got it?" (Crixus looked very nervous as he nodded in agreement.) "Good keep that in mind."

Vegeta "What was that about?"

Kakarrot "That's called a slight change in plans. You'll go to Namek while I will go to Yardrat. I have a wife, a son now, and a genius to recover."

* * *

Next time the Namekian saga begins.


	14. Namek

The door opened to Bill's room he nearly jumped up when it happens. He had been trying to get back to sleep after Mai had gotten up to use the bathroom. Bill looked and saw with the little bit of light he had who it was, it was Gohan in his pajamas. The boy saw Bill and from what he could tell was surprised that Bill was even up.

Gohan "Dad your up?"

Bill nervous he said loudly so that Mai in the bathroom could hear "Yeah son I'm up."

Gohan "Bad dreams again?"

Bill "Yeah."

Gohan strolled up and crawled onto his bed. Gohan hugged him. The boy obviously thought that this would make him feel better instead it made him feel awkward. He wasn't wearing any clothing the sheet was around him but that was it.

Bill hoping to get the boy out of the room before he discovered Mai "Gohan why aren't you with your mom?" Sure, it was rare that he asked this sort of question of Gohan but times they were tough.

Gohan pulled away then he sniffed "My Uncle's dragon ball is broken."

Bill grabbed a flash light that he had in a draw in his nightstand and flashed it on Gohan. He was holding a perfectly round stone. Bill looked at it and sighed.

Gohan "I showed mom and she got really sad."

Bill "It means that she has lost another good friend." But he supposed she hasn't lost him completely.

Gohan "Am I a monster dad?"

Bill was taken aback "What do you mean by that?"

Gohan "The last two humans that we meet with tails like mine killed people."

Bill felt like vomiting his boy was nothing like those monsters nothing like Kakarrot. He grabbed hold of Gohan and maybe a little forcefully said "NO! Your nothing like them. Not even in a little bit. Your kind and gentle and they were nothing but monsters."

Gohan "Mom said I need to beware others with tails like mine."

Bill "And she was right to tell you that. Many with your tail are not so nice."

Gohan "Are you scared of my tail?"

Bill looked him in the eyes even though it was dark. He wouldn't give him details but just enough to convince him of the higher truth. "Before you came along a man with a tail did some very horrible things to me. He took away some people that I care about deeply and he did the same with your mom. But that was that man and you are you. A mere fact of a tail doesn't make you anything, good or bad. I was nervous when I first meet you I grant you, but you proved that you are good. You can choose who you want to be."

His words stung his tongue he knew in this moment he was a hypocrite, but this applied to Gohan not to him. He was just a bad man that kept worse men from the door. He was just a spy and liar.

Bill held Gohan close as Mai emerged from the bathroom having put on most of her clothing. She then proceeded to use all her UNIT training to escape the room without making a sound. Gohan fell asleep and Bill used the opportunity to get on at least some underwear.

In the future he though he was going to have to start locking his door.

* * *

 **On Earth**

Romulus was holding court. Since his father and the rest of what he thought was his kind was away, he was left in charge. Well to be truthful Moff Black was really in charge but he would be pretending that Romulus was in charge. He sat on his father's chair high above were the rest of the court were.

Romulus remembered his father word that 'Gero's were made of steel and were wolves among sheep'. That he was strong at the strong merely need to prove their strength. He didn't know if he could eat men like his father did but all he needed to do was prove his strength.

They strolled a man in, he was a ragged thing. The guards had given him a real work over. Black read the charges. He was guilty of spreading slander of the party and the Emperor. Of having an alternative lifestyle. Of being a Resistance member and a traitor.

The man didn't seem a threat to Romulus. Instead he looked like a dog that had been beaten. He had been starved and left in a dirty hole by himself until he confessed. He looked broken.

His mind was screaming different things throughout the proceedings. He knew what he had to say but it felt wrong. He looked at Remus who seemed to equally be at least sympathetic to this broken thing.

He felt like he was about to say something he shouldn't but then it was like he felt his father behind him judging him. He suddenly felt his sister's eyes. He knew she licking her lips looking for more reasons why she should be Empress after father died.

Romulus spoke like he was possessed by the mouth of his father "Death by boiling acid. Live on camera and shall as your Prince I shall do the pouring."

Remus looked distressed, but Livy was bitter.

Romulus came down as they brought in a tub. It would take awhile for the acid to heat up but in the meantime, Remus came and accosted him.

Remus "Brother what are you doing?"

Romulus "The man is guilty he deserves death."

Remus "But this seems wrong."

Romulus forcefully he said "We are gods as our father is. We cannot be wrong we are strong so be strong. This is our empire not our sister's. It is mine by right."

Romulus walked with feet that weren't his own and when the time came to pour the acid with hands that weren't his own and listened to the screams with ears that weren't his own and saw the horror with eyes that weren't his own.

None of it felt good, none of it was his own will but he thought 'This is how things need to be.'

* * *

On TV Videl watched the execution. The first couple of times she had vomited but now this did nothing to her. The words better him than me came to mind and the idea of anyone who betrays the Emperor deserves this also. This all just started to feel normal.

People die, and they die horribly when they question the status quo. No reason to dwell on it. She got back to finger painting. She made a picture of what she just saw and she wasn't alone most of her class seemed to be now making pictures of horror as their teachers encouraged them.

* * *

 **Yardrat**

Kakarrot sighed as he looked at the monument of a Saiyan in the ruins of the monastery. It was disappointing to know a group of people that may have worshipped him were now all dead.

A young officer in his Moral Order uniform with his laughing skull on his cap approached him. "My Lord we have begun to search the planet for evidence of where they may have gone. Now that we have confirmed that they have left."

Kakarrot "Round up all of this world's populace get them to talk." (He pointed at the statue.) "Do you know what that is son?"

MO Captain "My Lord?"

Kakarrot "It's called proof. Inform the archeologic team to get down here to dig this place up. Hominids are the true masters of this universe and I believe this statue is proof of that fact."

The Captain heiled and did as he was bid.

Kakarrot knew that according to intelligence that Frieza and the Ginyus had already passed him and even if they left right now they would still beat him to Namek but that didn't really matter. The plan was already working. The fleets were going to use this opportunity to attack. Nothing would stand in their way and the galaxy would be his.

This planet however had his attention. It felt weird like Korin's tower. Obnoxious powers were at work here.

Instinct was telling him to go so he did. He flew to the ruins of a town. Sniffing the air, he found a piece of her gi ripped from her during what must have been quite a fight. He inhaled her sent. Must have been from her pants he thought.

Kakarrot "She must be getting a lot stronger. She'll probably put up quite the fight." He smiled. He put the bit of cloth in his pocket and then began to scout around.

This planet was a mystery to him. Nothing about this place seemed to add up. It had forest next to deserts. Something was screwy here and it was not just that monastery. Finally, he came to a tree a gnarltree at the center to clearing in a forest. The tree seemed to invite him to land. He found himself landing drawn in like a moth to a light.

The area seemed to become misty around him. It suddenly became twilight despite it begin morning when he landed. The mist around him seemed to take shape in front of him was Tien a dent in his chest.

Tien "You killed me."

Kakarrot rolled his eyes "O please. You think I'm stupid. Number one if he had joined me. I would have let him and the rest, Chiaotzu, his baby momma and his kid. Hell, I let his kid live. If your trying to make me feel bad, word to the wise, try not to play to my guilt because I have no guilt. Everyone I will or have killed had it coming." He chuckled, and Tien was gone.

Kakarrot "Whoever is doing this come out and make this quick."

A figure coming out of the mist "No you won't."

Kakarrot looked to see a version of himself dressed in the same clothes as those dead monks. When he spoke Kakarrot noticed that he spoke like a hick like he had spent years living in some nowhere mountains.

Kakarrot "Well who in the hell are you supposed to be."

"My name is Son Goku. A Saiyan from Earth."

Kakarrot "Well friend the names Kakarrot Gero Earth's Emperor."

Son Goku "The monks said I'd see a dark version of myself. I'd didn't think he'd be so weak."

Kakarrot growled this guy was already pissing him off by just being here "I'd hold my tongue. You don't know who I'm really."

Son Goku "By just looking at you I can tell that you're some low life murderer."

Kakarrot lunged at him only to find himself easily pushed back by Son Goku with a punch. The other Saiyan was clearly stronger.

Son Goku "What a shame. So much talent wasted trying to hurt people."

Kakarrot chuckled on the ground "Life's a waste. Why don't you do something that you find fun like I have."

Son Goku seemed to ignore that statement "The monks aren't here so they told me to tell you something in person."

Kakarrot kicked at him but he easily dodged him.

Son Goku "Your own actions will be your undoing. One of your son's will kill you until that day live in fear. And by the way." (Son Goku hair turned golden. His eyes turned blue. His aura grew and was golden.) "I guess this is what you'd consider true power?"

Kakarrot was stunned he could feel the power that was coming off of him. It was incredible to say the least.

Son Goku "Stay there in the dirt monster. It's where you belong."

He walked away turning his back on him. He disappeared into the mist that seemed to be dissipating. The world came back and he found himself in some mud.

The captain was on the radio asking where he was. He wiped the blood from his face from the punch from earlier. He thought so it wasn't just a dream.

Kakarrot laughed "Mistake number one. Let your enemies live and they'll stab you in the back. O my friend you have just show me what real power looks like. The jokes on you now I know what I'm looking for. I guess that means Chi-Chi's kids a-no-go oh well still got plenty without him. Everyone always underestimates me like you do. I'll reward you for that arrogance one day. In the meantime." (He put his hand to his ear.) "Captain ready my ship. We'll leave a team here. While I go on to Namek." (He looked at the tree.) "Thanks for the advice."

* * *

 **On a ship approaching Namek**

Vegeta strolled into the bridge. Raditz and Nappa were already there. The moment he entered the crew jumped up and heiled.

All of the Saiyan's were now dress in Gero made armor as opposed to their PTO armor. They were in their colors.

The admiral "My Lord we are making our final approach to Namek in an hour or so, we will arrive. We have confirmation that we are not the first ones here. A ship it appears just landed on the planet's surface but it's not Frieza's. It appears that my Lord there is a third party in play."

Vegeta grinning "Very good. Find us a good place to land and see if you can find them and the Namekian before we land."

Sitting in the chair getting heiled felt good. He had to admit that lacking Saiyans these humans fit nicely. Respect was a good drug. After he got immortality and killed Frieza and Kakarrot he was going to keep around the humans. He figured that they would bow to whomever was the strongest.

It had been quite fortunate that Kakarrot had decided to not be here. Vegeta figured that he could gather them all long before Kakarrot came or Frieza. He would be King of the Saiyans, the new Emperor of Earth and Milky Way.

Yes, destiny had finally come. He would rule and there won't be a damn thing anyone in the universe could do about it.

On the view screen appeared an image of the green world. It did not seem to have continents like the Earth instead this planet was defined by an endless archipelago and a single snaking ocean in-between. It was an old planet nowhere near as vibrant as the Earth its core was cold growing colder. This planet was an old woman that was waiting for death.

Vegeta spoke to both Raditz and Nappa "The Ginyu will most likely come before Frieza gets here. We have all grown stronger than before. We will kill them, and we will avenge our people and show them what his sick joke of sparing us is going to cost him."

The two nodded in agreement. Vegeta stared at the planet he saw to him destiny approaching.

* * *

 **Namek**

The radar was flashing red. Ships from Earth were coming Bill knew that this meant Kakarrot was coming. He looked at Chi-Chi, but it was pointless arguing with her or Bulma they had all this idea that it was ice cream and rainbows if they summon the dragon and no amount of logic was going to convince them otherwise.

Bill "Since we're not going to listen to reason then. We're going to have to capsulize the ship and hide the kids and wounded somewhere so they can't find them."

The group nodded in agreement and they soon emerged onto the green world. Its water, sky and land where all practically one color. It was odd to say the least and a little unnerving. Bill thought that it would be a problem when they need to find something as this planet gave the impression that this was an accurate representation of this entire planet.

This planet revolved around three suns, so night was only once every thousand years or something but there was no time to do the math. Days could at best be judged by which sun was in the sky or not but that would mean there are three calendars here. It had no moons or tides. Yes, this place was quite foreign.

They capsulized the ship and went looking for a place to hide. Not far from where they landed they found a cave and decided to set up shop there. With true military precision they got set up. The kids even helped. When they finally got all set up it was go time.

Chi-Chi putting her foot on a rock said "Alright its time to make friends. Sorry but I'm going to need your radar Bulma. Gohan and Trunks your coming with me." (Bill and Bulma both looked upset and confused. Chi-Chi took the radar out of Bulma hands.) "Now the reason why is simple I don't think the Namekians will respond real well to armed soldiers coming into their town and I might need their help to fight the Saiyans. Gohan has trained with me and so has Trunks I'll keep them save."

Before more could be said the three left, Gohan and Trunks both quite eager to get in on the action while they left two frustrated parents behind.

Bill looked at his watch it said land fall was imminent "We don't have much time."

Chi-Chi and the kids quickly found a village. The people also quickly looked to find them. They all possessed powers like Piccolo and Kami. Chi-Chi and the kids landed in town. The Namekian all looked very much a little, like the planet they lived on they were green in shades.

They didn't at all seem very advanced. Chi-Chi knew from Bulma that they had built a space ship, but this seemed pre-industrial. Their clothes were all hand made and it looked like their homes had no floors. They tended gardens with hand tools. This was not an advanced place.

A crowd surrounded them with a mix of curiosity and fear. It seemed visitors were unheard of here.

An older Namekian came forward. He was kind of like Kami if he was darker and pear shaped. So, he didn't look much like him but definitely gave a similar vibe.

Elder Namekian "My child my name is Elder Moori. I must ask you who are you and why have you come here."

Chi-Chi and the kids bowed but Chi-Chi did the talking "Moori my name is Chi-Chi and this is my son Gohan and my friends kid Trunks. We have come here because I must have your dragon ball and warn you of the terrible monsters that are coming to your world."

There were gasps and whispers it would seemed she scared them.

Moori "Very well. Allow me to see into your thoughts to see the truth of your heart and your claims." (Chi-Chi nodded, and he came forward and touched her head. He seemed sadder.) "I see. You mended your heart. You have faced much young warrior and triumphed. You are indeed worthy of the dragon ball. However, this business with the Saiyans is quite troubling. You must take this to Guru at once."

Chi-Chi "Guru?"

Moori 'Our planet's Guardian the eldest Namekian. Father to me and all others who live on this planet."

Chi-Chi "Father?"

Moori "My people don't reproduce like you Hominids we are all what you would call Asexual."

Chi-Chi "Oh well so your going to take me to him?"

Moori "No but Dende will." (A young Namekian came forward he looked nervous.) "He is this tribes future elder. I need the strong ones to protect the tribe, but he shall serve as a good guide. Come now child I have seen her heart she is pure they will protect you."

Dende came to them and bowed. "I will help you strangers."

Both Trunks and Gohan seemed happy with this it looked like this would be there first experience with a kid their same age. However, the smiles died as they felt Vegeta. The Empire had come to Namek.

* * *

Next chapter touchdown. So it seems like Kakarrot way of doing things is being learned by the next generation huh.


	15. Touchdown

They're feet touched the ground. The ship was still high above them looking for a place to land. It wasn't really was what Vegeta cared about though. The Saiyan and the elite imperial commando squad were in this villages center.

The villagers seem shock and surprised but not scared, Vegeta figured he would change that soon enough. They congregated around them. They looked more backwards then most worlds like they had no concept of any technology of any sort.

An old man emerged from the crowd he looked like he was about to speak but Vegeta cut him off to say "Alright I will ask this once and only once. Give me the dragon ball that my radar tells me is here or I will kill all of you!"

The more youthful adults seemed amused by his words they obviously didn't realize that he was hiding his real power. The children seemed scare and so did the older folks. There were twenty of them by Vegeta's estimation it would take an army to even sing him.

The elder shook his head "I'm sorry my son you cannot have our dragon ball."

The Sergeant of the commandos chuckled "Such stupidity, my lord it would be an honor for me and my men to kill them all."

Vegeta "No. That is not necessary it' been far too long since I've had my fun."

The soldiers stepped back as the 'warriors' six of them stepped forward. They must have assumed that he was weak like the humans. A breeze caught his blue cap. His armor was blue and white. He had even put on a necklace that looked like his father's that he had the humans make for him. The a honor reserved for the king in Saiyan culture.

Lead Namekian "Get out of here. Stranger or you'll get hurt."

Vegeta as soon the Namekian had finished, had pop his head off his neck. Purple blood sprayed upwards. The head as he planed fell right at the feet of the elder would looked quite shook up about it. The children screamed, and the blood got of the elder's face.

One of the older Namekian yelled for the children to get inside as the idiots tried attacking him. To call it a slaughter was an understatement. All five fired at him but merely Vegeta aura stopped the attacks.

Vegeta spun around and pointed and one Namekian no longer had a complete torso. His blast went right through him leaving a prefect round hole.

One came up behind him and punched him as hard as he could on the head to which Vegeta didn't budge. As easily as one rip paper Vegeta ripped his arm off then smacked him in the face with his removed appendage.

Another Nat blasted him in the back to which Vegeta waved his hand at him and the Namekian was diagonally cut in half. The look on his dying face was pretty confused.

Only two were left standing one was pissing himself. The other looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. The upset one charged him and Vegeta how put his fist into his chest punching throw it like it was wet paper with ease. Vegeta then ripped what was left of him in two.

The soldiers were cheering. Kakarrot to Vegeta had done a good job in turning these men into Saiyans. The last one-stepped back and looked ready to run but Vegeta vaporized him before he could.

Vegeta then walked over to the Namekian that he ripped the arm off who was struggling to breath and stepped on his head crushing it under his boot while looking at the angry scared elder.

The elder looked at the children then at Vegeta in a panic said "I'll give you the dragon ball just spare the children!"

Vegeta shook his head "Already gave you a chance. You didn't take it."

He signals the soldiers and the elder closed his eyes. The elder heard merely whimpers but found himself still alive. He opened his eyes and looked to find the other blasted and smoking. It wasn't pretty they were dead but not cleanly. The blasts had left things exposed. It was then the elder fell to his knees. In a minute his whole world had been destroyed.

The elder was in tears as he looked at the children. In pain he spoke "Why not me?"

Vegeta "Because you needed to see the results of saying no." He walked up to him and made his hand like it was a pistol and pushed it up onto his forehead and said "Bang." A bit of ki came from his hand and went through the elder's skull exploding out the back much like a bullet would.

Vegeta grinned "Okay that's enough fun for this village get the dragon ball and let's find some more fun."

* * *

Vegeta held the dragon ball in his hands as the squads stood in attention. The ship had landed moments ago, and the entirety of the expedition came out. Three squads three teams with a forth to stay with the ship.

Vegeta "We are going on a hunt." (He pointed to the seven-star ball he was holding.) "I'm keeping this ball so mark mine off. Squad one with me. Two with Nappa and Three with Raditz. Slaughter anyone one who resists and anyone who doesn't. As soon as we get our wish I don't want any of these people left to make more. The genocide of these people is our secondary goal dragon balls our first goal. These people stand in the way of your ascendency don't show them any mercy."

The heiled soon Nappa and Raditz were off and soon was Vegeta, as he noticed that on the radar one of the balls was already moving.

* * *

Chi-Chi and the others were left standing in the village having felt the very short battle if you could call it that. Saiyan's were here she felt them. One was a league or two above Turles and that was just when he was playing around.

It would be suicide for her to try and take him on right now. Not even Kaioken times ten would do it and she wasn't supposed to go past five. Not to mention he wasn't alone.

Chi-Chi looked at Moori and said, "You need to get your people out of here."

The elder seemed to have also followed the battle and nodded in agreement he wasn't even sure that Nail could stop these Saiyans.

Moori staring off into the distance "We have to find a place to hide."

Moori goes into his house to retrieve the very large dragon ball the four star one. The mere sight of it inform Chi-Chi of what she needed to do, knowing that she was going to get flack for it "I have friends over in a cave to the east a couple of miles away."

She took the ball from Moori then handed it to Gohan who looking quite happy to be receiving it. It was the same as his old ball but a bit bigger.

A Namekian said "Right I think I know the one you're talking about."

Chi-Chi "Go over their and hid. Bulma's scrambler should keep you hidden from their devices and there only interest is the dragon balls that we are taking. Come on Dende let's see if Guru can help us."

Dende nodded and they took off heading for Guru's.

* * *

Bulma angrily yelled at Bill "Why won't you let me go after my son." She was in her best space explorer getup. It was yellow and black like she was a bee or something and she had on brown boots.

Bill sighed "You realize that were in hostile territory. That now boasts Imperial's and Saiyan's. This is the worse time for this. Please just get back in the cave." He was just in his armor grey and plain made so that camo could go easily on.

Bulma was clearly not listening to reason "You just let Chi-Chi leave with my son."

Bill "Like I had much say, in that. If it were up to me I would be out there with Chi-Chi not the kids. But I didn't."

Bulma "I'm tired of Chi-Chi leaving me behind along with the rest of you guys."

Bill "Well this time I'm being left behind just like you."

He sat on a rock next to the entrance of the cave as Bulma stewed. He understood a little of where she was coming from but Bulma 'genius' that she was in one of her almost childlike tantrums. He would just have to wait until she calmed down.

She stamped the ground and then began to pace around muttering to herself. As Bill put his hand to his chin and waited.

It was only a few minutes into to this that suddenly Bill's suit went off. He quickly put his helmet on and the suit alerted him that a descent chuck of power signatures where heading right for them.

He grabbed his blaster and yelled "Bulma get in the cave right Now! MAI, HUDSON GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Bulma listen she rushed in as Mai and Hudson came out looking for positions. He could here Vasquez try and get up with Bulma trying to convince her to stay put when they showed up.

At first, he was ready to pull the trigger when they landed at the entrance of the cave. Sure, some of the were old and children but that meant nothing after all. King Piccolo was over three hundred years old when attacked the Earth.

Bill "Why are you here?"

Moori "Chi-Chi told us we could hide here while this madness was going on."

Bill yet again sighed he thought 'Chi-Chi and her heart'. Maybe these people were all innocent, but all this was going to do was attract attention. Attention they could ill afford to attract.

Mai, he assumed without think put down her weapon and signaled them "Come on get in here."

They started walking up. Bill just wanted to start firing. These people were just either going to betray them or give away their position, but it was too late. These people were probably strong enough to kill them, so they were at these people's mercy.

Bill got up and walked over to Moori and said to him "Keep you people in line and I'll keep mine in line."

Moori looked and him. He could tell that this man was different from Chi-Chi or this other woman that enthusiastically let them in. He could tell without even looking into his mind that he was filled with paranoia and hate just by his voice.

The Namekian crowded into the cave and the house that Bulma had put there. The children seemed dazed by the tech on display. Bill thought these people must be like space Amish. Considering that they at one time had technology but no longer did.

In the living room Bill, Mai, Moori and Bulma all sat down it seemed all four seemed to understand that they needed to talk.

Moori "May I ask why you are here?"

Bulma "Chi-Chi didn't tell you?"

Moori shook his head "No. I merely looked into her soul and saw that her heart was pure and her cause just."

Bill rolled his eyes at this. Mai subtly kicked him over this.

Bulma "Well we come from Earth. Our planet was conqueror by a Saiyan. He killed many of our friends and my husband. We came here for the dragon balls so that we could wish them back and liberate our world."

Moori "I see so butchers had come to your world too. We have heard tell of Frieza and his empire. It would seem the universe is filled with their type."

Mai with a smile "Not completely. I think were proof of that." Bill looked down.

Bulma "Would you happen to know were the other villages and balls are."

Bill looked up and at Bulma he knew what was coming next.

Moori "Well of course."

Bulma "Can you show us."

Bill "Bulma you're not leaving this cave."

Bulma "I'm just asking."

Bill "Sure like you were just asking my men to look over they're for a second. Do you think just because your smart everyone else is a moron?"

Bulma "Look Chi-Chi is going to need help."

Bill "And you think it'll help if you run off and get captured or killed."

Bulma stammered "Better than nothing."

Bill shook his head "Please Moori don't tell her the location of the villages."

Moori "Very well."

Bulma frustrated got up from her seat and left the room steaming.

Bulma wasn't finished however she very quickly remembered that had two radars. The one that Chi-Chi had brought back from somewhere she mention something about a flying cherub with green hair in some weird town. She slipped past Hudson and made it outside. She got out the ship and found the older radar and then took off having got out her old speeder and put the ship away.

Before they could even notice it, she was gone.

When they did notice Mai, Bill and Hudson came out to see that she had left the capsule to the ship on the ground.

Bill "Damn it all Husdon you're with me were going after her." (He tossed the capsule to Mai.) "Mai you and pilots watch after the camp." And the two took off.

* * *

Bulma had forgotten how much freedom it felt to be on the bike. She had been too cooped up for too long. Though this planet was boring as all hell. While riding she noticed that a second ball at come to where she was going.

She pushed on through making sure to turn off her bike and sneak the rest of the way to the village behind some cliffs. The smoke confirmed her suspicions. That the Empire and the Saiyan's were here.

She looked to see the aftermath of the extermination of this place. There were dead Namekian everywhere and Imperial troopers. She then looked and saw a familiar face of a man that she had nearly kissed, and Bill had gutted.

A stormtrooper was handing him a ball. She had realized the hopelessness of the situation. She turned around only to find a stormtrooper with a blaster pointed at her. He must have been on a patrol and snuck up behind her.

Stormtrooper dictatorially said "Hands up."

She sighed knowing that Bill had had a point. She put her hands up and he at gun point brought her into the village.

Stormtrooper quite pleased with himself "Well look what I have here boys."

One of them barked out "Isn't that Bulma Briefs?"

Another one "Yeah I think it is. She's the daughter of one of the leads of the Resistance."

One of them "I bet that means that Chi-Chi and the rest are here."

Stormtrooper "I think so."

Bulma barely listen to them she was far too busy feeling the stare of Vegeta. She might have not known his name, but he had felt quite the impression. He had sort of replaced Yamcha in her dreams not by choice but still.

She wasn't sure how he was going to treat her after all the last time she he seen him he was sort of stabbed in the back.

Vegeta smiling "Well, well, well Earth woman we me again. Tell me you still got a tongue, or has it removed?"

Bulma knew she should be scared but this guy was bugging her again. It like he wanted to start begging or something. Not thinking she spit at him and yelled out "FUCK YOU! YOU MURDEROUS ASSHOLE!"

The stormtroopers gasped. They knew Vegeta and their orders, they were to bring Bulma alive along with the others if found, but none of them though they could stop Vegeta so they assumed that one way or another they were going to die in this moment.

Vegeta was stunned for a second but then found himself chuckling even to his own surprise. He knew he should be furious that this woman spat at him but as he wiped the spit off him he wasn't. He was more amused then anything.

She was sort of everything he had been taught a woman should be. Instead of being cowed by his presence she was rebellious. It was more he gathered that she felt like she was being made fun that made her angry rather than the dead Namekian's that had set her off. She had pride and it showed. Yes, if it weren't for a lack of power this woman might make a good Saiyan.

Vegeta smile returned "Were taking the Bulma back to the ship along with the dragon balls. I trust there be no objections."

Bulma glared at him but said nothing. Internal she was cursing herself for doing something so stupid.

Vegeta "Good I would hate for you to lose that tongue. Now let's get a move on."

* * *

From a distance Bill and Hudson was watching this about a mile away cursing repeatedly as they flew away.

Hudson "Hey boss. What are we going to do?"

Bill "I don't know. They plan to keep her alive we have that. I guess its up to Chi-Chi again."

Hudson "I sure hope she's going to be alright."

Bill "We're going have to follow them let's get moving."

* * *

So, Chi-Chi's on her way to Guru's and Bulma has been capture per the rules of being herself. Hopefully Guru and Nail will provide some help.


	16. Continuing Downward

Romulus was led into the old training room were his 'father' had fought Chi-Chi and had spent a great deal of his childhood. It had been modified and updated but rarely used by his father since the Palace was built. It stood mostly abandoned with dust on the floors.

His great grandfather had asked him to come here and he saw him in the center of room. He walked in as he saw that on the ground there was rectangular metal box.

Romulus "You asked to see me Lord Grandfather?"

Gero "Why yes my boy. I've heard that all our ships are in place and that soon you will be heir to a galactic empire rather than just the Earth. I also heard my boy that you have been having problems keeping up with you siblings."

Romulus looked away from him. He was ashamed of the truth. He didn't nod his head to admit it. He planned to just ignore him.

Gero "Good my Prince. Never admit your weaknesses but always look to address them. One day this will be all yours. I will die and so will your father. This is the way of things but through you the name Gero will continue. When your father was young, if his tail was grabbed meant that he would collapse. I saw it and I made sure it was dealt with, but it did take some pain."

The box opened, and it revealed a suit in it. It was far thinner then the armors he was familiar with. It looked painful to say the least. The completely deep dark black armor seemed to be made to dig into his skin.

Romulus "What is this?"

Gero "Progress my boy. This suit with amplify your natural strength and make it so that you will have their endurance and their power. It will of course take some pain…"

The Prince interrupted "I'll do it."

Gero nodded and then picked up the helmet to the new suit. He had made it to sweeten the deal as he knew the boy seemed to be uncomfortable with his face. The helmet was a full cover. It was black without visible eye openings. It was smooth and round lacking many angles. But it did have a nose and empty pits for the eyes. In many ways it looked like a skull without teeth. It wasn't flashy. It was stark and miserable looking like a death mask, but it was his.

Romulus place the helmet on his head. On his arm Dr. Gero place the gantlet on his hand. On its wrist was an opening that he could channel his power into. The gantlet dug into his flesh, but Romulus choked down his whimper but with it he felt a surge of power.

The boy's prepubescent voice was replaced by the suits voice changer. It was cold and robotic "Put the rest of the armor on." Romulus pour his power into the gantlet and it shot out a ki blade that glowed red from the amplification process. It highlighted his black mask as the 'good' doctor began to put more of the armor on the boy as the pain increased.

* * *

 **Namek**

Chi-Chi and the boys arrived at Guru's. It was an all-white bubble-like building with two horns and a big purple dome of a window. It was on a plateau that seemed to have no reason to be standing. It was far too tall and looked like it should have toppled over.

They landed as Gohan and Trunks continued to chit-chat with Dende. Gohan had been peppering the young Namekian with question since they had left the village. He wanted to know all about what they were growing, what they ate and why they didn't have any technology.

The answers were interesting to say the least. They were growing trees like the ones before some sort of major catastrophe that deforested the planet. They apparently didn't eat anything, and civilization fell leaving only Guru. He didn't know how to repair or make any of the old tech.

Out of the building came a quite strong looking Namekian. He looked more like Piccolo than anyone else. He only had on a vest and some baggy pants. Chi-Chi was on guard after all his grim face gave the impression he wasn't as friendly as the other Namekians. He was also a lot stronger than them too.

Dende smiling however walked right up to him "Nail its good to see you Moori sent me along with these strangers to see Guru so they can help us deal with these invaders."

Nail was stoic "I sense them they are strong, and I can sense more monsters coming a lot more."

Chi-Chi "More."

Nail "Five of them are getting close then two much larger powers after."

Chi-Chi "Is one of them Saiyan."

Nail "Yes the very last one on the way to this planet."

Chi-Chi "Kakarrot."

Nail "I don't who that is."

Chi-Chi "I do. We need to meet Guru."

They followed Nail into the building to see Guru. Guru was far different from the other Namekian's. He was massive in size. His chair was made for someone that was size of T-rex. His skin was a deep dark green. It was surprising considering that they only drank water. He didn't seem to be able to move. His eyes were closed.

Guru spoke slowly but with great wisdom behind his words "Welcome my children." (Everybody but Nail bowed.) "Now come forward so that I can see your thoughts and know why you have come here."

Chi-Chi walked over to him and he laid his massive hand over her head and suddenly she was bombarded by her memories both painful ones and good ones. The images stopped, and Guru coughed.

Guru sad sounding "My child, my heart weeps for you and your people. A great wrong has been done to all of you. This evil that has conquered your world now comes to my world. It is disappointing to know that the son of Katas has fallen. Truly this is the end of my world."

Nail and Dende together "End of our world?"

Guru "It's true. Namek has seen its last. My station allows me a glimpse into the future. Namek should not be my people end. Young warrior I must ask you to help my people leave this planet. I will help you if you do that."

Nail seemed mighty frustrated as Chi-Chi said, "I will help your people."

Guru "Thank you. Now I have two boons to give you." (He reaches above his head and removed the dragon ball from its spot above and behind him. He handed to Chi-Chi then placed his hand above her head.) "My apologies. This may sting a bit."

A light came from him that seem to make Chi-Chi's aura visible. Chi-Chi seemed stunned as she looked at her body feeling her suddenly increased power.

Chi-Chi bowed to him "Thank you. Can you do this to my son and Trunks?"

Guru "If they have hidden power then yes."

First Trunks, Dende and then Gohan where given their hidden potential unlocked. All seemed mighty please, but Guru had lament that he wasn't able to unlock even a quarter of Gohan's real power. When a call came to Chi-Chi earpiece from Bill.

* * *

Vegeta holding Bulma arrived on the bridge of the Fraternity. The Admiral Blanco and the other officers waiting in attention. They had been told over the radio, but they were still a little surprised to see Briefs daughter here.

Blanco "It appears to have been a good hunting my Prince."

Vegeta "Indeed. What is the status of my men?"

Blanco "Raditz is returning with one ball and Nappa is returning with two. It would seem we're only two balls away from victory. However, it appears that the Ginyu force is only an hour or two out."

Vegeta "Good I always wanted to kill that buffoon. Tell Nappa and Raditz to double time getting back here. All three of us will deal with the last two. I'll be locking this one in my quarters don't let her out."

Vegeta pick Bulma up, much to her annoyance. She hissed and kick as the two left. Only a few of the officers seemed at all perturbed by this mainly the female ones. But they all knew the score and didn't mutter the slightest objection.

The two entered the grand quarters of the Fraternity. It was made to look less like a anything that should be on a starship and more like a Renaissance era nobleman's study. It was a combination of old-world glory and new-world luxury. It had a king-sized bed, chandeliers made of crystal and floors made of marble.

In all honesty it was nothing that Bulma hadn't seen before having been an heiress, but it was still bizarre to see in this context. He put her down on her feet.

Vegeta "Neat isn't it."

Bulma "Out of place. Doesn't really go with the grey lifeless corridors and the even lighting."

Vegeta "It even has a day and night cycle unlike the rest of the ship."

Bulma "Why did you bring me here?"

He turned her to face him and he got closer "I was wondering if you were willing to pick up were we left of last time."

He kissed her and Bulma froze as he put his tongue into her mouth. His hands were rubbing her all in the right places and his mouth felt good. Her mind was everywhere, and it seemed like she was about to join in, but she felt his tail encircling her leg and she remember how wrong this all was.

Gathering all the strength in her she pushed him away or more accurately pushed herself away from. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Please stop."

Vegeta pulled his tail away he looked beyond frustrated as he turned then left leaving her alone in the chamber.

* * *

 **The Freedom's bridge**

Kakarrot is sitting in his big chair as the ship was cruising along. He was sing softly to himself "Come gather 'round people. Wherever you roam. And admit that the waters. Around you have grown. And accept it that soon, you'll be drenched to the bone. If your time to you is worth saving. Then you better start swimmin' or you'll sink like a stone. For the times they are a-changin'."

All sung as he stared at a map of the Galaxy. He was about to continue singing the song when he was prevented to when Captain Blonde cleared his throat and said to him "My Lord you told me to inform you of when we got information from the war."

Kakarrot "Go on."

Blonde "My Lord it would appear that everything is in place for our invasion of PTO everyone is where they need to be. Vegeta has recovered five of the balls. Frieza will land soon and we will shortly afterwards."

Kakarrot "Spectacular."

Blonde "But there is one other thing. Grand Admiral Grey has sent this along for you he calls it 'The Code Kakarrot'. It merely needs your approval as he already has support from the Moff's and other A It the guidelines of how the Empire will rule these new territories." He handed a pad with it on it.

Kakarrot seemed miffed by the fact that his men had come up with this behind his back but as he began to read he looked delighted and only more so by the time he was finish.

Kakarrot smiling in his wolfish grin "I have to say that I'm impressed. Yet again my fellows prove to me their truth and loyalty. Do you want to hear the highlights?"

Blonde nodded.

Kakarrot "The Emperor can have mistress that are not of humanity but no wives. Human are therefore considered a class that only has rights over the Imperial family in matters of breeding and marriage. As Gero is a human last name and should only be reserved for humans of Saiyan blood others are not to have that last name. Human will be a distinct new class in New Saiyan Empire in that way as the species that was never enslaved. Mandalorian can also make this claim but even if they join the Empire they with be apart of the Human class but no wives of them will be made. A distinction will be made between Human, Mandalorian to the wider pure Hominid race as they will have been still slaves or sons and daughters of slaves who will be known as Spacers. This will disqualify them from higher positions success as Moff and System Governors. Those of an eight or less of impure blood will be known as by the lawful distinction Axillaries. They will be disallowed from marrying or breeding with human race or members of the Mandalorian race. They in the navy will be allow to captain ship's not lead fleets and allow Major in the army and no father. A distinction shall be made that more than one eight to one fourth of impure blood will be known as Quarter breeds. Their highest grade shall be Lieutenant they will be disallowed to marrying or breeding with Axillaries… It goes on like that. The new words Spacers, Axillaries, Quarters, Halves and Waste's. Its all so familiar to something I read once. It even goes into how much land and wealth they can possess."

Blonde "I figured that you wouldn't be happy about some of this."

Kakarrot "On the contrary inform Cousin Grey of my approval and tell him that he need not worry Human hegemony will be preserved and that this will be the way the Empire shall rule."

Blonde left to send the message as Kakarrot mussed out loud to himself "Meet the new boss same as the old boss." As he laid back into his chair.

* * *

 **Namek**

Bill and Hudson were outside the 'Faternity' watching as Nappa and Raditz arrived. They were in their active camo on a cliff overlooking the ship. An eye that knew what it was looking for might see them, but they weren't looking for them.

Hudson in a whisper "What are we going to do?"

The two watched as Vegeta came out.

Bill "For starters we wait for those three to leave."

The three Saiyan left without their squads as they left them to guard the balls. The two crawled down from the grassy top to behind a depression where they could stand and were not in visual range.

Hudson "How we going to gets those balls."

Bill "Where not Bulma is the only objective."

Hudson "Okay, so how we going to get her?"

Bill coldly "We need a distraction. Their hunting Namekian's if only we could send a group of them out they would go hunt them down."

Hudson horrified by the suggestion "Sir they're civilians that would mean their deaths. We're supposed to protect them too."

Bill "They're not ours while Bulma's family."

Hudson "Sir I trust you will not be ordering anything so criminal. I will tell the others."

Bill shrugged "I'm sorry I don't now what came over me. Go call Mai. We can come up with another place."

Hudson put his back to Bill as he when to call he was interrupted as a ki blade ripped threw his armor and came up through his mouth. Bill cradled him as he fell.

Bill "I'm sorry soldier you gave me no choice."

Bill watch him die then called Mai "Mai it looks like the Empire is spooked by the Ginyu's. Their ship is leaving soon while Saiyan's are going after the Cheech. I think the Namekian are clear. Send them along to Guru's. Me and Hudson will try and rescue Bulma hopefully it'll go smoothly… I understand but they'll be safer with their leader and its better this way. They already want to get off this planet. I think Chi-Chi said something about them having a ship."

He took his hand off his ear and soon two whole squads left. Bill "Two birds one stone."

He looked down at the dead body in his lap. Took off his helmet and closed his eyes. "You died for the right reasons. I know it was wrong but what can I do. All they'll do is betray us or slow us down. I care about my family sentimentality does nothing for me anymore."

He laid his head on the ground as he got out a knife as the cloak came back on. "Time to go hunting."

* * *

Bulma was a little astounded by the number of dresses in the second closet. It had been acouple of years since last time she had access to this level of a wardrobe. She decided to treat herself using some of the things at her disposal like the makeup and such. It was also giving her time to think.

Bulma thinking 'Okay you got the hots for him but he's a murder is on that bastard Kakarrot's side and is going to try and kill Chi-Chi. Is it betraying everyone if I sleep with him? Cause it sure a shit feel's like it. Now remember how depressing it was when she slept with him. It was like a punch in the gut. Okay so yah its betray them. What if he like gives us intel or we get him to switch side or something. Are you stupid I don't care how hot we are this guy I don't think will change. Well I mean he was nice enough to give us this room and you know not force the issue. Are you seriously giving him points for that? Well come on how long has it been. Yamcha is coming back if we get the balls. Well he's dead so we can deal with that later. What if we seduce him then clock him on the head and escape. How would that work? It does in movies. That's our plan. Yeah. Terrific this is a great plan and I'm exciting to be a part of it. Quite you we'll just get all sexy then he'll be putty and wham!"

She got in the nicest blue dress she got the impression he liked blue with red lipstick as she got on the bed and prop herself up as faced the door. Her heart was racing, and she wasn't sure it wasn't out of fear or excitement.

She waited but soon she heard the door unlock. Her smile fell when she saw who it was. It was Bill, his hands were covered in blood. He did a double take when seeing Bulma.

Bill "So what happened here?"

Bulma quickly "Nothing!"

Bill "Why did… Never mind get up we're going."

Bulma got up and was going to him "You came here by yourself."

Bill "No Hudson is… Come on I think their about to take off let's get moving."


	17. Ginyu Arrival

Chi-Chi could sense that the Saiyans were coming right for them. Not to mention that she could feel five other power entering the atmosphere.

Chi-Chi "They're coming."

Guru "They are. Nail you must go with them."

Nail "What?"

Guru "If you don't they will lose, and they will easily destroy this place. I sense our people coming. Namek is just a place, this place may die but our people must survive. Go with them, if we can win this fight we can take what is left of our people off of this dead world."

Nail felt like screaming he didn't want to leave his father, but he couldn't contradict him. Nail could sense his father's end coming. The stress of the loss of his children was showing. He could hear his heart strain, his breathing stutter. Guru would soon die he knew he should be here to comfort him.

Nail regretfully he said however "I will go."

The four were soon gone if they had to face the Saiyans they wouldn't do it right next to the house. They took a spot that Nail had lead them to. It was an island. It looked very similar to the other one's green grass with dirt. This planet didn't seem to have much in variety.

Nail "This is where'll fight."

Gohan landed first and placed the dragon balls on the ground. The rest landed shortly. Nail took off his vest as Chi-Chi asked. "Do you have a plan because despite my little power up I really don't."

Nail "Not really. Two of them will be easy enough to stop but the third he will be a problem."

Chi-Chi "Yeah this is a longshot." She looked at the young boys. "Promise me you two will take off if I tell you to run."

Both of the "BUT…"

Chi-Chi "No buts you need to promise me, or you should go now!"

Trunks "But!"

Chi-Chi "Leave both of you, just find Bulma."

Gohan and Trunks at the same time yelled "Mom." And "Sensei." Respectively.

Chi-Chi "This is going to be a life or death fight your not ready for it." (Loudly yelled at the two.) "GO!"

Gohan and Trunks were sufficiently cowed by her yell and soon took off. Gohan was crying and Trunks was fuming neither of them like being sent away but Chi-Chi new she had done the right thing. Bill was right that Gohan wasn't a fighter not yet and Trunks was just too eager to get involved. The figured they would only get in the way

It wasn't long after the boys left that the Saiyans showed up. The three appeared hovering overhead. The lead one was the one she had been sensing. His hair was like a flame he was clearly of the same type of predator Kakarrot was. His eyes were looking for weakness. She wasn't she what he had found but they landed with him in the lead. His eyes were menacing but she had known far worse than this necklace wearing Saiyan.

Vegeta "Well, well, well someone and something not green on this monochromatic planet. My name is King Vegeta of the Saiyan empire. Yours?"

Chi-Chi "Well if were including titles into it. I'm Queen Chi-Chi Ox of the Ox Kingdom."

Vegeta "Interesting seems you're one from Earth. I already have the one called Bulma. Now I will say this once. Surrender and hand over the balls or this is going to be messy."

Nappa "Vegeta doesn't Kakarrot want that woman alive?"

Raditz "Isn't she supposed to have one of my nephews with her?"

Vegeta "Who cares."

Chi-Chi angrily interrupted "We're not handing over the balls. If you want them you're going come and take them."

Vegeta chuckled "Understood harpy and welcomed. Unlike the Namekian it seems you at least have some balls."

Chi-Chi and Nail got into stance. Vegeta was about to speak again when overhead was heard a loud screech. They looked to see five pods coming into the atmosphere and landing not that far away.

Vegeta having watched this "Interesting. Guess they used their scouters to tell where we are."

Nappa was sweating a bit "Aw so what's the plan Prince?"

Vegeta "Its king now but don't worry. This will be fun. I'm a lot strong then before. They'll be none the wiser."

It took a hot second but soon the Ginyu's arrived in their V-neck armors they landed. They were mixed bunch. One was blue and snaked headed he was the tallest, another looked nearly human with a redheaded block. Ginyu himself was purple with black horns he was merely about six foot the middle of the sizes on display. The second shortest was red skinned and white haired about Vegeta's height and the shortest had four eyes two in front, two massive ones on the sides he was green and gave an appearance of a frog.

They began to make their poses much to Vegeta's, Chi-Chi's and others great embarrassment. As they shouted out the titles and danced around Vegeta looked somewhat ill like he was about to retch, and Chi-Chi face was red like she had walked in on her parents.

They finished with their poses. The idiots seemed very happy with themselves. They must have thought they had intimated the two group, but the opposite was true. Raditz burst out laughing and Nappa join in much to the Ginyu force's aggravation.

Jeice the white haired and red skinned Ginyu member with an odd accent "Shut the hell up." But Raditz continued to laugh until stopped by Vegeta.

Vegeta "I'm going to enjoy killing these clowns. Tell me Ginyu how far away is your master. I would like a real fight as opposed to you boot lickers."

Ginyu "Vegeta oh it has been awhile. You monkeys have finally shown your true colors. Are you so full of yourself that you can see how overmatch you are?"

Vegeta smiled "Overmatched, am I? You fools still wear scouters. You have not learned the things that I have learned. You think Frieza is invincible but I'm here to tell you that he is not. I'm King and a Super Saiyan which you are about to find out."

The Ginyu began to laugh at this but as they did Vegeta fired and blow off Guldo the green one's head to silence their laugher. He had done it so quickly that they had barely had any time to react.

Ginyu seemed less scared then agitated "Your going to regret that monkey."

Vegeta "I think not."

Ginyu "Recoome take care of the twerps. Jeice, Burter take care of the other monkeys. I'm taking care of the would be King."

* * *

Recoome landed toward Chi-Chi and Nail "You know you morons shown have joined up with Vegeta."

Chi-Chi "Were not on Vegeta side! Wea're on our own. I'll take care of him."

Recoome laughed "You'll care of me huh. Girly you don't stand a chance." He did his pose.

Chi-Chi "We'll see." She charged at him and punch him in the chin so hard that flew smashing into a nearby island.

Recoome had hit the island at speed he broke it with his head. The island crumpled, and rocks fell into the surf. The dust settled, and he emerged from this a tooth missing but relatively unharmed.

Recoome "Man you punch hard chick."

Chi-Chi thought too herself that this man had taken that punch well perhaps she had underestimated him. He came charging at her and she was forced to use the kaioken but he still seemed to be stronger. She began to take a beating. Perhaps his ridiculous poses had blinded her to his actual strength.

She went up to times five and then kneed him in the stomach then smack him away. He grunted and was smashed yet again into rocks, but he got up again undamaged.

Recoome "Oh that stung a little."

Chi-Chi was stunned. She was going to have turn it up but Nail seeing that Chi-Chi was have hard time stepped forward.

Nail "Hey let me take this guy instead of you exhausting yourself."

Chi-Chi still in stance and looking at Recoome "You think you can take him."

Nail "I know I can."

Recoome "Now wait a minute I'm have fun with the lady. You wait your turn."

Chi-Chi realizing it would piss off this wanabe wrestling star "Alright he's all yours Nail."

Nail stepped in between Chi-Chi and Recoome.

Recoome huffed "Jerk you're in my way." He charged at Nail and went for a Recoome kick, but Nail dodge it. Recoome punched at him but Nail caught his punch. Recoome then launched into a barrage of punches that Nail either caught or dodged. He at attacked like this until he nearly exhausted himself.

Nail backhanded him away. The Ginyu member seemed to be getting visibly frustrated by this as he realized suddenly that he wasn't at all in control of this fight after a while.

Recoome grinned as he saw his chance "Fine then if I can't beat you I'll just erase you. Stay their if you want to see my magic trick."

Nail stood silence as he watched the man yet again do his poses. Recoome stopped and then yelled out "Eraser gun."

A beam of ki came from his mouth that Nail managed to dodge sort of as his left arm was taken by the beam to Chi-Chi's gasp. The beam went on until it turned an island into vapor a ways away.

Recoome grinned "Ha shows you."

Nail then smiled at him much to Recoome's shock "Shows what you know." His veins bulged as he did something. It looked as though it hurt a lot but then it happened Nail grew a new arm in place of his old. Nail panted the process looked exhausting.

Nail "Ya'll didn't do much research on this planet did you?"

Recoome "Okay so I'll just have to beat you to death." He lunged at him but as he did he left himself open. Nail but his hand to his chest and blasted into his chest that exploded out his chest. Recoome fell dead on the ground. The fight was over.

* * *

Raditz was charged at by Jeice. Their fists met and Raditz quickly found himself over powered. This snow haired prick was actual doing him harm.

Jeice "You monkeys should know your place!" His fist we're every and were beating him down.

Raditz was being battered down until he struck back. He knew he was weaker then this ass but Raditz was determined. His brother had proved that a third class could be more.

In a rage he fought back seemingly getting stronger the longer he went. Jeice tried to kick him away but Raditz was only slowed down. In this moment he felt rage like never before. He imagined his brother's reaction to his dead. He remembered his father's indifferent as well as all Vegeta's taunts and beatings. Raditz just started to beat Jeice's face in.

It all seemed to be going good until Jeice managed to jump away. Jeice yelled out with his hand above his head "Crusher Ball." Raditz side was hit by the ki ball. He yelped out in pain and Raditz fell to his feet.

He was bleeding a good portion of his side of his torso was gone. His organs were showing, and he knew he was done for. He looked to Jeice. The snow haired man's nose was broken and gushing. He had messed him up broken his scouter along with his eye.

Jeice "I can't believe I let a monkey nearly beat me." (He placed his hand in front of Raditz's face.) "Any last words."

Raditz spoke while coughing up blood "My brother will conquer the universe. My people will live on in legend while you will die here. Forgotten. I'm a brother of a god. You enjoy it because it won't last."

Jeice seemed a bit confused at this and in anger fired blowing Raditz's head off his shoulders.

* * *

Burter was running circles around Nappa and the old man knew it. It was a frantic fight as desperately the elder Saiyan attempted to defend himself. Nappa swung at the air but to no avail. Burter started to kick him around like the old man was a pin ball.

The blue snake was clearly toying with him. The old general who had fought for entire life knew he was going to die.

His thoughts turned to the past. He had remembered vividly Planet Vegeta. He remembered all the battles he fought with the Tuffles. He remembered the witch that held sway over two of the three kings he severed. He remembered when King Vegeta the one eyed had been assassinated when the war began.

He remembered the hateful looks on the Tuffles eyes. He remembered the stories of his youth of the Super Saiyan of the idyllic past. It had been generations since his people knew peace. Now they were extinct and soon he would be to.

He summoned up what he had and began to fight back as his fist found their mark. Death was certain, but he was Saiyan, a warrior of a people that fought regardless of the odds. Blood flowed into his eyes as he allowed himself to be hit so that he could land blows.

Burter hissed as the punch to his gut but his response was a back hand to Nappa's face. His face was a wash in blood but the old one didn't care. This had been life brutal and unforgiving. He had been a slave to the Tuffles and Frieza now he was free like during the war.

He headbutted the snake as hard as he could to the point he even heard his own skull crack. Burter sank his fist into the old man's stomach and laid him out flat. It was over the old man had lost what was left of his strength.

Burter pointed his hand at the laying man on the ground "You savages don't know when to quit. What did you expect to accomplish?"

Nappa "Nothing. We know how to die and suffer. Now do it you moron I have old friends waiting on me. But just remember I'll be waiting for you in hell."

A blast came from Burter's hand and the old man's torso was basically gone.

Burter "These monkey always so dramatic."

* * *

Ginyu and Vegeta were staring each other down. Both seemed amused with the situation. Vegeta could sense his partners dying but showed no signs of caring. He was the only one that was worthy of immortality anyways.

Ginyu "It would seem that you are all alone."

Vegeta "I already was."

Ginyu "I have to hand it to you face death calmly."

Vegeta "If you think your death your fooling yourself."

Ginyu "My scouter begs to differ."

Vegeta "You're a fool to trust it. Tell me where you there when Frieza blow up my planet?"

Ginyu "No but I'm surprised monkey, you put two and two together."

Vegeta "Your about to find out that it isn't wise to challenge me and Super Saiyan wraith Ginyu."

* * *

Gohan and Trunks had found Bulma and Bill. The two were a bit confused why Bulma was dressed as she was but completely discarded it and the four meet up.

Bill a bit confused "Chi-Chi sent you away?"

The two nodded. Trunks sneered "Uncle she thought it would be too intense."

Bill "She was right to do that. Now come on we go to get to camp and…"

The wind picked up and the ground rumbled they could all feel the dark energy present.

Trunks "We got to go back!" Gohan nodded.

Bill "Are you crazy? We are going back to the camp."

Bulma "Now wait a minute! Is that Vegeta?" (Gohan nodded.) "Look I now this is going to sound crazy, but he seems to like me maybe I can convince him to help us out."

Bill "That is nothing short of batshit."

Bulma "The boys are right Chi-Chi's going to need help."

Bill was yet again between a rock and a hard place. He knew Chi-Chi couldn't beat him on her own nor the other power for that matter. The Spirt bomb could beat them, but she needs a distraction for that.

Bill "Damn it all! Okay we'll help."

* * *

Sorry about this being so late compared to the others but then again, I never set any schedule I will only say that I will bring them out when I can. Next time Vegeta will go up against Ginyu.


	18. Vegeta vs Ginyu

Vegeta power up, excited the sky filling it with energy. Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere, that covered the sky. Ginyu who at first seemed amused was terrified sweating bullets as the numbers on his scouter kept going up. The Jeice and Burter were stopped in their tracks as they were about to attack Chi-Chi and Nail. All four were both shaking. The Saiyan was stronger than they predicted.

Finally, Vegeta stopped powering up as Ginyu scouter blew up. Ginyu was shaking. Vegeta flashed a smile at him then charged beginning his assault. From the first punch it was clear that Vegeta was master of this battle.

Every punch Vegeta threw hit and Ginyu loudly grunted. The ruthless Saiyan royal was picking the commando apart. None of Ginyu defensive moves stopped anything. He was just getting kicked around. They were in the air when Vegeta launched him into an island. The island exploded and Vegeta laughed.

Vegeta "Tell me Ginyu how does it feel to be so much weaker that a monkey? Your master would be so disappointed."

Ginyu emerged from the rubble his eyes were blood shot. He looked full of rage as he flew up to face Vegeta. "You filthy… You haven't won yet."

Vegeta "Haven't I? You and your weakling allies are already dead. You can even touch me. I am the Saiyan out of legend. My body may haven't transformed yet but its close, getting closer. When Frieza and Kakarrot come I will kill them with my Super Saiyan strength. This is my universe now Ginyu."

Vegeta was a little perturbed when he had said the word 'body' Ginyu had smiled. The commando was plotting something Vegeta could tell.

Ginyu yelled at him "WELL YOU THINK YOUR SO TOUGH THEN COME AT ME MONKEY!"

Vegeta growled then restarted his assault. This time however Ginyu seemed to not be putting up any sort of defense. His fists were breaking bones yet Ginyu seemed to not mind at all. In fact, he seemed to be encouraging it. Vegeta could sense a trap so he decided to finish this fight up quickly.

Vegeta picked Ginyu by the horns and throw him into the sky. Vegeta began to charge up his fist for a Gallick Gun but as he was about to fire the alien had stabilized himself in the air. Ginyu with arm and legs as far apart as possible yelled out "CHANGE NOW!"

Ginyu was surrounded by a ball of energy. Vegeta found himself frozen as a light came from Ginyu's mouth and then entered Vegeta's mouth. The light show was over quickly leaving both Chi-Chi and Nail confused.

Ginyu seemed to look extremely confused. He was now in horror looking at his own body. Chi-Chi concluded that it must have meant that whatever that should have done must have not worked but then 'Vegeta' talked "I wonder because I'm in your body does that mean I get to be a Super Saiyan."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she came to realize what happened. Ginyu had just switched bodies with Vegeta. Vegeta now in Ginyu old body with Ginyu's voice "WHAT TRICK IS THIS!" Vegeta clutched at the apparently mostly broken body of Ginyu.

Ginyu with Vegeta's voice "No trick I just decided that my body was a bit on the useless side, so I decided to trade up. You don't have much in the looks department, but I have to admit you have quite a bit of strength. You should be honored its been awhile since I've had to win a fight by doing this."

He pointed his finger and fired a blast that hit Vegeta sending him tumbling to the ground. Ginyu cackled then turned his gaze on both Chi-Chi and Nail. He flew over to them landing right in front of them.

Ginyu "Now let's test out my new power." He began to try and charge up, but Chi-Chi and Nail couldn't sense a change in his power level. Ginyu looked quite confident as he yelled out to Jeice "TELL ME WHERE I'M AT!"

Jeice gulped and said, "Five thousand sir and getting weaker."

Ginyu was stopped in his tracks and said, "Five thousand?"

Ginyu looked at his body "No this is a hell of a lot stronger than that!"

Jeice "Sir it's been awhile maybe it need breaking."

Chi-Chi grinned she knew Nail was a bit winded and exhausted, but this was the prefect chance to strike "Come on Nail we'll ended these guys before he figures out Vegeta body." Nail nodded.

Chi-Chi charged up going straight to times ten then with lightning speed went over and punch the body snatcher right on the check sending him flying but before she could continue she was intercepted by Jeice while Burter attacked Nail.

Chi-Chi was easily knocking around Jeice but she noticed that Nail was not having so much luck against Burter. She bashed Jeice away then came to the Namekian's rescue. Taking a punch that was intended for him while giving Burter a good kick to the gut.

Burter back way as he clutched his gut. A line of crimson ran down her face from her nose as she planted her feet back on the ground. Nail was panting a bit of purple blood was coming from his mouth.

Chi-Chi "Are you okay?"

Nail sarcastically "Peachy!"

Chi-Chi "Go take care of Ginyu I'll take care of them."

Jeice landed next to Burter as he recovered. Jeice "Hear that Burter she's going to take care of us."

Burter grinned "These yokels ought to be taught a lesson on who their messing with."

Jeice nodded "Agreed. Time for a Purple Hurricane."

They started doing their dance number again as Nail took off to deal with Ginyu. Their energy seemed to spin together as blue and red turned into purple. They fired a few balls of energy at her. She easily enough dodged and deflected those blasts way.

When she did though she found herself at the center of the hurricane the two had surrounded her. They unleashed a volley of punches as Chi-Chi was put on the defensive. She started receiving a beating. At times ten she was stronger then them but by acting together they seemed at her level and her stamina was running out.

Ginyu had crawled out of the sea only to be confronted by Nail. Nail "Time to show you what we do to thieves on Namek."

Nail grabbed him by the collar and chucked him away. Ginyu caught himself midair only to find Nail right on him. Nail knocked him around as Ginyu grunted in pain. Ginyu was starting to get angry. This snail man was about to get in the way of his lord's prize and he was about to die.

Suddenly he stopped one of Nail's attacks. Ginyu felt his new body surging with energy. Ginyu began to move forward pushing Nail back. He was beginning to understand Vegeta was really just powered by rage all this time. Nail's punches now hurt less and Ginyu began to punch back.

Chi-Chi even with her hands full felt the surge and knew she couldn't let these morons get in her way. Summoning up her strength she went on the assault and managed to kick the two away from her.

She said the words quickly and fired the Kamehameha the jet consumed Burter and grazed Jeice as it flew off into the distance and blew up. She rushed to help Nail who was starting to get kicked around by Ginyu.

Ginyu looked pissed having seen yet another one of his men die surged forward. Both Nail and Chi-Chi attacked but Ginyu was winning but a blast hit between the three from Vegeta. He had spent this time trying to figure out his new body just to attempt this.

Vegeta landed right next to them "You're not winning with out my help. This thief stole my body. I want pay back."

Chi-Chi "Sure thing."

Before they started up again Gohan and the others arrived. Bill surveyed the scene and quickly noticed that something was off. It looked like Chi-Chi was with a Namekian but was with also a man who was clearly one of Frieza's. He wondered how that happened. They were both fighting a Saiyan the one he just happened to have stabbed.

The four landed on a plateau overlooking the fight. Bulma emerged from Bill's grip and panicked said "Chi-Chi's in trouble Vegeta strong. She's going to need help."

Bill "It looks like she got some."

Trunks looked ready to jump in but also looked warry. Uncle Bill had taught him to be suspicious. He could sense that something was wrong down there.

Gohan at first looked happy but on examining the blood on his mother realizing she was hurt the boy became furious. His aura was becoming visible and Bill noticed it.

Bill remembered the vision. His sweet son was a time bomb. The more these battles happened the more this rage was going to come out. They should get off this planet before the limit was reached.

Ginyu attacked and the three were on the defensive getting kicked around. It was apparent that Ginyu had nearly figured out Vegeta's power. He laid out Nail and punched Vegeta into some cliffs a way where Jeice was then he grabbed hold of Chi-Chi. He held her head and squeezed. She screamed out in pain but in seconds Gohan had left his spot and had rushed into the fight.

Gohan was glowing red he was apparently using the Kaioken. He was in full on berserk mode as he interrupted Ginyu and began to savagely beat him. The boy was screaming and Ginyu was on the defensive, he felt bones breaking.

Ginyu yelled out "JEICE WHEREVER YOU ARE COME HELP!" Ginyu got the feeling that this boy in his rage had felt himself open to an attack from behind.

Jeice flew over looking to get back into the fight only to find himself block by Bill and Trunks. He might have been beat up. His armor was broken but he knew an easy fight when he saw one. He rushed forward and easily knocked Bill into the dirt below. He knocked away Trunks sword then grabbed him by the throat.

Jeice "Sorry kid you're in the way." He went to crush the boys wind pipe when his chest exploded. He fell to the ground dead. Both Trunks and Bulma seeing that it was Vegeta in Ginyu's body that had fired the blast.

Vegeta "Never turn you back to me in a fight if you expect to live. Now to see if I can't get my body back." He took off and Bulma immediately put it together.

Ginyu meanwhile had seen his last hope get slaughter and knew it was time to get the kid's body. He started to allow Vegeta's body to get cut up. A broken arm meant nothing nor a broken leg it just meant that this kid would have to deal with that later before he killed him.

Ginyu punch the twerp a way and put his hands up and yelled "CHANGE NOW."

Chi-Chi yelled out for Gohan to move but he was frozen as the beam of light came towards him. It all seemed to be over until Vegeta jumped in front of the beam much to Ginyu's distress. In seconds Vegeta was back in his body and Ginyu in his.

Ginyu tumbled over as Gohan was left wondering what in the was going on. Chi-Chi had managed to get back onto her feet yelled "Gohan he's a body snatcher Ginyu is back in his body the purple one!"

Vegeta cough up blood. His body was trashed beyond belief, but he was in his own again. Ginyu needed to pay for this travesty. Gohan looked like he was about attack. Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta "Brat he's mine."

Vegeta left arm was broken but he didn't care. He charged at Ginyu and one handed started beating him down. The two of them were panting but Vegeta knew that idiot kid would probably get body snatched if it wasn't him fighting.

Ginyu was about to try and jump away to get his second chance but Vegeta grabbed one of his horns. Using all the strength in his body he pulled until Ginyu head was ripped off his shoulders. Vegeta pull it up to look at it but then threw it away as he collapsed onto the ground. He passed out on the ground he was bleeding like stuffed pig.

Gohan looked at his own hands like he only vaguely understood why there was blood on them. The boy then toppled over in exhaustion. Chi-Chi quickly came over to him as Nail also got back to his feet. Chi-Chi checked over her boy as Bill came over.

Bill may have had his bell rung by Jeice but he had quickly recovered. He saw the blood on Gohan was just from Vegeta's body. He could be cared for later. Instead he went over to Vegeta. The Saiyan not at hundred had nearly killed them all. Bill gripped his hand as he went it finish the wantabe king. He grabbed him by his armor as he heard the suit voice say 'Patient critical. administering…'

He knew enough the suit was trying to save him. Let it try when his heart was ripped from his chest.

Bulma who was being carried by Trunks screamed out "STOP!"

Bill looked at her and rolled his eyes "I don't care what you think of him. This monster hast to go."

Bulma "He saved Trunks! He isn't on Kakarrot's or Frieza's side."

Trunks nodded "Yeah he did."

Bill seemed not at all convinced and went to go finish Vegeta off but then Chi-Chi piped up "Frieza. King Kai seemed to think he was the strongest in the universe. These Ginyu guys were just his pawns. If we're going to stop him and wish our friends and the Namekians back, we are going need him."

Bill "Be reasonable the moment he heals, he will kill us all."

Chi-Chi "Not if he needs us. He needs us to help him kill Frieza and he needs the balls."

Nail "You can make more then one wish you can spilt them." Chi-Chi and Bulma were both confused and delight by this bit of news.

Bill "Why should I listen to you?"

Nail "This man is responsible for killing nearly all of my people. He deserves a very painfully death, but I can feel this Frieza your friends are right. We need him."

Bill "Your people are dead mine aren't. You might not have a lot to lose but I do."

Chi-Chi "You said you believed in me that you had hope is that still the case?"

Bill looked at the monster that he was holding. He looked almost human. Hope had died a long time ago, but they didn't need to know that. He would just have to find a way to kill this Saiyan later. He let go of the Saiyan.

Bill "Alright then what's the plan?"

* * *

Guess that's the end of the Ginyu's but Frieza's coming. Next up False Hope.


	19. False Hope

Bulma ran over to Vegeta as Bill walked away. It stung that yet again they were trusting a monster over him. Bulma began to look him over as she spoke "This doesn't look good even with his suit he is going to bleed to death."

Bill "Good."

Bulma throw him a harsh glare but Bill didn't seem to care. Bulma then looked over to Chi-Chi "If I get him to the imperial's ship I can fix this."

Chi-Chi "Bill said that it took off?"

Bill sighed "Well it was then I stopped it." He thought to himself maybe they shouldn't trust him but the rest of him smacked that down. He continued "If were going then we should get Mai and the others I don't think splitting up is such a good idea anymore."

Chi-Chi felt something in the back of her head say something was wrong, but she quickly dismissed it but Gohan woke in here arms. Gohan "Mom? What…?"

Chi-Chi "We beat them. We beat those ridiculous guys. We're all good." She put him down the boy down. At first, he seemed a little shaky, but he quickly recovered. "Alright everyone gather round I'll transport us just grab hold of me or someone whose touching me."

Nail and Chi-Chi quickly grabbed the balls as they all got ready to take off. Bill a little puzzled "Is this that instant thing that the Yardrats taught you?"

Chi-Chi said back quickly "Yep."

Trunks help his mother move Vegeta. Everyone held hand and suddenly they were transported to the cave in a pop.

Mai and the others were quite surprised to see them. Mai "What's going on? WHY DO YOU HAVE HIM?" She said seeing the unconscious Vegeta.

Bill "We're tempting fate. Now come on we got a terrible idea to try out." They quickly collected their stuff in a very military fashion.

The reunited group joined the circle and soon they were at the imperial ship. The dead bodies were still around untouched. It seemed that Namek lacked vultures or scavengers that would have normally been having a ball over this.

Mai "Nice place."

Vasquez sneering "Better them then us."

Spunkmeyer "Are you sure everyone is dead in there?"

Nail "Yeah I can't sense anyone."

Nail looked over to Bill whose eye was twitching. Nail could sense that something about this guy wasn't right. His training was telling him dark clouds surrounded this situation. It was like he was plotting to kill everyone that wasn't his group. These men had all been killed by him. Humans might seem weak, but they were dangerous.

Bill "Ferro, Spunkmeyer with me. We're searching the ship to find anything that we can use. We'll scavenge what we need."

Bulma "When I'm done with Vegeta I'll come and help."

Chi-Chi "Nail, kids lets go get the balls."

The three nodded. The groups all entered. The airlock had been busted opened by Bill earlier. The ship was trashed with bodies. Bill had killed everyone armed or unarmed. Gohan and Trunks seemed to not understand this situation but everyone else did.

To the remnants of the fireteam Bill looked like a killing machine. Vasquez and Hicks were in awe, so was Spunkmeyer and Ferro. Mai was nervous but was quick to throw it away. Bulma and Chi-Chi were shocked but didn't voice any concerns this was war after all and these were Kakarrot's men.

Bill, Ferro and Spunkmeyer broke off to head for the bridge. While Chi-Chi, Nail, Trunks and Gohan went to the cargo hold. Vasquez and Hicks wounded they may have been helped Bulma carry Vegeta to the med bay.

The med bay was as advance as she had ever seen. Bulma could tell that the Empire had been hard at work going leaps and bounds when they had left Earth. They even had their own healing pod like seen ads for while shopping on Risa.

It was so new that it even had detail instructions on how to use it on the side of the thing. She laid Vegeta down on the table. The movement seemed to wake him. His eyes opened and everyone but Bulma took a step back.

Bulma got close and looked into his eyes "Are you okay?"

Vegeta gritting his teeth "What do you think woman?"

Bulma nodded "Well I'd say your bleeding internally and externally. Also, it would be easier to count the number of bones that weren't broken. O also that in the hour without something done you will bleed to death."

Vegeta sarcastically "You don't say?"

Bulma "You know it's not a smart idea to sass your only hope."

Vegeta "Please I've survived worse."

Bulma "Maybe but not without help." (She looked over to the fireteam.) "You guys can head off if you're feeling better. This stuff looks good but you guys are pretty well healed at this point."

Hicks "Are you sure that's a good idea." He said while looking at Vegeta.

Bulma rolled her eyes "What is he going to bleed on me? He might be talking tough, but the black knight here can't even move his body. He just didn't realize it because he is tripping on pain meds his suit gave him. It's the only reason he isn't screaming in agony."

Vegeta in anger tried to move his body to find Bulma wasn't lying. He realized he could barely move his eyelids. Vegeta angry "How did you...?"

Bulma "Because sweetie my fingers are touching your kidneys right now and you didn't seem to notice."

She took away a bloody hand and pressed the start button for the healing pod. She then when back to trying to staple Vegeta side back in. The fireteam saw the truth and left. Leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

Vegeta felt helpless the woman was right he was dying, and it was up to this fool to save him. It didn't sting as much as Kakarrot's and Frieza's gabs, but he thought a true warrior shouldn't need her help. It was like his entire life had been a joke. To be looked down on by the weak and the inferior. He was a king an elite and the only hope of a dead people.

Vegeta "Why are you helping me?"

Bulma looked deep into his eyes "Thank you for saving my son."

Vegeta "What? Oh, I thought the brat looked familiar. You should tell you little bastard to not pick fights with bigger bastards." He said expecting her to get angry.

Bulma chuckled "Man you have issues. You can't even take a thank you without acting like an asshole shitting all over it."

Vegeta "Why not your making fun of me."

Bulma tears were in her eyes "No I'm not. You saved his life. I owe you more then I can possibly describe. If he died I don't know if I could go on. Truth is I've been on fumes since we left Earth. I've lost my husband, my mother and maybe my father at this point I don't know we can't get contact. We are damn refugees. The only thing left is him and you saved him."

Vegeta felt small and petty "I lost every once too. I'm a refugee too I guess." (Internally he cursed himself for saying that.) "These are strong drugs."

Bulma smiled while still red eyed "Yeah drugs, that hasn't to be it."

Vegeta "Glad you agree. So, this…"

Bulma "Never happened. You were just drugged and babbling."

Vegeta "You sell yourself short woman. Your alive because your strong. Most places I go life is cheap. It sold like that. I know the truth and you do too. Life is pain that you hold onto in the vain hope it will mean something. Life is not cheap but expensive. It requires everything and then some. Dying is eas,y I've seen that personally. I've seen fire in your eyes you can survive and so can your son."

For along second stared at each until Bulma face smashed into his. Vegeta was basically paralyzed so Bulma did most of the work but before anything else could happen the machine loudly beeped. Bulma pulled herself off of him.

Bulma "Fucking figures."

Bulma got him up and placed him into the machine. He noticed the clothes she had on now covered in his blood along with it in her mouth. She had his scent all over her. A surge of pride hit him at that fact. She placed the mask over his face she shut the doors and it filled with fluid. He put his hand on the glass viewer and she placed her hand over his. It slid off as he went unconscious.

Bulma looked at herself "Man I need to change. See you in an hour or two Vegeta" She had no idea what she was going to do once they wished Yamcha back.

* * *

Bill arrived with the others at the bridge. There were more bodies including the admiral. A light was flashing on one of the command consoles.

A voice came overhead "Admiral Blanco do you read me? This is Captain Blonde. Freedom are you there? The Emperor demands an audience."

Spunkmeyer looked over to the button but Bill said, "Leave it."

The messages continued as Vasquez and Hicks arrived. They began to go throw some things.

Blonde "My lord I thought you would be busy." There was movement. A light came on as a chill came up Bill's spine as a holographic figured appeared behind him.

Kakarrot "Oh the familiar faces."

Bill slowly turned around his body screaming for him to run. It might have been a hologram, but this was the real thing no illusion. He had the same grin on his face that he always had in his dream. He was the grinning man always finding so much sick joy in horror and mayhem.

Kakarrot "Been awhile hasn't its Billy. You know the last time I saw you I told you I was teacher giving you a lesson." (He looked at the noting that this was not Chi-Chi based on the brutality of it.) "I think you may have got the lesson. Tell me did you kill the Yardratians?"

Bill said nothing just stared angrily at him much to the monster delight.

Kakarrot "Well I guess I have my answer then. Interesting the silent treatment. You now I wonder if the wife you stole from me will give me the same when I reclaim her. I hope not. She has a lot of explaining to do considering she's kept my kid from me."

Bill one eye went wide, and the monster cackled.

Kakarrot "So Crixus wasn't lying I do have a son with Chi-Chi. Its such a crime that I've haven't yet had a chance to meet him. Oh, but I need to punish my wife but you I won't harm a hair on your head even if its whiter then I remember. No, I'm going to make you watch." (Their was a pause.) "See yah soon."

The hologram turned off and, in a rage, Bill pointed his hand at the console and started firing. Busting a hole to the outside world. He kept firing until Mai put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her still blind with rage looked at her still in kill mode. His eye turned from her in shame as he came back to himself.

He turned and walked away his head and said, "We got to get the fuck out of here."

Spunkmeyer asked "Captain what was?"

Mai said determinedly without showing any doubt "Lies all of it. Never listen to anything that, that man says." Something felt wrong, but it felt wrong to think that way. She was determined to power through those suspicious.

* * *

Chi-Chi group quickly found the balls in the bowels of the ships. Everyone but Nail was smiling. Gohan because he sensed the happiness of his family. Trunks was smiling and crying he was about to see his dad again, but he realized he had forgot his voice and it made him sad.

Chi-Chi had done her best to not think about the people she had lost. Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Launch, Tien and Chiaotzu they all died at the monster's hands. She started crying to as her memory went to them.

She remembered when she first met Roshi the old dirty man asking to see Bulma underwear. When she got older it made sense and pissed her off but now it was a cherished memory. Krillin had been such an ass to her when they had first met. He was insistent that girls couldn't fight, and he cheated her too. By the end she couldn't imagine a more loyal friend. Yamcha started out a bandit that Chi-Chi was eager to fight then he became a loving husband to Bulma and a friend. Launch was aggressive and mean then she became a mother. Tien and Chiaotzu both had started out as pupils of a man who wanted Roshi dead. Tien was a man holding on to hate and anger, but he managed to renounce that and became a father. Chiaotzu proved his loyalty and his kindness. They all deserved better and she had betrayed them.

The group took the balls outside and the four of them gather round. Before they began Bulma who had changed back into her adventure outfit came out. She was determined to see this all through too.

Nail looked at Chi-Chi and she nodded in Namekian Nail called out. The sky went dark and filled with clouds. The balls glowed, and light shot out of the balls. The light jetted up into the sky and it took form. It was a dragon but not at all like Earth's. This one had antennae like the other Namekians. It was far more humanoid with shoulders. It was muscular and larger then Shenron. Porunga as she heard Nail call him was an impressive dragon. He spoke in a booming voice.

Nail said to Chi-Chi "Okay you got three wishes."

Chi-Chi "Wish everyone killed by Kakarrot Gero or his army brought back to life."

Nail spoke but the dragon sighed Chi-Chi could tell that something was wrong. Nail explained "The dragon can only bring back one life at a time."

Chi-Chi was frozen. This was at all fair. Kami was gone thanks to Piccolo. That meant she was going to have to choose who got to live again or not. One of them had to be Yamcha but the others. She could move neither could Bulma. This made her cry. Over a minute passed as Porunga grumbled. Chi-Chi had no idea what happen to little Kunlun. If she was going to bring back Tien she had to bring back Launch and Chiaotzu or else that was cruel. Krillin was her best friend and Roshi her mentor either of them would be good in this struggle. But of course, they all needed to be brought to Namek.

Nail "Aw the dragon is getting restless."

Chi-Chi nodded "Bring back…"

She was interrupted as the dragon screamed out in pain and then disappeared as did the clouds. The balls laid their turned to stone. There was dead silence hanging over the air as the kids were confused. Bulma fell to her knees as Nail collapsed onto the ground his hands on the grass. He punched the ground and screamed out.

Trunks crying "Sensei what's going on what's happening."

Chi-Chi crying too "Guru's dead. They killed him."

* * *

The men of the First Helljumpers Alpha Company were celebrating their win against the natives. It had been embarrassing that they had lost one man to old men and children. But this had been an easy win all they had to do was bust down the door and start blasting. The massive old man couldn't even move as the put holes into him. The only one that was felt that the boys were playing with until the CO told them to finish him off.

They had failed to hear anything from 'Freedom', so they were preparing to finish off the kid and head back when Chi-Chi and Nail appeared.

Lieutenant "Primary target has arrived kill the Namek and capture Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi disappeared grabbing Dende as Nail waved through the Imperials. It was a slaughter and it was over in seconds. The last man didn't bother begging he just laughed and said that "Your race is not more green man your plague is gone hominids are down one less bug to squash."

Nail response was to take a little off the top of the man's head. He looked around all had sworn to protect was dead. He saw his father he was nearly a puddle of purple. Nail turned from it "My people are gone."

Chi-Chi "No you are here so is Dende. You can survive."

Nail "No the only I want right now is to be with them."

Chi-Chi "Guru was alone when he restarted his people. You can do it too and you're not even alone."

Nail "I've never been this angry."

Chi-Chi "Use it. There an army of men that are responsible for this."

Nail "Live for revenge?"

Chi-Chi shook her head "No live to avenge them."

The appeared back at the ship. Bulma was a sobbing mess on the ground holding her son who was the same. Gohan was crying because of it and he rushed over to hug her as Dende clung to her like an infant. Nail never shed a tear he simply looked like he wasn't done killing things.

The rest of the group came out lead by Bill. Bill "What happened?"

He asked as a jolt of fear went up Chi-Chi spine. She yelled out "GET BACK INSIDE!"

She put down Dende as everyone else got the feel of the situation. Shooting down from the sky was a circular ship with a dome. It looked like Ginyu tech. Inside that ship however was something way more powerful than Ginyu.

She easily guessed that this was Frieza. The ship landed not far from where they were and soon they were to see the horned tyrant all purple and white. His men behind him. He looked down at them and said, "How small they are."

* * *

Frieza has arrive next chapter How small. So, a long time ago I decided that no one is coming back because that doesn't work for this story. This will be a bitter-sweet ending because nothing really in super will come into play so no more dragon balls.


	20. How Small They Are

Zarbon and Dodoria emerged behind Frieza along with the army they had brought with them. Frieza army was a mixed group from species all over the universe. Chi-Chi could tell that not all of them wanted to be here but that didn't matter. Frieza was looking down at his new-found enemies from the roof of ship on his hover-chair. He was smiling as he and the others made their descent to the surface of the planet.

A bead of sweat ran down Chi-Chi face. King Kai had warned her about this guy. She could already tell that this was not all he was capable of. His flunkies however were a lot weaker than the Ginyus so they had killed the most elite of them which was good to know.

The group came to the ground and Chi-Chi and the other fighters got into stance and fireteam took out their blasters.

Frieza amused by this little display of defiance chuckled "Zarbon it looks like these fools mean to fight me."

Zarbon chuckled as well "It appears so my lord. Perhaps they have no idea who their dealing with."

Frieza "I suppose I should tell them." (Now speaking to all of them.) "Dear monkeys and monkey friends. My name is Lord Frieza master of the cosmos, slaughter of the innocent, destroyer of worlds and killer of children. You might have heard of me." (He said while waiving his hand.) "I'm here for this world's dragon balls. You will give them to me or I will kill you and everyone you have ever known or cared about. If you know a thing about me, you should know I'm not joking."

Chi-Chi looked into the soulless eyes of Frieza and then chuckled "You know I'm so used to dealing with this brand of monster at this point. You couldn't scare me even if you tried. I'm well aware of who you are, and I've seen your handy work. You have it coming just as much as he does. You want the dragon balls." (She pointed to the stone that were around him.) "Their all around you. You'll never get your wish even if you kill us. Only bit of good news in all of this. Your reign of terror will only last as long as you do. You will grow old and die, just like everyone else oh Lord of ash."

Frieza looked beyond frustrated purple energy swirled from him. He bites his lip in rage as he looked at the grin from Chi-Chi.

Frieza through gritted teeth "You're going to die screaming." He pointed his finger at her and fired. Chi-Chi was forced to go red to dodge it. The beam easily punched through the ship behind her leaving a perfectly circular hole the size of the beam. Further away it blew up in a mushroom cloud.

Frieza "Sad little monkey. I am Lord Frieza! All your people are bugs to me. All your strength is nothing to me. You are small. I may not get my wish, but I will be remembered. I am the terror of the universe. You however will be forgotten just another fool that challenged your better. Kill them!"

His men charged all but Dodoria and Zarbon. They quickly came to regret that action. Chi-Chi, Nail and Trunks slaughtered the fifty or so soldiers that came at them. Trunks using his sword to great effect slicing through their armor. Gohan had got into it too but he merely knocked them away only for Trunks to finish them off.

Frieza looked a bit perplexed then it came to him "Oh that's why the Ginyu's won't pick up. You kill them."

Chi-Chi finished off the last soldier and nodded "But we did have some help."

Dodoria and Zarbon were scared this meant these guys were stronger than them. They couldn't help but back away a bit.

Frieza "Cute so you think that means you a match for me."

Chi-Chi "Yeah."

Suddenly Frieza's little hover chair exploded along with his armor. His energy knocking the other two away. He was in a swirl of purple energy as the Tyrant powered up. Gohan and Trunks were shaking while Chi-Chi and Nail were determined.

The tyrant itched his nose "Tell me monkeys are you scared."

Chi-Chi "Not really. Your stronger than your flunkies but not by all that much."

Frieza "Is that what you think? Well fine I guess I'll just have to give you a reason to cower then."

More energy began to pour out from the tyrant's body. Chi-Chi and company soon found themselves trembling as it became clear that the monster was transforming.

* * *

Bill took note grabbed Bulma by her arm "Maybe we should get out of here."

Bulma nodded. She went to grab Dende but was rebuffed by the child. He said, "I'm staying with Nail."

Bulma "Sweety we need to go."

Dende "Then go I'm staying."

Bill coldly said, "Come on. Let's leave him."

Bulma gave him a look that said it all. Bill knew what he was saying but this was not his problem. Bill knew they could save these people and trying was just going to get them killed. None of them could ever see what he saw. So, he would just have to pretend some more.

Bill said "Sorry." To Bulma then he grabbed Dende by his shirt. Forcefully he pulled the boy by the collar choking him, but he didn't care. Dende was fighting him but his suit easily was over powering the young namekian.

Bulma seeing that Bill was hurting Dende yelled at him "What the Fuck do you think you're doing?"

Everything seems to go dark all he could hear was screams and crying. His hand seemed to want to wrap around the boy's throat. Before anything further could happen Bulma smacked him on the check which made him come back to himself. He let go off the boy and his hand never made it to his throat.

He looked around as he realized what was happening. He grabbed hold of Bulma and yelled to the others to get moving leaving Dende much to Bulma dismay. Bill took note that the others had been too busy watching Frieza to see what Bulma had seen.

* * *

Frieza torso grew larger than his arms and legs. Lastly his head grew. The monster stood ten feet tall and was now massive. His horns were now more like a bull's curving upwards and sharper like they were made for stabbing.

The Tyrant grinned as his truck of a tail smacked the ground with enough force to shake the ground beneath their feet like an earthquake.

Frieza taking pleasure in the fear he was now sensing from his prey. He spoke in his now deeper darker voice "You know this is only my second form I've got two more where this came from."

Their eyes went small they knew he wasn't lying. He flicked his hand and half of the large island they were on was gone. All four of the fighters were brought to the ground by this display of power. Bill was glad that he had gotten Bulma out there. Dende had even jumped into the air in time.

Frieza was hovering in the air above the sea water. His eyes quickly focused on Chi-Chi. At speed he charged her. He tried to skewer her with his horn, but Chi-Chi managed to avoid the horns only for him to back hand her into a nearby island.

Frieza pointed his finger at Trunks looking to kill him but Nail jumped in front of the beam. Nail might have stepped in front of the beam and purple blood might have been coming from his side, but it had gone through hitting Trunks.

Gohan looked on frightened as he saw Trunks gasped falling to the ground with a hole in his chest. Trunks coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground soon followed by Nail. Dende rushed over as Frieza chuckled then took off to do more damage to Chi-Chi.

Gohan having seen what had happen in front of him and was livid. He had watched that monster possible kill his friend and well his brother. He had also hurt that nice but quiet Namekian. He could feel Trunks dying and it was filling him with rage. He then looked to see his mother getting thrashed by Frieza.

Chi-Chi was getting kicked around by the tyrant even with Kaio-ken, Chi-Chi was not match for this power house. She felt the breath being knocked out of her by a punch to her gut. She was brought to the ground she cried out in pain.

Gohan fists clenched as he fell himself lose it like before while watching his mother get beaten. Everything was going red like the last few times this had happened the last few. He could hear his mother in pain and he snapped.

In pure fury he stormed into the brawl to attack Frieza. He punched the Tyrant with all his might sending him flying and began a bone crushing assault. He hit the monster with all his power and it actually had hurt the Tyrant in this form.

Frieza was on the defensive as he was being kicked around by a Saiyan child. It made no sense to him how this child was this strong. He had notice the kid but hadn't bothered to comment on it. How could a Saiyan child be giving him this much trouble? He wondered.

The two were in a punching match with Frieza being on the losing end. A simple kick sent the tyrant into the air then Gohan kick him back down into the sea and fired off a Kamehameha at him. It exploded sending steam in a mushroom cloud upwards.

Chi-Chi got up staring at her son who yet again proved to be the stronger than she could have imagined. She then watched her son in a rage started firing blast after blast at the spot where the tyrant was.

Each blasted was making a tsunami as her son seemed determined to destroy even the things that were around the tyrant. But in this rage, she felt like he was using too much energy.

Chi-Chi yelled to him "Gohan your wasting energy stop!" But it was too late.

After one final blast that shook the planet. Her boy calmed down. He was exhausted he had been using too much of his power.

Chi-Chi shivered as she heard a chuckle as Frieza emerged from the water. He looked burned and cut up, but he wasn't dead.

Frieza cam upwards to be at eye level with Gohan "You know that actual hurt. You know you're the first of your kind to actually be a challenge to me remotely. Your monkey parents would be so proud but the game is over. Its high time I teach you who rule this universe."

Energy yet again swirled around Frieza the bright purple temporally out shining the sun.

* * *

Bill power reader frozen on his helmet Bulma machine turned itself off rather than trying to continue reading the situation. The crew and Bill were trying to escape. Hicks had Bulma in his hands. Bill had wanted to just find an island nearby but far enough away from the fighting to use as a fall back to escape with the ship.

The group however was intercepted by Zarbon and Dodoria. The two-henchman looked quite pleased. They must read the scouters and known that they weren't nearly as strong as Chi-Chi or Trunks.

Zarbon "Well looks like we have some play things."

Dodoria "Yes we do. We should probably warn them that we don't play nice."

Vasquez was quick on the draw she yelled out something in Spanish as she opened up with her blaster rifle only to get Dodoria's pink meat hook through her chest. Bill tried to stab Dodoria in the back only for him to get back handed into an island below.

Ferro screamed out as Zarbon vaporized her and Spunkmeyer. Hicks hit him in the back with a blast, but it did nothing. Zarbon then went to kill the two so Hicks dropped Bulma before getting sliced sideways by Zarbon.

Bulma yelled out before being grabbed by Mai the two tumbled to the ground. Mai got up quickly to see the two were standing behind of them. The blood of her friends on their hands.

Mai shot out her ki blades from the suit as she screamed out "Bulma run I'll slow them down."

The two laughed as scared Bulma cowered on the ground behind Mai getting ready to die. She knew it was all over. Mai was ready to go down swinging. When suddenly Dodoria's stomach exploded and soon after Zarbon's head exploded in a blue light that kept on going.

The two lifeless forms fell the ground. Mai found herself cover in the two's guts and blood, but she could care less. She looked to see Bill his revolver smoking two of the six blue bullets gone. She watched him collapse to the ground alive but wounded.

Mai looked over to the dead soldiers and said, "Everyone dead again."

* * *

Frieza was transforming again before Gohan and Chi-Chi's eyes. They knew there was nothing either of them could do. Frieza head enlarge shooting backward. His head was now a tube with four horns. His chest became more armored and his shoulders became like armor detaching from his arms.

The tyrant looked more a monster now out of movie. Frieza now with a hiss "Time to take your medicine boy."

In a second Frieza was at Gohan. The tyrant slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach. The boy gasped in pain as the monster started to unload blow after blow on Gohan the boy barely able to defend himself.

The tyrant was taking pleasure in cutting him up. He was making sure that all of them were non-lethal but strong enough to break bones. He was determined that he would break every bone in this brat's body before killing him.

Chi-Chi charged upwards as she saw her boy cough up blood only find herself swatted away by Frieza. He then with a smirk grabbed Gohan's head and started to crush it. Gohan scream out much to Chi-Chi's dismay.

Chi-Chi knowing this was a dumb idea went for it anyways. She screamed out "KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY-FIVE." An unstable red surrounded her, and she flew back up and punched Frieza so hard that he let go of Gohan.

She was forced to let Gohan fall for now as she gathered all her energy into one massive Kamehameha. She fired it off in a dazzling display. It hit the still airborne Frieza in a tremendous explosion with a massive cloud of dust being kick up as a result. She then grabbed her boy before he hit the ground and looked at him as she found a spot to land.

The tyrant broke his ribs and had cracked his skull. Gohan was bleeding all over the place. It was quite clear that Gohan would die without help.

Chi-Chi then looked up in fear as she realized she could still feel Frieza. The tyrant emerged from the smoke singed but undamaged. He was grinning, and Chi-Chi knew it was all over. She had used everything she had. The tank was empty.

Frieza pointed his finger and Chi-Chi closed her eyes and hugged Gohan. She would die but if she used her body to shield Gohan maybe he would live a bit longer.

Frieza then screamed out in pain with his blast hitting in the distance. She looked to see Trunks having with his sword cut off Frieza's tail. Which was confusing on a count of she thought he was dying. Nail appeared and before Frieza could react the two blasted him sending him crashing to a nearby island.

Dende then arrived "Mind if I help?" Chi-Chi shrugged as Dende put his hand over Gohan and energy came from them. Gohan's wounds began to disappear. He was being healed right before her eyes.

Dende stopped and Gohan opened his eyes. Chi-Chi could sense that he was back to full health. He back to full strength no stronger he seemed to have Kakarrot's ability to only get stronger after nearly dying that she had noticed.

Gohan looked at Dende "Dende what did you do?" Asked will making sure that his mother was okay not happy that she was bleeding in the least.

Dende "I healed you, just like I did to Trunks and Nail."

Gohan with glee looked up to see both Trunks and Nail alright but then he saw Frieza reappear and he gritted his teeth. His aura showed, and he flew up getting between Frieza and his friends.

Frieza looked at the suddenly repaired Saiyan boy with confusion. He was quite sure that the boy was done for last he checked, not to mention the others. He wondered if they had wish for immortality. He decided he was done playing games with these fools it was time to end this.

He landed on an island as he began to transform. A bubble of swirling purple energy surrounded him as he looked to see the smallest Namekian healing Chi-Chi. The tyrant grinned that was how they all recovered.

The planet shook the sky's turned black, the ocean churned. Purple light blanketed the area. The planet itself was afraid. Mai was having a hard time in the ship standing up. She and Bulma were getting the ship ready while Bill was in the med bay. Gohan and the others came and landed in front of Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi got to her feet to almost fall to the ground as the power in front of her only seemed to grow. She could sense how unbelievably powerful Frieza had just become.

Suddenly there was silence as the bubble disappeared. Steam came from were Frieza was. The tyrant's new body became visible.

He was not nearly as large as he was before. The monstrous form had been replaced by something sleek, smaller and smoother. He didn't have an angle on his body. His tail was back without any of it hacked off. Purple was now only on his head and his shoulders. He looked less intimidating if not for the outrageous power level that she could feel from him.

Frieza then looked over to group and smirked as he pointed his finger "Time to show you how small you all are."

* * *

So, I'm going to start and new series soon and I'll be switching off between this and that. It won't be anything dragon ball and will be a horror series. An AU of Yandere simulator in space!


	21. The King's Last Stand

Frieza new short angleless form raised its finger and fired. Gohan was the only one who seemed to be able to follow the attack, but he wasn't fast enough to save the target Dende. Dende who didn't even see it coming. He was dead before he knew it. He was in a little crater when Gohan turned his head. Smoke was coming from his corpse.

Everything when red for Gohan as he looked at Frieza who was smiling enjoying the suffering of others. He was in a rage attacked the monster. Chi-Chi and Trunks could barely follow the fight as Gohan had once again shown he was far above them both.

Nail looked distraught to Chi-Chi. She could easily understand why. He just became the last of the real Namekian people all that was left was Piccolo and she didn't even know if he knew about him.

Gohan from what she could see was a ball of rage but Frieza wasn't taking any damage the Tyrant's power was still not fully being expressed. He was playing with her son.

Chi-Chi "Spirit bomb." (Trunks and Nail looked at her.) "The Spirit bomb is the only move that can stop Frieza now. Its going to take a lot longer though then the one that I used on that saiyan and this planet doesn't have the life force. I'll have to draw on other planets power."

Nail determined "If you think it will work do it. The only thing left in the universe to me is to see that creature die. If you need time. I'll give it to you."

Trunks nodded his head in agreement "You have me too sensei!"

Chi-Chi took her stance as she raised her hands to the air to being drawing the energy for the Spirit bomb.

Meanwhile Gohan was being to lose steam as his punches and kicks were simply not touching Frieza. Frieza was dodging them with ease and Gohan was getting tired.

Frieza "You know it's funny your entire species can be summed up by a greed monkey reaching up to get a fruit then losing their grip and breaking their skull on the rocks below."

Frieza back handed Gohan a way then began to fire death beams at him. Gohan just barely managed to dodge the attacks only to find himself grabbed by the throat by Frieza. Frieza tightened his grip as Gohan gasped for air. Nail and Trunks attempted to come to Gohan aid but were easily dismissed away by Frieza's hand.

Frieza "Its funny monkey I don't know why you lot ever thought you could take me on. Not even at two percent power and I'm crushing your wind pipe. And you're the strongest of your race"

Gohan was gasping for air feeling the darkness surround him. He gathered up all his power and his body seemed to explode with red energy allowing him to escape the Tyrants grasp.

Gohan hit the ground breathing heavily only to find that Frieza hadn't at all been hurt by that attack. Gohan said with his bloodshot eyes defiantly "You haven't won yet."

Frieza "No. But the idea that you could continue is laughable." He pointed his finger at Gohan head and Gohan was powerless to move.

Frieza though instead of firing looked as not far in the distance the 'Liberty' exploded and Vegeta came flying over in his tattered NSE armor. The Saiyan King looked quite confident.

Frieza turned from Gohan to look at Vegeta. Frieza "Vegeta?" (He smiled.) "And here I thought that I wouldn't get a chance at some real revenge today. I should have remembered monkey's stick together. Tell me does he actually call you Prince and kiss your bottom like the others?"

Vegeta grinned as he sensed that Bulma was alive and saw that Trunks was okay "I found a people and a Kingdom to rule over. I'm a King now. Kakarrot is just another obstacle but he can wait. Its high time I show you that the Saiyan race is not to be trifled with. That you can't just kill my people and get away with it." (He pointed to his face with his thumb.) "You see Frieza you're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior…" (Frieza grimaced with rage.) "You see I have gone beyond the average and have become legend. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza looked at Vegeta as if he were a small child that had broken his window with a baseball. He looked annoyed but no longer looked frustrated. Frieza glibly asked "Are you done?"

Vegeta frustrated that Frieza didn't seem to be taking him seriously "Didn't you hear me Frieza I'm a SUPER SAIYAN!"

Frieza waved it away "Yes. Yes. You believe you're some magic monkey that can actually reach the top of the tree got it. Let me tell you something. It's a myth a legend. You're just deluding yourself if you think your that. You might think that your smart just because you figured out that I killed your people but guess what? It wasn't that hard to figure out. Compared to your fellows you might seem like a genius but that's a low bar you understand. Case and point this situation. You're going to die here. One of the last of your people as dumb as the first of them. Your no legend. Your just another fool."

Vegeta in a rage powered up the planet shaking as a result. Chi-Chi and the other could feel his power. He was stronger than Frieza now.

Vegeta charged and punched the Tyrant away into an island then fired a galick gun at the spot. The blast exploded in a massive mushroom cloud. Vegeta stood knowing that was not enough to have killed the tyrant.

Trunks took to cheering while the others were more unsure of the situation. Nail could sense that his man's heart was not pure. Chi-Chi began to quickly wonder if they hadn't traded one monster for another. Gohan had heard what Frieza and Vegeta had been talking about. Somehow, he felt like he was half apart of that conversation. Something wasn't adding up Frieza was making it sound like Vegeta was a part of a different species but Vegeta had to be human like him, right?

The explosion as made Frieza presence known. He looked rather scorched but otherwise undamaged. He flew back in front of Vegeta. Frieza sarcastically stated "You know that almost hurt."

Vegeta "That is only a taste of my power."

Frieza smiled "I'm sure but its limited. Mine goes on forever."

Vegeta "Prove it." Said quite sure of himself.

Frieza and Vegeta flew towards each other. Their fists meet, and the planet shook a little. The fight was barely followed by the spectators. The two broke off and the death beam clashed with the galick gun. A struggle that Vegeta won easily.

Frieza avoided get hit by the energy only to get Vegeta's fist dug into his gut. Vegeta then chopped him in the head sending Frieza to the ground with a yelp of pain. Frieza only got back up to get kicked into the air by Vegeta.

To all outward appearance Vegeta seemed to winning but Chi-Chi noticed that Frieza wasn't losing any power. She realized the truth very quickly that the spirit bomb was their only real hope.

Vegeta went to punch Frieza again only to find the Frieza had caught the punch. Frieza wiped Vegeta in the his face to the ground with his tail.

Frieza "O Vegeta. If only you had reminded loyal. The fact that I have to use this much of my power proves that you had some use."

Vegeta got to his feet and spit some blood onto the ground "I only pretended to be loyal. I knew the truth."

Frieza "And yet you killed for me. You help me. You really are like your father." He said smugly.

Vegeta "You will pay for thinking that you could control me!"

Frieza shot back "I think not." In an instant he was over to Vegeta. This time however Frieza was much faster. Vegeta got a punch to his gut. That sent him stumbling backwards.

Frieza "You know I don't know how long its been since I've used fifty percent of my full power you know Vegeta."

Vegeta in a rage looked at him. He knew what he felt, the Tyrant wasn't lying. He had been merely playing with him. It made him want to puke that yet again he was just a source of amusement to the tyrant.

He remembered all the time he was made to stuffer to amuse this bastard, called monkey all the other dignities. He needed to make it so that none else would suffer this. He looked behind Frieza though to see Chi-Chi and realized the ball of energy in her hands above her.

The sneaky human woman was gathering energy and tons of it. Vegeta grinned much to Frieza's surprise. Vegeta knew now that he was going to die but he would take Frieza with him. It was quite good that there was an audience. The halfling and the human boy would see how a Saiyan King ought to die, on his feet covered in blood.

Vegeta emboldened "Well come on then! You think I'm scared of you. I've thought you killed me a hundred times and counting. I've got nothing better to do, so try me and I'll show you the power of the King of the Saiyan's!" The plan was simple. Piss off Frieza and make him try and break him to buy time.

Chi-Chi heard what he said and realized that he had saw the ball. She thought 'Wait is he actually sacrificing himself to make this work?'

Frieza reprisal for that were quick. He back hand him in the face grabbed his foot by his tail and flung him towards a rock nearby. Vegeta jumped up and fired at the tyrant that blew up not even putting a scratch on Frieza.

Frieza brushed it off the came over kicking Vegeta into the air. He then started to wail on him. Vegeta was quite powerless to do nothing more then try and block the punches.

The last of the King's defensive seem to break down with a knee to the gut from Frieza. Vegeta screamed out in pain and fell to the ground from the air. He was coughing up blood.

Trunks tried to move forward but was blocked by Nail.

Trunks shouted, "He saved my life!"

Nail "So don't waste it." That seemed to quiet Trunks who backed down.

Meanwhile, Gohan who was still on the field was watching all of this was getting angry again. But he was still exhausted and wounded and could do nothing for Vegeta. Chi-Chi knew that Vegeta couldn't last much longer but the attack wasn't ready yet.

Frieza picked the King up by his throat with his tail and proceeded to use him as a punching bag. Vegeta could do nothing in his own defense. He hacked up blood as he took the pain. Pain had been his old companion since the destruction of his home.

Vegeta's blood was coating his tail as Frieza said to him "You know Vegeta if you beg me right now I'll make it end sooner."

Vegeta in response spat in his face with a lugie made of blood and spit. In a rage Frieza tightened his grip on with his tail started slamming Vegeta body back and forth onto the rocks. He was bleeding all over and barely able to keep his eyes open.

Frieza then abruptly stop and looked into Vegeta's eyes. "Where is the hopeless end. Why are you so happy? I'm about to pull you limbs off slowly. What is going on?"

Vegeta "Fuck you. That's want's going on." Said while he looked over to Chi-Chi who had just mouth the words 'it's ready'.

Frieza turned from Vegeta then looked at Chi-Chi and noticed that there was a new sun in the sky being reflected by the water. Frieza was then blasted by Gohan as hard as he could making him lose grip of Vegeta who was then grabbed by Trunks and whisked away.

Frieza screamed out "You arrogant monkeys! Fine then I'll just blow up the planet and insta fix this stupidity." He took to the air and gather the power for his death ball when Chi-Chi could tell it was time.

She pulled it downward as Frieza realized his mistake. He tried to grab hold of it, but he was quickly pushed downward. He quickly hit the dirt and it blew up sending everyone flying. Nearly all of the islands in sight were soon gone after the explosion and Tsunami.

* * *

No one was visible. The massive crater started to very slowly began to be filled up with water do it its sheer size. The group soon emerged from the water that they had been submerged in. They were all panting heavily and coughing up water. Trunks was carrying the very wounded and bleeding Vegeta.

Vegeta was moaning in pain as he was placed on the ground. Trunks was looking to see what could be done. Chi-Chi came over and put her hand on Trunks shoulder. Chi-Chi "He's been worse off. Bulma will be able to fix him up."

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Trunks and Chi-Chi groaning he asked Trunks "Why did you help me?"

Trunks said with soft eyes "Because it was the right thing to do."

Vegeta sneered "That'll get you killed next time."

Chi-Chi "Your welcome by the way."

Vegeta turned his face but the Chi-Chi came down to him "Now King may I ask you what side you're on?"

Vegeta looked at her "You mean between you and Kakarrot."

Chi-Chi "Yes between freedom and him."

Vegeta "I'm supposed to be lord of my people. Kakarrot is in my way. You will be able to trust me to that point but who knows afterwards."

Chi-Chi sighed "Well I guess that'll just have to do for now." (She tapped her ear.) "Get the ship ready."

Mai said meekly "Okay."

Chi-Chi "Where is…"

Mai "Dead it's just me, Bulma and Bill who's critical."

Chi-Chi "Okay." (She said deflated then got up and looked at Nail.) "Come with us."

Nail "This is my home."

Chi-Chi "Everyone gone and Kakarrot's coming. You will die in a losing battle by yourself on an empty planet. If you come with us, you could help us continue the fight. What could you do if you stay here? I get it. I had to leave my home twice now. But we can make them pay for taking it and get it back."

Nail closed his eyes and sighed. He looked around to his planet with a peaceful look on his face "Okay I'll…." As he spoke he chest exploded as purple blood splashed everywhere.

Chi-Chi looked to see on a rock above them was Frieza. He was bloody and bruised but still very much breathing. He looked quite angry. Gohan screamed out in rage seeing Nail's lifeless corpse hit the ground.

Frieza "Now I'll kill them before you." He went to kill Trunks. He pointed his finger at him. Both Chi-Chi and Gohan were powerless to stop him. Frieza fired but Vegeta using the last of his strength pulled Trunks down and used his body as a shield. The beam hit his heart.

Vegeta croaked out before going limp "Just live brat."

Trunks asked "WHY?

Vegeta smiled "Because it was the right thing…" He stopped his heart had exploded. Now his dead body was merely leaning on Trunks.

Frieza then pointed his finger at Gohan but then heard a clapping that stopped him. Behind Chi-Chi landed Kakarrot the source of the clapping.

Kakarrot "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Chi-Chi looked at him and wanted to puke. The situation had just gotten worse somehow.

Kakarrot grinning "Well how have you been honey?" (He looked at Gohan.) "See that you been busy keeping things from me but don't worry, I won't hold it again you." (He looked at Frieza.) "Well now Frieza I saw that you were about to destroy some of my property and I just couldn't abide that. Though it was funny to watch you kill Vegeta. I'll be sure to make sure his sacrifice was in vein later but first I must deal with you."

Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan and Trunks quickly then disappeared leaving Kakarrot and Frieza alone on the field of battle.

* * *

Meet the new boss next time.


	22. Meet The New Boss

Kakarrot whistled and looked around not seeing Chi-Chi or the kids anywhere. He was in his black fighting armor. He seemed rather impressed while Frieza just looked confused. Kakarrot "Neat she learned a new trick. I got to figure out how she does that." (He looked at Frieza.) "O well I have bigger fish to fry anyways. So, your Frieza… You know I thought you'd be bigger."

Frieza stared at Kakarrot he knew that voice he was the man from the recording. Frieza also thought he also looked damn familiar. He minded went back to when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan Burdock tried to stand in his way.

Frieza laughed "I know your face. A monkey that looked just like you tried to stop me from blowing up the monkey farm. You must be his offspring I gather. Tell me monkey was all this just some pathetic bid for revenge? How droll."

Kakarrot shook his head 'no' and was grinning as he said, "Nah. This is just a bid for power." (Frieza eye raised.) "My kin were weak and were wiped out because of that. They were dumb and probably had it coming. I'm here, you see because you're in the way. I want everything you have so I'm going take it. You see this was all a part of a plan. I even got you to waste your time by coming here." (Frieza looked very confused.) "You would have never got your wish. She had a much better chance then you. The Namekians speak Namekian do you? These people would have died rather than give you your wish. That's why I made sure you knew about this place. As we speak my people are securing all your worlds. The NSE stands above the dead body of the PTO. You lost your empire by coming here. I'm the new boss, the new hefe. You played the game and you lost Frieza. It's all mine now."

Frieza was gritting his teeth in rage. Something told him that he was telling the truth. His best men had all come here and were dead. This monkey had somehow out smarted him.

Frieza as quickly as he could he raised his finger and fired at Kakarrot. Kakarrot with ease deflected it. Frieza started to rapidly open up on Kakarrot yet only to have his beams all deflected by him. Kakarrot didn't even move from his spot in front of Frieza.

Frieza stopped having realized to futility of this only to hear Kakarrot laughing "Is that all you have Frieza? I figured the Tyrant of the galaxy would have more. You're quite a disappointment dear tyrant especially considering I already have meet someone stronger then you."

Frieza spitting with anger "Monkey I'm not even at full power yet!"

Kakarrot nodded and continued to grin "Neither am I… Now I have a question for you. Can you tell me what is pure? What is need?" (Confused Frieza didn't respond.) "See I had a hard time with it too for a while. I had to reverse engineer everything I saw in that split second. I saw anger, purity, and need. I saw a moment and giving oneself to that moment. But I had to do that in reverse. So, is their purity in corruption and want? Well I think I have my answer." (The ground began to shake. Lightening flashed as a golden aura swirled around Kakarot.) "You see I'm so corrupt that I'm only corruption and in that way I'm pure. I'm only want, so I'm pure in that sense too. I'm Id, only Id and you have what I need."

The area around Kakarrot seemed to explode in blinding yellow light. His hair had jumped up and now glowed yellow. His eyes had turned a blueish-green. His muscles had only grown larger.

Frieza eyes grew larger. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kakarrot grinned and calm said "Does it hurt to look at me. You been so afraid of this legend Vegeta told me. Well you better get a good look. For what you see before you is your new god. Your end made flesh come before you. I am a Super Saiyan Frieza and you are my first victim. You can power up all you want. It matters not for your already dead."

Frieza took a step back as he froze scared now out of his mind. This was all like a nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake up from. He took off trying to run only to find Kakarrot was blocking him. He was faster than him.

Kakarrot still quite and grinning "Its sad really being brought down this low by a monkey, isn't it? But you have" (In a sing-song voice.) "'nowhere to run to baby and nowhere to hide'. It's all over."

Frieza put his right hand forward and fired the hardest blast he could at Kakarrot, putting his all into it. After a minute his arm went numb and he stopped. The dust dissipated, and he saw Kakarrot still floating there without a scratch on him.

Frieza was stunned he was clearly panicking he had no idea of what to do. He stuttered out "I…We can…make a…"

Kakarrot rolled his eyes "A deal?" (Frieza nodded his head.) "No. I want it all and your head is just too good of a trophy to pass up on."

Frieza shot up into the air and was about to try and blow up the planet. That was when Kakarrot seemed to appear before him. Kakarrot punched him in the stomach and he said "No. No. No. I'm not finished with you yet." He unloaded on him. Each punch seemed to break a bone in Frieza's body. The Tyrant was gasping for air. He was panting and in pain.

Suddenly Kakarrot stopped and Frieza flew backwards. Frieza was broken and crying. Kakarrot enjoying this sight of suffering said "You know it's funny. I wonder how many times have you done this to someone? A fool would say this is karma but we both know that's bullshit. I mean just look who's beating you to dead. Now go full power before I just end this right now."

Frieza scared obliged the Saiyan. His purple energy began to swirl around him and he gathered up his strength. The tyrant's muscles grew. His sleek form was becoming bulker. Kakarrot still though looked unimpressed.

It was over in a flash and Frieza charged desperately trying to hurt the Saiyan. The punches did little though. He finally seemed to be able to keep up with Kakarrot but not hurt him. In a final blast Frieza through everything he had at Kakarrot but it did nothing.

Kakarrot merely singed calmly stated "I'm done. This is boring now."

Kakarrot punched him in the face and grabbed him by the tail to spin him around then drove Frieza to the ground. Kakarrot then with glee put his hand into Frieza back and grabbed his spine. Frieza screamed out in pain and attempted to stop Kakarrot but it was too late. He in one smooth motion as if practiced he ripped his spine and taking his head with it. He lifted the head up to look into the dead eyes of the tyrant.

Kakarrot chuckled "Alas poor Yorrick I knew you well." (Now far more seriously.) "Its time for the entire galaxy to feel my brand of 'Freedom'.

* * *

 **Frieza Planet One**

The doors to Frieza's palace swung open. Kakarrot emerged into the lavish palace riding a pale horse, his officers and children follow behind him. He was wearing his tri-color black, white and red armor. He had on a cape and red colored sunglasses.

It was dark outside, yet the sky was highlighted orange and red with some yellow. Fires were burning everywhere. It would seem the whole of the planet was burning, and it wasn't just this planet on fire. Loudly playing in the background was a song "I AM THE GOD OF HELLFIRE AND I BRING YOU…FIRE, I take you to burn. Fire, I'll take you to learn. I'll see you burn!"

He looked towards his companions "Well they said I'd be on a pale horse." He dismounted and looked around. He pulled Frieza tarred head out of the stable bag and had the head look around with him. He grinned hard when he saw the stone throne then looked at the various priceless pieces of art around him.

He walked over and knocked a massive ceramic vase over that was from maybe over ten million years old give or take. He seemed to have no reason to break it. He just wanted to see it smash.

Grey mumbled to himself having watched that display 'That would have looked good on my planet.'

Teal was chuckling "We can't have nice things."

Kakarrot strolled up and sat down in the PTO throne that he had himself comfortable in as he rested Frieza head on one of the arm rests. He signaled for the others to come on in. They did, and they were all below him.

There was Grand Moff Copper, Moff Black, Moff Green, Moff Violet, Grand Admiral Teal, Grand Admiral Grey, Grand Admiral Silver, now Field Marshal Crixus, Twelve, Crown Prince Romulus, Prince Remus, Princess Livy, Prince Gracchus, little Cyan, Videl and of course Dr. Gero. They were all dressed most formal after all this was a special occasion.

Everyone looked happy but Romulus who looked dead serious and Remus who looked anxious at the proceedings. Cyan, Violet's and Teal's little boy clutched at Livy's hand. Videl was in her little officer's uniform she looked like the perfect soldier.

Kakarrot said to all of them "It's all mine."

Black "Congratulations are in order my Emperor."

Copper "I second that."

Kakarrot "They are in order. Thank you. A third class Saiyan warrior, rejected by his own people just took control of the largest empire in the universe. You have all helped me on this road and you all deserve what I owe you. Take what you want from this place the trophies that you have earned. But remember this is only the beginning of our work. We have a galaxy to oppress. We have worlds to rebuild, species to exterminate and ideas to crush. I won't be satisfied until everything in creation has felt our boot at its throat. And I still have King Cold and Cooler to deal with along with a Chi-Chi to find."

Copper "We still haven't gotten word yet from the Omni-King or the Patrol."

Kakarrot "Well then maybe I should have a chat with them then."

* * *

 **Capital of The UPA (United Planets Alliance)**

In a board room a bunch of creatures that all seemed to be dressed quite nice were arguing. At the head of the table was the jelly creature that was the Galactic King who was trying to keep order. They were all bickering about what to do about Kakarrot. Some wanted to start a new relationship with him like the one with Frieza, others wanted to fight him.

The Galactic King was trying to calm the alliance of Planets but was failing. They didn't become quite until they heard the clapping and out of the darkness came Kakarrot. The group grew scared and looked to run.

Kakarrot raised his hand up "Take heed gentlemen, I am not here to harm you. I'm just here to talk." He took the opposite seat from the Galactic King and put his feet up on the table.

Galactic King indignant to this afront to this meeting yelled out "What is the meaning of this!"

Kakarrot put his hands up and shrugged "I told you all I wanted to talk."

A representative that seemed hopeful that this meant something good said "Please then, good Emperor talk to us."

Kakarrot placed his hands behind his head "I've killed Frieza, now along with his brother and his Father. I can show you all their heads if you want." (They were all stunned. He grinned at their reactions.) "Ya'll don't know me. I must seem a rustic barbarian to all of you. Well I'm not. I'm much worse. I don't like any of you. You sit here and delude yourselves that you have power. That righteousness itself is on your side, and when you compromise your ethics you call it pragmaticism. I don't want peace or kindness getting in the way of my good time. I'm not here to make a deal, I'm here to tell you how this is going to go. I could easily kill you all right now but I'm not, because I want you to fight me. I want to be at war. I need my people to struggle and die, so they stay strong. I want to see you all get crushed slowly by my war machine. I want to see those who had everything to suddenly have nothing. I want starving children in the streets. I want cities lit up crimson and crackling. I want rivers of blood flowing to oceans of blood. You would think I would be content with all blood I have already shed? Well I'm not. I want more and your going to give it to me because you don't have a choice." (He got up calm and said.) "Now have a nice day." He turned and slowly walked out of the room leaving his audience stunned and speechless.

* * *

 **Unknown Planet**

On a sandy world Chi-Chi was watching a sunset, she was not all that far from the ship. There was tired in her eyes but not defeat as she stared out in the dunes of the planet. The orange and blue on her gi were faded but still vibrate in the orange sunset. She stood there like a rock against the shore battered but not yielding to the waves crashing onto her.

Bill appeared behind her. He had only his fatigues on. His broke arm was in a sling, his head was all bandaged. He came up beside her and looked at the sunset.

Bill "All over the radio the news is coming in. None of its good. The nearby PTO outpost has been taken. Their playing the greatest hits his speech from Risa, his latest speech after he killed Frieza and of course the Imperial March. It would his reach has only grown."

Mai came up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder she was in her old trench coat "It's not all bad. UPA just declared war on him. We're not alone anymore."

To Chi-Chi side came Bulma in her mechanics jumpsuit "I put the boys to sleep. They're still a little shaken up. Trunks is traumatized by Vegeta dying it all he wants to talked about lately."

Bill "My point is, UPA will just want Gohan for a weapon or be willing to trade him to end the war. Kakarrot only gotten stronger they won't be able to stand against him for long."

Chi-Chi continuing to stare out into the sunset "I'm no match for him. Before we left I sensed his power. He has found a power I can barely fathom. But if he could do it Gohan could do it. That will be my goal with him. Trunks has also got to learn the Kaio-Ken. The Emperor has armies and power now but that will only increase his hunt for us. It will also probably mean his attention will be in a million places. He will make a mistake. It might not be for a while, but we will take back the Earth."

Bill cringed at the idea of more fighting "Should we even be thinking of that? Wouldn't be more sensible to just find a place to hide? We're out matched."

Chi-Chi "We will hide for now, but we will come back. We have to for Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Nail and Vegeta's sake not to mention all of our friends in the fireteam."

Bill mind immediately went to Hudson. It had been a hard choice, but he would have made it again. They all looked on as the sunset then turned their head as on the other side of the horizon a different sun was rising.

Bulma "Sunsets and rises no matter what anyone does." They all stood their watching as twilight switched to dawn the desert being highlighted and as it does the cactuses bloom as soft drops of rain being to sprinkle downward in the distance bring life giving water.

Chi-Chi smiles and says, "It's not over yet."

* * *

The Empire has only grown stronger and bigger that can't be good. So, expect something a little different next time as 'These times they are a changin'. I thought this would be good for Halloween what do you think? My bad mixed two things up.


	23. The Times They Are A-Changin'

An armor-clad figure is sitting looking over a cliff. The figure is grey-green colored. The gold visor shining in dim light. The armor was battered. The chest piece was in the back was bent. There were scratch marks all over the place. It was splatter with blood crimson and another yellowish looking blood.

The figure looked to see the massive city in the valley that was still on fire in some places. The rising sun highlighted the horror that had occurred the night before. The river that ran through the city looked crimson in the early dawn light. The green jungle around the city looked sickly covered in ash from the burning city.

Overhead was a large triangle shaped ship it had a handled trident tattooed on the bottom of it.

Walking over to the figure was a similar armored figure come over. His helmet was off and in his arms. His blonde hair and blue eyes said it all, it was Sharpener. There was some dried blood on his lips. His armor was scratched and signed also. His visor was cracked by some close call that still broke his lip.

He took out a cigarette and put his mouth and walked over to his superior. "Want a smoke boss?"

She took her helmet off. She had a x-scar on her face, a scar going down one of her eyes. Her hair was very short and black. Her eyes blue and tired had a thousand-yard stare in them. It was Commander Videl Teal in her twenties.

"Sure." Videl said while watching the slaughter continue below. Sharpener came up to her and handed her the lit bud.

Sharpener join in with her viewing. "Awe inspiring isn't it?"

Videl sighed "Which one? The city burning or the sun rise?"

Sharpener shrugged "Both. One because everything can be taking away in seconds. Two because no matter what, the universe does not give a shit."

Videl kicked a rock away "Ain't that the truth… Where's Erasa?"

Sharpener inhaled deeply "Had her getting ready to help some stormtroopers take a bunker. The little bastards are dug in them like a tick. It will take us to help too."

Videl "The command wants us back on the 'Avenger'. We're wanted on some sort of special mission."

Sharpener grinned "Well finally the most decorated Uber Commandos in the fleet get their due."

Videl looking far out into the distance "It has't to be something big. They wouldn't even give me the details in the transmission."

Sharpener whistled and looked genuinely surprised to Videl "Well damn this must be big considering who you are?"

Videl snarled at that "I hope that's not why we're being chosen."

Sharpener shrugged "Well it does mean you can be trusted right?"

Suddenly Sharpener head exploded from a blast of a plasma rifle his corpse fall on Videl. She was cover in his blood and brains. On instinct she used his dead body as a shield from the sniper who had gone into rapid fire putting blood craters in his dead body.

Her insticts told her were the sniper was and she fired, and the small bird-like looking alien fell to the ground from the tree he was in.

In blinding red rage Videl flew over to the alien. He had broken his legs from the fall but still had a determined look in his eye. He tried to grab his rifle but Videl kicked it away. She looked around making sure that there were no more of them then she looked at him.

Videl looked like she was going to speak when the alien spat at her. She gritted her teeth and with her hands started to punch him to death. His skin was ripped apart and by the time she was done there was nothing left of him but a pile of yellow.

She felt the blood on her face then frantically tried to wipe the blood off her, only to get more alien blood on face. She vomited after she got up and started to walk away from her handy work.

The world was spinning around her. The memories that the fever brought the afro man with the mustache back, bootcamp, all the men she had lost, it was all in front of her. She collapsed onto the ground and passed out as the sounds of jungle over took the scene.

* * *

She woke up in the med bay. Her friend Erasa sleeping on a chair next to her. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl probably found her. Videl remember what had happen, it meant that she and her were the only ones left of the original squad.

They must have taken off her armor all she was in was a hospital gown. Her muscle showing from her constant excise along with her tattoos. On her right shoulder in black that read 'Dead from Above' on her left shoulder was Tally marks twenty in total, no doubt number of planets she had directly been apart of the invasion of. On the right side of her neck was written in black 'Born to Kill' and on her back was the names and ranks of people that had died under her command. 'Warrant Officer Jeff Anderson, Private First-class Angela Maxfield, Private First-Class James O'Brien, Private First-class Kalvin Winters, Lieutenant Maxine Alverez'.

Videl groaned and it woke up Erasa who half-smiled and said, "Well looks like sleeping beauty is up."

Videl annoyed visibly at the wires on her and the needle in her arm "How long?"

Erasa "Oh… Less than a day boss, not even long enough to get my proper eight hours in while waiting for you."

Videl gritting her teeth "Sharpener's…"

Erasa "Died? Yeah."

Videl twitched "My fault."

Erasa shook her head "He was wearing a suit that the sensors didn't pick up. We had secured the area it wasn't your fault. It was mine I was on scouting duty."

Videl sighed not at all believing that expansion "I need a drink and a smoke."

Erasa shook her head again and shrugged "Sorry boss. Medics confiscated any that I tried to bring in."

Videl determined "Alright then, I order you to help me escape this place and get me a Kakarrotdamn drink."

Erasa smiled "Sure thing boss." (She helped her up, getting the needles out of her arm and getting to her feet.) "Then we can get Sharpener's name on your back after we get good and damn drunk. Sharpener would have wanted it that way."

The lights went off as the two made their escape the medics attempted to stop them, but they were brushed aside. The two made it to the door went they nearly ran into a man in black coming into the med bay. He was a creepy looking man that heiled Videl. He had odd big lips and round thick glasses with beady brown eyes. He had a large black leather fedora on his head to cover his bald spot that didn't do a very good job at. He had a pin on his leather jacket that signified he was a party member and below that was his name and rank 'MO Major Arnold Ernst Toht'.

Arnold in his creepy unnerving voice "Good evening Fraulein Teal. We have so much to talk about."

* * *

After a quick stop, off to getting them self's dress for the occasion. They were on the shuttle to their destination all sitting down. Both Videl and Erasa were in their dress uniforms Commando brown. Videl looked irate by this whole situation. Her father had sent this man no doubt but for needing to 'talk' about things but he had barely said a word.

Videl nearly hissing "Where are we going?"

Arnold smiled "Classified."

Videl her eyes narrowed "Whose order's?"

Arnold still smiling creepily "Classified."

Videl "Is there anything else you can say?"

Arnold "You will apparently be receiving another iron trident for your service on New Thailand. You will have so many medals Fraulein that soon you won't be able to carry them all you realize this right?"

"I don't really care." She got up and went to the cockpit to see what they were moving towards the Massive Supercarrier 'Faith'. It was first of the Supercarrier class larger then most moons it looked a lot like a triangle with its pointed front.

Videl sighed she knew who this was. She left the cockpit and took her seat back down. Erasa tilting her head "Where are we going.?"

Videl "Were going to Romulus, that's where we're going. I was actually for a second thought that this was my brother's doing or my father's."

Arnold "You have an eye for ships Fraulein."

Videl huffed "Stop calling me that or I'd make you eat those glasses spook."

Arnold "I apologize my lady." (He said sarcastically.) "But you are royalty are you not? After all it is Cousin Romulus not Crown Prince Romulus Gero. Moff Teal and Grand Admiral Cyan nor for that matter Moff Violet are not a part of this operation but I assure you the mission will be worth it."

They arrived in the square landing bay and walked down the ramp to be greeted by a line's of stormtroopers and officers there to greet them including Grand Admiral Cobalt. They heiled each other and were soon off to the transports. The ship was so big that walking might take days so all these Superships had bullet train systems inside the ships.

It was a quiet ride up to the Prince's quarters. No one really had anything yet to talk about. They arrived at the spot the doors opened, and they were greeted by the Blood Guard (The elite guard of the MO assigned to protect the Imperial family). They were in all red and had short red capes on their backs. They were said to all have their tongues removed so they would never speak a word against their wards. It was also said they were all spade and castrated so there would no trouble. There were seven of them for each of the member of the family, minus the wife's so there were just under thousand of them, but soon she knew to be more than a thousand of them. They never showed their faces but at the end of the day they were still guards for people that could blow up planet so Videl wasn't too impressed with them.

They were quickly searched then led by the Grand Admiral to the executive meeting room were Arnold and Erasa were stopped by the blood guard.

Cobalt informed them "My apologies the Prince will only be seeing the Commander today."

Videl marched forward and enter the large door to the mostly empty room. The door shut.

The room was mostly dark but as she enters the lights turned on and she saw him standing looking out the windows. He most has been standing still for so long that the motion light turned themselves off, even when she was younger Romulus seemed seven feet tall now he looked it. His suit and mask gave a real cold feeling to her. If he wasn't angry in the moment it was like he wasn't here. He was a ghost that lived in a black suit.

She heiled and he turned around heiled back. In his calm robotic voice said "Greetings Cousin. It is good to see you."

Videl "And I you, my Prince."

Romulus "I see you have more scars."

Videl "War is hell my Prince."

Romulus "That it is. Sorry to hear about your friend."

Videl "His wife and children will miss him dearly."

Romulus "They will be well taken care of. His body will be entombed in the 'Hall of the Great Patriotic Heroes'."

Videl "I'll be sure to visit him after all of this. How is your wife…" She said remember how much the two hated each other and the other thing.

Romulus "It's okay my sister Livy has your brother to warm her bed father knowns I would hate to be with that viper so better him than me."

Videl "The two do deserve one another my Prince."

Romulus "That they do. Now enough talk, I have a mission for you."

Videl "What is it my Prince?"

Romulus "A glorified fetch quest cousin."

Videl confused "Sir?"

Romulus "I thought it was a waste to use you for this, but Father insisted we have the best on this, so here you are. Do you remember the footage from the twenty third world tournament?"

Videl "Yes. It was the start of the party take over, our glorious revolution."

Romulus "Yes it was. The lead woman Chi-Chi Ox escape my Father's grasp along with Bulma Briefs, Trunks Brief, Major Stryker and Captain Mai. All of them were important and have yet to be captured but all pale to what else we is missing. Chi-Chi was pregnant when she left the Earth with a son from my father. One of my brother's is in the hands of the Resistance."

Videl's mouth was wide open "You must be joking."

Romulus shook his head "Nein. We have a wayward Prince on our hands. My Father wants him back for the twenty-anniversary celebration of the death of Frieza. You aren't the first one we have sent on this mission. Nor do I truly believe you will be the last. Most find nothing, others never return but this time you will be entrusted with quite a bit. This mission is top secret and for it you will no longer be a Commander you are now a Captain as you will be given your own ship. It is a brand-new frigate capable of cloaking. It's the fastest ship in the fleet. You will be given an Elite Moral Order Commando squad, a state-of-the-art brand-new AI for the ship and the twins fresh from their hunt for Tarble."

Videl "We're diverting resources from the war effort to this?"

Romulus "Yes. Father believes that the hunt for the renegade King of the Tech-Tech's Super Saiyan is less important than this operation. I'm sure my brother Remus is most pleased about this. I guess he'll have to stop drink and actually do his own job. Now Erasa will be prompted to Commander you are not to give her details of what I have told you nor to anyone else until you're on your way. Father wants them all alive but if it becomes necessary we only need Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bulma without exception. Bulma is a bright mind that could help the Reich in so many ways and of course he wants my brother and his wife back, he misses playing with her terribly. You are to use any methods necessary but if you kill Bill, Trunks or Mai be sure to take their skulls my father wants them for his collection. Dismissed"

Videl heiled then turned around and walked out of the room as Romulus went back to looking at nothingness.

The door shut behind her and Erasa came up to her "What's going on?"

Videl "I'm a Captain now and you're a Commander the rest I can't tell you for a while."

Arnold "I guess its time to show you your ship?"

Videl "After I make a stop to get a tattoo."

* * *

They arrive at drydock at the very bottom of the ship after Videl had gotten her new grey officers' uniform and had his name written on her back. They got on an open elevator and were lower to the catwalk that lead to her new ship.

She looked at the ship it was in the body an almost half a cylinder-shaped thing, with two engines flexed downwards on each side. It was colored black white and red color of the flag and had a handled trident on both wings. It had two fins on the back.

The two commandos stood and stared.

Erasa mouth wide open "Fancy new digs."

Videl smirked"Nothing but the best for us."

Erasa grinned "I bet you hate that new uniform."

Videl "You know it. Grey sucks the big one. This means I'm management now."

Erasa "Well then why did you make us call you the 'boss'."

Videl sadly stated "No that was Sharpener's idea to get on my nerves. I just ended up liking it."

Erasa put her head down "Oh yeah I remember that… we should be there for Erica."

Videl "She'll understand and if she doesn't well I don't blame her. I blame command.

Erasa determined "For Earth and humanity"

Videl nodded "For Earth and humanity. Let's do this."

The two followed by Arnold entered the ship and were greeted by some of the crew. They were led into the airlock that was right next to the cockpit and then they were led to CIC (Combat Information Center) were the entire crew was waiting. In the middle of the room was a map of the Milky Way with the ramp that led up to it. The large room held all sort of stations for the crew to work at.

The first thing that caught her eye of the crew was 17 and 18. The blue-eyed twins looked none too happy to be here she could relate. They were in their dress black uniforms. As Videl understood it they rarely when into battle with armor preferring instead to go in wearing black leather engineer jumpsuits for some reason. They didn't look a lot like soldiers to her, but their record spoke for itself.

Then Videl's focus came to her team. They had odd armor for a commando team. Each one of them had a different style of armor meaning that they were all experimental. Though they were in black with color striping their shoulders. Before she could talk to them all she was intercepted by a man with glasses.

The two heiled one another then the man, with glasses came up to her with his attendant behind him "I do say it is a pleasure to meet you Captain Teal." He looked older to Videl behind his glasses was tired bright green eyes. On his face was a goatee and a smile. He had a trench coat black. His pin said, 'MO Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Leonard L. Church.'.

Videl "Will you be joining us Dr. Colonel?"

Leonard sighed "No I'm afraid not Captain. I'm too old for this sort of thing, however, I did wish to give you a run down on the soldiers and equipment I have given you."

Videl nodded "Go ahead."

Leonard "First off the ship on board AI is known as Alpha he likes to go by Church. Next the commandos are all from my personal project that the Emperor, your father and Dr. Gero have all signed off on. Which is why they all have odd armor. They will all be going by their project names. The one with the teal stripe is Agent Carolina their leader and quite important to me. Her Second with the yellow stripe is Agent York then there is North and South Dakota with their purple stripes. Agent Wyoming with his white stripe, along with Agent Maine and his brown and white stripe. And let us not forget about Agent Washington with his yellow stripe. All of their equipment is new as well as their AI. They are quite competitive, but Carolina will keep them under control. I will be pleased to hear of their performance when you get back." (He turned from her.) "Come Consular it will not be wise to keep the Prince waiting."

Videl walked forward the group stood in attention. "I don't know all of you right now. But you all look like soldiers to me. The mission we are on has been given to us by the highest authority. I expect you all to remember that. As soon as we are out there, I will explain to you all the nature of our mission and you will understand it. Ensign take us out of dock and to where the Church tell you to go. We can begin our hunt then. Dismissed."

The ship detached from the Supercarrier and then shot off into deep space going hunting.

* * *

I told you times were changin'. I wonder what will happen when Gohan meets Videl? Sorry for all the easter eggs I couldn't stop myself


	24. Awkward

Her dreams were always full of horror. In her captain quarters Videl was tossing and tossing in her bed. In her dreams she also went back to the first op. A planet now known as New Columbia.

It was moonlit night as they free fell into the city. The local populace never saw them coming that night. She had landed in some tenant complex with her team, with a flick of her hand the building was gone and all the aliens too. She always got up to puke when she remembered the little girl and her doll tonight was no exception.

She in a heartbeat was up and puking in her bathroom, but the memories didn't stop. She must have killed a million of them that moonlit night with all the stars watching. Her and her now mostly dead squad.

They killed that world's people. Now their where colonists on that world. She had visited it long after. There were families and cities like before. It was like nothing at all happened there, just a marker where one of her men fell.

Nothing about the legion of their people tried to stop them with painfully outdated weapons and were slaughter to the last as a result. Nothing about the woman (best she could tell) that tried to stab her with a kitchen knife defending her children that Videl had turned to ash with the wave of her hand. The place was all nice and sterile now.

These people she was told were only her because they had payed Frieza to wipe out and enslave the inhabitants (who were originally hominid) in the first place. This was just taking back what was theirs and showing no mercy to Frieza's old allies.

This was justice they told her. This would be happening to the Earth if they weren't out here. 'Make sure and take your _Happy_ just forget'. The consular told her.

It got easier with every world. It become a chore, then she grew to enjoy it. The party line ringing in her head 'Breathing room' we need breathing room for our people to grow.

She came back to herself after she had been sitting on the floor for a while.

The ship was still in night mode.

It had been months since they had left the fleet alone to go a hunting. They hadn't found a thing but angry natives and ruins.

Bill was an expert she knew this. She read up all the files to get a feel of the man and he did not disappoint.

The galaxy was on fire, yet he had managed to for nearly twenty years hide. The galaxy was vast and there were a million and one places to hide. This wasn't trying to find a needle in a hay stack. This was trying to find a needle that at random was all over the galaxy.

No one wanted to talk, so every time it would get messy. However, it really didn't matter because no one knew anything any ways. All she was able to do was confirm where they had been 'maybe'. They had been to Risa, Yardrat, Namek, Sola Minor, Atad, Frieza planet 234 and so on. They barely traded with any one. They normally stuck to backwards undeveloped world's and never stayed for too long.

Since Namek they had been ghosts. Disappearing and reappearing with ease. Romulus had been most kind when he had argued against this mission. Clearly despite the act our robo-prince had a soul after all. To call all of this a miss allocation of resources and a waste of time were understatements.

She flushed the toilet then went to washing her mouth. She stared at her scars. Some how staring at them remaindered her of her family even though none of the scars were from them.

She was sure if it was her mother or brother who hated her more. Dad was the only one how really liked her she was sure of. Her mother had wanted her to be more like her little brother hiding behind a cloak of one her cousins. She must have somewhat cared for her to make such a fuss she had thought at first, but then it came to her.

His heterochromiac ass was making the family more powerful by shaking up with Livy. Her mother wanted her to be some Prince's whore. She wanted her to be one of Remus mistresses even going so far as to ask her to dye her hair green.

Dad was far more understanding. He liked that she was putting herself on the line like a 'real damn soldier' he put it. He liked to talk about the glory days. Like when walked into a police station that held a Ribbon agent and he slaughtered his way through it. Killed twenty-four cops, one UNIT agent and one 'lose end'.

She left the bathroom and laid down on her bed. She tossed and turned not finding rest. Her mind was now on New Thailand seeing Sharpener brain's coming out of his skull. It was a damned relief when the damn lights came on. Now she could get back to work. Fighting was easily then sleeping lately, and she felt for some reason that today was going to be another fight.

She threw on her grey's and put on her officer's cap and she was in the elevator down to the CIC, where her yeoman was waiting for along with Erasa.

The two heiled her and then Erasa started in "Boss the Alpha has been reviewing our strategies and has come up with a new one. It suggests we spilt up on this next world VALL H 238. It is larger than Earth but has no one on it despite its diverse ecosystem. Its possible that they are there but this isn't the only habitable world in this cluster of star systems."

Videl quite tired sighed "How likely exactly?" She said knowing it was going to be pathetic.

Erasa "3,720 to one chance that they are here and that's being generous."

Videl "Lottery numbers great. I don't like splitting up the group but the faster we go… The nearby system has far more planets, right?" (The yeoman nodded.) "Great! I need a vacation from my quarters any ways. I'll go alone with my gear and a transponder. It wouldn't take more then week to do it myself. Meanwhile you'll go on ahead and pick me up when your done. So that we can find nothing and move on."

Erasa looked shocked "Your leaving me in charge."

Videl "Yep! Time for you to earn that paycheck."

Erasa rolled her eyes "Well thanks boss."

Videl grinned "Don't mention it."

* * *

The drop to this world was easy this planet was so much like Earth. It had been a year since she had seen it last. The spot she had chosen to camp was perfect.

The side of a lake on a mountain, with the view of the forests and rivers below and the mountain to her back. It was perfectly idyllic complete with bird songs and bright blue skies. It was so hot out that she took off her armor. She only had on her tank top and navy issued pants when she went down from her camping spot to the lake. Drinking whisky until the sunset sounded like a good idea.

She gets to the shore of the lake and quick finds something out of place. There was an orange and blue gi of some sort. She takes a drink as she goes over to look at the clothes. She knows she has seen these before but she can't remember where.

She hears a splash and looks to see a naked Gohan having come out of the lake standing not twenty feet away from her.

The two freeze and look at each other. His and her checks immediately go pink. Very quickly the two not thinking look each other over.

Videl first spies his onyx eyes and spiky hair then she notices his broad shoulders and thick peds. But then her eyes go low much to her shame as she finds something much larger then she's ever seen on a dude, and she also spies his tail his tail is twisting around. When she saw Remus's or Livy's do that, it meant that either they had found a good meal, a good fight or someone they wanted to bang.

Gohan for his part had been staring at the only human woman he had ever met that wasn't a relative of some sort or older. He finds himself liking her messy black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked beyond tough to him. He could see her muscles and her scars. He instantly found himself wanting to know everything about her but then he noticed, she noticed his tail twitching back and forth with interest. He looked at her chest again and saw the handled trident on her shirt. He then realized that she was one of them.

The spell broke in a milli-second and Videl went for her side arm that was set to stun. Gohan lunged forward, tackling her to the ground and into the mud. They grappled with one another with Videl hissing and giving Gohan a good punch to his jaw.

Gohan was clearly stronger but was having a hard time pinning her down with all her thrashing he could have ended this quickly, but he didn't want to hurt her. She kneed him right in the dick as hard as she could.

He yelped out in pain and let her go as his hands went to his wounded area. She shoved him off her and then got to her feet taking out her blaster intending to stun him when she felt a pain at the back of her head and she collapsed on top of him.

Gohan looked to see Trunks standing above them the hilt of his father's sword having been used a bludgeon.

Gohan face went red again realizing where Videl's right hand was laying on. He pushed her off him and in a squeaky voice at first yelled at Trunks "What did you do that for!?"

Trunks who was immediately frustrated that he wasn't getting a 'thank you' "What saving your life?"

Gohan grabbed the blaster to see it was set to stun he showed it to Trunks "See she wasn't going to kill me." He then immediately broke it tossing it deeper into the woods.

Trunks through up his hands "Okay I should have let her knock you out and take you away, if that's the way you're going to act! You were in trouble idiot, so I had to make a judgement call. I could have sliced her head off! Would you have been better ingrate?"

The two angrily stared at one another while Gohan calmed down.

Trunks "Okay so what are we going to do?"

Gohan panting "Well we can't just leave her here."

Trunks "She was going to hurt us, you've heard what your dad says about them."

Gohan "She still a person, beside if she doesn't die, she'll tell others." He grabbed his blue under shirt and tied her hands together.

Trunks wide eyed "What in the name of Kami do you think you're doing?"

Gohan said as matter a fact "Taking her prisoner."

Trunks just floored "We…What…are you serious?"

Gohan "Yeah!"

Trunks "This is a really dumb idea. We should maybe not be doing this."

Gohan darkly looked at him "So then your going to kill her?"

Trunks backed away looking away from him in shame "Well…" (He threw up his hands.) "Fine then damn it. We do it your way but for the record this is your way. This is all on you. Got it!"

Gohan rolled his eyes "Well at least for a chance I get to get you in trouble for once. I'll bring her back to the ship you go see if she has any friends and find her camp." Her picked her up and rested her on her shoulder.

Trunks "Since when do you give orders?"

Gohan "Since right now."

Trunks realizing that Gohan was naked and cover with mud started to laugh much to Gohan confusion "You might want to put some pants on before you go back to the ship looking like that. Kami what would you mom think?"

Gohan looked himself over quickly turned red and snarling yelled at him "Just do it!"

Trunks walking away "Sure thing, by the way your mom wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

Trunks left and Gohan threw on his gi minus his blue undershirt after having put Videl very gently on the ground. He noticed the flask she had dropped in the fight. He picked it up from off the ground and placed it in her pants pocket.

Gohan looked at the back of her head "Sorry he hit you, but you really didn't leave him much of a choice. Hopefully mom won't be too upset to see you or dad for that matter."

It didn't look that bad and he picked her up cringing when she moaned a bit when her breast hit his back. Trying not to disturb her, he started to hover back to the ship.

* * *

Videl groaned as she opened her eyes to find a man in her face sitting in front of her. She recognized him as Bill who now had snow white hair but his eye was still blue. He looked like the years were catching up with him. She tried to move but found her hand above her head handcuffed to a pipe in what was the gravity room.

Bill shouted at her "NAME AND RANK!"

Videl rolled her eyes and took her time answering as she looked around the room quickly identifying everyone here. Right behind him was Mai, Chi-Chi and Bulma. They had crows' feet now and looked older but other than that they hadn't changed all that much to her. While in the back the wayward Prince and Trunks were hanging out.

She spat out at him "Captain Videl."

Bill "What's your outfit?"

Videl "N.O.Y.F.B (none of your fucking business.) "

Bill "You're a butcher not a soldier and I asked you a question."

Videl "I don't take orders from traitors."

Bill took out her wallet that must have been with her stuff at base camp and put it in her face "Your Videl Teal Captain of the _Arden_. Your father is Moff Teal, your mother is Moff Violet, your brother is Grand Admiral Cyan. It says here that your assigned to the Second fleet which means you're under Romulus's command. Is there anything I'm missing butcher?"

Videl smiled wolfishly "So, UNIT did teach interrogation techniques and tell me are you going to see if we have anything in common next. I'll granted this you can read, good for you."

Bill "How many more are they're of you?"

Videl pretended to think it over "A million on this planet. We were surrounding this place before he found me."

Bill "Bullshit. Bulma would have detected them and Trunks would have stumbled into them. How many of you are on this planet?"

Videl smiled "A billion."

Bill "How many of you are on this planet?"

Videl "Billy boy if you insist on this game you really should be willing to use force unless that won't look good to the others?"

Bill "Don't tempt me."

Videl "It only be fair didn't my dad kill your best friend and brother?" (Bill clenched his fists and Videl smirked knowing that she had just got under his skin. She continued.) "I bet it really pisses you off that I'm still breathing and their both dead. I wonder how my father will react. Maybe he'll cry I'll bet you'd pay good money to see that. Did it hurt getting your brother's brains on you. I bet it did. Father said you looked quite shocked."

Bill got up from his seat in front of her his veins popping out of his head and said coldly "You really think he is your father."

Videl quickly "What the hell's that's supposed to mean?"

Bill didn't respond he just took off and with him Mai. The others stayed behind for a little bit until Bulma got frustrated.

Bulma "Come on Chi-Chi. Gohan, son stay here don't listen to anything she says and watch her."

The two watched her but she noticed that Gohan's eyes were a hell of a lot friendlier then Trunks but that made sense considering how 'happy' he was to see her. The Emperor, Remus, Livy, Julius and Augustus all seemed to think only with genitals maybe this Saiyan was the same.

Videl "Is they're even a chance I could get a bathroom break."

Trunks "You think were that stupid."

Videl "No, you seem like an exceptionally bright person. But I could remind you what seeing water tends to do to people."

Trunks annoyed "Piss on the floor."

Videl "Right next to all you mother's computers." She looked right at the nearby console not a foot or two from her.

Trunks huffed "Fine then I'll get at bucket."

Videl "So cruel."

Trunks looked at Gohan "Watch her!"

Trunks stomped away as she and Gohan were left alone just as she planned. The moment Trunks left she could feel how nervous he was. She could read it all over his virgin face.

Videl making sure her voice sounded nice and seductive "May I ask what your name is big boy?" She said while making sure to think of sex so that his Saiyan nose could smell her.

Gohan voice squeaked then he coughs trying to make his voice sound normal "G…Gohan."

Videl "I'm sorry I kneed you down there, but you did jump on me. I hope it didn't hurt." She said while starring directly in his eyes to the point he had turned his head his cheeks were now bright red.

He scratched the back of his neck while his tail was twitching back and forth again with interest. "Well it… It didn't hurt that much."

Videl "I thought that you looked like a man that could take anything. Tell me… I happened to notice that you and Trunks are the only ones in our age bracket here."

Gohan "Yeah?" He said very unsure where this was going.

Videl "So then you not been _around_ then."

Gohan confused "What do you mean…" Just then he got it, best she could tell. She spread her legs wide.

Videl "It was so kind of you to put my flask back into my pocket. I would like to have some whisky would you _come_ over here and give me some of it." She grinned he looked like tomato he was so red.

He was fighting himself, maybe some part of him knew that this was a trap, but the other half was winning, and she could see it.

Gohan cough "Well…" (He started walking over to her not looking in her eyes.) "I guess its fine." Her smell only got stronger.

Videl "So, I wonder why did you put it in my back pocket? Did you like reaching back there?"

Gohan stuttering "Yo…You now I know what you're doing. I think?"

Videl said breathlessly "Then why are you _coming_ over here?"

Gohan hand was reaching down when Trunks entered with a bucket "What's going on here?"

Gohan practically jumped and nearly ran away and with a yelp said "Nothing!"

Trunks looked at Videl with narrow eyes. He knew he had just walked in on something. Gohan was far too trusting in his opinion. He knew from experience that as smart as he was, you could convince him of anything. He tossed the bucket at Videl's feet.

Trunks "Better piss before mom and the others decides to hang you."

Videl smiled "You know I will need you take my pants down a bit unless you are willing to un cuff me."

Trunks smiled cruelly back "You can piss throw you pants into the bucket alright."

Videl still smiling "You know I think I can hold it for a while."

* * *

Lets see where this goes


	25. Writing On The Wall

**Many years ago,**

A nervous voice "You want me pretend to be his father?" A far younger Bill asked her, his single blue eye blazing.

Chi-Chi who is visible pregnant "No. I want you to be his father. I know it's a little old fashion, but it can't be just me. Besides Trunks is going to talk about Yamcha and I know he's going to ask, 'Who is my dad?' and I need to show him someone."

Bill white in the face as he seemed to hear Diane screaming in his ear as he saw the flames glowing in Chi-Chi eyes. He pulled his eye away from her as he felt as though he needed to vomit. He said weakly "I don't like lying."

Chi-Chi rushed over to him and held his hand "It won't be lying. You will be this father. You'll be their like you were for me. You'll be the man how helps protect him, like you did before he was even born. You'll be there after a nightmare. You'll be there when he has an awkward guy question I can't answer. I need you be that good man that I can show to him and say this is how a man should behave. I don't ever want to know what his" (She said spitting with anger.) " _sperm donor_ is like. I don't even want it to be true. It will only make things more complicated."

Bill "What if he ever discovers the truth? It will hurt him. He will see it as a lie. I see it as a lie." He said as he felt the ghosts watching him.

Chi-Chi pulled his head to look at her "Its not a lie. You'll be there. You're a better man. A better example. He might be Saiyan but with you he will be a human. He can grow up kind, strong and good."

Bill "They'll tell him."

Chi-Chi "No. We will when the time is right."

* * *

Bill stormed into his room Videl having by her words sent him back to the church as he keeps hearing and seeing his brother's head explode. The room spins and he practically collapses to the ground as Mai comes in.

Mai rushes to his side and in a panic asks, "Are you okay?"

He looks right through her and she hugs him.

Bulma and Chi-Chi come in and in near unison ask "What's wrong?"

Bill shakes them off and gets to his feet "Nothing I… tripped."

Bulma looks at him closely "I don't think so. Are you having another episode."

Bill shakes his head "No. I'm not."

Bulma "Are you sure?"

Bill nearly yells "I'm fine!" (He sighs.) "Now we have to discuss what to do."

Mai "We can't let her go that's for certain."

Bulma "We can't keep her she'll just try to escape or give away our position."

Chi-Chi "Yeah but we certainly can't kill her."

Bill suddenly looked quite uncomfortable as he shook his head.

Chi-Chi looked right at him "We **can't kill her**."

Bill "We shouldn't rule that possibility out. We have way too much at…"

Chi-Chi interrupted "We're not having this discussion. We are not them. She is unarmed and helpless. We're not killers."

Bill sarcastically "Helpless right!" (Not convinced at all.) "Please! She is a warrior. I've seen her eyes. She's already coming up with an escape plan. She is a butcher in service to worse butchers. She is brainwashed and corrupt. No amount of kindness and morality is going to change that."

Bulma "Sounds like what you had to say about Vegeta."

Bill "He was on our side temporarily. She is not. She is in service to the enemies of everything."

Chi-Chi having thought things over "Why did ask her that last question?"

Bill "Because she's not Teal's or Violet's."

Chi-Chi "What?"

Bill "I've seen both of them and I've seen her eyes before. In one of the bulletins it said that Hercules Satan and his wife had been killed in a MO raid. The Doc said she was pregnant, and that girl has his eyes. She's a resistance member's kid. They were there with us the day we left the Earth. Teal probably 'adopted' her after he killed her parents."

Chi-Chi eyes lit up "Wait the guy who like wet himself against Piccolo?"

Bill "Yeah."

Chi-Chi "We have to tell her!"

Bill scoffed "She won't believe us. I don't have proof and she won't want to listen to us."

Chi-Chi nodded "Fine! But we still can't kill her."

Bulma "If we can find a planet that they're not looking for us on, without people or a way to tell them about us. If we could abandon her on a planet like that it would be best."

Mai "Yardrat is empty and no one is looking for us there."

All their eyebrows went up.

* * *

In silence the three had been watching each other. Videl felt quite confidence about her chances. Gohan was an easy mark and Trunks was stupid. None of them had even realized that she was hiding her energy. All she had to do was wait and she knew she would find her opening.

Buzzing around in the back of her head however, was Bill's words. It was like a sick feeling and it was growing as she fought to stop them. The fever dreams had always felt real. The doctors and the meds always made it better but there was none of that right now. Man, she could really use that fucking drink she thought.

Videl fed up "Gohan could you please give me some of that flask before I die of thirst."

Trunks scoffed "Sounds good. Keep her dry." (Gohan got up of his chair and went over to her. Trunks now irate.) "Are your serious man!"

Gohan "She's just thirsty she won't try anything while there are two of us."

Trunks stayed in his seat and Gohan kneeled in front of her and in a whisper asked, "You won't try anything will you?"

Videl in a seductive whisper in his ear "Nah big boy. I'll like some privacy for when we do that. But then again I'm up for anything you want to do."

Gohan face went red again and his pants felt tight again. He quickly reached behind her and grabbed the flask. Videl of course was sure to moan in his face when his hand touched her ass much to Gohan's discomfort. He quickly gives her a swig and tries to back off.

Videl says breathless and with bedroom eyes to him as he pulls away 'Thank you."

The door to the room opened. Bill came in with the others. Bill eye went to Videl "Okay. Today is your lucky day. We're going to find a nice spot to drop you off and let you live. Until then you'll be staying with us. I'm glad to see that you already got a bucket. Now we are all going to take turns watching her until we reach our destination."

Videl could scream. If only they were sticking around awhile longer. The chip in her back would only lead them to her if it was within a couple million miles. But it was okay that they weren't killing her. It did leave her with more time with Gohan.

* * *

Thus, began the shifts of her jailers all but Bulma who need to fly the ship. Each one of them would guard her for about six hours she counted the moment they left the planet.

First up to watch her was Bill. He made Videl wished for Trunks because at least she could easily get a rise out of him. Bill was just 'quiet time.' All he did was stare at her with his one eye and point his revolver at her. It was total silence she tried to strike up a conversation with him, but it didn't work. He must have still been pissed off about earlier.

Next up was Chi-Chi. She was breath of fresh air compared to Bill, she got feed. Chi-Chi even asked her a few things about the Empire. She was disgust by Videl's answers but still.

Chi-Chi wanted to know if the _'mercy'_ project was really happening and it was. Videl didn't really want to defend the fact that the children born with disabilities were being mercifully 'prevented' from weakening the empire. It didn't even fully sit well with her, but the Emperor was god, so it wasn't something that anyone she knew questioned. When Chi-Chi tried to argue with her about it Videl just reminded her about the Spartan's and stated that 'this is just how warriors do things.'

Mai then came up after Chi-Chi. She was quieter then Chi-Chi. She mainly wanted to know about her fellows at UNIT. Videl couldn't give her much. The MO is tight lipped about that sort of thing. Videl was busy fighting external enemies not internal enemies.

Now to Videl some of the things the MO did were scummy. They were famous for using people's families as hostages to get them to surrender. Their science experiments were stuff of rumors and nightmares. Some of project were just to satisfy morbid curiosity. How long can this species survive with out skin? If we remove this organ when will they die? It was a mercy to kill all of them Videl saw it. If she took any prisoners, they would just end up test subjects.

Videl fell asleep some were while Mai was watching her and woke up to Trunks mug. The blue haired kid by Videl's estimation was no less a virgin then Gohan but he didn't like her at all. Videl mentions her arms were numb and he looked happy that she was uncomfortable. She thought he at least made a good guard dog.

It was mostly silence when Gohan finally arrived for his shift.

Gohan "Okay you can go to bed I got this."

Trunks "No way I'm staying here with you."

Gohan "Why?"

Trunks "Because she's got you around her finger man and I'm not leaving you alone with her." He wasn't budging she could tell and soon it was the three of them again.

Videl wanted to work him over some more but it was pointless with Trunks there. He was not leaving the room when she wanted water. He had Gohan get some and Trunks was the one that poured it down her throat. He was in between the two. He was a real thorn in her side that was until he fell asleep.

Videl pretended to fall asleep and Trunks finally let his guard down. The moment she was sure that Trunks was asleep, she knew it was _go_ time.

Videl quietly "I'm sorry Gohan." She would get him back to her.

Gohan came from the back. He was curious on what he had just heard. He came quite close to her just like she wanted "Sorry?"

Videl nice and 'sincere' "I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. I will admit that I've been intentionally been trying to make you feel uncomfortable."

Gohan lightly chuckled "Well you have been doing a pretty good job of it."

Videl "I know but I want to start over as it were."

Gohan "I would like that too. I had wanted to ask you some questions."

Videl "Sure."

Gohan "What's the with the tally marks?"

Videl "Planets that I've liberated."

Gohan " _Liberated_?"

Videl "Conquered."

Gohan sighed "So do you like hurting people?"

Videl "They're not people. People look like us. They're just animals that need to be put down."

Gohan "But they lived, they could think."

Videl "You didn't go to school Gohan you won't understand."

Gohan "They teach you to kill in school?"

Videl "The party teaches us the history of man. Of how people have been oppressed for millions of years by non-hominids because we are the superior race. It's just the reality, your mother is just brainwashed to think otherwise."

Gohan very taken aback "None of that sounds right."

Videl realizing she was losing him "My bad. Its just what I'm used to." (Changing the subject.) "So, you have a tail."

Gohan "Yeah." He kneeled in front of her and his came from his behind him to wave around in front of her.

Videl "You know I've met a few people with tails."

Gohan still quiet but excited "Really."

Videl "Yeah. I think there is about over a hundred of them. I'm sort of friend with maybe three of them."

She lied Remus had been nice when he was younger but now, he was a drunken wreck. Livy was always a stone-cold bitch and Gracchus always had the personality of a stump. The rest of the Gero's she had maybe met for an hour each. Romulus was the one she was closest with and he didn't even have a tail.

Gohan "So I guess mom was right there are others with tails."

Videl "What did she say about your father? May I ask?"

Gohan "Oh you met him already. He is quite protective. I'm sorry that you two aren't really getting along but you really shouldn't have said those things to him."

Videl "Right that I'm sorry about that too. My mouth has a mind of its own sometimes."

Gohan with soft eyes "You know I think I like this you a lot more than you earlier."

Videl "What?"

Gohan "Well I kind of feel like you weren't being genuine with me earlier. I kind of like talking with you Videl."

Videl didn't know what but suddenly she felt warm. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm, lust or anything. Then it hit her how damn perfect he was. He was just not what she was used to at all. People in Videl's world were all scheming, were all numb to suffering, they had edges and scars. Gohan was not that at all. He was not being nice because he wanted to get into her pants, he was being nice just because he was nice. None of this made any sense to her.

Now she felt really dirt like she had been corrupting a beautiful work of art all this time. She knew she still need to escape mind you, but this just made things awkward.

Gohan "Are you sick?" (He felt her head and his touch was maddening.) "You feel warm."

Videl "Um…Its just I'm warm. Your hands."

Gohan hand pull away as she could smell the air. Gohan smelled really damn good to her right now. His smile was damn room brightening now that she thought about it. He had all the strength in the universe, but he didn't want to use any of it.

Now Videl felt really uncomfortable and it was a relief when Trunks woke himself up and Gohan went back to his seat. Now him watching felt very weird. It was like the table had turned. This was going to be a long ride she could just tell.

* * *

Romulus was looking out into the vast nothingness, when the there was a ringing in his helmet. He tapped his helmet it was Cobalt "My Prince the Emperor wishes to make contact with you."

Her tapped his helmet again turned around and kneeled with his arm going up so as to heil. The hologram appeared before him the red glow of it touching the cool black of his suit.

Romulus "What is your biding Father?"

Kakarrot "Rise my son." (Romulus got out.) "Bah still you insist with this mask."

Romulus "Do you wish me to take it off?"

Kakarrot "No. The reason why is that I'm approving Finale."

Romulus "Father?"

Kakarrot "It's high time that we finish this business with the UPA and move on to expand to Andromeda. No more wasting time with the thousand cuts its time to go for the jugular. You were right, and I have grown bored."

Romulus "Well the party congress is coming up."

Kakarrot "I will not be there."

Romulus genuinely taken aback "You have never missed…"

Kakarrot shot quickly "And I'm still not. In a way I will still be there. You will be representing me."

Romulus "Father?"

Kakarrot "You are my heir. They must get used to listening to you and obeying you. You are heaven's son. Your son will be Emperor and so on. Provided that you finally consummated your marriage that is."

Romulus "My sister and I are not quite on speaking terms."

Kakarrot "You don't need to talk or even like each other. I want the bloodline pure. Maybe I should be considering making my own grandchildren. I wonder if I would go that far? A question for another day. Go represent me. You can even wear that mask if you want. The war is ending. The hammer is falling. Billions are going to die and there is no one who's going to stop us."

The hologram disappears, and the room grew dark to the point that Romulus merely faded into that darkness.

* * *

So were going back to Yardart next time for some good old revelations and some old friends.


	26. Ghosts

**Many years ago**

In a waiting room is a younger Teal and Violet in uniform. They were sitting across room from one another. Violet is visibly pregnant. There was a tension in the room as the two stared at each.

Violet finely broke the silence "You think this will make her our daughter?"

Teal grinned "Doc has promised me that these guys are the best."

Violet "You killed her family."

Teal "No. We are her family. Hercule after this will be a bad dream. We will be her _loving_ parents."

Violet "This seems wrong even for us."

Teal "Hey I wanted a daughter too, but you said, and I quote 'I can't believe you managed to talk me into this dumb shit. I'm never getting pregnant ever again.' So, I figure this was a good comprise."

Violet "Yeah well I don't like vomiting and I am in a desperate need of a damn drink. None of this is worth it."

Teal "And I wouldn't want to get pregnant either, so I thought, why don't I just take someone else's and here we are. The drugs will erase her old memories and the doc will program in some new ones."

Violet "Well fine but she's yours. I get to keep the one I'm cooking at the moment."

The door to the room swing open and a very young Videl emerged, the therapist behind her. Her eyes were dilated she looked as thought she was high as kite. There was an emptiness in her beady eyes, like she was hollowed out vessel ready to have things poured in her.

Videl in an empty calm voice "Its to see you Mother and Father." She bows to both of them like she was robot with programming.

Therapist "It would seem the _happy_ seems to work. At the beginning have her take a ton of them, then after a while only when she needs it and I guarantee she'll won't remember a thing it will just be a fever dream. She'll be your loyal daughter."

* * *

The capsule ship landed in the dark and foggy night in a jungle not all that from where the tree was. Videl chain with Bill pointing his revolver came out first, follow by Bill, Gohan and the others. They walked down the ramp and stepped on to the surface.

The weirdness of this place continue as through it was a dark and foggy night Bill's eye had no problem seeing around him. The flashlight on his suit merely obscured his vision so he turned it off. The place was silent like a tomb.

Gohan confused "Why can't I sense anyone?"

Videl "My father got tired when these people couldn't give him answers to his questions that my Emperor had. So, he had them all rounded up and marked for _experimentation_. I'm pretty sure the species is extinct now."

Bill "Was it about us?"

Videl "Partially. They also wanted to know about the past. Why they had a Saiyan statue. The archeologic division tore this place up. But after they removed the populace this fog showed up. People started going crazy and they left. This place is off limits by order of the Emperor."

Bill "What about this fog…"

Videl "It isn't natural. It sticks around in the day too. I don't think the planet likes what has happened."

Bill said drily "It's a planet."

Videl "Earth is a planet. This place is a graveyard filled with restless ghosts."

Bill "I never thought one of you 'people' would be superstitious."

Videl "O I am. Pure blood of the ancients flows through my veins just like our emperor. He might be closer to them then me but Homo Superior shadow loams large. Super men do not die easily. They were the better of the false gods and left pieces of themselves everywhere. They deserve our aw and respect."

Bill sighed and spit on to the ground "Let me guess they were blonde haired, blue eyed and glowed. You people really are fools and unoriginal. That's just him when he powers up."

Videl "Laugh if you want. One day we will come to be like him. Our blood will be pure, and we will ascend."

Bill "And I thought my mom was a crazy. No matter what ya'll do, you're not going to get tail and Kakarrot's not a god, he's just an asshole."

Videl "If I die in glorious battle I will go to Valla-Halla. To sit and eat with the warrior gods of old."

Bill shook his head "Alright I'm done with this conversation. Son could you please knock her out, so we can take off?"

Videl kicked back her leg. She broked her chains and sunk her foot into his stomach. Then spun him around grabbing him along with his revolver before anyone could react. She pointed the revolver right at the side of his face.

Videl "Okay boys and girls this is how this is going to go! You don't want me to show you his grey matter your going to get on the radio and ring up my boss."

Bill choking a bit at the grip she has on his neck without his helmet. Spits out "NOT A CHANCE! DON'T CALL ANYONE."

Videl "Don't be stupid. I'll blow your brains out."

Bill "I'd die for them you better believe me."

Trunks and Mai were about to move behind her. She yelled "MOVE BEHIND ME AND HE IS DEAD!"

Mai stopped "Fine then will make the call."

Bill yelled out "Don't…"

* * *

Suddenly the fog grew thick as they all lost track of each other. Videl realized that she was no longer holding on to Bill anymore or the revolver. She in a panic looked around her trying to feel where she was or who she was.

An oddly familiar voice called to her "Hi Pumpkin."

She looked to see him with his mustache, beady blue eyes and his afro. He had a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes. She knew him somehow, but she could remember where or when.

Videl "Who in the hell are you!?" She said like seeing this man was making her angry. Parts of her were screaming. Some parts said that it was just a dream other that he was the enemy. Her head felt like a hive of angry bees.

Hercule said with a sad voice "Pumpkin they really messed you up didn't they."

Videl "I asked you a question!"

Hercule "The day you came into my life was both the saddest and happiest of my life. Your mother wanted to meet you more then anything but that bullet… I swore to protect you but… in the end…I was truly a loser. You were my one job, but I couldn't protect you. They carved you up and bleed you. I fail at everything. They got you and your one of them."

Videl far quieter "Who are you?"

Hercule "I wanted to show you the stars one day… Life is far too short pumpkin. To see you like this… hurts way more then a bullet. It's not too late. The horror may never go way but you can be better. The nightmare can be stopped but only with your help. It was nice to see you even if it was only for a little while."

Videl whispered 'Dad' and tried to go to him but tripped only to find herself a child again. In a dark basement lock by herself. In the dark she felt around she scream for someone to help her, but no one answers. She alone and trapped again.

* * *

Gohan blinked and he could no longer see Videl or his father nor anyone around him. He couldn't sense them either. He couldn't hear the jungle or smell anything. The fog turned dark and out of it he heard a voice he had never heard but somehow knew.

Suddenly out of the darkness a new figure came that seemed to make it disappear. He looked like a nice to Gohan.

His small eyes were soft looking and so was his white mustache. His clothes looked strange to him not something he had seen before. It was orange with circles. His little green hat had a puff ball on the top of it.

"Well it looks my grandson of sort is in need of some guidance."

Gohan calmer then before "Who are you?"

He said with a soft smile "Would you believe if I told you I'm Gohan."

Gohan "Wait your…"

Grandpa Gohan "Uncle… your mother liked to call me."

Gohan very confused "Your dead…"

Grandpa Gohan chuckled "I am not stopping me from having a chat." (The old man pointed him to a stump.) "Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about." (Gohan reluctantly sat down.) "What do you know about the _truth_?"

Gohan "Truth?

Grandpa Gohan "It's not place to tell you who, but you have never really met your well… bio-dad."

Gohan looked stunned as if hit by a truck. There were a million emotions swirling around in his skull.

Grandpa Gohan looked quite uncomfortable, like he just ran over Gohan's dog with his car. "Now I know your going to be angry with mother and your dad because he is your dad just not in a genetic sense. But they didn't lie, lie to you it was more complicated then that. You'll know what I mean when you hear the 'whole story'."

Gohan "I don't see how you can say that… A lie is a lie. Mom told that."

Grandpa Gohan "Well Bill is not perfect, but he is your real father. He actually raised you. They're may have been some selfish reasons for it, but I won't fault him on wanting what was stolen back."

Gohan "Stolen?"

Grandpa Gohan "His story is not for me to tell you, but you have heard his nightmares. You're not his first family. He is not the man you think he is, I must warn you he is a danger to the future because of well secrets. I don't like them but to be honest I never been near something this bad. Your father is scared of the man and I don't blame him. The horror's he has unleashed needs to end or at least him." (Very seriously.) "Sonny its time… find the Supreme Kai and the sword in the stone. You must gather the many that have suffered and gather them together then you can save the galaxy from him. Sorry to tell you this but you're the hope of the universe."

Gohan "I don't understand."

Grandpa Gohan "You can beat him son, and you will. I promise you."

* * *

Chi-Chi found herself back at Kami house in front of it. She could hear friends in side. It sounded like they were celebrating Turtles's birthday. She could their voices even though she couldn't remember their voices. The waves were crashing onto the shore.

When she heard his big booming voice "You done a fine job sweetie."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes she had definitely forgotten his voice. He was always larger then life. He looked so regal even with his full black beard and cape. He normally wore his helmet in her memories but here he only had glasses on. His axe was at his feet.

In a milli-second the two were hugging each other for dear life. He was balling his eyes out and both their faces were slick with tears. Neither of them, were forming coherent words as they babbled at one another.

Chi-Chi didn't want to let go but after a while he pealed her off him. "I can't express to you how happy I am to see you, but time is short."

Chi-Chi gasping at the air "Dad?"

Ox-King "Your going to have to be strong for your son sweetie. He's a fine boy you've done well. I can't see anyone having done better. But your war isn't over yet. I'm afraid your going to have to lose more before this nightmare can end." (Chi-Chi merely repeated her question.) "He can be beaten, and you will beat him. I love you sweetie."

And then he faded back into the fog.

* * *

Bulma and Trunks found themselves together. Trunks reached for his sword only to find it not on his back.

Bulma quite nervous "Honey what's going on?"

Trunks "I don't know mom just get behind me. I can't sense Gohan or anyone else."

Bulma quickly got behind him as a figure drew closer to them. The air was tense as a figure in the fog was swinging something.

"You know I always wanted to be baseball player. I guess that's one off a million little regrets besides the big one." (He emerged with his scar face and his spiky black hair was sticking out of his cap. He had a sad grin on his face and a sword in his hand.) "Hi their bossy. How you been treating my boy?"

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. There were no more dragon balls, but he was standing right there. She had seen his heart ripped out of his chest, but he was here.

Trunks was trembling unsure of what to do at first. He knew he was dead. This couldn't be real, but his feet made the decision for him. He ran over and hugged Yamcha.

Yamcha said breathlessly while crying "My Kami, you've become a man. I'm sorry I didn't come home."

The tears were flowing and Bulma rushed into the hug. Very little sense was being made as the family cried together. None of them felt like letting go but eventually Yamcha was able to catch his breath for long enough to talk coherently.

Yamcha "I know I been away a long time. But I want to let you both know how proud I am of both of you. You have been through so much. Its not over yet but with all you have managed to accomplish I know you can do this."

Bulma breathlessly "Do what?"

Yamcha "More trouble is on the way and your going to need to be as strong as I know you both are. He needs to be stopped and your chance to stop him is slipping away. Billions more will die if he isn't."

Trunks trembling "Dad… I?"

Yamcha nodded his head then looked into his boy's eyes with a smile "I know you want to ask a million questions but don't know where to start. I'm so Kamidamn proud of you. You are stronger and better then me in every way. I was just a turned bandit with red in my ledger. You… you my son are a _man_ a better man then I ever was. You've protected your mother better then I ever could. I never even made it past the first round of the Tournament, but you've managed to hold your own in a fight with a space emperor. You know a technique devised by a god. Maybe you've proof that I wasn't such a waste after all."

Trunks "Don't say that…"

Yamcha with his sad grin as he looked at her "Bossy you know you've only gotten prettier since last I saw you?"

Bulma grinning with tears still going down her face "Liar. I look ancient."

Yamcha "Yeah I suppose your right. What are like fifty or something?"

Bulma punched him in the arm in a bit of fake anger "Jerk! You don't say a woman's age."

Yamcha "Well bossy it was the only thing I could think to say to stop you from crying."

Bulma hissed "Jerk…" as she slammed her face into his as they began to make out hard. To the point the two started to feel each other up.

Trunks turned his head and loudly coughed to get their attention "You two realize I'm still here right." The embarrassment had stopped the tears just as Yamcha had planned. Yamcha just held Bulma and the two looked at each.

Yamcha "I'm sorry I can't stay but I'm dead and there is no cure for that."

Bulma "I tried so hard to get you back!"

Yamcha "I know. I'm sorry about Vegeta. The weird thing is I owe the that guy so damn much." (Bulma looked shocked she really didn't know what to say.) "It's okay. I'm dead. And for a complete asshole he seemed to make you happy for that time you were around him. Also, so he saved our son at least twice. I'm fine if you move on. We can deal with later. Who knows maybe you'll be way to old for me when you're a hundred and twenty."

Bulma "I should kick you for imagining me that old."

He kissed her again. Then he hugged the two of them. "Hopefully I won't have to see either of you for a real long damn time. Just take some notes, so I can at least pretend like I was there for all of it because _I don't want to miss a thing_."

Trunks's voice trembling "Dad don't go!"

Yamcha said while he faded away "I'm sorry I can't. I'm just a gh…" and he was gone.

* * *

Bill found the world around him turning to black as he struggled to find his barring's. He knew the last time this had happened on this god forsaken planet he has seen all that messed up imagery. He was panicking until he heard a song playing one that he remembered.

A sad sounding woman's voice " _Are you all right? All of a sudden you went away. Are you all right? I hope you come back some day. Are you all right? Could you give me some kind of sign?..."_

The song continued as he noticed his right eye had come back, he took of his patch as he found himself dressed in a tux. The darkness lifted as he found himself alone in the church until she spoke "I thought the music was a nice touch. What do you think?"

Dianne was standing there as he remembered her before. She was still very pregnant looking, and still taking his breath away.

Bill "None of this is real."

Dianne "Who cares. You want to finally have that dance?"

Bill ran over to her and they kiss as their hands intertwined. They began to dance. Bill stared into her eyes. They cut through him with ease. It was like she knew everything about him like they always knew.

Bill "I'm so sorry."

Dianne led "I almost couldn't recognize you, but I don't want to judge."

Bill "Just try to understand me…"

Dianne "You've killed, and they weren't all bad guys."

Bill "I… every time… I don't think I can stop myself anymore."

Dianne "You have a good thing with Mai. Your going to have the truth if you want to keep it."

Bill shocked "I thought you would be angry…"

Dianne "I'm dead and you need somebody. Right now, she's talking to her friends the stooges. No, I'm far more concerned about the rest."

Bill "They need me to be this way."

Dianne "That's not your choice. You don't get to use them as the excuse like that. You've killed innocent people, villages, children."

Bill "I can't stop. If I do, he'll get them."

Dianne "You may have given up hope, but the others haven't. The war isn't over."

Bill "It sure looks over."

Dianne "Fear has poisoned you."

Bill "Fear is rational. He took everything."

Dianne "And yet you insist on letting him take the rest. The black mask of death is coming my love. Do you want it to take both you and Gohan with him or just you?"

Bill dropped to the ground as the area around him turned to ash with nothing left. He looked to see a black cloaked figure appear before him. It moved, and a glowing curved red blade emerged from his wrist. The figure lunged towards him and the world disappeared.

He and the others awoke at the feet of the gnarltree. He only had one eye again. The others looked sad, it was like they all seen their dead friends and family just like. Videl picked the revolver she had been holding off the ground and pointed it at his forehead and screamed at him "IS IT TRUE! WAS THAT MAN MY DAD OR NOT?"

He merely stared at her. He was on his knees. He was tempted to just let her pull the trigger but then he thought better of it. Softly he said "So, you met Hercule."


	27. New Saiyan Empire

**Many years ago**

In the great hall of the Imperial palace surrounded by priceless art work of antiquity. Kakarrot and Teal were both leaning against a wall looking at a painting while drinking straight out of champagne bottles.

Kakarrot has just returned home from beating Frieza and growing the Empire while waiting for the birth of another one of his sons.

Both men seemed drunk. Kakarrot pointed at the painting "See that's what I wanted to show you."

Teal "Don't you have a new kid or something."

Kakarrot "Who cares. Look at this."

Teal stared "Kind of gross that guy is getting castrated right?"

Kakarrot "Yeah but it the story that is interesting."

Teal "Well fine then tell it."

Kakarrot smiling "According to legend and don't laugh but a god named Uranus once ruled the cosmos according to the Greeks." (Teal chuckled a bit.) "I told you not to laugh coz."

Teal waved his hand "Sorry."

Kakarrot "He ruled without question and took his mother for a wife Gaia."

Teal "Incredibly gross continue."

Kakarrot "With his mother-wife pregnant he goes to a seer and asks about the future. The seer tells him that one of his son's (she is going to give him six over time) is going to grow stronger then him and overthrow him. He laughs believing that in arrogance that no one can overthrow him after all he king of the gods. Well Gaia gives birth and one of the sons is named Cronos. He needed up hating his children and sot to not give any of them power. Cronos grew strong and angry at his father's slights, so he plotted with his siblings to overthrow his father. They succeeded and then Cronos castrated his father locking him away in hell and took one his sisters as a wife Rhea."

Teal "Still quite gross."

Kakarrot "Gods don't care what's gross. Now his wife is pregnant, so he goes to a seer to ask of the future. The seer tells him that one of his sons will grow strong and overthrow him. Remembering history, he comes up with a solution. After his wife gives birth, he eats the baby whole. Now a smart man would leave at that, but he can't help himself and she get pregnant again. So, he eats the next one and the one after that. Five times he eats her kids. So, she gets pissed and shoves a rock up there and pretends to give birth to the six one. He falls for it and she goes and has Zeus. She raises him in secret. He grows strong gaining allies and overthrows his father. Zeus ends up castrates his father and dumps him into hell after freeing his siblings from his belly. Now Zeus in this time has taken a wife and she gets pregnant. So, he goes to a seer to ask of the future and is told that your son of your current wife will grow strong and overthrow you. So, he goes to his first wife that he says that he loves kiss on the head then eats her whole, then goes and marries on of his sisters"

Teal "Man that's fucked up."

Kakarrot "It's all just a circle. That's all it ever was."

Teal "Sure but why are you telling me this?"

Kakarrot "Because I was just told by a by a seer that one of my sons will grow strong and overthrow me."

* * *

The moment the red glow disappeared Romulus felt like panting like he was running out of breath. His father had always told him he was the heir but still. He had assumed that because he was so damn weak that he would be passed over.

He felt like his suit was strangling him so with great hast he made his way to his room the only place he took it off. The door shut and locked. He let not a no one in this room.

His room was sparse. There simply wasn't much there. This room held his bed with one sheet. His healing tank and a broken mirror on a vacant wardrobe. All as drab and colorless as her could get.

He removed his gauntlets first. The skin on his skin was red and raw. It looked mangled and looked the permanently scarred. Some of his skin went with the gauntlets and a trickled of blood started to run down his left hand.

At this point in all of this he barely felt the pain he was so numb to it, but the blood convinced him that he had to go slower before he went into his tank. Piece by piece he removed armor showing more of his scared and ripped up flesh.

The pain was an old friend to him a reminder of his weakness. He hated looking at himself, the 'suit' was the real him he had come to believe.

Finally came the part he hated most taking off his helmet. Slowly he took in off. He looked in the mirror as blonde hair came down towards his face.

His hair stopped being green a while ago, not long after couldn't stand his own reflection anymore. Sometimes it was blue but mostly it was blonde. Blue, he hated blue, blue meant he was far more wilting. The suit hurt more, he felt more miserable, more likely to cry like a woman. Blonde meant it was easier to rip things apart. It was like he could express anger easier like his father could.

He had bags under all three of eyes. After all he didn't not sleep. The tank was for sleeping. The drugs it pumped him with after all made sure he didn't dream. He hated his dreams. All they ever where were just about the planets and creatures he had slaughtered. Sure, these thoughts came up when he was alone, but the suit did its job and the pain kept him focused.

He knew that he would need to invite his siblings primarily the ones old enough to have some weight. Remus might make a scene. Livy might try to poison him. Gracchus would act the stick in the mud like always. Caesar and Augustus would get bored and try to start a fight. But the Moffs and allies needed to see the Empire united.

His family might not care for the image of all of this, but he did. He would have to invite them.

He grabbed his helmet off the ground and put it on quickly tapping a button on the side a voice on the other side Cobalt "Yes my Prince?"

Romulus "Firmly ask my adult sibling's servants that my siblings must attended the Kakarrot Ribbon Party Congress. Inform them that their Crown Prince commands it and that their presence is required."

Cobalt "Yes my Prince but…"

Romulus "Before you ask no. It would not be a good idea for me to ask myself. Better that their attends 'ask' them." He tapped his helmet and threw it onto the ground. He knew they were going to make this difficult for him now that he was finally getting a taste of the throne despite the depravity they were up to.

* * *

Admiral Vanilla on the bridge of the Supercarrier 'Sloth' had lost. The moment the call had come in about the immediate need to get the Prince, no one wanted to be the one to get him. Remus they all knew had his mood swings. Most of the time he was a jovial drunk, sometimes he was somber and sometimes he was violent. It was a tossup between the three.

The Prince's party had begun hours ago so it meant that he was no doubt stone drunk. It had been decided that because of Cobalt's insistence this could not wait, besides hung-over Remus was way more likely to be irritable.

Vanilla had known drunks his whole life his father, his best friend Purple. Part of him had always understood that they were in pain but unlike those other two he could understand his Prince's pain.

Vanilla made his way from the bridge having said his farewells to his fellow officers. He could always have his attendant do this but that young man had just had a boy with his wife. Honor demanded he inform his Prince of this news himself. Grand Admiral Byzantium had made it a point for this to be impartial game of chance. Lady Luck had simply decided to be a bitch to him.

He made it to the Prince's residence on the super carrier. He could not hear the music but be could feel the area vibrate from the music. The Prince always had musicians and movie stars over along with both women he paid for and woman he had not paid for.

He had to make his way through the mad house that was this this party. He tried looking in the Prince's gravity chamber only to find an orgy in progress.

Eventually he made it to the Prince bedroom. He had to break the arm of some crazy woman and got sucker punch by some drunk, but he was finally here. The Blood guard were all at his door and let him in.

He opened the Prince's bedroom only to find that the Prince was standing on his bed naked with a woman with green hair giving him 'head'. His nose had white powder on it. He was holding in his hand a human skull that he had turned into a chalice filled with red wine that he was spilling.

The Prince was loudly and drunkenly singing along with the music that was blaring to himself " _A million magic crystals, painted pure and white. A mult-million dollars almost overnight. Twice as sweet as sugar. Twice as bitter as salt. And if you get hooked, baby. It's nobody else's fault, so don't do it."_

The Prince looked at Vanilla. His eyes were bloodshot and dilated. The Prince had not slept and was quite high. "You should try some of this!" He pushed off the woman sending her to the floor and grabbed a brick of white powder and chucked it at him. Vanilla managed to dodge but it hit the wall and exploded covering him with the powder.

Vanilla choked and hacked as it got into his eyes and lungs. Remus chuckled and shook his head, he talked ridiculously fast "No. No. No, you're supposed to snort it, not breath it's in. The governor of New Columbia says that that he can make billions of tons of that stuff. This is a new revenue stream my father says. We're going to put all of the cartels either under our wing or destroy them. I have no idea of how to run a cartel but thankfully plenty of guys in our empire used to be criminals. Did you know that the mayor of West city used to be Yakuza well not used to, but you know what I mean?"

Vanilla still gagging but managed to spit out "Yes I do. Very interesting sir but I must tell you something…"

Remus still talking a mile a minute "My father normally gives me anything to do. Now I have to get people hooked. I wonder if he makes me get babies hooked. Seems like something he might make me do. Right?"

Vanilla "My Prince I have something urgent to tell you."

Remus angry "Then say it damn it."

Vanilla "Your brother has requested your presence at the Party Congress."

The mode soured in an instant. It was like Remus had sobered up with that simple sentence. Thankfully he didn't look angry to Vanilla. It was more like a wave of melancholy hit the Prince. He got down and sat on his bed.

Remus "Fine I'll be there. Just go." The women started to crowd around as his friends told him to cheer up as Vanilla left. He felt on fire as the cocaine did its thing.

* * *

Admiral Olive was the one to get the message. Grand Admiral Cyan was with the Princess. He knew this would not be welcomed news, but he knew he had to deliver it.

The bridge of supercarrier 'Pride' was busy engine of war. They were in a middle of an invasion. He knew he was required on the bridge, but this unfortunately took precedence.

He made his way from the bridge to her chambers that had been made to her exact specifications. The door open and he was greeted by two of the Blood guard. In an instant he was in he was in a different world.

He was by the banks of the Nile in an Egyptian palace. She had actually had her entire quarters made to look the part even going so far as to have made most of it with the real thing dug up and dragged here. It was all so that so that she may be Queen he knew.

It was all frustrating the fact she made you bow and call her Goddess, but there was no other option. Her whims were law. She had personal disembowel his friend Grand Admiral Forest when he dared questioned her order and now, he was stuck with Cyan.

Cyan was younger then Olive's sons. He had flying ranks in the academy but hadn't proved him self in the field before he was made Grand Admiral. He knew the two reason why he had the job and they both sickened Olive. The two were lovers and he was considered her cousin. Both tasted like ash in his mouth.

It was quite a walk from the entrance to the Princess's throne room, but he finally made it. There he found her lounging on her sort of chair sort of couch that she must have seen in old art. She was high above him with Cyan and her side feeding her grade.

She was wearing her most garish Queen of the Nile costume with real gold and gems to make up the very little clothing she actually had on. It must have been heavy, but he knew she would barely feel it.

Cyan turned his head to face him. One eye purple the other green. He always dyed his hair because some of it would grow green some purple. It was a refreshment to see him with his uniform or clothes on. More then once he had found them in the act on her little throne and didn't either to stop or send him away, they made watch.

Cyan wore a white variant of an officer's uniform one that only an Moff or Grand Admiral was allowed to wear. Olive was convinced it was a way to throw his status in everyone face.

Livy looked at him with her blue eyes that he swore were like a snake's eyes "I didn't summon you Admiral."

Olive got on one knee his hands on the ground "Nor you did not my Queen. I was commanded by Grand Admiral Cobalt to deliver you a message."

Livy "Well spit it out!"

Olive "Your dear brother-husband fervently requests your presence on Earth for the Party Congress…" Before he had finished, he was airborne being choked by her ki mid-air.

Livy furious "REQUESTED OR COMMANDED!"

Olive had to struggle to get his answer out "COM…MANED!"

She allowed him to fall to the ground. "Don't every lie to me again."

Olive panting in pain "I will never lie to you again My Queen."

Livy waved him way "Leave me."

Olive didn't need to be told twice he bowed then left. His dignity in tatters but it was just another day working for the Queen bitch of the Empire.

* * *

Grand Admiral Crimson was with his Prince on bridge of the 'Wroth' when they got the news. Gracchus always liked to be apart of every aspect of the planning when they were crushing solar systems. He didn't make much of field commander, but he was always present.

He always led from the front. Insisting to taking the fight to the enemy. He was always of few words and he never smiled. His hair was the color of blood and he always showed the enemy their own. He was always dressed in the most standard of armors like he was a common soldier.

Many of Crimson fellow officers hated the red headed Prince but he did not. Gracchus was prone to give all of territory to his men that weren't officers. He was obsessed with equality. When he did have speeches, he spoke no doubt like a fire brand.

The red-headed prince spoke "Crimson my friend give me the intercom." The grand admiral obliged.

Gracchus "Comrades in arms, I'm here to tell you that I will be away for a while. The needs of state beckon me. I hate it with a passion, but it is time for chance. I have asked you all to not call me Prince as it is an arcane title with no true value and it was not like the act that bought me about was of my mother choice. But what is true is that with this title we can complete the Revolution my father brought about. My brothers of blood have shown them all but stooges by Romulus and it shall be with him that I see to it that you all have what you deserve. Too many enemies of the Revolution have been allowed to live after the Great Purge. I will seek severe their heads from the necks."

He stopped and looked at Crimson. "It is time my brother of field that we cleanse the enemies of the state."

* * *

Don't worry were going right back to the others next time and I'll stop with the many years ago beginning.


	28. What Is The Truth?

Videl stared at Bill revolver in her hand at his temple. Her mind was full of bees, her stomach was twisting and turning. She wanted to at the same time, pull the trigger, throw up, bash her head in, scream and run.

She felt as though she were still in the dark room alone. The walls were caving in on her and she was trapped.

She kept flashing back to the doctors and therapists when she was on the table. The feel of the needle in her arm pumping 'happy' into her veins saying it was all going to be alright. Nothing felt real any more.

She looked as though she was going to squeeze the trigger but instead dropped the revolver and then flew off at top speed.

Gohan saw this wanted to go after her but first went to his father who was still on his knees. "Are you alright…dad?"

His father seemed a million miles away from him when he said "Yes. Lets just get back into the ship and go."

Gohan looked at the man. He looked beaten and hurt. He was like an animal that had been beaten so many times that he seemed to not know the difference. Gohan had never really looked at him when he was like this but in a way, he had always seen it.

Gohan knew that he had lied to him but still. He decided he would get his answers later. First, he would have to get Videl back. Gohan shook his at Bill then took off after Videl.

Gohan found himself amazed at how strong Videl actually was. He had sensed that she was holding something back, but she might actually be on his mother's and Trunks's level.

Gohan never the less easily caught up to her as she had landed on some nearby mountain and hid in a cave. He knew she was only a little ways in. He landed and started to come in when she yelled at him to the point the mountain shook.

Videl "LEAVE ME ALONE GOHAN!" Her voice echoes off the walls.

Gohan stopped "Why did you run off?"

Videl softer "Everything is lies."

Gohan softly "Yeah. I know what you mean."

Videl "What do you mean?"

Gohan "My vision told me that my father isn't my father too."

Videl "You don't get it Gohan do you?"

Videl emerge in front of him. Her face was red she turn and lifted her shirt showing him the names on her back.

Videl "I lost all of them. I was friends with every single one of them. All these scars are from battles I lost count of." (Tears began to stream down her face.) "Some of these scars I don't even remember because they happened so frequently. I all did it because I believed in all of this, but now I remember other things. I remember the all the good people that me and my real dad were with. I remember their bodies stacked on top of one another counted as though there were farm animals then buried like that without a marker. Then I remember after that being taught how that my life was worthless and given instruction as a child on how to best strap a bomb to myself to kill the enemies of the Reich. And right now, there is a billion other children getting taught that same lesson. My friends all died for nothing. I have murdered millions for nothing. I sliced mother apart in front of her children before I killed them. I have burned cities. All because a man told me to do it and I did it without question. Now I have to ask, WHO THE FUCK AM I?" She was trembling but not from the cold.

Gohan could think of nothing to say he merely walked up to her. She stepped back from him.

Videl "Just go. I don't really want to talk. I wish to waste way. Your better off without me. I want this cave. I want it for my tomb."

Gohan shook his head "Videl you can't mean that. You acted only of falsehoods now you know the truth. Is it so bad to be a traitor to lies?"

Videl "Truth? I know the Truth you say? Here is a truth for you Gohan. I know how your sire is, And I know my own. And I know my family. Because of this truth, I'm now a traitor to all I know but you. I am a traitor to my only living friend who I have shed blood with, that I have also shed tears of sorrow over all these names with. I am a traitor to the thief's I call 'mother' and 'father', to the bastard I call 'brother'. Who all three I think I still love beside this 'truth'. I am a traitor to these names upon my back that die in service to nothing."

Gohan "If that is the case then seek your freedom elsewhere. You don't have to fight if you don't wish to."

Videl shook her head "You know nothing Gohan. Is the blood of my family and friends lies too? The 'truth' is also if I don't come with you then, I am a traitor. I will be a traitor to the blood of my true mother and father that is on my thieves' hands. The blood of my friends on my Emperor's hands shed for but a joke. I am a traitor to not avenge this. So, no matter what I do I am a traitor. That is why I want this cave. I want this tomb. I would rather be a corpse then a traitor. Leave me. I promise you that I will still be here."

Gohan wanted to stay. He wanted to hold her, but her words and eyes were of the same mind. She wanted peace to think.

Gohan "I won't abandoned you Videl. But I will leave you for now as you asked of me." Gohan flew off and Videl returned to her cave.

* * *

As he flew back, he regretted not asking her who is his bio dad really is, but he knew it was neither the time or place to ask her besides he wished to hear it from his mother.

The sun had risen as he returned to the only home he had ever known. Once this bubbled shaped ship was all he believed to true universe was made up of. The outside merely something to look at. Now he knew that outside world was real not just interesting scenery.

He came to the ship the bubble that it looked like and saw that everyone was going into it. He flew down. He had butterflies in his stomach. He had to know but at the same time he felt beyond nervous about what he was about to ask. It felt wrong to question either his mother or father.

He landed "Mom, Dad." The two turned to face him.

Bill "Get on the ship Gohan we're leaving."

Gohan "Not without Videl."

Bill sighed while Chi-Chi got miffed saying "Don't you talk back to your father."

Gohan "He's… I need talk alone with both of you."

Bill "We can talk about it on the ship."

Neither of them were listening to him. Whatever happened in their visions must have spooked both of them. The past was scary to both his parents both of he got the idea that both of them wanted to run from it. They were both going to try and forget it.

Gohan yelled out as quickly as he could "WHO IS MY DAD?" He had closed his eyes when he had yelled, he opened them to see his father and mother both stunned.

Chi-Chi eyes began to tear up. Bill one eye got small like it did whenever he had his nightmares. Bill rushed up to Gohan in a calm rage and grabbed him by the collar of his gi.

Bill voice brimming with anger "What did Videl tell you?" His eye spoke of murder.

Gohan "Nothing Grand Uncle Gohan told me in my vision that you weren't my bio dad. He said that it wasn't his place to tell me who." (Bill walked back.) "Videl merely confirmed it when she said she knew who my sire was. I could have asked her but I'm not, I'm asking the two of you. I want to ask the parent that taught me never to lie and said the truth is right who my dad is. I want to ask you and I want an explanation on why you thought it was okay to lie to me." (Gohan started crying a bit.) "I want to trust both of you right now, but I can't. I get that your pasts hurt but this is my life I want it from you two not Videl, not Grand Uncle, not Auntie Bulma or Auntie Mai. Tell me who it is now!"

Chi-Chi came up to Gohan and looked him in the eyes, both were crying. "I wanted to tell…" (She shook her head.) "No that's another lie. I was shamed to tell you, so I kept putting it off, to the point that I deluded myself that I might never have to tell you. Your real dad is a monster that I fell in love with. I was young and stupid, and he was charming and clever. I have I see now that I have been letting him have far too much control over me, and my actions. I was afraid that tell you. That it might make you like him. That was stupid because you are nothing like him. You are kind and good, where as he is cruel and evil. He is an alien that killed my friends and stole the freedoms of my world. He is the reason we are refugees. His name is…"

A gruff voice interrupted "Excuse me but we have business!"

The group look to see a figure short of height. His hair was familiar to all of them it was flame shaped. His tail was firm around his waist. His eyes were onyx and the bags under them dark purple. His armor was cracked and worn. The blue cape on his back waved in the wind. He had a goatee that was unkempt. His left arm was metal as it seemed to have been replaced. His face was like his armor cracked deep wounds had healed but were now scars. Despite being so short he managed to give a regal aura.

Behind him were some strange looking aliens. They were even smaller creature with light blue heads with out ears. They had eyes with out feature they were just black. Noses that were just two holes. They had string like arms and legs. They didn't seem like fighters, but they were armed for it.

Trunks had rushed out along with Mai weapons in hand ready for a fight. Bill put his hand on his revolver much like a gunslinger might and walked forward putting himself in front of Gohan and Chi-Chi.

Bill "Who are you and why are you here?"

"The name is King Tarble of Tech-Tech and its resistance. I'm here because an annoying voice from a god inside my head told me to come here. King Kai says 'hi' to you Chi-Chi by the way. But mostly I'm here because I know that he's the son of Kakarrot." Said as he pointed right at Gohan.

* * *

Videl was freezing in the ice cave. She had laid down and curled up trying to force herself to sleep but couldn't. It hadn't been an issue before to sleep on rocks, but she couldn't now.

The bees were still in her head so, she couldn't relax. Her head felt bruised like it had been used like a punching bag. Her body screaming about the cold. Part of her wanted to cold to just take her away from all of this even though that felt very cowardly.

She had made a virtue all her life of not thinking about things. Her 'dad' and the state told her not to think so she did not. She had been a shark forcing itself to swim going from kill to kill. But now she was back in her dark room and there was no more ocean to swim.

Now she was remembering all the faces all the screams and she couldn't get free of them. She felt their cold touch. She remembered that nice man that got his brains blow out of him who once gave her his chocolate bar it nearly happened the same way it happened to Sharpener.

But suddenly a knew feeling came to her. The back of her head vibrated unnaturally. It hit her instantly, it was the chip in her head. The Erasa was telling her that she was coming. The MO must have left scanners in case someone came.

Her heart dropped. Erasa was coming to fight Gohan. She got up from her spot and looked at the exit but didn't move. She merely stood their unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Sorry this is a little short, but everyone wants me to get these out quicker and I felt like this was a good cliffhanger to leave you with.


	29. Sides

Gohan looked like a deer in headlights. He remembered the palm haired man after Vegeta died. He was Videl's Emperor. The man from the poster that he once found on a planet. The man was declared on it the liberator as it showed Frieza severed head and chains of slaves being broken. In his father's night terrors Kakarrot name was screamed more than once, he must have killed his first family.

Kakarrot was the reason they were in space why they had no Earth. Now it made sense every time he had caught his father panicking about his tail. Gohan had used that face of that man on the poster as the short hand for evil along with that handled trident.

Bill "I don't know what gave you that idea. We don't want to trouble now. So, we're leaving." Gohan snapped back to reality. The aliens were pointing their blasters at them and a standoff had emerged, with Tarble having the high ground.

Tarble "Sorry but I don't think so."

Bill "What gave you the idea that I was asking for your permission."

Tarble "You weren't but I'm not letting you. That boy is too important."

Bill "My son is no concern of your's."

Tarble "I think he is. He's the son of the man that burned down my world, killed my family along with my wife. I think he's very much a concern of mine."

Bill grabbed hold of his revolver there were only four of his blue bullets left. He would have to make them count on this Saiyan.

Bill "Friend I'm not going to let you hurt him."

Tarble "I see it in your eyes. We have been fighting the same war. Part of me want to hurt your 'son' but I don't intend to. Part of me wants to hate all you imperials but I know that you were all just given I bad lesson from my people. Your far from serving him. You stole away with one of his sons and one of his wives by the smell of it. King Kai told me that you all were hurt by this monster. If I take Gohan and tell the bastard about it. I could get him to come to me. I want that fight even if it kills me. You see I don't have much to life for anymore other then one thing. I want to kill that murdering bastard. There in nothing else in the universe left for me but seeing him died. I want to bash his head in till his grey matter comes out. I want to rip his still beating heart from his chest and feel it stopped. After that I can waste away into nothing. I would not care if it sends me to hell. In fact, I welcome death to send me there, for he will be there, and I can kill him again. I would do anything to make that happen. I don't think I even care anymore whether or not the innocent, are in the way or not. So, tell me do you think I'm going to stop just because of you."

Bill smiled much to everyone surprise. To Bill this was all quite familiar. The universe did truly have a sense of humor. He pointed his revolver at him as he cracked up laughing like a maniac. He could feel death around him and he could only feel joy in this moment.

Tarble confused and perturbed "What's so funny?"

Bill "Because that was my line. Mai, Gohan I'm sorry. I love you all." He prepared to pull the trigger.

* * *

Videl stood their staring at the exit, not know yet what to do when she felt someone's approach. The yellow stripe on the armor told her who it was, it was Washington.

Wash "Oh good so the computer wasn't lying." (He heiled her.) "Come on Captain. Commander sent me to get you while the others took them down."

Videl broke a sweat. The twins would make short work of Gohan, Trunks and Chi-Chi. They won't surrender. Maybe she…

Videl "Trooper go back to ship but give me your side arm first."

She took the blaster setting it to stun. She left her cave having still no idea of what she was going to do.

* * *

Bill was about to pull the trigger as Tarble point at him with his finger.

Tarble "I don't know what you think you going to accomplish with little bit of archaic tech, but I assure you I will kill you if you fire it."

Bill "You think I care if I die at this point. Hell, I welcome it. I was a bad man whose only purpose in life was to keep other bad man from the door. I failed but at least I can die in the attempt."

Gohan "Dad stop. We can take him."

Bill shook his head "I was wrong to shelter you Gohan I see this now. You got to understand that this world doesn't give you options. It was always just kill or be killed. I never wanted you to see the world as I saw it, but you're going to have to take care of your mother. I know I wasn't the best man or father that I could have been. I'm sorry about that but you're already a better man then I ever was. Keep it up."

A loud throat cleared, and everyone looked to see 17 having made the noise. 18 was standing right next to him the two both looked smug. They were dressed in their black. Their soulless blue eyes were just a Tarble remember them last time.

18 "We looky here bro. It's a two for one sale. Our primary targets and Tarble."

17 "I know how much you like sales sis and I told you we didn't get him last time."

18 "I said we didn't get him either. This embarrassing how many times we've let get away. I say with get him this time."

17 nodded "Agreed. Maybe the Emperor will put us one of the posters."

Tarble had been grinding his teeth as his aura rose turning from white to yellow as he clenched his fist. In a rage between his teeth he spit out the word "Demons".

18 "Pff he's copying me again."

17 "Yeah but it is more fun when he does that. Hey, Tarble remember when we attacked those people that you swore to protect in the refugee camp. Aw good times."

Tarble yelled out "I'm going to rip you apart!" As he charged him. He was unleashing everything he had on 17.

17 while blocking him and said to 18 "I'll take this one. You get the wayward Prince and momma."

* * *

The two disappeared into the trees as 18 appeared in front of Bill before he could react and back handed him away.

In a second the red aura came around Gohan and he yelled out "Don't you hurt my dad!" And he charged her.

His fist meet her hand and she grabbed it. In a second, he realized how out matched he was with this cyborg. Her fist meet his face and he was thrown back.

18 "Well looks like Jr you can't copy me, can you?"

Gohan spat some blood onto the ground. "I don't need to, to beat you."

A Kamehameha blasted 18 away as Chi-Chi had decided not to play bystander.

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks was about to get in on the action when he heard a click. He turned around to see that Mai and his mother had been capture by the commando team.

Erasa "Cutie if you don't want us to show you your mother's insides, you going to laid down that sword and come quietly."

Trunks "Cowards! Let them go."

Erasa "I can't do that cutie. Now put the damn sword down or I have Wyoming here pull the trigger!"

Trunks "If you do, I'm going to cut you in half."

Erasa "That won't bring you mom back. Now put it down." (Trunks dropped his sword.) "Good boy. Now kick it over here and put your hands up."

Trunks kicked his sword to them with his hands up. "You're not going to get away with this."

Erasa "His majesty is the law and you rebels are under arrest. So yeah, we're going to get away with this. Carolina cuff…"

They were interrupted as a blast hit Wyoming and Maine knocking them away but their shields clearly absorbing the blow. Erasa looked to see the Tech-Tech's having fired the shots and both Bulma and Mai diving out of the way as the aliens opened up on them.

Trunks was over to her in second and punched her helmet off. Erasa fell to the ground but kicked upwards to land both her feet into Trunks's gut. Trunks was sent airborne as she jumped to her feet.

There was a thin line of crimson running down her face from her nose that she wiped off as she yelled up to her soldiers "Kill all of those creatures. Don't let them leave and I'll take this one." She dropped her blaster and flew up to meet Trunks in the air.

Trunks "You know for someone in a tin can you actually know how to kick."

Erasa "The suit just makes me stronger. Videl isn't the only one who knows how to use ki and fly."

Trunks "Guess mom, Mai and Bill just didn't put any effort into it."

Erasa "Guess so… Now let me show you the might of the Empire."

Trunks "Bring it on."

* * *

Tarble was unloading everything he had at 17 but all his punches were being blocked. 17 was showing no signs that this fight was hurting or even winding him. All the cyborg was doing was smiling at him. The twins always reminded him of the night Tech-Tech burned. They may have not had any of the Emperor's looks, but they smiled like him.

All of the innocent that they had killed was nothing but a joke to them. Tarble managed to kicked 17 into a tree then punched him to the ground.

He shouted out as he put his hands up "Galick Gun." He fired downwards at the cyborg and it exploded taking a great deal of the forest in the blast.

Tarble had put a lot of himself into that blast. He looked down knowing what he was going to see. He saw the dust settle and 17 just standing there without a scratch on him.

17 was smiling while dusting himself off "Man Tarble that was better than last time. If I actually let you live you might do some damage in a couple of years."

Tarble "I'm going to rip you apart you toaster!"

17 flew up in front of Tarble "'Toaster' is that the best you could come up with? You are just full of disappointments, aren't you? A failed hero and failed Saiyan your nothing but a failure."

Tarble "You sound like my father or my brother. I didn't want to be either. I just want you dead toaster."

17 appeared in front of Tarble and punched him in the face. "It's time I stop playing around with you."

* * *

18 was merely standing there with no damage done. One handed she had deflected the wave away. Her hand pushed some of her blonde hair out of her way. Gohan got to his feet as she spoke. "Funny. The idea of humans standing up to me and my brother."

Chi-Chi "Your human too."

18 shook her head "Nope. I'm a cyborg. The good doctor made me and my brother more than 'human'. The emperor is a just god. They turned some street urchins into his weapons. Now I have the power."

Chi-Chi to Gohan "Come on we'll take her together."

Chi-Chi charged her while Gohan stood still. Chi-Chi was about to attack when Gohan appeared in front of her and got through 18 guard delivering a punch to her head while Chi-Chi got her in the legs.

The two unloaded a ton of punches on 18 and then the two kick her away. Gohan and Chi-Chi put their hands together and yelled out "KAMEHAMEHA" The combined blast shot 18 away and exploded blowing up more of the jungle.

Mother and son got into stance as they stared at the dust.

Gohan "We got her."

Chi-Chi "Yeah but did we do anything."

Gohan "At least we know that attack works."

The dust cleared at 18 was their undamaged merely brushing herself off. 18 "Do you know how long it take to get dust off my clothes? You two are going to pay."

Chi-Chi sighed "Somehow I saw felt that one coming."

* * *

The iron weight of Erasa kick hit Trunks in the arm. He managed to catch her punch while driving her to the ground while he gripped her leg.

He let her go as her heard a gasp only to get her fist in his face. He felt his nose break and in pain he walked backwards.

Erasa got to her feet and Trunks shook off his daze. Trunks his nose gushing "You know that didn't tickle."

Erasa "Don't worry. In a few seconds, you won't be able to feel a thing."

Trunks smiled as despite his pain he seemed to be enjoying himself. Trunks "Hey that's my line."

A redish aura surrounds him and he charges easily getting by her defenses and kicking her skyward. In mid air he picks her apart as his speed easily passes her speed.

Trunks knocks her to the ground. She lands with a thud and even makes a crater into the soft dirt. Trunks lands next to the crater and looks to see that the Tech-Techs have been slaughtered by the imperials. They surround him as Erasa gets to her feet.

Erasa "You think cutie that it would be that easy."

Trunks "For a second there I kind of did."

* * *

Tarble could no longer defend himself as a rain of 17 punches rains down on him. He is becoming a rag doll. 17 knees him in the chest and he can feel his ribs crack while his breath is knocked out of him.

17 grabs him by the throat "I'm losing count of how many times we've been in this situation Tarble 5-10 times? Doesn't matter this is the last time."

17 grinning grabs hold of his robotic arm and begins to pull. Tarble tries to scream out but he is being strangled at the same time. Everything is going dark for him and he starts to see the light.

Thinking quickly he uses his real arm to fire a blast with everything left in him at 17. The blast makes 17 let go of his throat but 17 doesn't let go of his arm.

Tarble now minus one arm loses Super Saiyan and he helpless falls to the ground landing not far from Trunks. He is panting and bleeding but still breathing.

At nearly the same time both Chi-Chi and Gohan are forced into this circle by 18.

Trunks, Chi-Chi and Gohan get back to back as they are surrounded by the team.

Erasa claps as she has made it to the circle. "Well I can't say you traitors didn't make it interesting now hands up or we'll shot all until there is nothing left."

Tarble chuckles "Stupid they want you alive not dead. They won't shoot." He says as he clearly passes out on the ground.

Chi-Chi grinned at Erasa "Sounds like we have nothing to lose."

Erasa grinned back "Are you sure about that?" She pointed. To 18 pointing her hand at the unconscious Bill and 17 pointing his hand at the hiding Bulma and Mai behind some trees.

Erasa "Can you save all three and yourself with your disappearing act?"

Chi-Chi broke a sweat even if Gohan helped her they couldn't save everyone on time. Chi-Chi began to raise her hands.

Videl was rushing towards the battle as she noticed the fog that messed her up coming out of the trees rapidly approaching were the fight was.

Videl managed to out run the fog and panting arrived at the fight. She got in between 17 and 18. She saw her boys and girls had done their jobs she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Erasa "Captain. O good you probably…"

Videl yelled out "We're retreating!"

Erasa and the cyborgs at the same time shouted "WHAT?!"

Videl "The fog is coming. We can't beat them when it does. WE'RE LEAVING!"

Erasa "We have them dead to rights!"

Videl merely stared at her and Erasa relented. 17 and 18 stared at her.

Videl "What happens to the bombs in your chest when you disobey a direct order from a member of the Royal family?" 17 and 18 relented and the team disengaged.

Videl and Gohan looked at each with Videl unable to look for very long as she took off with the others.

Chi-Chi fell to her knees as the fog rolled in. Chi-Chi "Well I didn't know how we were going to get out of that."

Trunks "Gohan did your 'friend' just save us?"

Gohan sadly smiled "I'd like to think so."

All three looked at Tarble as Mai and Bulma came over.

Bulma "So what are we going to do with him?"

* * *

Guess they have some one to teach gohan super saiyan now.


	30. Crowned Prince

His father's empire was on fully display before him. Romulus thought as he looked out of window. Nearly the entirety of the Imperial war machine had come for the review that came with the party meeting.

Romulus knew the numbers. Over three billion soldiers and sailors. 15 supercarriers. Over 3000 carriers.

His father had told him of what the Earth was like before him. Now Earth had gone from galactic backwater conquerable by a Saiyan infant to a massive empire. He right now had enough ships to block out the light of the sun from reaching the Earth.

There was nothing in those dust old history books to compare this to. It was the largest army in Human history or Saiyan or Mandalorian or any other tribe of the genus hominid history.

Less then half of them were human. Most were fanatically loyal former slaves and the children of former slaves.

The room of the political monsters were bad enough, but he knew he would be forced to address this vast army afterwards. He turned to leave his viewing area.

* * *

The shuttle felt quite cramped compare to the ship. On the other side of it was Cobalt who was grinning. Rarely did this man show emotion around him. Romulus knew he was scared of him he was sure of that but the excitement of all of this must have gotten to him.

Cobalt "You must be excited my Prince. You finally get a taste of that power. All of this will be yours."

Romulus "One would think… I used to dream about sitting in his chair and of all it would entail. Me and Remus would talk about justice and change. Remus wanted to be some sort of crusader ending all the suffering in the universe. Me, I wanted to join him. He was too good for all of this. I found out I wasn't. I sat in that chair and I felt nothing. I still feel nothing. My father warned me it was never going to enough, and he was right. I sometimes wonder if I had nothing, I would not be better off. No. That would give hope."

Cobalt "Sir?"

Romulus "Happiness is an illusion soldier. A mirage that never sticks around. There really is only sadness and anger, anger being the most useful of the two. Father said that I was going to like this, and he was right. This suit is me. I'm the son of the man of steel and my skin should be metal. It's all just empty. I will feel really good when I'm talking to them and they are screaming 'Heil Romulus'. It will trick me for but a second but then I'll remember who I am, and it will all be ash."

Cobalt "That sounds quite depressing sir."

Romulus "Happiness is an enemy. Hate, rage and pain are my only real friends."

* * *

Romulus speech concluded as the many in the hall stood up and cheered and heiled. They were all here Presidents of planets that had become protectorates of the Empire. Governors of Earth colonies, former Moffs such as Green, Black, Copper. Current Moff as such as Teal, Violet. Grand Moff Grey was here. The Mandalore of Mandalore having gained his title with their help in a coup.

Romulus knew that this flicker of pride and hope was going to extinguish the moment he left the stage. He didn't wave as his father might, he merely turned from them and slowly walked off the stage. He came off it to find his brothers and sister waiting with their Grand Admirals.

Livy like always looked like a snake about to strike. She dressed like she was Marie Antoinette with her garish colored oversized dress. She had on her enough gold and jewels to buy a super carrier with the Hope diamond around her neck. Next to her was Cyan in addition to his uniform he seemed to think it was also the 1700's France with his ridiculous puffy collar. They were both models of why revolutions happen as far as Romulus was concerned.

Gracchus was in his battle armor having apparently ignored that this was an important show of Imperial strength not a battlefield. His suit showed signs of wear and tear. He had used it battle many times. He looked unwashed like he had just come from battle. It was a disgrace. Crimson in his dress uniform was however looked actually dress for this occasion.

Remus was wearing his puppy dog eyes like he was begging for something. He was dressed fine, but Romulus knew he wasn't at all sober. He had been stumbling earlier forcing Byzantium to carry him. It was a disgrace. He could blow up planets, yet he was content with drinking until he couldn't see or stand straight. It happened before every kind of gathering like this. He was fond of saying he was 'sorry', but he'd always do it anyways.

They were a broken lot his family and his other brothers and sisters were not much better.

Livy curtseyed and with a smile said, "Husband it was a wonderful speech." And just like that she had managed to ruin the moment and made Romulus wanted to strangle someone. He was unsure how she managed it, but she did, and she knew it.

Gracchus stepped forwarded and looked like he was about to go into some speech when Remus stumbled forward. He started crying a bit and incoherent rambled about loving him and he grabbed hold and hugged him.

Romulus tried to push him off but even in this state his brother was a league above him in strength. His grip was iron clad. Remus continued to mumble until he threw up on him forcing Gracchus, Byzantium and Crimson to help pull him off while Livy nor Cyan even bother to move. The two just stood there staring while smiling.

They got Remus off him. Gracchus stared bloody daggers at Byzantium who squeaked out in his defensive "I can't control him or tell him what to do. Hell, Yurin can stop him, how can I?"

Gracchus "Get him out of here."

Byzantium started to help him away as Remus moaned out some more.

Gracchus came back towards Romulus "Melancholy always seems to over take him… Now get back to the matter. I have a list."

Romulus sighed "I'm sorry brother but it will have to wait. I have vomit on my cape and a room full of Moff's I need to meet. I'm sure you list of party members that you wish killed can wait. Perhaps our sister can help you. She enjoys killing things. I'm sure she knows how to skin puppies to make a coat. I'm sure that she will be most helpful in your endeavor." All said as he walked away.

He violently ripped off his black cape and tossed it onto the ground. He made his way down the hallways to the meeting room. He flung open the doors to find the round table with the Moff's and their staffs entering the room.

They heiled him and he heiled them back. Romulus could see that his uncles and aunt were as he always knew them. Grey was showing little as his predecessor did. He was not someone to play poker against. The Grand Moff had continued to build the universe's biggest and most powerful military. All done with the brutal efficiency of a master accountant. They had yet to lose a battle with him in charge.

Teal had his grin. He always reminded him of his father even if there was no actual connect. His hair was turning white in certain spots. Green had really rubbed off on the two of them.

Violet looked bored. She wanted to go back to her estates. If Livy took after anyone it was Violet. Violet always made sure she was earning, and she was in control of the finances.

The three came around to shake his hand. Teal smacked him on the back and called him "Nephew Prince".

All four then sat down. He knew the three of them had more contact with his father then he did so this was almost the reverse of how this should work.

Romulus "So my father wishes to end the war?"

Grey "He had me draw up the plans. Next month the day your father came Earth will be the start date of the offensive."

Romulus "Well good then we can finish up our planet building program. We have a long list of planets that we have pledged to develop. Since my father has seeded me some control. I want you three to being planning for the aftermath. Many of ally's worlds were damaged by the general uprising and many worlds that have sided with us are in some cases preindustrial. Since Father has instructed the MO to make contact with these worlds, I think it will be only right that we uplift them."

Teal chuckled "So a bit of the old green haired boy is still around."

Romulus "Uncle we have built a new galaxy. A galaxy that we have promised to freer and equaler. That makes this an obligation. The hominids of the galaxy need an Earth that not just break their chains but helps them build a city. If war is all we have then it means not a whole lot has changed. Earth is going to be in charge and its friends should not just be starving peasants."

Grey "I agree but we have more pressing concerns."

Teal "Indeed the failure of your hunting party."

Romulus sighed "I know they have failed to find…"

Teal shook his head "No, you misunderstand they found them but failed to catch them." It was like a bomb had gone off.

Grey "Nephew I didn't want this little mission to happen, but it did and I afraid this casts a lot of shadows."

Violet "Evidently my daughter when they had nearly won ordered a retreat. Which cost us a lot. A lot more than first imaged."

Grey "Tarble was there indicating that he has made direct contact with them. Meaning that the wider galaxy is about to have a wayward Prince join the war on the wrong side."

Teal "Along with the one woman that can claim in single combat to have beaten your father and the smartest human in the galaxy is with them."

Violet "It was my and his daughter but your operation. The fact that we had it inform you of this is also not comforting."

Teal "You're a good kid but perhaps a greater role for you is a little premature. Policy is well, our business. You best keep to your objectives."

Romulus felt like he had just been ripped apart. He wants to scream but merely sat there as the Moffs left.

* * *

Arnold found himself slammed up against the wall his laughing skull pin falling off as Videl shook him. They were in the CIC with the staff all round looking.

Videl yelled "What did you tell them!?"

Arnold gasping for air "Only the truth…That you abandoned the field and that Tarble was there."

Videl "What about the fog damn it!"

Arnold "There was enough time. Your father needed to know."

Videl "I could snap your neck in a second."

Arnold "Still… you wouldn't have this Gohan."

Videl let him go. She knew killing him would accomplish nothing. She looked at Erasa. "Do you agree with him."

Erasa shook her head "No, but I don't agree with you either. We had them Captain. Dead to rights. We had surprise and numbers. You survived the fog, right? You're here on our side. We could have survived it."

Videl had never seen what she was seeing now in Erasa's eyes suspicion. Videl felt like the truth was written on her face and that they knew. Erasa was her damn blood sister. She had been there since the beginning.

Videl not able to look her in the eyes "You don't what's in that fog."

Her Yeoman came up to her "Captain. The Prince wishes to discuss the situation with you."

Videl stiffened up her back and nodded he knew her cousin had a temper. This was going to be painful.

* * *

Bill jumped up to find himself in the med bay. Mai was sitting right next to him. She looked relieved at first but then gave him a sour face.

Bill "Is everyone okay?"

Mai "Yes despite your best efforts. I'm sorry but your chance to become a martyr was interrupted."

Bill looked at her sadly "Mai…"

Mai "I get that you don't really value your life. I however do."

Bill "It would have been the right call."

Mai shook her head "How you figure? You would have been dead, and we might have lost a chance at an ally."

Bill "We have no allies."

Mai "My point exactly. We've made no progress. Earth is just a distant memory. It's like you take every opportunity to avoid trying to advance our cause."

Bill "We are our own cause."

Mai "Are you that scared? You'd rather die than face it?"

His eye said it all. He thought himself already dead.

Mai sighed "We survived and so did Tarble. He lost an arm but is a Super Saiyan. When he wakes up, we're going to decide what to do. Bulma says our ship is slower than theirs. The fog is keeping them away for now, but it won't keep them away forever." She got up and walked out leaving him alone.

He looked out the window only to see fog.

* * *

Gohan "Explain it to me again wouldn't you Mom." They were in the living space of the ship. Trunks was there but not Bulma she was still monitoring Tarble.

Chi-Chi sighed "It was as I said. I was young and stupid. He was charming, and I saw what he wanted to see. Even after I knew who he was I couldn't shake the image, so I fell into the devil's bed." There was a pause Gohan still seemed angry.

Trunks "Gohan buddy. I know this might be none of my business, but my mom and the others already have accepted it. I mean your dad killed mine but you're not really that assholes kid, you're Bill's, your real dad. Your mom may have lied but it wasn't a complete one."

Gohan "I don't like being lied to by two people that taught me that lying was wrong."

Chi-Chi shook her head "Bill only did what I told him to do. He never wanted to start this, but I told him to. The reason why is simple is it was mine job to tell you not him. Please don't be cross with him."

Gohan "Mom I don't know what to think. I don't think you trust me which hurts."

Chi-Chi "Don't trust…?"

Gohan "The reason why you didn't tell me is because you though I would become like him. Dad looks at my tail sometimes and freezes. I think I understand where he is coming from but **you**. Would have you ever willingly told me? Maybe I understand not telling me when I was younger, but you still thought I could become like him now?"

Chi-Chi teared up and could say nothing in her defense.

Gohan shook his head and left the room with Trunks soon following after him.

Gohan "Please don't try to defend my mom right now Trunks. I don't want to hear it right now."

Trunks "No it's not that. We kind of have a problem right now with the Empire. That's not going to be solved by this. Billions of people are still being hurt by them and they probably are coming to take us all away."

Gohan "This has been well established."

Trunks "Well that Tarble guy is a Saiyan right? And you're a Saiyan right. Maybe he can teach you how to go blonde like he did back there. He was like stronger then all of us put together in that moment."

Gohan "He was still beat by that cyborg."

Trunks "He was making the cyborg work for it more. Gohan we need to do something. Those people that came with Tarble got slaughtered like they were animals. They are doing this everywhere. We have been hiding for far too long. Your dad and mom might have given up, but we shouldn't."

Gohan nodded "Your right. That does sound a lot better then running. Maybe if we do this, I can have more time to get through to Videl."

Trunks "Bro I now she ordered a retreat but that does mean she's on our side."

Gohan "You don't get it. They lied to her they used her. She a victim of them just like us. They killed her father. There is an army of people like her brainwashed to be loyal."

Trunks sarcastically "So were going to do this for every stormtrooper?"

Gohan "No. Just for everyone that we know can see the light."

* * *

Tarble's eyes slammed opened as he heard humming. He looked hoping to see Gure only to see Bulma dressing his wounds.

Tarble signed and said, "I was for a second there hoping angels had blue hair."

Bulma looked at him with a smile "Go to know cowboy. I look like an angel to you."

Tarble "Well I was hoping that I was waking up elsewhere."

Bulma "You thought I was angel and that you were going to wake up in heaven and find Gure."

Tarble a little shooked "How did you…?"

Bulma "You were talking a little while ago."

Tarble "I was?"

Bulma "It did sound very fun you ended up breaking a lot of your bandages in your trashing. Maybe its better you don't remember it."

Tarble deflated "Sorry didn't mean to make your job harder. My dreams are too real."

Bulma "Well aren't you singing a different tune from earlier. Well don't worry my dreams about Yamcha aren't always super fun either. Us widows got to stick together. He was killed by that monster too."

Tarble nodded "Sorry to hear that happen to you. Don't worry one day I get revenge for all of them."

Bulma "So you back to steel huh?"

Tarble "Anger is a lot more useful. They don't need to be wept for they need vengeance."

Bulma "The dead don't need anything, they're dead. Nor would I think Gure would be very happy with you too eager to join her."

Tarble "Revenge is all I live for sad as it is Lady…." (Bulma says her name.) "Bulma. I don't know what you live for but it's what I live for."

Bulma "Well since these wounds are going anywhere anytime soon, I'd say that I'm going have sometime to change your mind."

Tarble "I can't say I'm a fan of that doctor. I'd prefer it if you just kept it to the physical instead of trying to get into my head."

Bulma chuckled "Hey I can do both. I can make space ships honey. I can give you a new arm staple you together and try and fix that wounded heart of yours. I'm a genius after all."

Tarble snorted "Fine. Whatever, just give me a new arm damnit."

Bulma smiled "So there is more just looks in the family resembles."

Tarble spit out "Just fix me up."

* * *

Videl had been on her knee for what felt like an hour in silence as she was glared at by Romulus's hologram. She could feel his rage through the projector. It was like he was imaging how he was going to cut her up.

He needn't have said a word. She knew the score. She had made him look really stupid to her father and his. Image was everything to him she knew. He was trying to use his mind to strangle her but failing.

Romulus robotic voice hissed "My father has ordered me to Yardrat. Expected me promptly Captain." The transmission terminated.


	31. On The Road Again

Bulma screamed out "Are you crazy?" To Tarble who had gotten off the table.

Tarble shook his head "I had worse Lady." His tail flicked as he limped away.

Bulma tried to come to his side but he waved her away as he left his area and limped until he was in front of Bill and stopped. The Saiyan and the human stared at each other. Both men somehow knew they were sort of looking at the same shattered image of themselves and they didn't like it.

Tarble limped forward and was on his way out the door when Gohan and Trunks came in. The two Saiyan's stared at each.

Tarble "Ah the spawn of the devil, just who I was going to look for."

Gohan "Still planning on using me as bait?"

Tarble shook his head "No I think that plan is out the window. A new plan is going to have to take its place."

Gohan "Then here is one for you teach me how to go blonde like you did."

Tarble gave a scornful unsure look "It's called Super Saiyan punk. Its something that nearly every one of our people (except me) dreams of from birth to death. The ultimate expression of power that we know."

Gohan "That would sound interesting if I weren't a human that happens to have some Saiyan in me."

Tarble smiled and sighed "Yeah I don't blame you kid. I spent most of my life not caring or respecting our people either. We were a tribe of angry misfits that the universe hated. Which we gave that hate back collectively. They loved to fight at the expense of everything else. They believed at the end that only the strong deserved to live. Only two pure bloods by my count left and I doubt the universe will ever forgive or forget us. I suppose though I'm proof that a man's father doesn't define him either. Sure I'll teach you Super Saiyan, but first we got to talk about how were going to get out of here."

Bill "I agree." (He had gotten out of bed, Bulma was behind him.) "Bulma here tells me that their ship is a lot faster than ours. Is it faster than yours?"

Tarble chuckled "So willing to work with me now?"

Bill "Who says we're working with you? Far as I'm concerned it would be pretty easy to just take it right now."

Tarble taking no offence nodded "Yeah I would agree but it would be a wasted effort. Mine's a junker repaired with tin cans. This ship is probably faster. Being a rebel doesn't pay a whole hell of a lot."

Bill "I suppose, I've yet to see a paycheck either. That means we'll need to use instant transmission and capsulize the ship."

Bulma "But where would we go?"

Gohan "King Kai's world might kill Bulma, you and Mai."

Tarble "Instant What?"

Bill "Chi-Chi and Gohan can appear anywhere in the universe instantly if they can sense a person or visualize it."

Tarble grinned "Well then I got a place."

* * *

Everyone was exiting the ship. Around them was the mist to some, fog to others. Tarble stood transfixed as he stared of into it.

Bulma looked at him nervously "It must be doing the same thing to him as us."

Tarble shook his head and had tears in his eyes "Kami-damnit." (He looked at the others and shook his head.) "Nothing I don't see every night."

The wind picked up and in a second there was a super carrier overhead. The wind blew the fog away and nearly carried away Mai, Bill and Bulma. Trunks caught Bulma, Chi-Chi caught Bill and Gohan caught Mai.

The wounded Tarble looked up like he was trying find someone "Kami-damnit. This is the Faith not the Malice. Kakarrot ain't here!"

A cold robotic voice spoke as he landed in front of them "I'm sorry to disappoint you O'King of the weak but my father isn't here."

Gohan looked and saw the black clad figure in front of him with his mask and cape. Gohan felt a little intimated even though he wasn't sensing a mind-blowing amount of power. He looked cool to Gohan, he had always wanted a mask and cape.

Chi-Chi had a pit in her stomach feeling this man's energy. He was so damn familiar it was like she had sensed it before.

Bill knew he had seen him before, he looked like death to him. They fighters put down their baggage and Bulma rushed over and capsulized the ship.

Tarble grinned "Well if it isn't Jr."

Romulus "It's Romulus, Prince Romulus."

Tarble shook his head "No. It's the only kid of his beside this one that can't go super."

Videl with the Commando team and the Cyborgs landed behind him.

Videl in her suit "Surrender. Your surrounded. There is no escape."

Trunks went over to Gohan and whispered, "So much for on our side."

Bill rolled his eye "Surrender right because we will be given clemency and treated as prisoners of war. **Yeah** **right** , I'm damn sure going down swinging is better than whatever he has planned for us."

Tarble "Amen to that."

Romulus "It doesn't matter you coming with me. You people have been an embarrassment to the genus for too long."

Chi-Chi "Everyone gather round."

The group tried to get together only to flee when 17 and 18 fired at them forcing them to scatter.

Trunks yelled out "Oh big man with you toys! How bout you fight us for real!"

Romulus turned his head and it was like in Gohan mind he heard Bill talking inside him 'Its working, he can be distracted'.

Gohan put on his best impression of the cocky grins Trunks had and landed in front of Romulus. "You're my brother, right?" (Romulus nodded.) "Well then from what I understand we love to fight, and this looks like a good chance for one. Do you really what to go to your emperor having only succeeded because of those two? I get the impression your about looks and how will that look?"

Gohan knew it work before he even said a thing. Romulus body language said it all with his fists clenched and the shear feeling of hate he felt off him.

17 scoffed "Prince just order us to finish them off. Tarble is broken and we can end this easily."

Romulus coldly asked "Did I ask your opinion?" (He asked not even looking at him. His attention back on Gohan.) "You think I am a fool brother? Grampa's weapon is correct this fight is already over."

Gohan "Yah but will you have done anything to make it a victory?"

Romulus sighed "You know I know your playing me…" (Gohan thought it was over.) "but your right. Them beating you will gain me nothing. (To the cyborgs.) "Any of them move, you have my permission to use deadly force."

Videl underneath her helmet started to sweat "Your father…"

Romulus "My father, Captain put me in charge of this operation. I'm making the decisions here not you. You should be glad you have the right parents or else you might not be breathing right now."

Videl felt like she just got punched. She knew he meant it and it hurt in that other way too, she didn't have the right parents.

An unstable red ki blade emerged from his arm as he stepped forward towards Gohan. Gohan could feel his anger. This man was like a forest fire burning, flickering and unmanaged. There was no control behind any of it.

Romulus stance was like a swordsman's. Gohan could feel him but not the sword, it was like power armor and cyborgs. Which meant the sword was a lot more dangerous then it appeared.

Trunks yelled out "Wait they have laser swords. That's too cool. Why do the bad guys always get the best crap!"

The two stood still as they sized each other up. Gohan knew that he was running out of time if this took too long, he would get fed up and just sick the cyborgs on them.

Gohan charged forward then disappeared. He appeared to Romulus side and punched him in his face as hard as he could with the Kaio-ken. He knocked Romulus away sending him to the dirt.

Romulus took the punch without a sound he was used to the pain. He shot up but in his hast his helmet came off while his face was in the dirt.

A stream of crimson was streaming down his nose. His three blue eyes were glaring at Gohan and his blonde hair was messy.

Chi-Chi and Bulma eyes went wide upon seeing Romulus's face they knew who he was in a second. Bulma yelled out in confusion "Kunlun?"

Romulus heard what she said but ignored it. He quickly grabbed his helmet and put it back on. Gohan however was confused he heard what Bulma had said and looked at his mother. Her eyes said it all she knew who this was.

Romulus took advantage of Gohan apparent confusion and took a swipe at him. Gohan jumped back but the blade edge nearly hit his skin cutting through the orange and blue gi with ease.

Gohan had felt the heat coming of it. It would have cut him in two he was sure. Romulus began his assault. He was faster than Gohan had originally thought and his sword was as dangerous as it looked forcing Gohan to dodge.

Gohan led him into the tree to try to find some cover but the sword cut through the trees like they were butter, so Gohan came back into the clearing.

The cyborgs had not taken their eyes off of the others. He had been hoping that they would drop their guard, but they hadn't.

Romulus walked towards him and stopped. "Your holding back Gohan."

Gohan "What makes you say that?"

Romulus "I know when I'm being humored. Your like Remus. Playing nice because you don't want to really hurt anyone. You are but a child, playing at war. You still think this has a happy ending don't you. That being good is good enough. Look where that got your mother. The only way to change anything is by force. Our father proved this. To change the future, you have to kill the past by any means necessary. Your no killer but I am that is why I'm going to win this fight."

Romulus pointed his finger at Gohan and dodon ray shot out. Gohan easily deflected it. Gohan "What was that?"

Romulus said as he shut off his blade "Just checking." Romulus hands came together to form a triangle pointed at Gohan.

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide she knew this move all too well. She yelled out "Don't let that blast hit you."

Romulus yelled out "Tri-beam!" As he fired. Gohan used the Kaio-Ken to dodge it in time. Only to find Romulus waiting for him. Before the attack even exploded Romulus managed to laid Gohan out flat having used him as a punching bag then knock him in the dirt.

Romulus "Your move makes you weak and slow after you use it. I might be weaker then you but your no warrior."

Gohan disappeared and appeared he tried to hit Romulus, but his punch was caught. Gohan was forced away and Romulus said "Fool me once as they say. I saw it coming."

Tarble was shaking his head at the mistakes Gohan was making. Gohan looked neverous like he wasn't too sure of the outcome anymore.

Videl yelled out "The fog!"

The attention was drawn. Hurrying the group all joined hands and Tarble said "Little girl. Ki like an angel crying because her King hasn't returned. She's been trying to reach me with her mind."

Everyone disappeared as 17 fired at them only to hit empty space. Videl yelled "Everyone up don't let it touch you."

They flew up leaving Romulus and Gohan staring at each other as the fog rolled in. Gohan then disappeared too leaving Romulus with the fog.

* * *

They all arrived at a shack on a hill side. It was crowd camp full of millions possible a billion refugees. On a very industrial planet. The smells of the place were what first struck them.

In this shack there was a group of Tech-Techens who had been all scared at first of their arrival but then had smiles on there faces when they saw Tarble.

Tarble looked at them and then the group "These are my orphans. Sorry but I have a feeling that its going to be awhile until this madness will be over. They seem to think I'm their hero."

They all charged him hugging him as some of them cried calling him 'Father King' soon the cry went out and the community at large showed up all wanting to see him.

Bulma could help but smile as she saw Tarble get treated by them as their hero. The title just made sense he was not Saiyan king he was a Tech-Tech king who had saved all these people.

Soon more militant looking Tech-Tech came over and kneeled before him. They came ask about comrades and supplies. They had a list which he began to look over and ask for details as he took his step apparently this shack was his palace and that seat his throne.

Then the crying began the families of those dead on Yardrat were told the what had happened, and a somber mood took the crowd.

Soon some in chains were brought in and the wanted Tarble to judge them.

Hours flew by as the group were left of to the side. The few that noticed them gave them dirty looks. It should have been guessed after all that humans weren't super popular around here.

Finally, at night the commotion was over and Tarble could attend to them. He came to them with a small Tech-Tech girl in his arm who was hugging him.

Tarble "Welcome to camp 152 little Tech-Tech. Now tomorrow Super Saiyan school begins."

* * *

Guess we'll see next time which three-eyed man Romulus sees next time. Hopefully it will be out before next year. I might start making them shorter to get them out quicker.


	32. Come Together

Romulus stood in his spot. He could no longer could feel Gohan on anyone else for that matter. He went to tap his helmet to radio his ship but suddenly found his helmet gone.

His black mask and armor disappeared, and he was left naked. His scarred and bruised flesh brought to the open air. His face looked a little panicked. He was very unsure of what was happening.

A voice he had never heard before but knew rang out behind him "Son." It was soft and sad. Romulus turned his head and looked at man who spoke those words.

He was a three-eyed man with black eyes. He was bald and wearing a green crane school gi. His face was white like the man was nervous or scared to have this meeting. He was the same height as Romulus. Compared to Romulus his skin was flawless, he had scars but nowhere at Romulus level.

Romulus faced showed no emotion as he stated, "I think I've seen you before or at least your skull."

Tien "You know who I am?"

Romulus shook his head "No not really. I don't even really have a name for you. You're just a skull in his collection."

Tien "Then you knew you weren't his…"

Romulus cut him off "I have three eyes like you. I'm not blind. I figured it out many years ago. Practically confirmed when he forced me to marry Livy."

Tien confused "You follow him even though he killed me? What he did to our family?"

Romulus coldly "Our family is it? Who are you? He is my father not you. Your skull wasn't in the trophy room. No, you were in the betrayer's pile in a chest hidden away. Few people truly understand my father, but I think I have better look then most into his mind. He wanted few to see your skull. He won't wax nostalgic about killing you. In a way you're like a failure that made him doubt his instincts. It not so much guilt but something else. You made him question his judgement. A friend that turned on him."

Tien "He was a monster who needed to be stopped."

Romulus was trembling with rage "He was your friend. He would have sparred you but no you had to get yourself killed on some sort of principle. You probably got her killed too. You thought you were a hero but **No** , you were just bump in road. I heard the name Bulma yelled ' **Kunlun** '. Is that who you came here to meet ghost? Your **dead** son that I killed. But I can't give myself all the credit for you truly made it happen. I'm Romulus Gero the son of god of war, Kakarrot Gero's son not Kunlun Shinhan. I'm a killer and I'm death's hand in the universe. Don't weep ghost for your dead son for he would have be weak like you and died just as pointlessly. You came here for tears and I will glad give you all that I care to shed, but my eyes are dry. Leave for you were never with me."

Tien shook his head he could feel the hate in his son's heart that made him feel unreachable. "Your wrong my son. Your mother and I are always with you and apart of you."

Romulus pointed to his scars "Then you can see my hard work to cut you out of me."

Tien had no response but to simply fade back into the fog.

Romulus spat his eyes filled with rage "See it was the only thing I gather you were good at. I will not be turned by you or this world. I'm Romulus Gero future Emperor. If I kill Bulma and Chi-Chi all traces of Kunlun will disappear forever, and I will be what I wish to be." Said as his armor, cape a helm came back upon his body.

He tapped his helmet and said back in his robotic voice "Alert all commands they escaped but with Tarble. Use every resource available to find them. NOW!"

* * *

Gohan did his best to sleep on the mats provided but it wasn't happening not with the smells of the camp and children rolling around next to him or Bulma's snoring.

They where in one room but Tarble. Gohan had never really thought about who shelter he was in this one moment. Not once did he not sleep on mattress before now or share room with non-family. It never occurred to him that he hadn't suffered any sort of hardship while in this shack in the middle of a refugee camp.

His mother and even Bulma seemed adjust but he knew he wasn't. The only other person managing was dad. He had elected to be the guard for the night. He watched out of the hole that made up the window.

There wasn't a light in the house but the nearby city blinding light lite the area out to the point that day and night were very hard to distinguish.

Gohan had wanted to ask his mother a question but there had been no time in all of this. Softly and quietly he asked Bill "Whose Kunlun?"

Bill equally as softly "Couldn't sleep huh?" (Gohan nodded not that Bill could see him.) "Son of her friends Tien and Launch. Tien was Kakarrot's ally until he grew a conscience poor him and flew in love with Launch one of Chi-Chi fellow students at the Turtle school. The two had a kid and here he is. Calling the man who killed his family father. Probably better I told you. It's a sore wound I'm sure."

Gohan "Like Videl."

Bill "I see the way you look at her. I get it son, but you understand right? That just because you want her to be something better then she is right now, won't mean she will be."

Gohan frowned "Dad why don't you have any faith in anyone?"

Bill smiled "Alright my bad. I should remember that the last thing any child wants to hear is a parent talking bad about there their paramour lord knows I hated when…" He trailed off as his smiled turn to an empty sort of look.

Gohan "You know dad if you every want to talk about that I'm here and if not me I'm sure Mai will talk about it with you."

Bill "Wounds don't always heal nor should they. Somethings are never going to going to be alright. I don't think talking about will help or make me feel any better."

Gohan "Mom said talking about problems makes you feel better."

Bill snapped back "And how did that turn out?"

It stung a little but Gohan got the point he didn't want to talk about it.

Bill quickly said "Sorry." Gohan knew his apology was genuine. His dad had rarely raised his voice or even had a mean thing to say to him, but this was a bridge too far.

Gohan "No I am. I shouldn't have pushed it."

Bill "Just try to get to sleep."

Gohan tried to get to sleep but failed sort of. His sleep was interrupted. His dreams that night was rough and filled with Videl and this Romulus. Videl was suffering and in trouble but Romulus was in the way somehow stopping him even though he was weaker. It made no sense.

* * *

Morning came and Tarble came in "Alright time to get breakfast."

Trunks rubbing his eyes "What?"

Tarble "What? Do you see any refrigerators or freezers? No, we got some hunting and gathering to do."

Gohan despite being tired jump up at this excited his tail wagging "Really!?"

Tarble "See I knew there was some more Saiyan in you boy then just the tail." (He looked at Chi-Chi.) "You are coming along?"

Chi-Chi while getting to her feet "Of course. At uncle Gohan place there wasn't much else to do but hunt and forage."

Gohan "Dad are you coming?"

Bill "Nah. I'm sticking around here with Mai and Bulma. Besides Gohan I don't think he'll be using a rifle, so I don't think I'll be needed."

Tarble "Good less dead weight we need to carry." The two men glared at each other.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the exchange "I don't have time for you boys and your emotions. I think it's good too I need you and Mai to help me with my little project. Tarble? Can you point me in the direction of a spot with plenty scrap metal and room to place the ship?"

Tarble nodded "Yeah I can do that. Provided that you guys watch the kids."

Mai "I can do that."

Tarble "Good. Kiddos it looks like my friend Mai here will be watching you instead of auntie Terla."

Tarble shows them to the junk yard that is very close to his house were waste of the city ends up where their refugee camp was built. Bulma throws down the capsule at an open spot,

Bill looking around out loud states "I can see why the former slaves hate this UPA. They treat the needy like this?"

Tarble "Better then in the city when my people get spat on and told to go home. To the natives we're the same as the vermin. I learned that it isn't just the Empire that bigoted and cruel."

Bill "More things change… Same shit happened on Earth. We have a bright and shining future to look forward too after this. Killing him won't be enough."

Tarble "True but it'll make me feel better." (To Bulma.) "Use anything you want. I'd please like my arm sooner rather than later."

Tarble group took off. In mid-air Tarble "Okay non-Saiyan's I'll show you a grove where you can pick some fruit while me and Gohan are going to go and hunt some on the local wildlife."

Trunks indignant "We're going to pick fruit?"

Tarble "Yeah and get ready to make multiple trips too. We have got an entire camp to feed. You'll find some baskets. Normally this would take a while but thanks to you guys I'll have some more time for training today." He pointed down and Chi-Chi lead Trunks to the grove as he was hesitant.

Tarble landed on a mountain overlooking a herd of some bison looking creatures. Gohan landed right next to him.

Tarble looking over the scene "So you hunted with rifles."

Gohan "Well yeah."

Tarble "Even with your power?"

Gohan "Yeah."

Table "But you missed."

Gohan "Yeah."

Tarble smiled "You weren't that bad of a shot, were you."

Gohan sighed and nodded "Well yeah."

Tarble "Didn't want to kill anything but wanted to spend time with your dad."

Gohan "Yeah but why do you ask."

Tarble "Nostalgia, I think. Just sounds familiar that's all."

Gohan "Why was I having a hard time with Romulus?"

Tarble "You mean how you lost to him."

Gohan "I didn't lose to him."

Tarble "But you were losing. It's simple you're not half as experienced as Romulus. You haven't spent every single moment like him thinking about battle like he has. You were stronger then him, but it didn't matter. Your mom may have trained you, but you are no warrior." (Tarble pointed his finger and a beam went through one of the creature's head.) "You see an animal and you see a living being. I see food enough to feed a hundred of my people or one of me. You see stormtroopers and you see a man with a family with children, a mother and father with a wife. I see a man trying to kill me and my people. You don't kill, I do. Sorry to tell you this but you count more then that animal of the four-legged or to legged variety. If you want, you and your mother to live you going to have to pull the Kami-damn trigger."

* * *

Romulus in the 'Faith' was kneeling at the feet of the holographic Emperor. Kakarrot was sitting in his throne as he stared at him. Kakarrot's face was resting at the side on his fist.

Kakarrot "So I'm to understand that you countermanded my orders and lost the targets."

Romulus "Father I…"

Kakarrot smashed his other fist breaking the steel arm rest he yelled "Did I say you can speak! I've entrusted you with this important task to make sure that in the future a man with a claim to our empire isn't lose in the galaxy. To tie up all the loose ends right before we finish a twenty-year war. And you chose to ignore my orders. Your ordered you people to kill Chi-Chi my wife and kill Bulma an important resource to the war effort. I would expect this from Remus or Gracchus not from you. I trusted you, but you betrayed that trust. Should I be giving this to Livy? Now you can speak."

Romulus "I'm sorry..."

Kakarrot rolled his eyes and interrupted him "Take off that mask and look me in the eyes when you give me a me-damn apology."

Romulus took off his mask this blue hair on display to the room not to Kakarrot. Romulus was glad of the lack of color as he didn't want his father to see his crying red eyes. He looked less a terror of the universe and more like a crying child scared of his father. His head turned up to look at Kakarrot.

Romulus "I'm so sorry father. I never meant to undermined you or our goals. I acted rashly and in hast. It was a temporary lapse in judgement father it will never happen again."

Kakarrot practically spat out his words "Temporary lapse huh! Perhaps you wish to kill another one of you brothers that was stronger then you out of spite." (Romulus shook his head but didn't speak as it would only make the situation worse.) "No this is too important for you to handle on your own. I was considering send you Livy and put her in charge of this but that would be too cruel for this situation. No instead I'm punishing you by sending you Remus. Perhaps the two of your old bonds will come in handy. Now know this, one more fuck up and I'll make Livy your better in my will."

The transmission ended, and Romulus collapsed to the ground and crawled at the floor in a mix of sadness and rage. He knew someone had told his father about this incident.

* * *

Gohan was sitting cross-legged as Tarble circled around. It was afternoon after they had gotten done feed the people. Super Saiyan training had now begun.

Tarble "Now Gohan this power I have comes for a need not a desire. I gain it because I needed to save my people from him and it came out. Now I think both of us to prefer that you aren't brought to that point in that way. So, what I'm going to need you to try and image it and feel it. You got to try and believe in your mind that your seeing Romulus or Kakarrot killing your mom, your dad everybody. I can train you but your stronger then I was when I changed. So, I think you can change now you just need to focus."

Gohan "One question sensei?" (Tarble sighed at that but he continued.) "How did you compare to him when you transformed."

Tarble shook his head "I did stand a chance in hell. He was far beyond Super Saiyan at that point. I scratched him, I think. His smile is what got to me. It was just so damn funny to him that they were dying. All of it was one big joke to him as he ripped them apart. I looked in his eyes and I saw empty blackness. I saw him play the screams of children as if it were a laugh track. There's nothing there. Nothing just blackness and promise that nothing would stop him from continuing. He is just pure kami-damn evil here to make others suffer Gohan who will hurt everyone you know or care about for a laugh. Can you try an visualize that?"

Gohan "I can try."

Tarble shook his head "There is no try here Gohan do or experience it for real like I had to."

Gohan closed his eyes and nodded his eyes try to image the man that had done all of this to Tarble and Chi-Chi.

* * *

Now as a response to everyone last time. Gohan hasn't been in a desperate fight since he was a child before all of this and Romulus was trained by Kakarrot who trained with both Shen and Tien, and has been fighting all of his adult life.


	33. Kill The Past

Gohan with all his was trying to bring out his rage on the edge of a cliff over looking the city. His aura was turning gold as Tarble yelled at him.

Tarble "Don't you see it Gohan! They're killing you dad and Trunks. He's hurting Videl and raping your mother!"

Gohan was screaming but then the aura broke, and he collapsed to the ground panting he said, "It was too much."

Tarble "Damn you were really close too." (He yawned trying to aggravate Gohan.) "You ready to give it up yet Bulma says that she needs to take some measurements for my arm."

Gohan was sweating sat down "So Sensei you think aggravating me will get me to turn."

Tarble sighed "Worth a shot, but I suppose you need a break. My first student dying on me won't look too good."

There was a pause as simply Tarble looked at the city and Gohan got that same feeling that he got from his father sometimes. It was like he was a million miles away.

Gohan mulling things over "Would he hurt Videl and well…?"

Tarble looked at him with intense eyes and cut him off "Absolutely. I've seen it."

Gohan knew he was in dangerous waters, but he had to push it further. "Sensei I'm having a hard time seeing it. Feel free to say no but I…"

Tarble "You want to hear the whole story I get it. Fine! If it gets us closer to killing that monster."

* * *

I was a more whole man back then, I worked as a farm hand growing turnip's. It was the only work I could really get. Tech-Tech was a nice place that harbored some dark truths. I got stares all the time. Never did they call me 'Monkey' to my face. But as enlightened as they pretended to be, I was an outcast.

I looked odd and I was from what they considered a primitive culture. I was an oddity that children stared at and that was for Tech-Techs was freaking large. Funny I'm a dwarf to my people and humans but I'm a giant to them.

It was fine though because I was a freak to my own people too. They liked to fight, I didn't. I was weak they were not. Funny too because compared to the Tech-Techs I was unthinkable strong.

I suppose I have that in common with Kakarrot. To my own I was a weakling but to them I was friggin superman, but while he looked like his adoptive culture I didn't.

No other jobs that required my brain ever came to me. They would say nice things, but the message was 'We think your too stupid to do this job. You're a monkey, stick to lifting things and breaking things.'

Some days I woke up angry. I wasn't a person, I was a tail to them. Some days I just wanted to find my brother and take some of this out on someone. That changed though when me and Gure feel in love.

She was different from them. I actually was a person to her not just a tail. We may have not been _compatible_ as it were, but she cared about me and I wasn't a freak to her. We got married despite lots of angry from my adoptive parents and her parents. They kicked us out by we managed to not live in the streets. We were mending ties until one day. When all of what I just said stopped coming close to mattering.

It was a warm summers day. It was going to break records. I was working the fields as she worked her desk job. When the shadow came overhead. It was the 'Malice'. His flagship.

Tech-Tech nor its people have any importance strategically. They were like the Tuffles in retrospect. Lot of kinds words without any meaning to them. They were vegetarians, hadn't gone to war in generations and stayed out of most galaxy politics.

They were neutral and like to stay that way. They payed tribute to whomever asked and was willing to kiss whatever ass was ended to stay out of it.

Unfortunately, they made one wrong move accepting me. In a way, I caused what happened.

Malice just started dropping its army down as the fleet arrived everywhere. Everyone was screaming. They just started slaughtering them all. No demands were made. They never asked for anything they just started killing.

I never liked fighting or training. Didn't like to get hurt or hurt someone else but that went out the window that day.

First one I killed a Terran with a flamethrower burning a school down with them still inside. All of my training from family seemed to just come to me then. I ripped him apart then his squad then another. Can't say I remember all of that day.

I wasn't really thinking, I was just doing. I killed maybe a thousand of them and managed to find Gure, but my success didn't last.

I was hugging her having saved her from them along with her co-workers when he showed up.

His kami-damn smile I see it every fucking night. He landed his words were 'Well I have been misinformed. I was under the impression that you we're a weak coward, but here you are cake in my men's blood. It actually quite relieving to tell you the truth. I thought that this won't be any funny but you 've managed to prove me wrong.'

In a blind rage I charged him. I guess I figured that hey I killed all of guys why not him? I was soon proven quite wrong on that fact. In two moves I was smashed against a metal building unable to move my entire broken body.

'Well isn't that a shame you really haven't been working out have you?' His eyes found her and he grabbed her pulling her off the ground. 'Sorry girly. Your man seems to not have this one at all. He tried…' He shrugged 'but he failed.'

He looked at me 'You know I know your angry right now. You're have a bad day to put it mildly. Nothing is going right. Everything around is burning, including the people. But I have a philosophy I would like to share with you right now. _Why so serious?_ You think any of this shit matters? Someone was going to come along and do this. Everything is going to _burn_. Everyone going to die. If you want proof look no further, then what I'm about to do.' (He put his and on her head.) I tried to move tried to get up, but it was all for not. 'Think of it like this. For the rest of your life I'm give you a purpose.'

I couldn't look away. I was staring into her eyes as he crushed her skull like it was a… watermelon.

Very thing went black in that moment. It was like I lost myself completely. I don't even know if I knew my own name. I was purely an emotion right then and there. _Rage_. That's all I was. I was pure. Every part of me was just here to kill him.

It all snapped, and the power came like that. I needed to rip him apart. I needed to kill him after that who cares.

The power that my brother and father sought all their life. I got, and I didn't even notice it.

Kakarrot looked shocked for a second but then looked like my people excited at a good fight. I should have known that he was playing with me he didn't even transform at first.

He was allowing himself to get pummeled by me for shits and giggles, but I was in a blind rage. I put everything into those kicks and punches, but it wasn't enough.

He got free of me then transformed, then he began to demonstrate how fucked I was. He was faster, stronger and better trained. Soon enough I was on the ground laid out unable to stand. He broken my armor and my face.

He stood over me with his fucking grin. I was a mouse that the cat wanted to watch die. I with what I assumed was my last act breath was to raise my left arm as my right was too broken to move and I flipped him off.

It was childish and vulgar but hell what else could I do. I wanted to do something to him and that's all I had.

He laughed saying 'It's good that the last of us are this defiant in the face of the death. I'd like to tell you that you were a challenge, but that would be a lie.'

I felt the planet shake and his hair stood straighter, lightning came from him. I couldn't sense power levels at the time, but I knew he was far beyond just Super Saiyan. A hundred of me might not be able to match him.

He powered down then grabbed my left hand. He said 'Funny I bet you'd be willing to give your left arm to make this day just end. Let's see if we can't help you on that account.'

I screamed as he ripped my arm off. I lost Super Saiyan. He had it in his hands and chuckled as he stripped it of my armors spandex he said 'Farewell to Arm.' I think it was a reference or something then he started eating it. He proclaimed it to be quite tender. I was on the verge of passing out when he picked me up and threw me.

I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in a ship in the medical wing. Apparently, I had distracted the empire long enough for a great deal of people to escape. They told me that I had saved them. That an army of them had distracted Kakarrot sacrificing themselves to rescue me.

They proclaimed me King of them. I attempted to resist but I couldn't say no. Everyone else in authority was dead. They needed me as broken as I was. I was the outcast of two worlds but now I was hero. Who was proclaimed king by the masses.

Not for a second did I except to be King of anything. I may have been a Prince but my brother was the man made to be king. He was a warrior I was a coward still am. I piss myself before each battle. I shake like a leaf. Every time I kill one of them I end up puking my guts out afterwards.

I talk a big game Gohan but truth is I'm scared to die. It sounds every liberating but if I die, they'd die. Anger keeps me going but its fear that makes my decisions. It's the same with your 'dad' I'm sure. Fuck my arm. Nothing more precious in this life than others. I do care if I don't like killing, I'm do it if it buys them even a second.

Your going to have to kill even if you don't like it if you want your family to live. Dying is easy Gohan, living is the challenge. Their going to need you. You may not like your origins Gohan but you're Gohan son of Kakarrot. You have the blood of a true killer in you. You're going to need it to keep them alive.

* * *

Romulus stood in attention next to him was Cobalt and Videl both in full dress uniforms. Videl was the closest to him. The hangar was full of troopers. The typical greeting that all Princes and Princesses would receive.

Romulus said out loud to her in his robotic voice "Captain I know it wasn't you that told my father but one of your men. When I find out who I will kill them for this outrage."

Videl broke a sweat. "I swear it was me Prince."

Romulus coldly stated, "You're poor liar."

The transport came and landed. The ramp came down and Remus was the first one out followed by the various staff. Thankful it appeared that he had left his many girlfriends behind. But there were a few faces that Videl didn't expect.

Naval intelligence was there. They were the people that had the job of working with the Naval and MO to make sure everyone was on the same page. It was a thankless job that involved them all being desk jockeys. It also was were most loyal families put their bastards and craven children.

Romulus and Videl quickly notice however that Remus was sober. A rare sight these days. His onyx eyes were bright and full of awareness. His tail was not limp but tightly wrapped around his waist. His armor was polished and shiny.

Remus rushed forward and hugged Romulus. Romulus cringed but it was hard to see under the armor. Remus was all quick with a hug.

Romulus only allowed this for awhile before he pushed him off. Remus always hugged him which never made sense to him. His mother and father never felt the need to do this.

Remus "I'm sorry brother that he asked me to come. But it was either me or…"

Romulus "Our sister I know. Its fine. I'm glad it's you not her."

Remus "Well you should be glad to know that we have the entirety of the Intelligence working on finding them."

Romulus unenthused "I can't wait to hear what they have to say brother."

Remus chuckled and pulled him along followed by their staffs including Videl who found herself next to one of the Naval intelligence men that had only a black suit on instead of a uniform. They took the train to Romulus's area and everyone but Videl and this man were allowed in but the guard.

The door practically closed in her face and the man almost gave a chuckle. That he quickly stifled but still looked quite giggly about what had happened. He had greyish hair a single cut scar on his face. His skin was an odd almost pinkish color. He was not fully human most likely a bastard between an officer and a slave he rescued.

Videl incensed "Find something funny soldier?"

Him "He hasn't forgiven you yet for making him look bad."

Videl "You know about that…?"

Him "It's Nogea… No matter my middle name is Noj. Terran's tongues seem to find just calling me that easier than my full name."

Videl "Well Noj you don't seem to be in their either."

Noj sighed "Well I already know about what is going to be said but mostly it's because I have three strikes. Forgive me Madame I know your not used to this world of office politics due to who your parents are. I assure you I meant no disrespect or dishonor."

Videl "I've never been a part of this sort of things and it sure didn't sound like you respecting me."

Noj "Forgive me Madame but you're. You may not think it, but you are quite privileged. For instance, you can't take being laughed at. Was there ever a 'commander' that you 'served' that didn't agree with what you said or sent you were you wanted to go? Besides the other Royal's? Both your parents are Moff's and you call the house of Gero cousin. Your future husband will have a tail I guarantee you Madame. Fret not you're not the only one here because of their parents."

Videl "So your father?"

Noj "He's an Admiral. I'm not in that room because I have three strikes, I'm a bastard, I'm only half-Terran and well the third thing… that you father throws people into ovens over. So, you can see why I'm nervous with the idea that I've insulted you."

Videl sarcastically "You seem it. Why would you say something like that to me? And why would you be on…"

Noj "Our side? I exist because of my god the Emperor and my father. My mother was a seer in her tribe she spoke with the gods and had a vow of celibacy. A vow that the slaver and her master took from her. She prayed to her gods to save her. They said nothing, but the Emperor answer her prays along with my father. My father was once just another RRA officer with a wife in kids. Now he owns a planet and has a mistress. His honor keeps me in his house. His love made it so that my issues on birth and life are known but not acted upon. His connects got me a job to which I can be out of sight and not in that room. They earned my loyalty already. Do you know where your loyalties lie dear Captain? Because call this a hunch but even asking a question that you were trying to ask sure sounds a lot like treason to me."

Videl clenched her fists as she got ready to fight.

Noj laughed "No my silly Madame I'm spy, and what your father calls MO calls a degenerate. I'm a friend with nothing to hurt you with or even oppose you with. You are stronger in every sense. Killing me won't even earn you a slap on the wrist. I'm not valued like you are. I'm a pawn your one of the better pieces that can actually chance the game by your movement. You are going to have to decide that for yourself which side you are really on. The side of what you know or what you don't. Gohan or Romulus. Which honor, I wonder? The side that was willing to let you go or the side that you have always known. My superiors' decisions are always interesting. So, world changing. Billions love the Emperor and thanks to our money gaining strategies plenty are on our pay role we will find them soon you best forget the wayward Prince he hasn't long for freedom. The tentacles are simply too wide and too many. The strongest always wins Madame."


	34. Jump Into The Fire

In a dark hot room two men were listen to their headphones. There was a litany of conversations going on. Imperial garrisons were asking for men and materials. Colonies were asking for more colonists. Officers were giving status reports on their conquests. MO agents were giving culture war updates. MO's job was also to find the hominids untouched by the rest of the universe. To find the ancients roots of the people and explore the myth of the supermen. Along with their tasks of killing resistance, spying on the entire population and exterminating degenerates.

In all of this chatter they finely found what they are looking for.

Romulus "Can we confirm that they aren't in any of our territory."

"Yes, my lord we can confirm that fact. We also confirm that all seven are still together. Gohan I guess Ox, Chi-Chi Ox, Mai Tenhoe, William Stryker, King Tarble, Bulma Briefs and Trunks Briefs are…."

One of the men pressed the pause button. "That's it! Our man has hit pay dirt. Doc is going to want to hear about this. His grandson and his daughter have been found."

Another got up "I'll go tell him immediately."

* * *

"Are you sure of this information?" The jelly fish like general asked his subordinate.

The two where in an office that was filled with trinkets and bobbles that the general had collected over his years of service. He had medals and ribbons that showed his history of honorable exploits.

"It came from the human resistance Sir. Their information is typically reliable. The monkey king might never have wanted to deal with us, but this monkey Prince might be more agreeable." Subordinate said.

General "Yeah but we should use human resistance agents rather our people. Monkey's respond better to other monkeys rather our own people. Now I want this man to be our future Emperor. If we win this war a Gero will be needed to get the rest of the tribe in line. He will be a useful tool in this endeavor. Hopefully he'll inspire more fifth columnist and be able to stand against the main emperor monkey himself."

Subordinate "Sir this sounds well and good and all but what will stop him from turning on us? Will the humans and the slaves really give up their conquests? Their culture seems to be ruled by violence will they stop just because they were told too? I see no more peace sir after we have won."

General "Who cares about tomorrow we have to win this fight before we can get to fighting the next war."

* * *

Tarble and Gohan feet landed on the ground next to a crowd that had formed around capsule. The Tech-Techs rushed towards Tarble having apparently been looking for him. All at once they started begging him.

It was hard to tell but Tarble pieced it together from what he could understand. The yokel law enforcement dress in their finest military riot gear had shown up announced that the camp was to be liquated, started tearing down homes and took some pot shots at some people. Some of his people tried to stop them and got shot and killed at for trouble, then Chi-Chi intervened, and the cops left after a good beating. Even still the crowd was frightened that they would be back and in greater numbers.

Chi-Chi made her way through the crowd along with Mai. Tarble looked at her at said "Thank you." As soon as he saw her.

Chi-Chi "Don't thank me yet, I might have made things worst. I've got Trunks watching them, but the leader said they would be back."

Tarble shook his head "The situation ways already shit you couldn't have made it worst." He clapped his hands and got the crowd to quiet down he spoke to them "I understand your concern. I will talk to the President. I assure you we will not be leaving this planet. We have no real way to leave they know this. The UPA promises have been broken before. This is however, different I won't let them break this promise."

Tarble's speech seemed to calm the crowd. Mai nodded and said, "I'll help with the rebuilding efforts."

Tarble "Thank you. Alright so is Bulma's new arm that she kept talk about ready? So I can see the President with to strangling hands." Chi-Chi and Mai nodded 'yes'.

Gohan begged "I want to go with you."

Tarble shook his head "No Gohan. I really don't see you in politics. Just help your mom and Mai with my people. See the people, get to know them. Know how your fighting for that might help you."

The three took off as Tarble made his way to the ship only for him to find Bill waiting, he was looking off into the distance.

Tarble sarcastically "Glad to see that you weren't disturbed by all the commotion."

Bill looked at him from the side "Chi-Chi punch a giant planet destroying ape once and broke a bone before blowing him up with a massive energy ball. These dipshits only had blasters. I was more then sure that she had the situation under control."

Tarble nodded "Yeah I suppose your right, for a human she's pretty strong. I can see why that monster mated with her. She looks Saiyan and kind of acts…"

Bill spat "Screw you she doesn't act at all like demons and it was humans that killed your Tech-Techs in the first place."

Tarble "Careful now cowboy your racism is showing."

Bill looked at him fully "Wouldn't it be speciesism?"

Tarble bobbed his head "I suppose."

Bill "You know they're not going to let you stay right?"

Tarble "Ye halt little faith. You haven't seen who charming I can be."

Bill "Oh! So you going to threaten him into letting you stay."

Tarble "These people tend to change their tune when I offer to rip their spine out of their throats. Having a species wide reputation for cruelty and violence is useful sometimes."

Bill in a knowing way "Right because you wouldn't do it in reality?"

Tarble "Sure."

Bill "Right neither of us would do that sort of thing… We're running out of time. I've accepted this whole Super Saiyan business but the longer we linger the far more likely there's going to be supercarriers overhead."

Tarble "I'm well aware of the imminent end of everything I hold dear. I don't need you reminding me of the oncoming storm."

Bill "Well you not playing with your own cards but with mine know too. Your I don't frankly care about, but mine are worth everything. I might not threaten you, but you do have to sleep sometime."

Bill walked off leaving him while leaving Tarble shaking his head. Tarble walked into the ship and straight to the med bay.

Bulma was waiting for him with a smile. She looked set up with the new arm and a ton of tools. She pointed to the seat.

Tarble when to the seat while talking "Well I got to hand it to you. It took a team of Tech-Techs to make me a new arm. But you do it by yourself in an afternoon it feels like." Tarble sat down.

Bulma "I am the smartest, most beautiful woman alive."

Tarble grinned "I won't argue with the second point but Dr. Gero tech seems to be all over the place."

Bulma scoffed "That guy he's a theft or at least a cheat according to my dad." She tied a strap around his shoulder tightly.

Tarble "Okay are you going to knock me out or at least give me something to bite down on?"

Bulma rolled her eyes "I would think a tough guy like you would be worried about a think like a little pain, but no. This is just so you don't move around and screw this up. It's going to take a little while."

Tarble sighed "Terrific, but at least I have company."

Bulma "That you do." She began to work on his arm.

Tarble "Your father knew Dr. Gero?"

Bulma "Yeah. They were roommates in college and colleges in the field co-wrote some papers together. Well then things went down the drain. Gero got married and had a kid but his wife got real sick. Gero sunk his money into my father's company and ended up needing money. Dad at the time wasn't a billionaire so Gero stole the work and started to sell it to the Ribbons. He ended up falling in with a man named Green, I think. Well my dad found out and told the Government. Gero then became a Ribbon himself and escape with his friend. He's been causing misery ever since."

Tarble "Well shit."

Bulma "Yeah all of it was strange. His wife then his son died soon during all of this. Army said his son died in training accident and wife from complications. Dad said he changed the moment she got the cancer diagnosis."

Tarble shook his head "Take it from me. People change the moment things go sideways and something they love is in danger. I guess he found out who he really is. By the way been meaning to ask you how my brother went?"

Bulma voice became a little shaker "Oh you know?"

Tarble "The Emperor list him as dead in the war with Frieza. Gave him, his brother and Nappa a state funeral and everything."

Bulma "Funny those two hated each other."

Tarble "I think he just wanted martyrs."

Bulma nodded her head "Bravely, Trunks said. He was beaten and Frieza was about to kill my son but Vegeta shielded him with his body."

Tarble looked dumbfounded. He had no idea of how to respond to what she had just said.

Bulma "Guess we found out who he was at the end."

* * *

Videl was still in her full-dress uniform as she walked back to her ship having been dismissed by Romulus. She found Erasa waiting for her.

Erasa "How'd it go boss?"

Videl snarled "Poorly. I'm not trusted enough to be at the meetings. I was locked out and had a disturbing chat with one of the people that the MO normally kill."

Erasa "Ain't that a bitch."

Videl "Now he thinks that one of us gave the full accounting of that last battle unedited."

Erasa "Well of course I did."

Videl looked at her best friend with a mix of a million emotions "What did you just say?"

Erasa "Well that I…"

Videl "Shut up! Don't say it again you idiot!" Erasa didn't seem to comprehend what she had just said to her.

Videl whispered "What you just said is going to get you killed. Romulus looks stupid and fail to follow orders."

Erasa "We're supposed to tell them what happened. Romulus isn't god until Kakarrot dies. He needed to know."

Videl saw in her friend all the blind certainty that she knew not all that long ago. Her friend she suddenly realized she was like a child that never thought for herself. She was just incapable at the moment to doubt her superiors.

Videl "Listen keep that fact to yourself. Make sure everything is in order. We could be leaving at any moment. I want the ship ready for then. Keep the cyborg warm the two are prone to action not inaction. I don't want them restless."

Erasa nodded "Yes boss." She left to go inside but as he left Arnold came up behind Videl.

Arnold "Careful now Faulein your starting to whisper and plot like us schemers."

Videl swung around and looked ready to fight. Arnold to this merely chuckled "Your first and only instinct in action. Save it. the moment you crack my skull is the moment her death is assured."

Videl growled and Arnold continued "Her transmission was saved by the AI and the AI is loyal to me."

Videl "Why are you doing this."

Arnold shook his head "Faulien I have been watching you for a while now and I notice something after your little captivity. Your filled with doubt. That look you gave to Erasa was most interesting. It was like you didn't understand the point of view of a true believer. You weren't hurt by them and maybe even have the hots for our wayward Prince. Now my theory is you may have forgotten whose side your on. I don't know why this happened" (He waived his hands.) "but it doesn't really matter. Just remember whose side your on from now on and it will all be good. Daddy won't have to hear of any of this."

Videl sneered "You think you can threat me?"

Arnold "No not really but I think you have a price or a breaking point just like everyone else."

* * *

The attendee a small yellow colored Ericama with four legs walked into his boss's office and said, "Sir the Monkey King has arrived."

The door to the room smashed open with Tarble and his brand-new robotic arm fist clenched, and he marched to the desk of the President pushing aside the aide.

Tarble "We have to talk Mr. President!"

The President in his sarcastic way not bothering to look at Tarble with his chair back to him "Well then I guess we have to talk."

Tarble "You're going to call your troopers off. My people aren't going anywhere."

President "Your people are nothing but a bunch of jobless flea-bitten monkey lovers. That steal and contribute nothing bigly."

Tarble "We're refugees you asshole. We'll glad go back to Tech-Tech however there are gas chambers waiting for us back there."

President "I don't care. The people have spoken. They want you gone majorly."

Tarble "I could tear this build down with the flick of my wrist." He picked up the desk and threw it through a wall to the dismay of the aide who cowered.

The desk when into the next room but either by design or chance hit nobody just scaring.

President scoffed "Monnkeys filled with threats but fail to 'really' back them up. Fine the police will stop hassling your people, but you owe me a desk and a wall."

Tarble spat on the ground "Bill me asshole." Tarble fly up smashing threw the roof of the building.

The President got out of his chair and smashed the arm rest while he did. President "He just bigly fucked up. He just does know it yet. UPA have done nothing but force these poor weak losers on us. Its high time we stop looking to our allies for allies and to our enemies for allies. That'll show the tiny loser and the lying jellyfish."

Aide "Oh sir that doesn't make much sense."

President "It doesn't have to make sense I won the college and the popular (if you don't count the illegal aliens of which I'm sure their we're many voting) so get the fascists on the phone I want to make them an offer that they can't refuse."

Aides "Aw? Sir this sounds like collusion and treason…"

President "Neither of those things exist if I don't want them to exist. Now contact the Empire and tell them about our infestation problem."

* * *

Sorry it took so long but schedules change and such.


	35. The Man Comes Around

As cliché as this might sound, I used to think I was like a old west character. Dad's westerns and mom's book all suggested that there was a black hat out there that I would meet. He would be everything I wouldn't be. The same movies that I showed you son. Everything seemed simple back then, but I realize they weren't. My dad sat in front of the TV all the time and drank when he wasn't on mission. I always assumed that he was a white hat. Then, I learned about the things he did and his father and his father before him. It wasn't until after I had a UNIT uniform on of course. Maybe that would have changed things? He said he did them for me and my mom, but I did want to hear it. I wanted to believe in the dream of the man not the real him. I suspect that you want to hear something similar that I was a white hat a good man who died pure and noble. I really wish Gohan, I could have been that man for you. Truth is I'm not who you think I was. I killed people, whether they were armed or not. Women and children in a village that was going to give us up to the Empire. I also killed a man who trusted me. I've done wrong, very wrong. Things that you can't take back. Worse yet I don't really regret my actions nor am I asking for your forgiveness in this. It isn't a son job to make up for his Father's sins. Mine are my own not yours. The unfortunate truth is I would do these things again even if you hated me for it. In a way we are doomed to be who we are. Doomed by fate and chance. Doomed by genes and luck. It turns out I was really Kurtz from Apocalypse Now. Angry and broken beyond repair. Your going to want to make excuses for me but don't. Don't lie to yourself like I did. I was a bad man that did bad things for good reasons sometimes. I was a murderer and not worthy of veneration. I've been told that children follow your example not your word. God I hope that not true because here is what I have to tell you. Don't be like me, a murderer like me. Now I'm not your real father genetically speaking. That might be a shock, but you're a smart boy. I had the draft for this letter in my mind for ages and I finally decide it was right to tell you this at the end. Now that I'm dead I guess I'm less fearful of your mother disappointment. She was the strong one of us. She'll take it hard but not as hard as Mai might. But don't worry their getting their own letters. Now this is the most important thing I've got to tell you. You're going to be angry and fully of rage I'm guess. Now hear me please. Don't hate him. My guess is it would be some kid that had been lied to about what was right and wrong his entire life. The emperor nor Teal would probably kill me but if they did well their fucking animals and don't deserve you going down to their level. But it is more than likely going to be as I described. As hard it is going to be, I don't want you to kill him because you don't owe me revenge. I've spent my entire life dreaming of revenge but I long since realized that it won't make me feel better. It may even just feel like justice, but truth is I don't think justice is a thing anymore. Killing him is not what I want you might feel you need, truth is it'll just haunt you. Now take what you need from me and my life. Trash what needs to be trashed. Burn my body and scatter the ashes to the wind. I'm dead don't keep me hanging around. I know your angry and sad, but truth is I'm sort of happy that your reading this. I never wanted to outlive you. Find your future. Be the white hat I couldn't be. Find someone. Live just live.

The black gauntlet that held the blood-stained grip it a little tighter. It considered just crumbling it but didn't as he behold the dead body in front of him.

* * *

 **Earlier…**

Tarble was yelling at Gohan "Keep pushing…" Gohan had a gold aura his fists were clenched as he was screaming out. The clouds were shifting above. The planet was trembling as he went. "Keep the images in your mind. Your family is dying Gohan! You have to do something about it! He's killing them! He's raping them! You have the power!"

Gohan's scream got louder as the yellow light came to his hair and in a blind light the power came to him. The energy nearly knocked Tarble to the ground, but he managed to hold it. Tarble beheld his work.

Gohan was standing their looking at his fist and he glowed yellow with his hair up high. His eyes were a greenish-blue.

Tarble clapped and walked over to him "Well congrats you've made your papa eagle proud my boy, you're a Super Saiyan. How does it feel?"

Gohan "It's… well… powerful."

Tarble "A lot ain't it."

Gohan "Yeah!"

Tarble thinking about the power he was sensing "Shit! I think your actual stronger then me know. It's disappointing."

Gohan "Well you wanted me to surpass you right?"

Tarble put up his hands "Yeah but not this quickly. Now we have to work on getting you passed this point."

Gohan blurted out "Passed This Point!?"

Tarble "Yeah both him and some of his children like Remus, Livy and Gracchus have gone this point. Not too meant what ever weirdness King Kai was telling me about."

Gohan "Weirdness?"

Tarble "Something about Towa, demon god, Beerus, Supreme Kai, blah, blah, blah. The only thing I got from it was that your bio-monster was looking at a way to get stronger through demon powers or something. That's why he hasn't been directly going after us he's been a busy man by sounds of it."

Gohan "None of that sounded good."

Tarble "No it doesn't but focus on this. Try turning Super Saiyan it off and on. I want you to get use to the feel…" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw a ship landing off in the distance. He sorts recognized it at an old Galactic Patrol vessel of the UPA it was saucer shaped.

Tarble "Never mind turn it off and come with me I think the President actually sent someone who could fight." Gohan power down.

In a rush the two came to the spot where the ship had landed. Chi-Chi and the other were waiting for.

Tarble landed right next to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi "I don't sense any one really powerful. By the way was that."

Tarble "Your boy is golden Cheech." (Then he yelled at the ship.) "Alright enough waiting. Come on out of there or we'll blast you out."

As he said this the door to the ship opened out and a man dress in a Galactic Patrol uniform came out. He was short with yellow bug like eyes a light blue face and purple hairless scalp. He looked positively beaming with happiness. He somehow gave of the aura like he was a small child having been given a mission to save the galaxy and was about to succeed.

He put his hands up in the air like he was scoring a goal or something and said out loud in a sing-song way "Mission accomplished. 100% completion. Total success. Winning!"

The group was a little stunned not sure what to say. That was when the rest started coming out.

The first one out was a short blonde haired dark eyed woman who Bulma gasped at seeing. She was quite irate about something until seeing Bulma the two ran at each other and hugged each other as hard as they could.

They didn't really talk so much as cry together which only got loud and joined in when the doctor came out of the ship. Old doctor Briefs looked as though he were ninety now. He was thin the bags around his eyes were black. He looked frail but that didn't stop him from running and joining in with his daughters.

Trunks who was standing right next to all of this was pulled into the family hug by Bulma and managed to get the idea of who these two were to him. There was a mixture of sadness and happiness in all of this.

Tarble asked out loud "Wait what's going on."

Bill watched this shook his head like a smiled for a second and said, "Family reunion."

Two more human figures were emerging as Chi-Chi asked "Wait? That's doctor Briefs but who's that?"

Bill took a swig then looked far more serious as he saw two men approaching him and said as an afterthought "Tights, Bulma sister."

Everyone Chi-Chi, Gohan and Mai all three shouted out "SISTER?!" at the same time. This was the first time they were hearing this.

Chi-Chi "She had a sister all this time."

Gohan "Yeah I know right you figure that would have come up right?"

Mai "If this were a work of fiction, I'd call it bad writing on the authors part."

Tarble shrugged "Yeah I know right a random unmentioned sibling showing up out of the blue its odd."

The two men stopped, and saluted Bill and he knew their faces instantly "Captain Willard and Lieutenant Colby. Your two faces are not what I was expecting to see ever again. I guess UNIT isn't fully dead yet."

Willard "We weren't expecting to see you either Colonel Stryker."

Bill "Colonel?"

Willard "Before General Corman was killed by the MO he made you a Colonel sir. Lucas is dead so I guess that makes you the highest ranked one left."

Bill "Colonel Stryker huh… same rank as my dad. I guess I turned out just like him."

Willard "Sir?"

Bill "Nothing. How did you know we were here and how did you find us?"

In the sky above an Imperial supercarrier the 'Order' appeared soon followed by the 'Faith' and the 'Sloth' along with a massive imperial fleet.

Colby "Sorry Colonel but we learned it from them. They have orders to kill everyone on this planet if you run."

Willard "The UPA is sending a fleet and reinforcements but they won't arrive for a good hour or two."

Gohan panicking touched his father shoulder and said, "Dad we can't run."

Bill looked at Gohan like he was seeing him for the last time "Your right I guess we can't run from this anymore. We will stand and we will fight."

* * *

The doors to the meeting room on the 'Faith' opened up. Teal and Videl marched in with his black guard behind him. Teal had a smile on his face. The officers hieled him as Romulus stayed seated along Remus.

Romulus "Uncle why have you come to us?"

Teal "Its simple Nephew. I just got a call from the orange imbecile of a certain planet that told me exactly the location of Tarble, our wayward Prince, the smartest woman in the universe and our runaway bride. And he also didn't even ask me for anything." (He chuckled.) "Fucking idiot, art of my ass."

Romulus knowing the answer "Then why aren't you telling us it?"

Teal shrugged "I haven't been shot at for awhile now. I know I'm getting up their but I'm not ready to give up on the fun of killing shit yet. You kids have been having all of the fun and I want in. I didn't become a soldier and swear my undying fidelity to Kakarrot Gero to die of old age. More importantly me and Bill have a score to settle so I'm in. Its why me and your father get along so, well we both know what we want out of life that is brutality, savagery, glory and a violent end to cap it all off. It's what any truth warrior in this universe wants." Teal smashed his black gantlets together and sat down opposite Romulus.

Romulus sat motionless then put his black gantlets together nodded then said, "Find Uncle. You have a deal."

Teal smacked the table "Great I love it when shit comes together. Pumpkin…" (Videl looked at her sort of father like she had seen a ghost. Teal didn't seem to notice.) "I'm riding into battle with you. Oh, and my Prince… Make sure they know what will happen to the population if they run. I figure a massacre will get them to stick around. They do have big bleeding hearts. Ericama." He grinned at him then left with Videl.

The two were marching down the hallway as Videl was sweating a bit "Are we really going to kill everyone on the planet if they run?"

Teal still grinning shook his head "No. Whether or not they run were killing everyone on that planet. What's with you? You damn well know how this works."

Videl "They invited us."

Teal "I made no promises. We owe them nothing and they are scum that the universe with be cleaner once rid of. We are cleansing the universe. That's our job you know this."

Videl hesitating "I…know that but… Well I need to ask you if there is something important you need to tell me?"

Teal sighed "Like what?" he stopped and looked at her questioningly. He seemed instantly frustrated.

Videl "You know something big and important that might be really important to me. Like about my life or something."

Teal shock his head "Uh maybe you been unmarried for too long. I mean I've must have been too absent or something. Once were done with this you'll be married like a good girl to like Remus or Gracchus or one of them. I'm guessing I've given you to much freedom. Its time that you start breeding and shit. I've my children become odd. You being a commando and you're brother is just too soft and feminine. Getting shot might fix him. You know, he is now just Livy's plaything and he enjoys it. Its time I get you both on the right track."

Videl eyes had gone dim as she heard his words and knew he was never going to tell her willingly. Videl "Is that all father?"

Teal "Yeah. I think we figured out how things are going to go."

Videl nodded thinking deeply "Yeah, I think we did."

* * *

So as you gather next time its war!


	36. Free Bird

Jaco screamed emphatically "ARE YOU NUTS!? WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bill staring with his one eye seeing death before him "No. We run then they have nothing to distract them. Their going to kill everyone here but if we are here they have a primary target to engage. It might buy them sometime. Tarble…"

Tarble "Yeah?"

Bill "Get your people to that ship you 'don't' have that I found earlier. No sense in an entire race of people getting wipeout here."

Tarble shook his head "The chiefs know were it is they're already on the way. We practiced an enough damn times. I'm the distraction to buy time. Same as you."

Bill "Okay. Bulma, Doctor and sister get to the ship. Get us ready for dust off. If its hopeless and we can't run, you three run. If you're in the ship they won't blow it up. I image that the Empire is very eager to get the three of you alive. You three can keep the hope alive."

Bulma shook her head "I'm not leaving you all to die."

Bill shook his head "I'm not asking you to leave us. I'm giving you an order to leave us." (Jaco was in the background having a panic attack.) "Chi-Chi, Trunks your defense. They might try and snatch our brain trust. So, you kill anyone that gets close." (Both nodded.) "But you run if and when it collapses, you leave with Bulma." (Chi-Chi hesitating nodded but Trunks didn't. Bill sensing this.) "I just gave you an order son. What do you say?" (Trunks frustrating said, "YES SIR!") "That's what I wanted to hear soldier! Gohan and Tarble I want you drawing their attention your both on offence." (They nodded.) "Mai you're our sniper stay close to the ship but stay hidden. Give us covering fire and its your call when the situation requires us to run. Take no risks and keep it objective. Now the three of us are the back up for Gohan we try and follow them and play the nats. If they start to lose, we draw attention to our self's."

Jaco finally losing his shit screamed out "I'm leaving. This is too much."

Bill looked at him "I never asked you to stay officer. You do you. We are about to be hit by a million plus guys with overwhelming firepower. This is a suicide mission clear as day. If you need to run any of you do it now but keep in mind that these people only have us at the moment, billions are about to die. If you leave you life with it, if you stay you life with it. So, I'm not ask you or telling you I'm giving you the facts."

Jaco calmed down and bobbed his head he looked off into the distance to see the ship and heard the screams. He shook his head and in frustration "Well what kind of super elite would I be if I ran."

Bill "Welcome to the fireteam officer."

Jaco "This is the dumbest thing I've ever done and probably the last at my reckoning." Bill nodded in agreement.

A massive hologram appeared above the city of a sitting Kakarrot with a blue skinned, white haired, well-endowed, scantily clad woman in red and black with point ears on his right. She was holding a scepter and looked like she was having a lot of fun.

Kakarrot grinning "Citizens of Ericama. My name if by chance you didn't know is Emperor Kakarrot Terran Gero the First leader of the New Saiyan Empire god of war, vengeance, brutality and death. I'm am speaking to you today because your president told me that some people, I've been looking for are on this planet. However, he did ask me to make any promises or anything. So, what I'm about to do is legal as after as I'm concerned. My people are about to kill all of you. So, make your peace with whomever you worship. But I just felt it was fair to tell you the reason why, your all about to die. As it would be rude otherwise. And sweetie if you can hear this don't worry, I forgive you. I've even got a nice party planned for when you captured and brought back to me. I'm anxious to see my boy. Whether you like it not your mine. Which I plan to demonstrate to you when you get home and don't worry even if you leave, **I'll find you** … Now where was I oh right genocide. Hey hot stuff would like to do the honors?"

Towa nodded "Kill'em all boys!"

The hologram cut out and a beam came from the 'Order' that hit the city and blew up the large buildings downtown as landing craft came down from the ships. The rumble fell and even at distance they group could hear the screams and sounds of the nightmare going on.

Bill looked over to Gohan who was trembling with rage "Stay focused. Get angry but don't let it control you. We need to be smart about this." Gohan golden aura was visible, he nodded but was sort of lost in his rage.

In the distance Bill could hear a familiar song getting closer with the landing craft. It was 'Ride of the Valkyries'. In a second, he realized who was with the invasion… _Teal_. The Briefs made it inside as the crafts landed in front of them. The stormtroopers pile out of the craft and surrounded them. Thankfully Mai was already in position in the shacks behind them.

The led craft painted black and red then landed. Out of it came fourteen blood guard and finally Moff Teal, with the cyborgs in front of him and the princes behind him. He was wearing a black power armor with no helmet. Teal looked ready for war.

Teal clapped his hands "Well looky what we have here boys and girls. Just about everyone in the universe that our god-emperor wants in one handy dandy convenient location."

To the side closer to the ship Videl, Erasa and the rest of the Commandos decloaked, hands pointed.

Teal "Billy boy my old friend how long has it been! I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages. Remember that time I shot up that police station, killed Frank and of course your brother. Man, good times huh… small universe isn't it."

Bill "Yeah too small for the two of us."

Teal "Yeah. Well I'd like to catch up, but you know I got a job to do and all. So, I'm not going to bother in asking you to surrender. Because number one you wouldn't do it and number two I wouldn't want you to anyways. So, I will just ask this, cremation or burial?"

Bill's hand moved closer to his revolver "I could ask the same of you."

Teal "Never wanted to linger as a corpse stinking up the place."

Bill "Me neither."

Teal "Alright boys take'em."

Both Tarble and Gohan went Super Saiyan to Teal's surprise but they didn't rush forward because a blue glow of armor lock came around the commando team to all but Videl. Who turned around and pointed her glowing hands at the soldiers around her.

Teal yelled out seeing this "What the Fuck? Pumpkin what do you think you're doing?"

Videl shouted back "The right thing for a change! You've lied to me my entire life and I'm done with it."

Gohan had a big grin on his face he look like the happiest looking idiot in the universe at this turn of events.

Teal was flabbergasted. He almost unsure on how to proceed until he blurted out "Neutralize my daughter. Will talk about this later pumpkin. Open fire!"

* * *

The cyborgs rush forward as the soldiers opened fired. 17 found Gohan and 18 found Tarble. Their fists meet and the ground shook.

18 kick Tarble into the air and the two clashed. 18 "Well, Well, Well Tarble you gotten a bit stronger by my guess."

Tarble block her punch to the face "Oh you know us Saiyan's, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Allow me to demonstrate this fact."

He surged forward and grabbed hold of 18 tossing her into the air and shouted "Galick Gun!" As he fired a tremendous blast in to the air enveloping 18 above him.

He grinned as he looked into the dust then said "Give me a break. You think I'm an idiot. Stop play possum."

The smoke clear and 18 was hovering above him she chuckled "Oh Tarble I guess your just too smart for me."

Tarble "Laugh now monster but I'm not done yet."

* * *

18 "Neither am I short stuff. Neither am I."

Gohan dodged 17's punch then grabbed him by the arm and threw 17 at a building. The shack collapsed and 17 quickly emerged. 17 fired off some blasts at Gohan who easily deflected them into the air.

17 shook his head "Well damn copying 18 hair color has really worked for you Jr. you can actually put up a fight."

Gohan "I'll do more than that murderer." Gohan charged and the two swiped at each other with neither hitting one another.

17 retreated back as Gohan was on the offensive. They two took to the air. 17 stopped grinning as he realized that Gohan punches and speed seemed to be increasing as time went on.

The two ended up in the city where it was pandemonium. The stormtroopers were attacking, people were screaming, building were collapsing, and fires were raging.

17 got back from Gohan and threw some ki at him that Gohan easily brushed aside. He kicked 17 to the ground. He caught himself before he smashed into the ground. 17 looked up only to see Gohan fist coming at his face that he couldn't dodge. Gohan's fist sent him face first into the pavement making a crater.

Gohan getting angry while standing over 17 in his crater "How many have you killed monster? A hundred, a thousand, a million, a billion? Well no more. Its time some once beats you! Does it feel bad being helpless unable to defend yourself? That's how they all felt! I hope you enjoy it!"

17 got to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked a little angry but also amused. "Interesting. I guess I should have known if anyone one was going to give me trouble it would be one of the Emperor's brood. This is going to be a lot of fun. I can just tell."

"Enough 17 go help your sister with Tarble." Remus said. He looked serious to 17 who normally saw the drunk. His onyx eyes were sharp. His black spiky hair was now golden standing up in Super Saiyan.

17 "My Prince. I have the situation well in hand…"

Remus "Did I ask your opinion soldier? Your taking too long and Uncle wants this finished sooner rather than later."

17 heiled then took off. Leaving Remus and Gohan to face off.

* * *

Bill, Jaco and the UNIT members all attacked the horde of stormtroopers as the charged. Their shield barely holding of the blasts.

Bill and the other three hoped went for cover in a shack as they fired back. Bill keeping his revolver holstered instead using his blaster rifle. In between firing back, he saw that the Prince's had left Teal.

Bill "Teal's lost the Princes. He's vulnerable."

Jaco "Yeah and so are we!"

Bill "Give me covering fire! I'm going after him!"

Jaco "What…?"

The UNIT men opened up soon followed by Jaco with Mai picking off the various troopers that attempted to gun him down. Bill jumped up and took off running head long at Teal.

Bill was dodging explosion and gunning down stormtroopers as he went. He was forced to duck threw a shake, but he got close to Teal who appeared to be waiting for him.

Teal "Well took you long enough."

Bill in a calm rage merely said " **Teal**."

Teal chuckled " _Bill_. See I can do it too. I figured you'd still be sore about the well… everything I done to you."

Bill "You're going to die today."

Teal shrugged his shoulder "Maybe see were the fun takes us. Tell me are we going to do this with guns or…" (He takes out knife.) "the old fashion fun way."

Bill looks at his rifle and sees that it's broken. He tosses it away "Old fashion way I guess." He takes out his knife and the two got in stance.

* * *

Videl killed the ten or so stormtroopers that tried to tackle her and fell back to Chi-Chi's and Trunks's position. The fourteen guardsmen rushed toward the three, with seven taking on Videl and Trunk. While the other seven took on Chi-Chi

Trunks sliced a guardsman in half but was nearly stabbed in the back by another who was given a hole in his chest by Videl. Trunks turned and the shared a look. Five surrounded them and the two were forced back to back.

Trunks "You know just because you helped us does mean I think your any good. You got that?"

Videl "Believe me I don't think I'm any good either. I'm a dummy that just declared war on my family and signed up to fight with people that still use steel swords again an Empire how have rifles!"

Trunks chuckled "Yeah that sounds pretty stupid when you put it like that. Welcome to the team fellow idiot fighting for a lost cause."

Videl smiled "I'm just glad to be on the team."

Trunks "Good now duck!" The blood guard with their ki blades charged and Videl duck as Trunks went red and fired off the Kamehameha in a spinning move that vaporize four of the guardsmen.

But the fifth made it to Trunks's before he could blast him. However, Videl sprung up and use her right to block the blade. She grunted in pain but put her left hand to his mask and fired leaving him without a head.

The staff lost power and Videl now had a very large hole in her hand.

Trunks looked at it and shook his head "Damn!"

Videl "Don't get weepy on me now. It hurts like hell, but we only killed seven of them and there are roughly a billion of them left." The blue glow around the commandos terminated and Erasa got to her feet her gaze locked on Videl.

* * *

Chi-Chi was surrounded by the seven-blood guardsman their ki sabers were steady. The rest of the war around them was easily tuned out at they looked for weakness in Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi grinned "Nice toys boys. I hate to tell you this but your all horribly outgunned here. I suggest if any of you want to keep breathing." (She waited but they of course said nothing in response.) "Huh normally they talk back."

"They couldn't even if they wanted too Cheech." (Romulus landed in front of her.) "Their tongues are removed when they become guardsmen." (To the guardsmen.) "All of you stand down, she's mine."

Chi-Chi with softer eyes "How are you doing Kunlun?"

Romulus coldly "Never use that name again. I am Romulus Gero of the New Saiyan Empire. I'm made steel, blood and fire like my father before me."

Chi-Chi shook her head "No. Your Kunlun Shinhan. You only think your Romulus. Your really had hate in his heart too but he got better. I know you can get better too."

Romulus didn't flinch "Kunlun Shinhan is dead, I killed him. His supposed father killed him too when he betrayed the Emperor. My father and god is just. I'm as he wishes me to be and I'm stronger for it."

Chi-Chi shook her head again "Not from where I'm standing."

Romulus "Then I'll prove it to you." He charged forward and the two's fists met.

Romulus punches were bone crunching, but Chi-Chi was dodging them. Romulus got a punch in but as he did Chi-Chi kicked him in the mask sending both to the ground. A ribbon of blood came from Chi-Chi's nose while it was hard to tell with Romulus.

He got up quickly and sighed "If you're planning on not taking me seriously, you're not going to be able to help anyone else. And I'm sure they're going to need you. So, I suggest you fight me for real or I'm just going to blow up that ship behind you and make you fight me for real."

Chi-Chi getting to her feet nodded "Okay… for real then."

* * *

Remus "Man. You look a hell of a lot like him then most of my siblings." He said looking at Gohan tail, his spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

Gohan "How unluckly of me."

Remus "All the two of need to do is get our hair to make that palm shape and we could be body doubles for our father."

Gohan hearing and feeling the horror around him "I suppose _this_ is what you wanted. Tell me what's honor and nobility in killing helpless people."

Remus shrugged "None. Normally I don't stick around for this shit but my brother needs me so here I am."

Gohan very confused "WHAT?! You don't even believe in this horror show?"

Remus "Our father will, will be done no matter if I do it or not. These people are sadly doomed, with luck they shall die quickly and not suffer. I've learned freedom is an illusion. We are just puppets of fate and chance."

Gohan was dumb founded "You literally have the power to stop all of this!"

Remus shook his head "You've never met him. You don't know him. He always gets his way."

Overhead the UPA fleet arrived and a massive space battle began. Explosions lit up the sky as Gohan was getting angry.

Gohan "You kill people and say you have no choice. Did these people have a choice? You coward!"

Remus nodded again "Yeah probably."

Gohan charged him and the two's fist met breaking all the windows in over a mile from them. Gohan opened up on him managing to get a ton of hit on Remus and sunk his fist deep into Remus's gut. Gohan jumped back realizing that he had done no real damage to Remus who just stood there.

Remus "Your truly one of us, but your not strong enough yet."

* * *

Tarble was put everything he had into his attacks on 18 and the cyborg was feeling it. He was punching her into submission and with each hit he felt like he was getting more of the upper hand.

Tarble "Its finally time bitch! You get what been coming to you." Tarble was then kicked in his side to the ground. He looked up to see 17 right next to 18.

18 smiled "How rude 17 don't you know he was about to _beat_ me?"

17 also smiling "Sorry sis. The Princes are in a mood. Today isn't the day to play games."

18 "But it was so funny for him to think I was on the ropes and everything."

17 'Yeah but killing him will be funny too."

Tarble started to get up as he clutched his side. He spat up blood as the two landed in front of him.

Tarble "I'm not dying here monsters I'm going to kill you then your bosses."

Both cyborgs shook their heads. 17 "Sorry man but it's over. We had some fun but come on. I don't expect you to cry but maybe accept a little reality. Your about to die. Having done nothing more than be an annoyance to him. You never really accomplished anything."

Tarble smiled at that "You really think that don't you, toaster? I lived that was something. I helped others that was something and it was more than you two ever did."

The cyborgs charged him.

* * *

Trunks and Videl were side by side as Erasa and the Commando's were approaching. Videl couldn't see her eye but she knew that Erasa eyes were burning with rage. Her stance was brimming with fury and she was stomping loudly.

Videl knew her father must have taken them out of armor lock. She had hoped to face Erasa later but that was apparently not on the table today.

Videl "Trunks you take the others I've got a best friend to deal with one on one." Trunks nodded and he led the others away.

Videl and Erasa had a stare down as Videl braced herself for the harsh words and punches that she knew were coming from her friend and family. But there was silence even as all around them there were explosions.

Videl got tired of waiting for the slugging so just decided to get the ball rolling "Erasa…I…"

Erasa shook her head violently "No! Not another damn word Traitor!"

Videl "I'm not…"

Erasa interrupting "Oh yes you are. Sharpener, Jeff, Angela, James, Kalvin, and Maxine they all died for us. They all died for the Empire. They all served as we did. You just pissed on all of them. You just defiled their sacrifice and betrayed everyone of them! And for what a mixed-up Prince?!"

Videl shook her head "I didn't do it for anyone but me. Erasa they killed my parents then they lied to me my entire life. Erasa when have we been on the defensive? All we do is go to worlds that can barely defend themselves and slaughter them to the last. The Empire isn't noble or righteous. It is murderers leading the blind. We are the villains. We kill innocent people for their stuff. We are butchers craving up children and planets. We were taught as kids to kill not to think. Nothing about any of was honorable or moral. I'm done. I'm done with it all. I can't stomach all of this damn killing anymore! I want peace damn it!" Videl said lastly while shaking in frustration.

Erasa calmly "Good because I'm about give you your peace." The moment the words left her mouth she was over to Videl.

Erasa went right after Videl's right hand that still had the big hole in it. Videl grunted out in pain. Erasa used the distraction to punch as hard as she could at Videl's helmet breaking the visor and sending its shards into Videl's face.

Videl yelped in pain as Erasa forced her to the ground and continued to wail on her with a clear rage. Videl could barely defend herself but finally fought back. She smacked Erasa on the side of her head as hard as she could.

It knocked Erasa off her as well as broken the seal off Erasa's helmet. It practically launched the helmet off her head, and Erasa head first came to the ground smacking off a metal shard that easily cut into her.

Videl ripped her broken helmet off. Her face was all cut up with shards of visor in her checks and dangerously close to her eyes. As quickly as she could she was pulling them out of her face grunting and clenching her teeth. Her face was gushing with blood to the point it was hard to see.

Videl looked at Erasa to see her getting up she had a gushing wound in her head from the ground that must have puncture her skull. Erasa used one hand to keep pressure on her wound as she got out a knife with the other.

Erasa "Time to die Traitor." As Videl back way towards the sounds of battle.

* * *

Chi-Chi glowed red as she appeared behind Romulus both managing to block each other's attacks. Until Chi-Chi managed to knee Romulus in the stomach then kick him to the ground.

Romulus quickly leaped up and his ki blade showed in a hiss. He lunged forward as Chi-Chi was forced to dodge it. Chi-Chi now sideway managed to kick Romulus feet out from under him, but he punched her in her face.

Both managed to catch themselves and were standing tall again. Romulus was enjoying himself, but this was taking too long. He signaled his blood guard this time he wouldn't be alone.

Chi-Chi charged him only to realize they were attacking from behind. She turns to face them, but Romulus appeared and blasted her in the back sending her forward to nearly get cut down by the guardsmen.

She managed to dodge all their swipes and got to the ground as she saw her eight opponents in front of her.

Chi-Chi "You know I'm starting to see the family resemblance. You like to fight dirty like him."

Romulus "Yes and your way of fighting as worked so well, consider your situation."

Chi-Chi nodded "You may have a point there but you're still a lousy cheater."

Romulus "There are no rules to this game only winners and losers."

Chi-Chi "Well I know what you are."

* * *

Teal and Bill were standing off their knife's gleaming as the battle raged around them. Both were looking for their openings.

Teal "Isn't all this amazing. We've come along way from a troubled angry teen and a straight-laced daddy's boy. Now I run a death cult and you well don't _follow the rules_. How much did it hurt to kill that village I wonder?"

Bill "Do you wake up every day and ask yourself how can I be more of a bastard today?"

Teal nodded "Yes actually and my maybe daddy taught the technique to my Emperor too. It's really worked out for me. It makes it all a nice game like _see how many orphans you can make today_ , _see how many orphanages with them still inside you can burn down_. The fun stuff. You see your problem is you take murder, rape and war way too seriously and it shows. I've aged nice and slow. I've still got some green hairs a baby face and a can-do attitude. You on the other hand look sixty and well spent a lot of time drinking and crying. Over my dead pregnant wife, best friend and family."

With that Teal had managed to goat Bill into charging him. The knifes scraped up against one another as the two were just trying to brute force their knives passed each other. Bill headbutted Teal as he loudly grunted, then just repeatedly did it until Teal was forced back.

Bill tried to stab right at Teal's heart, but Teal managed to block it with his arm. Bill in the process managed to stab himself in the gut with Teal's knife.

Both men were grunting in both in rage and pain as the two twisted their knives. Teal free hand came to Bill's face and grabbed hold and he tried to crush it. Bill yelling in pain then bite the hand as hard as he could to the point, he was breaking the skin and taking of it piece in his mouth.

They both pushed off one another. Bill face was cracked, and his stomach was gushing as he pulled the knife out. Teal right arm still had a knife in it, and it had sunk so deep that he was unable to get it out while their was a chunk missing from his left hand.

Bill spit out the chunk and in a primal scream charged the nearly helpless Teal. Teal used his left hand for defend block the knife. It sunk deep probably to his wrist as Teal staggered back falling to the ground.

It was all over Teal was virtually help on the ground as Bill was preparing to finish it when Chi-Chi fight for her life landed next to them along with Videl and Erasa.

Bill in what seemed like slow motion could see what was about to happen. Videl was stepping in the way of Romulus attack as he was charging sword drawn at Chi-Chi back. Chi-Chi may have sense it coming but Videl didn't and Romulus wasn't stopping.

As he flipped of Teal he stated "I'm better then you. You don't get to change who I am."

Bill forced himself back and took the ki blade to the chest. He was surprise that it didn't hurt even as Romulus was pulling it out. Time just seemed to slow down. He could her his wife voice and felt his unborn son as he hit the ground. His body grew distance along with the rest of the world.

He chuckled at how lite he was feeling his one working hand fished out of his pocket his letter then looked at Romulus how was standing over him the letter.

Romulus hesitantly took the letter. Bill could tell the boy was confused by this act. Bill's eye them closed never to open again. While high above them Gohan feeling a sudden emptiness looked down to see Bill dead. He had been getting kick around by Remus but upon seeing sight below him the cloud above a grew dark and the planet began to shake, as his aura now sparked with lightning.

* * *

So that was one long chapter, but this battle isn't over yet.


	37. Tomorrow Never Knows

Gohan mind was blank of word instead it was like a raging inferno that all of him he felt he was being lost in. He saw his father dead there on the ground. Romulus standing over him reading the blood-stained letter. He suddenly could also sense that the rest of his friends and family.

He saw Videl get distracted by Bill taking the sword to his chest. She got nearly punched out by Erasa who were soon punching each to death, blood pour out of their wounds.

Gohan could feel Tarble getting kicked around by the cyborgs. They were beating him to death. He was soon going lose Super Saiyan.

His mother was being surrounded and running out of time along with Trunks. Both were exhausted by the shear amount of the Imperials being thrown at them.

Mai had been protecting Jaco and company, but she had been spotted and now she was hold up about to be over run.

Jaco was hit and the other two were pinned down. He was bleeding and couldn't move.

The stormtroopers were seconds away from breaking into the ship where the Briefs were unarmed.

Gohan's vision went red. He found himself lost in his rage. The moment came as the clouds were dark and the lightning swirled around him. His aura grew and got slightly redder while his hair stood up straighter. Gohan began to scream causing Romulus to shove the letter into his suit pocket the letter intent for Gohan.

Remus who was behind Gohan could feel him ascending beyond Super Saiyan. Remus had done it himself along with his father and two of his eldest siblings, but this was different. Gohan was suddenly on par with him or more.

Remus attempted to rush him but Gohan's aura prevented him from getting closer, he was knocked away by it. Gohan for a time became brighter then the sun and then it calmed. All the parties had stopped and looked.

Romulus could barely raise his hands in his defense when he found Gohan right in front of him. Before Romulus knew it, he was on the ground with Gohan punching him as hard as he could to the point that his mask was broken into pieces.

Nothing Romulus tried did anything in his defense. Bits of metal stung his face as he felt the punches from Gohan break his face. He couldn't see with the blood and metal in his three eyes. He could hear the unbridled rage in Gohan's and knew it was all over.

Gohan hands rapped around Romulus throat and began to squeeze. Romulus screamed out in pain which was quickly gagged by Gohan's hands around his throat. Romulus could feel Gohan's eyes above him. He felt water coming from them. Gohan was in tears of sadness and rage. He no doubt wanted to watch him died. Gohan was going to crush his windpipe slowly so he could see it all.

Blackness was over taking Romulus, he was feeling himself slip away. He stopped struggling if anything he was begun to want the end. He knew they would be waiting for him, all those he wronged and his faux father along with Launch.

The hands on his throat were removed though and he felt Gohan removed from his person. Remus had in a rage had kick Gohan off his brother. Remus was practically foaming at the mouth as he screamed "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM MOTHERFUCKER!"

Remus and Gohan were both well beyond Super Saiyan as he world began to feel far less stable. Gohan while jumping to his feet punched the ground with such as fury that almost everyone fell to their feet who wasn't Remus.

Gohan flew at Remus tackling him and both men in a fury began to fight less like men and more like animals. They were punching, biting, scratching and kicking one another with little regard for themselves or those around them.

* * *

Chi-Chi having got back to her feet concluded that it was time to leave. She burst through the blood guard and made her way to Videl. Videl was on the ground as Erasa was getting but Chi-Chi landed on her chest making sure that the commando wouldn't interfere.

Chi-Chi offered her hand to Videl and she took it "Are you okay Videl?"

Videl "It all hurts like hell, but I can still fight if that's what your asking… Did? Bill just..? And Gohan just..?"

Chi-Chi eyes were red she looked on the verge of tear but she and the adrenaline in her blood wasn't going let her break down. "Look there be time for that later. We need to get to ship. We need to leave. This fight is over we need to run!"

Videl nodded "You go get the others. I'm staying…"(She looked over at her father who was getting to he feet nearby.) "I'll get us a way out of here."

Chi-Chi disappeared and Videl's determination return as she got a blaster off the ground and staggered over to Teal. Teal was limping away towards his ship when he heard her behind him.

He sighed and muttered 'fuck me' as he turned to face her the blaster pointed at his head. "Pumpkin. How nice it is to see you."

Videl's only open eye was burning red from blood on both ends "WHY?"

Teal shrugged "Your 'daddy' was an enemy of our future, so I did him in. You managed as a little girl to bend steel. You were strong and it seemed wrong to just kill you there with all that Kakarrotdamn fire in your eyes. You were a useful asset and despite this one hiccup you can still be."

Videl grinning her teeth "You stole me. My life and who I was."

Teal chuckled "I made you stronger. I made you better. I gave you the tools to be a fucking survivor. I made you royalty. You would have been weak and spineless if you were one of them. You became the only thing people should be. You became free of chains they call morality. You slaughtered worlds because it suited you. Everything in this fucking universe kills to survive whether for food, space or comfort. I taught you how to be a killer and it made you better as a result. Time is a flat circle. It only exists itself to kill things. I didn't take or stole anything from you, I made you better." He seemed at the end in hysterics.

Videl took these words in she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do until the ended of his speech. She shook her head "No you didn't make me better. I survived in spite of you not because of you. I deserved the right to kill you right know, but I'm not because you're not worth it. So, I'm letting you live with the knowledge that I was better then you and so was Bill."

Bill name was like a flame in Teal's eyes. Videl turned from him, but he in a rage took the knife out of his arm. He was looking to throw it at the back of her head but she turned before he could throw it and blew his head off. He was nothing but a headless corpse that collapsed to the ground.

Videl looking at his lifeless corpse shook her head again and muttered 'Some survivor.' She turned to find Erasa standing blocking her path to the ship. Videl nodded "Okay I guess we still need to talk then."

Videl looked at the blaster and tossed it away then shook her head "I don't want to fight you E."

Erasa hissing as she clenched a knife in her blood hand "I don't fucking care traitor."

Videl crying a bit "You're my damn sister E and I just killed my dad… fine I'm done kill me. My entire fucking life was a lie anyways and I'm fucking tired. If kill me will make you feel better, then go ahead… You think I wanted any of this! That I wanted you to be my enemy. I can't be blind E. The Empire is evil. The Emperor is evil. All our comrades our family died for nothing more than a sick fucking joke and I can't be a party to that anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore but to keep breathing your just going to keep coming at me so fuck it, do it." She out stretch her arms like a cross.

Erasa looked perplexed. She didn't know what to do. She semmed that she was about to say something but then she collapsed from blood loss falling on to the cold hard ground.

* * *

Chi-Chi appeared before Mai who was underneath some rubble crying there was a pile of dead stormtroopers around her. Chi-Chi pulled her from the rubble finding her leg was pierced and she couldn't walk.

Mai while sobbing "They killed him."

A single tear came from Chi-Chi's eye. "Yeah they did and were going to make them pay for it. But we need to move, crying about it right know won't help him or us. And I have a feeling that what Gohan just reached won't go unnoticed."

Chi-Chi picked Mai up almost bridal style and transported her to the ship. To the equally teary visage of Bulma. Bulma was shaking. Chi-Chi "Well get them now take her I'll get Trunks and the others. I need you to be strong again and help Mai with her leg."

Bulma nodded and took Mai by the arm and helped her to the medbay. Chi-Chi disappeared.

Chi-Chi grabbed the UNIT agents and Jaco without much trouble. Chi-Chi then got Tarble who was beaten up and was easily whisked away.

Chi-Chi appeared in front of Videl who was trying to keep pressure on Erasa's wounds. Chi-Chi "Videl we got to go."

Videl shook her head "No take her. I'll see if I can talk some sense into your son."

Chi-Chi nodded and took Erasa and appeared in the medbay then disappeared again leaving Erasa for Bulma to help.

Lastly, she went for Trunks. Trunks looked in the same mood that Gohan was in. Chi-Chi appeared behind him "Trunks we got to go."

Trunks loud screamed out "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" He continued to attack and Chi-Chi knocked him out with a chop to the neck.

Chi-Chi apologized "I'm sorry. It had to happen to you again."

She reappeared with him in the ship. Tarble was waiting, he could barely stand. "What about your boy and Videl?"

Chi-Chi "I don't think I could stop him and Videl seemed to have a plan."

Tarble "Well any moment they are…" Both of them just felt who had appeared.

Chi-Chi "You got to be kidding me."

Tarble "When it rains it pours. We got to go."

Chi-Chi nodded and ran to the cockpit to tell Dr. Brief to launch the ship.

* * *

Remus and Gohan had been tearing each other apart with Gohan clearly gaining the upper hand the longer this went. Gohan kicked him away determined to finally end this and fired the largest Kamehameha he could at Remus.

Remus was still there when the smoke cleared but most of his armor was gone, he was smoking still and he collapsed. So, he dropped like a rock falling not too far from where Romulus was laying unconscious.

Rain began to fall as Gohan landed next to Romulus who awoke. Remus begged "Please for love of Kami don't kill him."

Gohan eyes were filled with murder as he raised his foot and was prepared to stomp as hard as he could down on Romulus when Videl appeared limping.

Videl "Gohan if your still in there please think about what your doing. Are you just going to kill an unarmed man like that?"

Gohan shook his head her voice seemed to calm the scream ape inside his head. His mind started working again and he saw what he was about to do and wasn't nearly as certain as he was seconds ago. He let out a primal scream before stomping down on the ground right next to Romulus head.

Remus muttered out a prayer but Gohan wasn't listen. Gohan turned from Romulus and was walking towards Videl when he appeared.

A hole of purple and black showed up. Out of it came Kakarrot with Towa.

Gohan and Kakarrot eyes locked. Gohan was still angry but he felt how one sided any fight was about to be by merely feeling his base form.

Kakarrot smiled then looked around and the carnage around. He sighed at the dead body of Teal and his mangled sons.

Kakarrot "Well, Well, well and here I was thinking there wasn't any of me in you. That is some premo rage you got their son. I suppose its genetic or something as I understand it my bio-dad was angry all the time too."

Gohan didn't respond he merely glared at him, too that Kakarrot merely chuckled "Alright I'll get to the point surrender and maybe…" (In the distance the capsule ship was taking off much to Kakarrot surprise. Kakarrot then looked at his son and grinned.) "No way… No way would she leave without you unless you have a way to just jump to her." (He shook his finger.) "But why haven't you left yet? (He looked to Videl.) "Oh wonderful. My boy has good taste. All my other children seem to be misfits and poor taste in lovers. Despite what I think happened here I approve."

Gohan "I don't give a damn what you approve."

Kakarrot "Careful now my boy. You're not the one in charge here I am."

Towa getting bored "Can you please get to punching? We have Supreme Kai we need dealt with. If we want sleeping god cats to remain sleeping permanently. We have a universe to corrupt."

Kakarrot not taking his eyes off Gohan "Calm down hot stuff we just needed a good father-son talk."

Gohan "Mister I had a father and he died a truer hero and man then you'll ever be."

Kakarrot sighed "I saw. It's a sad day when you can't get the revenge that you've been craving. Oh well, time to show you my party trick."

The planet yet again began to shake but this time an unearthly glow began to show. Things became darker as a blackish purple aura surrounded the Emperor. His palm hair stood up and took a near flame shape. His hair turned purple for a second but then returned to its black. His eyes though turned purple and stayed that way.

Gohan felt the air and something about all of this was unnatural. He couldn't feel the power that seemed to be resonating from Kakarrot. However, he got the idea that he didn't stand a can against this power as he was.

Kakarrot "Allow me to introduce you to the power of the demon world combine with that of the Saiyan race. I'm truly a demon and a god now. I'm have become death the destroyer of worlds. I ride a pale horse son and I'm the instrument of time in this flat circle."

Gohan had no idea what he was talking about, but he knew he and Videl needed to run. So, he used the transmission to get then as he was firing took off.

Kakarrot blasted missed them and when shooting off into the distance creating and blast in the horizon that took up the sky. The bomb went off and in seconds a continent was gone. By the time the fireworks were over a fourth of the planet was gone.

Kakarrot lower his hand. He had not broken a sweat. "Just what I thought."

Towa "Finally we're getting closer to what we want or are we?"

Kakarrot turned to looked at Towa "You got to follow the plan. Soon enough hot stuff you'll be Kai and the nightmarish human and demon infested universe we both want will come to pass. The throne will be vacant and a million years from now you'll still be running this show after I've long since crossed over." (The cyborgs, commandos and surviving troopers rushed over to their Emperor as he powered down.) "Right. Get my sons to some tanks and get me Teal's and Bill's bodies. My chosen brother needs a state funeral and I want Bill's skull. Give the rest of Bill to the cook however, I'm hungry for lunch." (Said as he turned from them and headed off to Teal's ship.) "Towa I would like to test out the strength of my bed in my son's ship care to join me?"

Towa nodded smiling and walked beside him.

In the background the world was ruined the bodies piled up. It was a hellscape billions were dead as the planet itself was dying and the atmosphere leaving. The blue skies were no red. The UPA fleet was long gone having done what it could.

Kakarrot as he made his way to the ship in his sing-song voice said "Ain't no rest for the wicked."

* * *

Gohan and Videl popped in but found themselves not on the capsule but on some weird planet an idyllic world with green fields and a little purplish sky.

Gohan was looking out over the scene and power down scratched his head "Okay, where are we?"

* * *

I think we can make a guess where they are. Next time everyone gets to absorb what just happened can come to terms with it on both sides.


	38. Gimme Shelter

Chi-Chi blinked as her minded felt around. Her son and Videl just disappeared. She had expect them to reappear right onto the ship but they didn't. She gulped and then calm herself.

Chi-Chi patted the elderly doctor on the back and said, "Get us far away from them, then find us a place to hide."

Dr. Briefs "Will do. Thankfully my daughter has kept this baby in good order."

Chi-Chi "Yeah she good for that. I want you to tell me all about the Earth when we're safe."

Dr. Briefs "You won't like it."

Chi-Chi "I can imagine. He probably made the statue of freedom heil."

Dr. Briefs "Yeah he did."

Chi-Chi shook her head "Typical. How about everyone else?"

Dr. Briefs "Oh you mean survivors from the planet?"

Chi-Chi "Yeah."

Dr. Briefs "Been listen in. Sounds like billion plus made it. Along with a Tech-Tech refugee ship."

Chi-Chi "Great! At least I have some good news for Tarble." The two nodded at each and she then left for the Medbay.

* * *

Everyone was in the Medbay. Tights was with Jaco who was still unconscious. The two UNIT agents weren't all that banged up and helping Bulma. Trunks had woken up and was brooding in a corner. Mai had been bandaged up and was sobbing on her cot but despite her better nature, Chi-Chi knew she need to talk with Tarble.

Tarble was on the floor he had been keeping his eyes on Trunks and the situation. His eyes turned to Chi-Chi "So you felt it too. I'm sorry but, I have no more answers then you do. He definitely didn't die in that attack but other then that… I don't know."

Chi-Chi "How's everyone hold up?"

Tarble "Bulma and her helpers are in the surgery ICU station dealing with our Imperial tag along. By the sounds of it its quite serious and the three of them are going to be busy for a while."

Chi-Chi "Well I have some good news for you, your people have survived."

Tarble grinned "Good to hear. Much better then hearing the news that my people survived because Kakarrot sucks. So, what are we going to do with the Imperial? Because I favor the airlock, but I doubt that you'll be into that."

Chi-Chi "Well Bulma right now is desperately trying to save that girl's life. It would be rather stupid just to kill her. We have no Videl right now, so she's our best bet to know what the Empire is going to do next."

Tarble still grinning "Oh I love gambling with our skins. It always a hell of a lot more interesting than playing it safe."

Chi-Chi "Well when has any of us played it safe. We keep getting knocked down, but we keep getting back up. It's a safe bet that were just too damn stupid to just lay down and die."

Tarble "I hear that. Motto of my kind."

Chi-Chi "I noticed."

Tarble sighed "Well then where? As much as I would like to meet back with the others. It highly likely that the Empire will just wipeout that planet too. There's always an uninhabited planet but that would be hiding, and I get the feeling we're well past that." (Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.) "Wait… You know how stupid that idea is right? The MO is looking for us. A majority of your people, you know are brainwashed proles? And won't hesitate to turn us in."

Chi-Chi "It doesn't have to be an Earth colony. Bill told me that a ton of slave world were given over to the former slaves who made their own governments."

Tarble "All fiercely loyal to the Empire for freeing them, organizing their militias, setting up their governments and rebuilding them."

Chi-Chi "Yes, but what about the worlds that consider themselves allies and not former slave worlds like Mandalore."

Tarble "Mandalore? Why?"

Chi-Chi "Dr. Briefs had an informant in the highest levels of the Empire. That was the only way for them to know where we were. That means there is a chance that we can help stage an uprising. Gohan is alive I just know it and I think it has something to do with the Kais. But I'm not going to sit and wait for divine intervention. Their hast to be millions of billions on that side that know what they are doing is wrong. For far too long I been to focused on the man but what about the Empire? He relies on his people. He rules them with fear and terror."

Tarble interrupting "Except for the people he rules with prizes and loyalty."

Chi-Chi "True but I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about the people that hate him, that fear him, that wish every night for a government that doesn't murder billions and eats people live on television. If we can rally them, maybe then we can do something."

Tarble "Something huh? That's um… well better then what I got." (He had put his hands up in a shrug.) "You know there is a good chance that Kakarrot will predict this move. Hell, there's a chance that the informant is just a double agent looking to trap us. He knows you can just 'poof' away and he's a clever son-a-bitch."

Chi-Chi "Believe me I know but this is our only play at the moment."

Tarble "I always wanted to be a revolutionary. Well fortune favors the bold. Viva la Revolution."

Chi-Chi "Great now, I'll try comfort Mai."

* * *

Romulus's eyes slammed open he found himself breathing. He didn't think that he would be breathing.

A very familiar and hated voice said, "Well look who's up?"

Romulus realized who it was and where he was. He was in a sterile white room in one of the medbay of an Imperial Supercarrier. A sheet was over him but he was naked underneath. He as quickly as he could sat up even if it hurt. To look at her.

Livy was looking at him and she was their smiling her cruel smile at him. In her hands was Bill's letter to Gohan that she must have been reading. Her blue eyes he figures one day would become lines like a snake's to better reflect who she really was.

Romulus "How's Remus?'

Livy no even being subtle "I knew that would be your first question."

Romulus "Well?"

Livy "Oh I _hate_ to tell you this but… He's alive and well. He's actually was in better shape then you." She took great pleasure in dragging that out that.

Romulus "I should have known he would be fine. Why are you here then?"

Livy "Husband I can as soon as I heard you might be dying but here you are."

Romulus "Glad to disappoint you."

Livy "Glad. No, I'm over joyed that your carrion is still breathing. After all, what would I do the moment your no longer second to the throne, especially considering how well you've done to handle Gohan and the Resistance."

Romulus "Always a pleasure. If you've come to chide me save it."

Livy "Chide? While admittedly you are a small boy deserving of it but no. I've come to inform you that Father has placed me in charge of the hunt for the Resistance and placing you under me." She said with a lot of pleasure.

Romulus "I suppose the tales of father's cruelty where not without a great deal of truth behind them."

Livy "Three fuck ups in a row is more than generous brother. If anything, it shows our father is far too forgiving. But enough about that, why did you keep this letter?"

Romulus was unfazed by this question "Because I did what of it?"

Livy "A letter from a dead traitor to our brother that you deemed necessary to keep on your person. Forgive me brother but I've never known you to be very sentimental. You don't even keep a picture of your mother despite how much you used to need her to kiss your boobos and tell you that you would be at me and Remus level one day."

Romulus "So what I'm not calling Yurin enough?"

Livy "No. I just find this latest version of you interesting. You always get on these _oh poor me_ binges times like this. Are you crying that our other brother has a dad that sympathetic or simply angry about it I wonder?"

Romulus "I guess I'm going to leave you wondering."

Livy "Don't worry I are ready know the answer just by looking at you. The demon bitch been making more requests of us. The MO has been searching for artifacts across the stars. My friends tell me she isn't look to be another one of his wives but who knows."

Romulus "You must spend your entire day with either men or your _friends_ are you that insecure?"

Livy "This is a game you idiot, a game you can't lose and live. Everyone a threat to me and you should be worried too. She gave him access to powers he couldn't dream of. Even with our laws if they are compatible maybe his demon child you be better then his human ones? We already have a thousand or so siblings that will all be vying for the throne but at least they're from human mothers. This creature if it comes to be, will have her sorcerer powers."

Romulus "For someone so obsessed by her own greatness you certainly seem nervous about this. Maybe you're not as strong as you think you are?"

Livy somehow became colder then and said "One day I'm going to need a child to prove to day that I'm the future of this Empire. It'll have green hair and three eyes whether you want it too or not and _I prefer not_." She said with a hiss and a predator grin.

She tossed the paper onto the bed at his feet then marched off leaving Romulus alone in his room.

* * *

Mai "Well if its our only option." She said at her crutch beside her feet. Her eyes were still puffy.

She was in the conference room with the UNIT agents, Tarble, Chi-Chi, Dr. Briefs, Bulma and Trunks.

Tarble "Me and Chi-Chi already talked it over and we don't see another way."

Bulma "This sounds insane my dad just managed to loss them and you want us to go right at him."

Chi-Chi "Not at him his people. Doc has confirmed it. We have a chance to disrupt the system."

Dr. Briefs "I know your all beaten up, but I do have a man in the Empire. Due to the nature of this relationship however, I don't know who he is. I know he's a Grand Admiral and that he has access at times to MO secrets but for reasons that must be obvious he is not eager to share much else. I can tell you, that what he's giving has been right more often then not. He is no double agent. The times he has saved the entirety of the Resistance cannot be counted."

Bulma "How do we meet somebody we don't know?"

Dr. Briefs "I'll find a way."

Trunks aggravated "What about our _guest_?"

Mai "We can't kill her. No matter how foul we feel right now."

Bulma "She won't be able to do anything for a time."

Chi-Chi "Well guard her and since Trunks is so impatient with this, he gets first shift. Mai. Doc and our UNIT friends will get us a meeting with this Grand Admiral. Bulma how is Jaco doing?"

Bulma "I fixed him up okay but like the Imperial he won't be getting up for a while. My sister is refusing to leave his side."

Chi-Chi "Nor should we ask her. We need to get to Mandalore and we need to stop them before they place their jack boots down on the throat of the rest of the universe."

Tarble grinned at that and said "Aye, Aye Captain."

* * *

Gohan and Videl found themselves on an alien world of green grass and purple skies.

Videl said while looking around "A planet that has moons and light yet I'm not seeing any sun."

Gohan "No I'm not either. I was sending us to my mother but I can't sense her."

Videl "We're not dead, are we?"

Gohan "No King Kai said we'd face King Yemma. No this is different but the way this light that comes out of nowhere reminds me of his planet. I think we're in the otherworld."

Videl collapsed but was quickly caught by Gohan. Gohan "They really messed you up." He said with a mix of worry and sadness.

Videl "Oh its nothing just some broken bones and knife wounds. I've had worst" (She grinned.) "but I suppose I need a doctor."

Gohan grinned back "I guess you're lucky that Bulma was teaching me medic."

Videl "Well I guess your hired considering the situation."

Gohan "Yeah." Gohan pick her up and carried her to a barren rock outcropping.

As they landed with a far more sullen expression as she said "I'm sorry about your dad Gohan."

Gohan sighed "I don't know if I want talk about that right now. I'd rather focus"

Videl nodded "Yeah I get that. Alright let's change the subject." (She open up some of her broken armor slowly as it hurt a lot. She was still bleeding quite a bit and handed him a blood-stained capsule.) "Medical supplies. Enough bandages and equipment for a squad."

He tossed it and it the crate of supplies appeared. He was going threw it as she applied what pressure she could on her wounds.

Videl "Hey Gohan I don't want to get you worried but I'm feeling a little light headed."

He came with an arm full of materials. He looked a hell of a lot more nervous now as soon as she said those words which she instantly regretted.

His voice cracked a bit as he said/asked "I'm going to have to remove some of your armor?" Videl nodded in agreement. It hurt like hell, but it needed to be done.

Videl smiled a bit "We might as well talk so you won't feel as awkward when staring at my breasts."

Gohan blushed and cringed at that "I wasn't going to."

Videl "I know but it got you thinking about me wounded person and your dad, so I figured I'd go with that."

Gohan "Okay so making this more awkward will help?"

Videl "It'll make you less tense."

Gohan "Well then while I'm fixing you up…was that just a plan or a scheme on the ship when you were like seducing me right?"

Videl "Oh it was a plan, but I was really faking anything if that's what you're asking?"

Gohan "Wait what do you mean by that?"

Videl "Well it's as I said. I was thinking of anyone else when I was getting myself all hot and bothered. Even for the guys I normally go for a night with your sort of amazing looking."

Gohan smiled "Well that's good to know?"

Videl "My turn. I realize I'm like one of the only women you've ever meet that wasn't a relative or close enough to that, but why is it that every time I look at you I get the feeling that your imagining a house and a kid. Not that I think, you're not thinking about the fun part to make that kid but why is that not where that fantasy ends?"

Gohan "Well I… I aw."

Videl "I'm kind of consider nobility but you didn't know or care about that. I'm a fun night but even to my own kind my scars are a little too much. You must know that I'm a murderer Gohan. Nor are you even the tenth guy that wanted and got that night with me, so why me?"

Gohan "Because I like those scars! You did wrong but all of this has proven you're a better person then you make yourself out to be. Those other guys don't matter. Your scars are you. You know how to fight. I like that. Your pushy and I like that. I knew I was being tricked on the ship but I kind of liked that you were tricking me. You're a warrior and that's what I want."

He said as the last of the bandages were being place onto Videl. His hand and arms were covered in blood. They were staring into each other's eyes. Gohan's blood felt like it was boiling, her smell was everywhere.

Videl grinned at him and nodded. He slammed down onto her face and into a kiss. His tail made itself known as it wrapped itself around her right leg while his hands cupped her face. He pulled away from her face and then spied her shoulder. With one hand she pulled his from one of her breasts and led it down her. Gohan with his mouth lick and nipped at her shoulder until he found the spot that he wanted.

Videl got hand to finger her as he started to bite her lightly. She moans and was quick to remove his fingers as she wanted a lot more then them. She and him both removed his belt. She moaned a bit a nearly gave it a double take wondering to herself whether if it would even fit. It was in, in seconds as Gohan bite down harder on her shoulder.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two were exhausted at each other side.

Gohan "So aw yeah."

Videl "I an hour or two we can do some more."

Gohan smiling but dazed "Sounds amazing."

Two figured appeared right in front of them. One was a short purple man with pointed ears and white hair. The other was a large red man with the same kind of pointed ears with white hair. Both had on a sort of uniform merely colored the same as their skin color. They also were wearing earrings. The two of them looked quite formal.

The two had appeared to be arguing and were not looking in either of their direction. "Kibito I don't know why your so concerned about them being here. Whis might not have wanted to help but we need this boy to help us save the universe. Once we train him then we can go back to such rules but until then I do see how…" (The two of them turned to see both Gohan and Videl.) "Well…" The supreme kai looked mortified and so was Gohan while Videl looked merely aggravated.

Kibito at first was shocked but then uttered "Told you so." Take this as some sort of victory of him being right.

* * *

That's an awkward start to this training but hell I figure the two of them earned some fun. Onto Mandalore and onto God ki training next time. Oh I'm sorry if the sex scene sucked I'm not used to writing those.


	39. Spirit In The Sky

The kai averted his eyes as Gohan was quick to put his pants on. Gohan was giving a stammering apology but the Kai interrupted "I'm the Supreme Kai and this is Kibito and this is the scared world of the Kai's. This is a world that even the Grand Kai is not allowed to go to."

Kibito "Because they're was a fear that he would defile the place with his presence. I guess now we need to worry about that anymore."

Videl who was not moving on account of her exhaustion and wounds scowled at the attended "If you were here to make your pitch and told us what's going on and maybe this won't happened."

Kibito "Sorry my master gave you mortal's too much credit that you won't give in to your lust the minute you were left alone."

Videl "You mean 'twenty' by my count."

Supreme Kai "Alright enough from both of you. The fate of the mortal realm is at stake and I won't have you two arguing. Kibito heal our new friends and let's forget about this unpleasantness. Also, they are not dressed properly give them some proper clothes."

Kibito sighed and walked over to them. He healed Videl and her new clothes appeared. She was now dressed more like a kai. She had a grey vest and white alternative color. Gohan was then healed and given kai clothes. His was an orange vest with blue alternative.

The Supreme Kai finally looked at the two and Gohan bowed to him. Gohan far calm now "I'm sorry and I'm thankful for you bring me here."

Supreme Kai bowed back "Your welcome. Now I brought you here because I need your help Gohan. You have seen the power your sire now possesses. He has achieved this due to the aid of a princess of the demon realm. Her brother Dabura is the king of that realm. They are seeking to destabilize the natural order of things. The only way now I can figure that the balance can be restored if you beat Kakarrot. To beat him you must achieve divine ki. Now I tried to get you a better teacher, but he was in the middle of a month-long food festival in a different universe so we're on our own."

Gohan "A food festival?"

Supreme Kai sighed "Yes… well he said that since his master will be waking up in the near future, so he wanted to get the most out of his vacation. Now the best we got is the Z-sword it has mystical powers and you wielding might give you those powers."

Videl with obvious bile in her voice "So a sword is going to beat a man who can blow up world and has demonic superpowers."

Gohan "Videl…"

Videl "Fine! Far be for me to tell you how idiotic this sounds. That the most power being in the universe is going to be stopped by a piece of metal."

Kibito "What a shock the murderer and sadist mortal is also fool and a non-believer."

Videl chuckled "Won't argue with you on the murderer part big red but non-believer. Oh, I'm a believer, I'm a believer in the man that I've seen eat people on TV for most of my life is the toughest bastard alive. I also a believer that I've never seen either of your two saving the billions that he, I and the empire have killed over the years. I'm a believer that one of your friends cares so little for us that he's off on vacation, his boss is asleep and you're only getting involved because your opposites are making a power move. I'm a believer that big red here cares more about the fact we 'defiled' your clubhouse then our lives or anyone else's for that matter. I spent my entire life worshiping the unworthy and I ain't going to do that ever again. Gohan these guys don't know and don't care about what they're doing. We're better off with your mother."

Gohan "Videl we…" He paused as the Supreme Kai bowed again and kneeled to the surprise of all present.

Supreme Kai "I was once told by my elders that it is a wise and good Kai that admits his faults. I'm sorry to you and the rest of the universe at large. I've been absent from the worldly affairs of the universe for too long. My grip was too lite, I see that now. You have every right to be frustrated with me but understand me by the hour is late. I brought you to this place against all I have been taught because I will not see the light die under my watch. I plan to do everything I can to save these unique gems. I was not truly suited for this position. I doubt Daikaioh would have allowed all of this to go this far. It should have been one of them that made it, but I did. I did not slay Bibidi to allow the universe to die. Please stay help me right this wrong and save those how are left."

Gohan smiled with soft eyes "There was no need for your apology, but I accept it anyways. I'm here because my mother and my real father believed in my people's freedom, liberty and love. To secure these things I would be glad to give up my life. Videl I know that you have been wronged but these men inaction was not the source of your injuries. You yourself are seeking a better world from your own part in this war. Would you keep them from writing this right when you want to yourself want to right your wrongs?"

Videl nodded in agreement "No… I suppose that would be hypocritical of me. I trust no god but you Gohan. I trust. You say this is the way then this is the way."

Gohan smiled and gave her a nod then turned back to the Supreme Kai "Show us to the sword please."

* * *

Trunks was angrily tapping his foot in the medbay. He was sitting there with his sword in his lap watching Erasa. He was cleaning his sword and found a fracture while doing so. He could not recall when it had happened during the battle, but he knew what it meant. The curved sword of his father was broken. It would fall apart next time he tried to use it. It was merely another thing that had been taken from him.

In a burst of rage, he stood up and threw the sword at the wall and stomped his foot. His eyes were red and bloodshot. In a rage filled silence he sat back into his seat still fuming.

A weak voice came from Erasa "Boy… and here I thought I had issues cutie." Her eyes opened as Trunks shot a glance at her.

Trunks nearly hissing "Mom said you won't be up for days."

Erasa "I suppose I'm still knocked out then good to know"

Trunks nodded and said sarcastically "Oh that's real funny."

Erasa "You know I'm not one to talk, but I suggest angry management classes."

Trunks "Sure… I would suggest keeping you mouth shut murderer unless you want me to show you how angry I can get."

Erasa "Nah I like to play the odds. You're not going to kill me. Your morals will keep you from doing it." (Trunks stood up at that and walk over to her as she kept talking.) "High command was so right about you people. I helped kill the man that help raised you and all you can give me is idol threats. You don't have the balls to kill me." (Trunks hand came to her throat but didn't not squeeze and she continued to taunt him.) "Well then do it pussy or are you just going to let me get away with it."

Trunks exhaled then removed his had from her throat and when to her ear "Nice try but I'm not stupid." He walked back to his chair and sat down.

Erasa "So that's all you got for me? You know I bet Bill would be ashamed of how much of a coward you turned out to be."

Trunks sighed "Give it a rest. Your living whether you want to or not. All of you, imperials lack decency but I have it and you're not taking from me."

Erasa "I'm escaping the moment I heal."

Trunks "No your not."

Erasa spat "Val-halla awaits me and your keeping me from it."

Trunks "Oh right that bullshit that your dear leader has been feeding you. You think that killing, and hurting people entitles you to anything?"

Erasa "My honor does."

Trunks "Right the true 'honor' that comes from burning planets, slaughtering children, kicking unarmed people to death. You have all the 'honor' lady of bandit and a serial killer. You can lie to yourself all you want but don't throw it at me, because I'll tell you the little fact that animals are better then you. At least when they kill it for food. You just kill because you like it."

Erasa "Our species needs room they are in the way."

Trunks "Your god blew up a good forth of the planet. No one living there ever again. Your god just wants to kill people and take things. Didn't your mom every tell you not to hurt people?"

Erasa "No. I don't remember much of them."

Trunks hesitantly said "Oh."

Erasa "I'm not a damn orphan if that's what you think. My parents were non-party members they had view against the party pre-revolution. So, when I was like three, I was taken from them and raised by the state. I could have meet them when I grew older but that would be considered a mark on my record."

Trunks shook his head "Well your more screwed up then I thought. I lost my dad and every single day of my life there hasn't been a moment that I did want to see him again. You could see them both at anytime and you chose this shit instead. That's a level of stupid that I can't even fathom."

Erasa "I'm as different from them as you are too me. Everyone has choices, theirs got them interned."

Trunks "Thinking ain't a choice it's a right no matter how much you people try to punch it out of people. Now let me ask you this I get you were all for killing Videl for treason but why didn't you go kill you parents?"

Erasa "Because it was already decided…"

Trunks "No that's not what I mean. Your god hates traitors you hate traitors your parents thoughts are treason so why didn't you kill'em?" (To that she had no response.) "Well great you finally shut up. Maybe you'll even start to think for yourself for a change too."

* * *

Romulus arrived in the throne room. He was not wearing his typical attire. The armor had been too badly damaged. He had no helmet on him. The armor he wore was that of a drab grey regular officers' suit. He had the handled trident on his chest in black with a white circle however with a cape mirroring the front.

At first, he noticed that no one else was here but himself along with Livy, Cyan, and the demon sorcerous next to his father atop his throne.

Cyan was not looking his same cool assured self. He looked a bit shaken. Either about his father, his traitor sister or something else.

Livy "We have a traitor in our midst brother."

Romulus snidely said, "You don't say."

Livy "Don't pretend that you know what's going on brother."

Romulus "Dr. Briefs magically knew about our plan and was there to warn them. One would be quick to name Videl but that doesn't explain it. This is not the first time this has happen or the tenth. All of which Videl won't have been privy too, also there is the little fact that Videl was with her father the entire trip and couldn't have leaked it. Someone in the high command gave them the tip off not her."

Livy smirked "So fighting isn't your strong suit, it figures considering how weak you are."

Romulus stared daggers at her but before choice words could been thrown around, Kakarrot loudly yawed "This bickering is getting boring you two. If you want to do it, do it on your own time. I could be fucking, eating or sparing right now or all three at once and this isn't any of those things. Romulus you are correct. Livy already has a plan in place to deal with this. My wife is a vengeful woman. He is over…" (He picked up a skull that had signs of a scrapes at one of the eye sockets. It was obviously Bill's, Romulus founded himself cringing a bit at its sight.) "…But she is not. Dr. Briefs and this revelation will no doubt inspire her to seek this traitor out to lead the Resistance into open rebellion. Which is what we want of course but still traitors need to be dealt with. Chi-Chi is a smart woman, a good fighter and is very determined, but I always have that woman's number. You could even say were on the same wavelength. Blood demands blood."

Livy nodded "Exactly we will be sending the family to meet with nearly every one of our allies. They will pack lite and give them a chance to strike a blow at us. Only some commanders will be told certain things. They will think its last-minute prep for the offensive but in reality just way of ferreting out the traitor. At which time we will eliminate him and pose as him to lure them in to a trap. Cyan will go and make sure that the Mandalore of Mandalore is on for the plan. We will make it seem like he is to defect."

Romulus "This is all well and good but what of my people?"

Livy "The cyborgs were requested by grandfather. A long-term project is about to be ready and he needed them back for it. In their place you'll be given 13, 14 and 15, fresh off their success on Gaela four. You'll stay on the planet and we'll send for you when we need you."

Romulus noticed his sister tail was twisting on her hips. She had few tells but this must have made her close to orgasm. His gaze turned to his father for such an eccentric seeming man the truth was that man had mysteries and goals. One would not think that a man that drank wine often from skulls collected from men he had eaten himself would be a man hard to read but you would be wrong.

The game his sister spoke of was his game from the start. Romulus knew this well and true. He knew that he was but a piece on the board. A piece that might have truly lost favor.

Romulus heiled to his father then turned on his heel and march out of the throne room only to find the figure of Noj waiting for him who heiled him then walked beside him.

Noj "Such a stroke of bad luck my Prince it would seem that you're on the fist of your father as you were before."

Romulus "It is no concern of yours degenerate and you shouldn't know of what was spoken."

Noj "My Prince this the seat of ultimate power in this universe, everything spoke here is heard and known to those how truly listen. But don't fret my prince, my dreams still see you up there on that throne all in white."

Romulus "Someone should have killed you long ago."

Noj "My stepmother threw me in a river and once tried to poison me. I simply learn to swim and didn't not drink the juice. My mother people called it the 'sight'. A gift from my old gods. My mother came to worship a new god and his children as I do. There is going to be a lot more of your name ruling after you my prince. The moment will come, and you will see who you truly are my prince. In that moment you will know your place that fate has devised for you. You are doomed my prince to be yourself whether you want to or not."

Romulus "Remove your self from my presence or I'll cut your head off."

Noj bowed to him and left Romulus alone with his thoughts. Romulus got a chill down his spine as he felt the truth that the creature had just spoken to him.

* * *

Gohan and the other landed next to the spot where the Z-sword lay. Gohan examined it as Supreme Kai explain.

Supreme Kai "The sword is far older then I or even the Kai's before me. Not even the strongest have been able to nudge it."

Kibito "Which is why this is a waste of time. Master if the Kai's can't move it then surely this mortal will not be deemed worth and rejected."

Videl spat back "Said by the man that has not even seen a Super Saiyan. For an angel or whatever you are you certainly lack faith. Don't you worry Gohan will pull the sword here from this stone and I'll guess this'll mean he's the King of England or something, whatever this magic crap will do."

Gohan scratched his face and blushed "Geez I didn't realize you had that much faith in me Videl."

Videl "Sure I do. Now hurry up and prove me right."

Gohan placed his hands on the ancient hilt of the sword. It felt like he was holding on to the weight of a planet. He gained a firm grip and started to pull in base form.

Kibito "See this was a waste of time."

Gohan then became a Super Saiyan and then promptly and without much effort pulled it from the stone to the amazement of Kibito and the Kai.

Videl merely grinned and stated, "I guess that makes him the one true king."

* * *

So, I guess you know which old man is showing up soon.


	40. Whole Lotta Love

Gohan stood there clutching the Z-sword as he was a bit wobbly as the sword seemed to him to weight the same as a planet might. The Supreme Kai's and Kibito's jaws were still on the ground as Videl looked at the blade and Gohan's struggling.

Videl "Damn you're having a hard time keeping balance with that thing, aren't you?"

Gohan gritting his teeth nodded in the affirmative. "This is the heaviest thing I've ever held!"

Videl "Wow. That must be like made of white dwarf matter or something?"

Supreme Kai shaking off the surprise "No its just magical."

Videl "Well then… I guess we better test it."

Gohan "Let me get used to it first." Said as he took a swing with it and he sort of stumble in his footing as a result but didn't fall.

Kibito coughed and tried to pretend he wasn't surprised earlier "You don't seem to be in control at all of Z-sword. You're going to need to better with it if you want to beat Kakarrot."

Videl "Said by someone that didn't take it out of the stone and isn't wielding it right now."

Kibito growled at that but Videl didn't even look at him instead she was focused on Gohan.

Videl "Gohan did Trunks ever teach you how to use a sword?"

Gohan "No. It was more his thing. His dad gave it to him and well my mom didn't use a sword."

Videl "Well then this is going to be harder then I thought. Can you power down and wield it?"

Gohan nodded and turned off the gold. It looked like a lot more work.

Videl "Good if we can get it right in this form it means you be expending a whole lot less energy from what I gather. Let's try this in a field rather then on the edge a cliff."

All four left and found a field nearby. Gohan immediately got to work as Videl went up to the Kai.

Videl "Could you magic me up a sword?"

Supreme Kai "Huh?"

Videl "A sword. A big medieval long sword. Gohan doesn't know how to fight with a sword. He's just swinging it around like it's a baseball bat. If he knows the forms, he might do a lot better."

Supreme Kai "Right! Of course!"

Videl "And you better make it out of the strongest metal in the universe just to be safe it is all magical after all."

Supreme Kai "Good idea. But I wonder. Why do you not seem so surprised by all of this?"

Videl "Seen a lot of strange things even before I ran into Gohan and Company. Planets of magic and psychics. The MO has an occult division. They belief some strange things. I've seen it in action. Its not news to me that they want to summon demons and ancient evils. They are nuts about it. They worship Kakarrot and death. The green man I met call himself a demon and believe him. He called himself our guardian."

Supreme Kai made the sword appear its blade was jet black and gave it to Videl. She took it by the handle and strolled over to Gohan. Gohan stopped and looked at her he was panting a bit but smiling.

Videl smiled back "Good news. I can teach you how to sword fight, but you have to make a deal with me."

Gohan "I'm listening."

Videl "You got to teach me how to go red like you, your mother and Trunks did."

Gohan "Oh, you want to learn Kaio-ken?"

Videl "If that's want you call it."

Gohan "Well I don't see why not."

Videl nodded "Good. Now see my footing?"

Gohan looked and took it.

Videl "Good remember that but don't be so stiff. You got to be firm but not too firm. You can't hold it too tight or too loose. One will get your wrist broken the other it knocked out of your hands…"

Kibito said to the Supreme Kai while watching this "Somethings wrong master… The sword is supposed to give whom ever wields it mystical properties. I sense nothing really abnormal coming from this Gohan. No god ki at all."

Supreme Kai "It's still early there is a chance he just needs to get used to it before the powers start to manifest."

Videl louder "Alright Gohan the moment I swing, you meet me as hard as you can. We'll see how much this magical sword can actually take."

She flew at him and the two's blades met as hard as they could. In one swipe Videl's cut right through the Z-sword. To the stunned shock of all involved. Videl looked at her sword "Well it's the strongest stuff in the universe for a reason. So much for our magic sword."

Kibito was panicking "This can't be happening!"

Supreme Kai "It was magic!"

Gohan brought the broken hilt to look at closer and scratched his head "Well that's disappointing."

A gust of wind picked up and a sort of energy came from the broken sword. It to their amazement swirled around and took form. An old looking Kai appeared with a long face. He had a tiny rectangularly mustache, purple skin and large bugy but mostly closed eyes. He stood there with a smile on his face.

Old Kai "Wow. Man, my back is stiff." The Old Kai began to stretch as to the confusion of all present.

Gohan "Um sir who are you."

Old Kai "I'm the Supreme Kai of course boy or at least I used to be." He said as he cracked his back and yelped in pain. "Oh boy that smarts. I think I've been in that sword for maybe 50 generations.'"

Supreme Kai and Kibito in shock and confusion yelled out "50 GENERATIONS?!"

Old Kai "That's right. You'd think I'd go mad in all that time but nope so thanks for freeing me. I was hoping it was going to happen soon but what can you do."

Both Gohan and Videl said "Your welcome?"

Old Kai "Oh it was you two I'd thought it would have been a Kai that rescued me."

Supreme Kai "Well I tried!"

Old Kai "Don't sweat it. Now I image I've been freed for a reason?"

Supreme Kai "A mortal has gained demon powers and is threating the nature balance of the universe."

Old Kai "So that's what I'm feeling. So much for Kai supremacy. He on par with gods and demons. So that jerk Beerus is still asleep and I see no Whis so I gather we're on our own?" (The younger nodded.) "Well then I guess you guys really need me then."

Videl raised her hand much to the irritation of Kibito. Old Kai grinned amused by this and pointed to her. "So, I get that you been in the sword for awhile but probably not by choice, so you know how are you going to help us really?"

Neither Kibito or Supreme Kai were very amused. Old Kai chuckled "Now there's a smart lady. Yes, I'm an old man and not really a fighter myself but I can unlock it in other. Many years ago, a witch took one of my earrings and I fused with her gaining her abilities."

Supreme Kai "Wait our earrings can do that?"

Old Kai "Yes but I won't try it if you don't want to get stuck that way forever. But thanks to it I can unlock the power of whomever I do a ritual for. Now the normal version would work for normal circumstances, but this is past that. Now what is your name boy?"

Gohan "Gohan… sir Gohan Ox."

Old Kai "Well Gohan your old man seems to have found a way to godhood."

Gohan "I've felt it. The power was unreal it wasn't normal."

Old Kai darkly "Scary is the word you're looking for. Keep that power in your mind. You will need to recreate it. I have a means to give you the strength to face him, but it will take time days and it will have a terrible cost that few men bare to think rather than pay."

Gohan "Whatever the cost I will pay it."

Old Kai inquisitive "Are you sure?"

Gohan "Positive."

Old Kai "Okay then your girlfriend over their will give me a kiss." He said like the old perv he was.

Gohan feel down while Supreme Kai face blushed with shear embarrassment. Kibito smack his face and Videl became suddenly a ball of rage. Videl's teeth were grinding as she turned to an angry red.

Supreme Kai "Ancestor surely your joking?"

Old Kai "Of course… not. I get these two are a thing, but I've been trapped for a very long time…"

Videl growling "How bout I feed you your teeth old man! My fist needs a good kiss after all! I'd rather take an acid bath with rusty nails then kiss your old man!"

Old Kai "Man Gohan you got a violent one."

Gohan got back to his feet and his face was beet red with embarrassment and anger "Please let me a Videl talk this over please."

The two flew away and met. "Gohan you better not about to tell me to go through with this shit."

Gohan "I get it and I want to spit at him to. I'm not tell or even asking this is up to you. But we sort of really need him if we want to save the universe."

Videl "This isn't happening."

Gohan "I don't like this either, but you know we can get him to agree to certain rules maybe this be easier."

Videl "I want the universe to die right now. How do we know he can even do it? These Kai's don't really seem to impress me in the helping department."

Gohan "They have powers you seen them. A Kai taught my mother and me Kaio-ken also the Spirit Bomb."

Videl "You owe me big time for this!"

Gohan "Yeah I do."

The two flew back and Videl spoke "Okay this is the deal. I'll give you one. No hands, standing up, clothes on, no tongue and only after you do your voodoo not before."

Old Kai scratch his chin "Okay I agree to all but tongue."

Videl skin was crawling she didn't have the strength to speak without curses, so she merely nodded in agreement.

Old Kai "Okay its deal then." He reached out his hand and they shook hands. She was very tempted to break his, but she managed to stop herself.

Old Kai "Now boy you stand there until I say otherwise while I dance around you."

* * *

Tarble was staring out in the darkness of one of the windows of the ship when Bulma can in with fresh sheets. Tarble was out of his broken armor and in a capsule shirt and pants. His face was also freshly shaved.

Bulma "Oh sorry I didn't realize you were brooding." She said looking at his muscles through his shirt. It made it all too long it had been since last, she had been with anyone.

Tarble "Don't worry it mostly what I do now." He noticed a nice smell in the air coming from Bulma.

Bulma "You know without that beard or armor your quite the looker." She said with a gleam in her eye.

Tarble "Honestly I feel naked without them, but I was starting to look far too much like my father for my taste, so this is better."

Bulma put the sheets down "Tell me homeboy what's your plan after all this. If you don't go down swinging."

Tarble "Well truth is I don't have one. Saiyan's are kind of like you humans we don't do well on our own. The Tech-Techs need a protector but I'm not really a politician. I really don't like my people, but I can see all the reasons why Kakarrot thrived with humans around him. You all smell different but familiar kind of like home. I feel like I have the clan around me. You never want to be lone Saiyan and even with the Tech-Techs around my senses always told me I was alone."

Bulma "I suppose that's true humans do tend to need the tribe. I've been wondering about that connect between us."

Tarble curious "Us?"

Bulma chuckled "Our species but well I'd need resource and archeologic team and Planet Vegeta."

Tarble "We weren't from there. We blow up our home world needed a new one. Plant was the Tuffles name for it. I got a very one-sided view of it but we and the Tuffles were oil and water. They only ate plants, we ate meat. They hated violence, we liked it. So, we ended up killing each other with my side obviously winners."

Bulma "Seems like your people were always at war."

Tarble "We weren't at the start. Your history reads like a funnier naming kind of story to mine people'. Right down to arrogance and stupid. Not the same mind you but its rhythms. So, I don't really know what to think."

Bulma sat on the bed "Okay then what about other things?"

Tarble "Right that… well I suppose it has been awhile. You're really, forward aren't you?"

Bulma "Am I? I always wanted to be with a Prince, and I can't help but feel I've been cheated twice. I'm not asking for strings."

Tarble "Well if that's the case but aw I sort of am ah a… virgin, me and my mate weren't really compatible."

Bulma "And I've had nothing but a vibrator for years your point? I've had to live on what little Mai would tell me, some old soaps and some dusty memories. I'm ready to go and something tells me you are too." Said while talking some cloths off.

Tarble grinned "Who can argue with that." Said while he took his clothes off.

* * *

Trunks "Go fish."

Erasa threw down her cards in frustration. She was still in bed, but it was clear that she was getting better over the last few days.

Erasa "Why do you insist on playing this children games with me."

Trunks "Because I'm not going to do this silently and I knew eventually I'd find a game I could beat you at."

Erasa "You play chess like a three-year-old, you never think ahead."

Trunks "Don't I? I've gotten a pretty good picture of the Empire from you."

Erasa "I've told you nothing that'll help you traitors out."

Trunks "I didn't mean tactical crap. I mean everything else. You know your world is corrupt. You have mob bosses running cities. You have people that just go missing without explanation. Face it you're just a drone to them, your just cannon fodder."

Erasa "That's the regulars but either way that's the job. Death is inevitable better in combat then when I'm old and grey."

Trunks "You think very small. What's the point of making this short time, more miserable with death and destruction?"

Erasa "It's the way of things."

Trunks 'That's a copout."

Erasa "Why just couldn't you just torture me it be a lot more pleasant then this crap. You know it'll be funny when you people try to go to Mandalore and get caught."

Trunks "How did you know about Mandalore?"

Erasa "I didn't until just now. How are you people going to be rebels if you don't know not to conceal things. MO will spot the moment you land."

Trunks "Maybe you could teach us?"

Erasa "I would rather get roasted alive."

Trunks "Really?"

Erasa "Your very arrogant you know, that right?"

Trunks "Maybe but you seem to like it."

Erasa "Don't push it."

Trunks "If we get it a fight we'll fight to the death. You'll fail your mission to capture us."

Erasa "You want me to help you get to Mandalore?"

Trunks "Just give us codes will not get us blown up and on the planet where they can get us if you're so sure that we're bad at this."

Erasa sighed "I'll think about it."

* * *

The door to Romulus room opened and Romulus can in all clad in grey still. He was surprised to find Remus who was in his armor. Remus had been clearly looking around and had found the letter. Remus looked perturbed by this room. He had clearly been drinking a little with a shade of pink on checks.

Remus "So this is how you live?"

Romulus sighed "Unlike you I don't need booze, drugs, women and fancy shit."

Remus "This is a prison cell. You live like a prisoner."

Romulus "I live the way I wish too."

Remus "All these years and I still struggle to understand you. She was such a bully to you he made you marry her, and you didn't even protest."

Romulus "His orders are law."

Remus "Why brother do I have to go to you? I was willing to die for you."

Romulus "I didn't ask you to… Livy is running things now."

Remus shook his head in disbelief "So, you'd rather have died then lived with having failed."

Romulus "Death before dishonor."

Remus frustrated "Your so damn selfish. I rescue you from her all those times and all you can ever seem to do is brood about how you couldn't do it!"

Romulus "All you do is drink and ask for thank you."

Remus teared up a bit "You know it is real damn hard to be your friend."

Romulus "You never wanted to be my friend. You want a pet that you could spare with. You want a bird that you could nurse back to health and make you feel better about yourself. You want green hair."

Remus crying dropped the letter and marched past him out the door. Romulus was once again left alone in his dark room.

* * *

Mai was standing in the cockpit behind Dr. Briefs. Chi-Chi, Willard and Colby were in the room too.

Chi-Chi "So can we trust the codes."

Willard "It's an older code but it's still valid."

Colby "They might want visual confirmation."

Mai "We'll need Erasa for that."

Dr. Briefs "My Grandson seems to be warming up to her."

Chi-Chi "She still our enemy until otherwise proved."

Mai "We still have some time."

Dr. Briefs "Not a lot time."

Chi-Chi "There never is. If Trunks trusts her, I choose to trust him. Mandalore awaits."

* * *

We're close to the end. I'm not sure what the number will be the final chapter, but final arc is here.


	41. Welcome To The Jungle

The Commodore in his bridge was pacing back and forth while the men below him continued to studiously work. He was a small man nearly four feet high, skinny and at the moment tense. The space station they were on was high above Mandolore. It was a massive structure made to build ships and shield the planet. The Commodore was pacing because he was well aware of Cyan's arrival.

Commodore to his com officer "So any request of my presence?"

Coms officer "No my Lord, the Grand Admiral has not requested your presence. However, Grand Admiral Byzantine has been requesting a visit to the planet. I approved it of course but Princess Livy rejected it."

Commodore nervous "You should have cleared it with her first."

Coms officer "Sorry Lord but I had no idea that I required the Princess's approval for a Grand Admiral's movements."

Commodore "Well normally you don't but we are a week from now the Grand Offensive is going to start. Billions are going to go off to glory." He thought to himself, 'If I can impress the Grand Admiral, I might just be apart of that glory as opposed to being left on guard duty.'

Coms officer tapped his ear "Lord we have an unscheduled ship approaching the planet."

Commodore to another one of his officers "Can we get a visual?"

An Imperial transport ship appeared on there screens. Commodore "Interesting do they have code clearance?"

Coms officer "Yes Lord. It's an older code by it checks out."

Commodore "Hail them, whatever going on is important and I don't want any slip ups."

On the screen in from of them appeared a pilot in gear.

Commodore "Shuttle Tityrion your codes have check out, but you are unscheduled for this sector. I demand an explanation for your presence here."

A heavy filter voice came from the pilot "My Lord we are here at the request of the Grand Admiral."

Commodore very suspicious "Is that so? Why is your cargo unlisted?"

Pilot "By order of the Grand Admiral the cargo of this ship is classified."

Commodore "Surely the Grand Admiral would have informed me of this?" (To his first officer.) "Engage the tractor beams and prepare a boarding party."

Coms officer spoke up "Lord we just received a message from the Grand Admiral. He asked that there would be no delay in his transport's arrival."

Commodore still suspicious "Cancel that last order! Open the protective screens and allow the ship to land."

The images cutout and the ship made its way to the planet.

Mai took off the pilot helmet "Man that was a close one." She got out of the seat and let Bulma take control again. Chi-Chi, Tarble, the UNIT agents and Dr. Brief was there.

Bulma "I'd new it'd work."

Mai "I'm just glad they didn't ask me to take my helmet off."

Chi-Chi "I'm just surprised that they didn't learn about ship being stolen."

Bulma "That's what happens when you doubt me, you get disappointed."

Tarble "We're not out of the woods yet but thanks to Bulma we do have a shot."

Dr. Briefs "My source told me he was going to meet us on the planet."

Tarble nodded "He must have called off the watch dogs."

Bulma "Now we get to see if your acting is up to par."

Tarble sighed and nodded "Yeah I'm honesty curious about that myself. But don't worry I've got a good impression of my brother ready to go.

Bulma "I hope so my Prince I ain't done with you yet." Chi-Chi and the others that weren't UNIT.

Tarble "Correction King, my Queen."

Chi-Chi wondered to herself 'How's Trunks going to take this?' then says to them "Lets get dressed we have a Prince to introduce."

The ship landed as in the large bay stormtroopers and officers came out to stand in attention. The ramp came down and a cadre of minor officer came to greet the visitors. Tarble walked out first wearing an Imperial version of Saiyan armor in dark red with black secondary. On his face was a look of disgust.

Emerging behind him was a single file line of five bloodguards they all had staffs. They were quickly followed by Mai who had on a black officer's uniform with an eye-patch over her right eye. She had on blood red lip stick and heavy black eyeliner. She was carrying herself like she was a pissed Bulma with a hand on her hip and a cigarette in her mouth.

Behind Mai was Bulma. She looked far less sure of herself then she normally was. She had no makeup on. She was wearing glasses and was carrying luggage. Her hair was tied up and messy. She was in a brown uniform very thing about her screamed beat down attendant.

The moment that the Imperial's saw Tarble and his tail their hand went straight to heiling.

Mai yelled out "Gentleman you have the honor to be in the presence of Prince Lucius Gero."

They yelled out 'seig heil' Tarble in a snarled at them and yelled "Go Fuck yourselves! I've been struck in that crap transport for too long. Mom I'm bored when do I get to kill things?"

Mai chuckled in her deep but fake voice "Soon my Prince." (She walked up to the lead officer blew smoke in his face.) "I'm sure Captain that that the Grand Admiral requested us to go straight to him?"

He gentle coughed from the smoke "Yes madame. I would be more then happy to give you an escort."

Mai hissed "No Captain that would not make me happy as I don't anything you could give me would make me happy." (She blew more smoke into his face.) "I don't want to be bothered by any of your men or women for that matter."

She walked past him with the others following. The Captain was left there a bit dumbstruck and annoyed. One of his fellow officers came out to him and whispered into his ear "Aren't their supposed to be seven guardsmen?"

Captain "There are. Either they're in the ship or dead. The bulletin said to be alert for Resistance attacks. Though I can see why someone might want to kill those two."

The group made it out of the hangar and came to a turbo-lift they were now lone. The group collectively sighed in relief.

Erasa definitely in one of the suits "Good work you three. Mai your complete bitch high officer was amazing…"

Mai "You in actually felt really good to verbally smack that guy around."

Continuing "Tarble I can see that you have a lot of dealings with up their own ass royal"

Tarble "Runs in the family."

Continuing "Bulma I'm going to need more desperation. You an attendant and a old one at that too. You need to seem more like your willing to 'do anything' for advancement. You've seen yuppies in your dad's company."

Bulma "I'm not old I'm merely in my 50's that's the new 30's and why do I have to be bitch girl shouldn't I have been in one of those suits?"

Erasa "As I said. You need at least a token amount of strength to use these suits besides it would make no sense if a Queen and a Prince were to arrive with bloodguard alone."

Trunks in a high pitch voice "Believe me mom you don't want to be in one of these. It might not bother you but its quite tight in the crotch region." The UNIT agents nodded in agreement.

Chi-Chi "The tightess in the chest region is kind of painfully too."

Erasa "You're just not used to armor like I am, but I must admit its tighter then my commando gear."

Mai "Can everyone stop complaining we're almost at the roof. Dr. Briefs said that instead of the Citadel the Grand Admiral will be with the Mandolore the Prince and the ambassador."

Trunks "The leader of this planet sure has a stupid name. It would be like if we called our leader Earth or something."

Mai "Hey I didn't think of the name. This was thought of long ago in a galaxy far far away. They do say they might be from a different universe, so I had no input. Now everyone shut up."

The door dinged and it open. They were on the roof of the massive skyscraper. They go to the edge. They were high above a massive city. It was filled with fly cars. The number of lights was blinding.

Bulma "Maybe we should have gotten directions?"

Chi-Chi "Nah your dad already gave me them."

Trunks "Well mom I guess I'll carry you."

Bulma blushing "Actually I like it if Tarble were to carry me."

Trunks looked at her a little confused but shrugged.

Tarble blushed "Oh I see you want me to carry you."

Bulma "Are you saying you don't want to carry me?"

Tarble "No but you want me to carry you."

Bulma "I only want you to carry me if you want to carry me."

Tarble "Well I only…"

Mai loudly coughed to get their attention "Okay I'm interrupting this loop Bulma get into lover boy's arms and I don't want to hear from either of you two talking about carrying ever again." The others minus Trunks nodded in agreement.

Trunks was in shock, but his face was hidden underneath he mask.

Bulma sensing Trunks shock however "Oh right sorry you had to find out this way son."

Trunks "No its okay. I just wasn't mentally prepared for this. I'm fine."

Erasa loudly sighed "How have these people survived this long? I beginning to doubt the MOs omni-presence. Was Bill the only one of you that understood the situation that you are in."

The others had no response to that they merely looked sad. Erasa wanted to bite her tongue but she knew that this nonsense needed to end.

Bulma got into Tarble's arms and Mai into Chi-Chi's arms. All of them flew into the air going for the Palace off into the distance.

* * *

Videl awoke with a yawn. She immediately itched her shoulder as she got up to see Gohan still just sitting there as the Elder Kai was sleeping while sitting their pointing his hands at him. It had felt like days since off of this started she thought.

Gohan eyes went to her and all she did was give in a shrug. All of this had been embarrassing and lounging around hadn't helped. Gohan turned his eyes back at the source of his frustration. A bubble had formed as the old Kai slept.

The bubble popped and the Old Kai awoke then looked at Gohan "You're not staying focused Gohan."

Gohan visible frustrated "Sorry the sound of your snoring was distracting me."

Old Kai chuckled "I must be really getting under your skin kid. You must think that this is ridiculous."

Gohan "The thought had crossed my mind."

Old Kai "Kids always think they know more than they actually do. Do you know why your sire wants my descendant dead over there?"

Gohan "No."

Old Kai "He is that last of this generations Kai's. It would means that the line is cut and Beerus dies. This world will no longer have oversight and the demons can take over."

Gohan "Then why are we just sitting here?"

Old Kai "We nearly have you at your maximum then we can work on you getting God ki."

Gohan jumped up and in a rage yelled "YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T EVEN GOING TO GET ME ON HIS LEVEL!" He said as he powered up and his hair didn't turn golden but is eyes greenish-blue. He looked at himself feeling his knew found power. He was league of what he had been. It was still no match for what Kakarrot had shown but he saw that the gap was closing.

Videl, Kibito and the Supreme Kai were all stunned. While Old Kai merely seemed frustrated that Gohan was kicking up dust into his face.

Gohan returned to normal as he looked at the Kai. Old Kai shook his head "Are you done having a tantrum?"

Gohan "I'm sorry." Said as he got back into a crossed legged position.

Old Kai "Its okay. Your just young and stupid. But you're are right on one count I really don't have much of an idea how to get you to that level. I suppose we are going to need help on that front maybe from a Saiyan?"

* * *

The team made it to the Palace the ancient scarred thing that had seen a great deal of battle over the years.

They were quickly let in and met by a woman in silken robes. She had muscles underneath her robes. Her face was flawless with a tan to it. It was not clear of her role in this place by either her appearance or mannerism as she walked like royalty.

Cheerfully she said to them "Welcome my guests. Your friend is waiting for you." She signaled them to follow her which they did.

The walls and halls that they found themselves in were rich with alien art and artifacts. Only of few of the pieces looked at all Mandolore and appeared to have been stolen from planets the Empire and them had conquered.

Mai "I'm Queen Scarlet Gero who are you Miss…?"

She chuckled and put her had to her chest "Oh I'm Madame Lys the Mandolore's chief consort."

Mai "Oh."

Lys "My dear you sound a little shocked?"

Mai "I didn't image that would you'd be so… open about that fact."

Lys "Well unlike your Emperor he can't have so many wives such as yourself, but he wished to emulate him, so he is forced to merely have concubines and consorts such as myself."

Mai "I suppose my husband has truly had an effect."

Lys "You have no idea. Before the King Cold PTO, we're the galaxy's best warriors. We reaving the stars. We were a great power once. Now we are again. We are even blessed with having two princes on the planet of the Emperor's blood. Commodus is Mandolore's ward after all."

They were led to a massive study where they found the Mandolore a man clad in armor. The Ambassador in red officer uniform. The sixteen-year-old Commodus with his black hair and tail was present with his bloodguard. But finally, there was Grand Admiral Cyan in his white officer uniform with his green hair, green eye and purple eye.

He was sitting their watching them with a grin on his face. In the moment he looked a lot like his father. The team was immediately taken a back.

Cyan itched his shoulder "I'm sorry everyone but I need a meeting with the Queen and her son."

There was no argument, but Commodus flashed a dirty look at Tarble as he walked passed. The door shut to the room leaving the group alone with Cyan.

Cyan smile went away "The door our sound proof you don't have too worry."

Mai immediately pointed a blaster at him "Good then they won't hear the shot."

Cyan threw his hands up "I'm you contact."

Mai "Yeah right you think we're stupid."

Cyan "I won't call it smart to kill the only man that could help you overthrow the Emperor."

Erasa "Wait Mai let's hear him out!"

Mai "I've seen this snake's father. His family is one of the reasons why there is an Empire in the first place."

Erasa "Videl extremely dislike maybe it was because she sensed deceit."

Willard "He's Livy's pet this is a trap."

Cyan teared up and yelled "I'm terrified of her! I've been her doll a plaything. Her favorite plaything but toys can break and are eventually set aside. She is like her father. She eats people in front of me. She's even got me to eat people. She cheats and is a jealousy woman. She paranoid and her whims are like the wind always changing. She laughed when she heard the news of my father's death in my face. Her father is a tyrant that has enslaved my people. I have first hand seen the horror of this Empire. My reasons are indeed selfish but they are my reasons."

Mai lowed her blast as Erasa said "Like I said let's hear him out. Trust me."

Cyan "I guess my sister had good taste in friends after all. Now I'm guessing Dr. Briefs is in the ship that you took?"

Mai "Yeah we figure we need someone if things went south."

Cyan "Well he can confirm that it was I that was his source. I had access to most of my dead father's information. I warned you about attack and many others. I read about freedom and I want it. There was a time before all of this when my skills could have been placed elsewhere if not for the Empire and my family. I can get on a ship to Earth. I know plenty of disaffected officers that will join our cause. We poison the Emperor, seize the palace and get most of the family while their sleeping. We can get Moffs under control and declare a republic before any of them others can mobilize. It won't be a bloodless coup but much better then a civil war."

Mai and Chi-Chi looked at each other then Mai shook her head at him as she put away her blaster. Mai "That sounds very evil."

Cyan "They're mass murders. What's a few dead babies and children against the fate of mankind? Your Gohan aside, tyrant spawn rather regularly turn into tyrants themselves."

Mai "Starting a government with the stain of innocent blood on our hands doesn't sound any better."

Cyan "Look we need a plan. I need Dr. Brief for that. I don't know how many fighters from the that side we can expect and the same goes with Jaco. We're going to need UPA support as well. It'd look strange for anyone else to come from your ship today. So, I'm going to have you spend the night. Tomorrow we can get in the details right now though I know this is going to start to look suspicious if we go on any longer. I have a wing secured for you all. No one will be going there, and we can talk more rational about what needs to be done."

It was agreed and they went off to their quarters for the fast-approaching night.

* * *

Bulma and Tarble shared a room while everyone else had their own rooms.

It was late when Trunks came to a door to knock only to see it open and Erasa there with very little on.

Erasa "Oh. Trunks just the man I kind of want see." Said as she opened the door to let him come in.

Meanwhile in his quarters Cyan got out of bed. He was wearing very little and didn't have a shirt on which showed a scar of a bite mark on his shoulder. He pressed a button on a console. He itched on his shoulders and knelt before it as a Hologram of Livy appeared before him.

Cyan grinned "My Princess everything is going as planned. They aren't sold but I'm about to have them all in one room. Soon we'll know exactly who and where our enemies are. Thought we should be glad my sister wasn't here I'm sure she would have seen through my performance."

Livy "Good you've done well."

Cyan "I know I will have some reinforcements but Tarble will beat the Prince in combat if it comes to that."

Livy "Oh my poor boy you really think I would leave even a chance of you dying up to chance? You see grandfather just laid another 'perfect' golden egg. That has already arrived. It's a good thing that he knows how to hide his energy, or they would go running."

Cyan heard a noise behind him and saw the creature. It was tall taller than most men and it had insect like features. He had a human like face but had yellow eyes. It was green with black dots over its exoskeleton.

Cyan "What is that thing?"

It spoke with a calming but dark voice "Please not thing my Lord call me Prefect."

* * *

To quote a great admiral "IT'S A TRAP!" And something tells me none of this is going to go well.


	42. Season Of The Witch

Chi-Chi was the first to awake in her room of the group. The room was made for Royalty from the moment she walked into it she was reminded of her father and Earth. She remembered what it was like in those early days so young and stupid, dreaming of a Prince and her happily ever after. She remembered the blue skies and birds chirping. She wanted to go to her window and look out and see her home, but she knew better. Dr. Briefs had told her the village and her family castle were gone. Kakarrot had it all demolished just for fun.

She got into her gi and then into the bloodguard uniform. She went to wake the other only to find that Trunks wasn't in his room then she came to Erasa's room. She opened the door to find Erasa and Trunks naked sleeping next to one another.

A blush took over her face as she slowly closed the door. She muttered to herself 'Well good for them.' Then she loudly knocked on the door like she concluded she should have done originally. Loudly she said "Erasa its time. I'm going to go get Trunks." She said smirking playing dumb.

Trunks had jumped up and was relieved that Chi-Chi as far as he knew she didn't open the door.

Erasa slower a groggier like she had been up longer then Trunks had been "A bit jumpy, are we?"

Trunks "I'm sorry but I'm afraid of my family's response to all of this."

Erasa "I don't think my family would like this either."

Trunks nodded "You're right your former comrades response minus Videl would rather be more extreme than mine family." (The two of them were getting up and started to get dressed.) "Do you really believe him?"

Erasa "I told you trust me. Videl told me all about her brother." She said facing away from him.

Trunks smiled "Don't worry I trust you Erasa."

* * *

Old Kai put his hands down "Well that's its sonny that's all I could do."

Gohan looked at the Old Kai with big eyes. Old Kai gave him a nodded and Gohan stood up and tried to go Super Saiyan like last time. Gohan felt himself surge with more power then he ever dreamed of as neither his eyes nor his hair changed. His hair stood up like he was a Super Saiyan. His aura was white, and he might haven't looked it, but he was leagues stronger then he had been.

Videl said marveling at the power she was feeling "Wow. That amazing Gohan!"

Supreme Kai and Kibito were starry eyed at this development

Supreme Kai "I knew my ancestor was a genius and not just a perv."

Old Kai pouted "Shut your mouth youngster. Now I believe you owe me a kiss from your girly."

Videl smile and joy died in seconds as she trembled in a fury. "Hey now! You said that this would make Gohan strong enough to beat the Emperor! This isn't not strong enough to beat him!"

Old Kai frustrated "The deal was for me to do it, not to beat him!"

Supreme Kai sighed "Elder that may be true, but this isn't a time for this. Regardless of the fine print the spirit of the deal this was about beating the Emperor."

Old Kai spat out the word "Traitor."

Supreme Kai put his face into his hand "Gohan you and Videl go train while we try to find a solution to your whole god problem."

Gohan and Videl meet in the field while the Kai's meet underneath a tree with a crystal ball.

Gohan "So how was the nap?"

Videl "Good. Better than just sitting there."

Gohan "At least I got a bathroom/lunch break."

Videl "See there was positives to this experience. Now I remember you said something about teaching me Kaio-ken?"

Gohan chuckled "I do recall something to that affect but there has been something that's been bugging me…"

Videl "Let me guess the fact you bit my shoulder?"

Gohan blushing the reason the mark for some reason was personal "Right. When my dad and mom gave me the lesson on the birds and bees, they sort of never said anything about that. I really sorry if I hurt you…"

Videl "Gohan I was kind of expecting it actually."

Gohan "Really?"

Videl "It's not a human thing it's a Saiyan thing. My asshole of a brother got that from Livy when he was like sixteen. Livy gave him some story of sort of a mating ritual of your alien half. So, I really wasn't surprised."

Gohan "Well okay. It's kind of weird that you knew more about body then I do."

Videl "Not only me… Okay now onto Kaio-ken."

* * *

The Kai's were looking into the crystal ball. Supreme Kai "Ancestor can Saiyan's even reach god ki?"

Kibito "I've never heard of any mortal reaching that kind of power."

Old Kai "He didn't ask you. And yes, I don't remember where, but I do remember that mortals can indeed achieve god ki. We just need a Saiyan that knows a few things."

Kibito "Well considering there are maybe two pure Saiyan's left. One who isn't going to helpful obviously the other who doesn't know a whole lot about his people."

Supreme Kai "He's right Tarble can't help him."

Old Kai "You youngsters have no imagination do you. We're in the otherworld. We don't need a living Saiyan to tell us. We have access to the dead. We can have one of them tell us what we need to know."

In the ball appeared the image of a female Saiyan with droopy spike hair. Her hair at a glance looked like Kakarrot but well removed but if anything, she looked a lot more like Tarble. She had bags under her eyes she look nearly middle aged which meant that she was a very old Saiyan on the cusp of old age and soon after death.

Supreme Kai "Ah. I don't think she'll help."

Old Kai "You know her?"

Supreme Kai "I know every Guardian of every world even if they killed the predecessor to get the job. She was trained by the Guardian of Plant until the war between the Saiyan's and the Tuffles and then she turned on him. Her son the King and her first grandson turned out as big of monsters as she was."

Old Kai "I suppose it might be a tough sell, but that would mean Tarble is also one of her grandsons. Maybe that would convince her to help."

Kibito "I suppose but I doubt she will be very helpful."

Old Kai "Yeh have like faith. She was a Guardian chosen by originally by another. Their must be a reason for it. Now bring her here. We can find out whether or not she will be of any help and let's hope that nothing between now and then interferes with our plans."

* * *

The door to the executive office opened. It was large room with a big desk that Cyan was sitting behind. He had a bottle of champagne and two glasses, one of which he was drinking from. He had a grin on his face. The other couches in the room were filled by a bunch of officers from many different branches of the Imperial military.

Cyan with his glass raised in a jovial tone "Welcome all of you and don't be worried these our fellow conspirators. All loyal to me and our cause."

Chi-Chi's team enter warily as they took there helmets off. Behind Chi-Chi came Dr. Briefs, the old man was quick across the room. He had been hidden in a troopers uniform. The old doctor seemed oblivious to the tension in the room between the two sides. Cyan and Dr. Briefs shook hands. Cyan offered him a glass and Dr. Briefs gladly took it.

Dr. Briefs "Thank you my boy."

Cyan "A toast to new friends."

They tapped glasses together. Chi-Chi while this happened made it to his side.

Erasa came behind Trunks. He whispered to her "You know I've got a bad feeling about this."

Erasa whispered back "Yeah I'm getting poor vibes myself. Don't worry I got your back."

Trunks whispered, "Good to know."

Dr. Briefs and Chi-Chi took chairs right in front of Cyan. Chi-Chi was not having any of this. "If you intended to put me at ease with all of this Cyan, you have failed."

Cyan "You realize none of these are armed? If wanted to betray all of you it would have been better to try it the moment you took your rooms. I assure you the plan is to kill the Emperor and destroy the royal family Gero."

Dr. Briefs "As much as I would like to believe you. She does bring a good point. This isn't what we agreed."

Cyan "Situation has changed. Fortune smiles on us. Dr. Gero is dead. Died peacefully in his sleep having given the universe yet another monster I'm told, with this the Emperor will be quite busy. If there was a single thing in this universe that bastard cared about it was that man. Now their nothing he cares about, but the funeral will have him call in all the family. Commodus has already been recalled for this reason. My agents tell me that similar orders have been given. This will be the perfect opportunity to strike."

Dr. Briefs "That does sound tempting but giving you any of our people requires a great deal of trust on our part."

Cyan "I would hope so. If you would be stupid enough to hand that kind of information over to someone wearing this uniform, there wouldn't be a Resistance in the first place. I misspoke early I merely meant that I need you people to rise up with mine when the time comes. I give you the names of mine so you can tell yours who to trust when the shooting starts. Not everyone is here but I can hand you the rest."

Dr. Briefs "If that is the case how many soldiers do you have?"

Cyan "Million plus. Tiny I know but most of the loyalists are sheep. They follow orders and rarely question said orders. However, if we take out leadership its highly unlike that they will know enough to react. In the future there might be resistance but by then they will hopefully disarmed."

Chi-Chi "That's rather optimistic."

Cyan "True. Its likely that it won't go as smoothly as planned. Most battle plans don't survive first contact with the enemy. Jaco can you get us in contact with the high command of the UPA?"

Jaco stepped forward. He looked nearly recovered from his experience, but Tights was at his side anyways "Yes I can get you in touch with them. They may need some convincing, but if they are then we'll have the entirety of UPA on our side."

Cyan "That's very reassuring after all, I know for a fact that we are quite numbered. However, I do wonder if your side could be trusted after all it was one of your that gave up the Resistance on Ericama."

Dr. Briefs "Wait what about Ericama?"

Cyan "Ericama oh I was there at meeting for that invasion."

Dr. Briefs suddenly nervous and hiding it badly "Oh right. I… Chi-Chi and I need a second to discuss matters if you don't mind."

Cyan sighed "Oh damn. You know, don't you?" Said as he pressed a button under the desk and the doors slammed open to reveal a horde of troopers as Cell appeared next to Chi-Chi. In one chop he took out Chi-Chi before she could react.

Tarble turned Super then charge Cell only to be easily knocked aside. Trunks raise his blaster to shoot Cyan only to find a sharp pain hit the back of his neck. He fell to the ground with Erasa standing over him stone faced. She had knocked him out.

Cyan grinned "Alright you know its over. Throw down your weapons or we'll start kill you."

Mai looked over to Erasa staring bloodly daggers at her. Erasa walked over to her and took the blaster out of her hand. Erasa looked her dead in the eyes "I guess I'm more loyal then you realized."

Mai "I should have known."

Erasa coldly stated "Yes you should have."

Bulma next to Mai tried to take a swing at her that Erasa easily caught and push Bulma into the hand of officer.

Cyan taking great pleasure in all of this chuckled. "Oh, did the ruthless elite commando hurt your feelings. You people are fools. You really thought that a soldier like her would turn so easily because of a few board games?"

Mai in a calm rage "They knew we were coming. You told them."

Erasa nodded in agreement then spun on her heel "Take them away." She said while not looking at them.

Erasa marched up to the desk as the group was being cuffed and led away. Erasa smashed her fists on the desk. "I don't enjoy being used Cyan."

Cyan a little miffed at her tone "That's Grand Admiral to you Commander."

Erasa frustrated "I told you the night was perfect to seize them, yet you seemed will to go on with this farce until they found out."

Cyan laid back a bit into his chair "I sense an accusation in there."

Erasa "These are yours and the Princess's men."

Cyan coyly "So what? Are you saying that this was some sort of wild plot to seize the Empire, kill the Emperor, and put my mistress on the throne? I hope you have a lot more proof then wild claims Commander."

Erasa growled "I suppose not. Where are you taking them?"

Cyan smirked "Since plans changed Earth like before but to present them to the Emperor, along with yourself. You got yourself an iron handled trident. Your bravery and loyalty in this matter has been above the call of duty. You'll be Captain after this I assure you."

Erasa "If you think your trinket and title makes me like you Grand Admiral then I'm glad to disprove you of that fact."

Cyan "You mistake me, I encourage you to say something."

Erasa looked far more unsure "Why?"

Cyan "You were getting that trinket and title no matter what. But I do wonder what your parents must think of you?"

Erasa "Are you bringing my parents into this?"

Cyan chuckled some more "Are you Commander? Don't worry you new friends will live. This is a great day in the Empire. This is the victory of order over the Resistance."

Erasa "You don't have Videl or Gohan yet."

Cyan "We have his mother and the rest of his family. The moment he hears of this he will be forced to try and get them back. He will face the Emperor and he will lose, and it is as simple as that."

* * *

Maybe our heroes were a bit too trusting. I hope Gohan doesn't fly off the handle when he hears about this the kai's sort have a plan.


	43. Everybody Plays The Fool

Videl took her stance while being watched by Gohan. She clenched her fists as the energy came to her. Red covered her aura as she shined. Gohan stared clapping as she then let it go. Videl was panting as he came over to her.

Gohan smiling "You did well."

Videl nodded "Yeah but I didn't keep it for long."

Gohan "That's how it worked for me, and besides you don't want to stay like that for too long it'll take too much from you."

Videl "It does already feel like I just got out of the gravity chamber."

Gohan's ears perked up "The Empire has those too?"

Videl "They have tons of those, just about every ship I've been on had one. They have us in their all the time. Either because we're going to a planet with high gravity or because it makes exercise/training quicker and more effective."

Gohan "You know the funny thing is, that your world does sound all that strange at times."

Videl "Well that's because I thought it was normal."

Gohan "No I mean… All this training and fighting. Mom's been training me all my life, some of my favorite moments with Trunks, hunting with my dad. I never liked killing things, but your world doesn't sound all that foreigner."

Videl "Well your…Sire said to us once in one of his many speeches that 'Inside every human is a Saiyan waiting to get out.' He's reworked us to be more like him."

Gohan looked wounded "So maybe there is a monster in me too."

A strange woman's voice "I won't say that young one."

Gohan looked over to see that the Supreme Kai had come back with a woman. She had a black hood over her head connected with a cloak of the same color. She had a tail around her waist. She was rather shorter but that may have been her slumped posture. In one of her hands was a wooden staff it looked ancient. There was a halo above her hood, she was dead. Gohan could sense weird energy coming from her. This woman was a Saiyan, but her energy felt like the Kai's and he didn't get that empty feeling like he did with the Emperor.

Witch "So this is the one you want me to teach?" (The Kai nodded. She sniffed the air.) "Hmph. He's Saiyan but not fully. Half-breed his mate's kind. Why should I help you Kai?"

Supreme Kai "You've committed a lot of sins. If you help us, then your sentence could be reevaluated by Yemma."

Witch "Ha… And would do the same for my sons and grandson?"

Supreme Kai unsure "Well…."

Witch "That's what I thought. Youngster who's your Saiyan parent? Are they third, second or first?"

Gohan didn't know the answer. So Videl interjected "His sire was a third class Kakarrot Gero Mam."

Witch "Hmph… I asked your mate not you. Why didn't you know the answer youngster?"

Gohan "Well… I…"

Witch "Enough." (She spoke to Supreme Kai.) "The feckless one told me that my grandson was in danger. This is getting us nowhere. He has power I can tell just by looking at him, but I can also tell he is unwilling to us it. This is pointless. He will not be able to stop any great evil.

Gohan got frustrated his hands tightened into fists "Who even are you monster? I bet your exactly like him!"

Witch "Well now there is a spark of something at least. You want to know who I am youngster? I was the Guardian of Vegeta, I was Queen to Vegeta the second. Mother to the third and Grandmother to the fourth. I saw my first world died when I was but child and it was my own world. We went from many clans to but one clan. Sadala I remember it well. I was an orphan and a feral. I was raised by the Guardian of Sadala the man who stop the last Super Saiyan. I was trained by the Guardian of Plant when I came to that planet with my people. The Tuffles killed my mate so I kill them all. I was the last of us to truly know our history. Before we merely became puppets of the PTO and Cold. I lived to see my people died. Killed by whim of a tyrant. I have seen the rise and fall of my people. Now child who are you?"

Gohan seemed at a loss of what to say back so the old woman came up to him.

Witch "Fine! This will be easier anyways." She placed her hand on his head. Gohan felt his thoughts being read. While this was happening, he got a better look and her face. She had smelled old and her eyes confirmed it. Her black eyes looked less shiny. She had big bags under them. A human would have said she was thirty or forty but his Saiyan senses were telling him she was much older than that.

Witch removed her hand "I thought you looked familiar. Your mother I think I know her somehow maybe? I dream perhaps. One that tired to tell me the future. Those dreams are the worst they never make any sense and always hard to recall. So, this is all that is the legacy of my people?"

Gohan "Well I never was really raised…"

Witch "Not you, him both of them and I suppose you too but more them. Kakarrot's mutilated our memory and these humans. Tarble hates us and he has turned us into some sort of shrine made of lies. We're so much more once. I'm to blame too but still."

The witch looked so sad like she had been destroyed in but reading Gohan's mind. Gohan "What's wrong?"

Witch "Our people. I think I found something worse then death. We have become a slogan. Did they think he summed us up or does he think that? This is a bad joke. All of this is." She became weak at the knees and Gohan helped her to a rock where she sat down.

Gohan "It's not that bad."

Witch "You know nothing Gohan. We weren't the best, but this is cruel. Our bodies dug up and used for a marionette show. Our graves have been defiled. This can't stand I will help you Gohan. If nothing else, then to give us peace."

* * *

The door to the cell block opened up. Trunks woke up. He had on the ki-blocking cuffs and worse, yet he found himself suspended above the floor due to an energy field. He found that Tarble and Chi-Chi next to him and were in the same predicament.

He looked and saw Mai and the others in cells cuffed. Tons of troopers were present along with Cell. The Imperials all heiled as Cyan and Erasa entered. Erasa was now dressed in her brown uniform.

Cyan "At ease men…prefect. Everyone but Prefect leave we have things to discuss with the prisoners."

The troopers began to leave. The group was giving dirty looks at the two, but Trunks was staring in a rage at Erasa. Erasa could sense the stare but didn't acknowledge it. Cyan with a wine glass in his hand was smirking at the tension in the air.

Cyan "Well ladies and gentlemen I hope you've all been enjoying my hospitality. Its so rare that I get to do this sort of thing. But then again, it's not every day that the entire heads of the Resistance is in Imperial hands. I suppose even now as we speak there are tons of people waiting with bated breath for Dr. Briefs to tell them how to oppose us. But will hear nothing until they see him on TV. Can you imagine the looks on their faces? The hope what little was left of it erased from them."

Chi-Chi "You can shove it up your…" Cyan took out a remote control as Chi-Chi was talking and pressed a button shocking her. She screamed out in pain.

Cyan shook his head and made a sort of clicking noise "No. No. No, you speak when asked a question girly and I don't like being yelled at. You see I'm in control here, not you. None of you ever had someone standing over you did you. News flash you've lost." (He took his finger off the button and Chi-Chi stopped screaming.) "Now be a good little bitch and listen up. We're taking you to Earth. My lovely paramour tells me that the Emperor is more then happy to host you all."

Dr. Briefs shouted at him "All of that shit you spewed was lies."

Cyan looked at him then shocked Trunks who screamed out "Didn't I make it clear that I don't like being shouted at old man?" He took his finger off the button.

Chi-Chi looking saw that Erasa looked quite uncomfortable with all of this. Erasa was sweating a bit at both her and Trunks torture.

Cyan looked sideways at Erasa because he had sensed her unease. He looked at Dr. briefs then and said "Any good 'lie' has a kernel of truth in it. O she a ruthless bitch, power hungry, unfaithful, brutal and without any redeeming (by your people definition of course) of values. Of course, I love all those things about her. She's my ticket to the big time. And if she gave a shit about anything but herself then she wouldn't be as interesting."

Chi-Chi calmly "Then you know she will probably turn on you one day."

Cyan "See how nice it is to not scream at each other. Your right she probably will, but hell nothing lasts forever. We're all dying so I'm acting accordingly. This is the fun route to power, full of sex, wine, and torture. Case in point." He pressed a button and Trunks, Chi-Chi, and Tarble all started screaming in pain as they were being electrocuted.

Cyan turned to look at Erasa who was cringing "Grow a spine woman." He tossed her the remote and Erasa quickly turned it off. Cyan "You betrayed these morons and whatever hang up you have, you should probably kill in you because their lifespans are rather short. Your going to be an Admiral one day act like it."

Cyan started to laugh walked away leaving Erasa with them and Cell.

Cell "He has a point."

Erasa shoot the monster a dirty look "I don't take orders from you creature."

Mai "Gohan is going to come for us!"

Erasa "I'm sure he would like to but moment he would try he would discover that he can't get a read on you. The shields now do more then just stop attacks. He can't read your ki and he won't be able to until we reach Earth, when you are in the Emperor's presence. Now I didn't ask to be a spy you people force me to be one. You can all think what you want about be, but this is reality. I'm loyal to my people and to my race. I'm a soldier and this was fucking war. In a couple of days, we will be at Earth enjoy your time till then."

She signaled the troopers and they came in her handing the control to another officer before leaving having made sure not to look Trunks directly in the face.

* * *

Gohan interested "How will you help me?"

Witch "My mentor was the Super Saiyan God. He was the Guardian of Sadala and he taught me how to do it. Unfortunately, there has not be a descent amount of Saiyan left when I was in the mode to try it to make it work. I knew if it could stop the Legend it could stop Frieza. We need six Saiyans of honor and heart to send the energy to you so that you could ascend. The power won't last for long enough, so you'll have to absorb the god ki and keep it. However, it won't be a huge challenge you already have mastery over your own given ki after all."

Gohan "Okay that sound good. What will it be like?"

Witch "I'm not sure. The idea was always alien to me accepting another strength instead of your own. He was beyond pride, truly enlightened."

Gohan "Well your right that does feel odd."

Witch "We have our pride. Don't let them take it from you. We must tell the kai's what I need."

She got up helped to her dismay by Gohan. Witch "Boy, I'm not a cripple."

Gohan "Yeah and I'm not a boy."

Witch nodded "True. Is it mad that you might be the true last of us?"

Gohan "What?"

Witch "Your sire as an image of us distorted by his own hate and rage. Tarble see us as butchers and apes. You didn't even know us. We got worse but the best of us is in you and maybe Tarble. We were better once. We killed only when we needed to. We were explorers. We had cultures. We had ideas and made things. We were more then just parts we were the sum of those parts. We were people now as I said we are a slogan… a curse on the lips."

Gohan "Maybe I can do better."

Witch "Perhaps you can… before you go I will give you all I know."

The two made their way to the Kai and found them all to have dower faces.

Gohan "What's going on?"

Supreme Kai "Gohan I have something bad I have to tell you."

On the magic ball was an image of his family in the ship on their way to Earth.

* * *

Okay the next two chapters are the last and they're going to be long so prepare to wait but they will be explosive.


	44. End Of The Line

Gohan panicked "We got to go and get them." He immediately put his hand to his head.

Supreme Kai "I don't think that's going to help Gohan."

Gohan snarled he wasn't really listening "Why can't I find them!"

Old Kai sighed "For starters you're in the otherworld, for second's they have a shield around them. That battlecruiser is built with you and Chi-Chi in mind."

Gohan thinking quickly "Wait does that mean Kibito and Shin can get me over there."

Supreme Kai and Kibito both began itch their heads and made a sort of 'aw' sounds.

Gohan frustrated "Well can't you?!"

Witch shook her head "They can, but they shouldn't."

Videl had come up behind Gohan. She looked just as pissed as what was being said.

Gohan red with anger "Well why shouldn't they!?"

Witch "Why do you think they didn't come in person to save you last time?" (She sighed.) "The young never paying attention at where they are, or what they are doing. You remember the demon lady that he was with, right?" (She poked him with her staff.) "The moment they come into the range she'll be able to follow them. This place will no longer be safe. This place is the center of the otherworld, the center of cosmic stability in the universe. If they do what you suggest they will play right into her hands. She will come with Kakarrot, they will kill them and this planet. The demon realm will be able to merge with ours and well then things will go straight off cliff. As bad as you might want to help them, the universe takes precedence. I won't pretend to know how you feel but I've lost my entire race and family mostly. Your family is still alive. If they wanted to kill them, they would've done it already. They want them alive. Your monster of a sire wants to gloat and showoff. They have time Kakarrot wants them."

Gohan calmed down "Okay but we got to do something."

Witch "Something hmph? Always what must be done. I've meet plenty like you. You are reckless. This is not a game; the fate of the universe is at stake here. We get you god ki then we do something. Do you think that Bill would want you to sacrifice yourself?

Gohan said deeply in thought "No."

Witch "Good. I think we've seen enough dead heroes." (She turned to the Kai's.) "Shin I need you to bring the original six that helped my… mentor become the first Super Saiyan God."

Supreme Kai "Why not just bring him?"

Witch sighed, she looked uncomfortable "I have failed him in every sense of that word. I doubt that he has any wish to see me. It would be better for us to not involve him."

Supreme Kai "Well I'll get them but the papers to get them here will take a while, now tell me their names."

* * *

The super carrier 'Pride' appeared out of hyperspace with its escorts above the Earth. The door slammed open to the cell block and Cyan walking with Erasa behind him.

Cyan "I hoped you enjoyed your stay. Congratulation everyone that isn't Jaco you have finally come home. Welcome back to the pale blue dot."

They were taken from themselves and marched single file to the hangar with Cyan in lead the rest behind him. At the hangar they were meet by another Grand Admiral Byzantium. His hair was purple and his eyes violet.

Cyan a little shocked heiled at him and he heiled back "Byzantium? Why are you here?"

Byzantium spoke like a gentleman "Emperor's orders. He wanted me to help you escort them to the planet."

Cyan turned to his Admiral "Is this true?"

The Admiral looked at his pad "Yes my Lord, the message just came in."

Cyan "Very well."

They all got into the ship with the prisoners stuffed into cells and the Imperials up front. Byzantium sat right next to Erasa.

Byzantium "You've done wonders for the Empire commander. You should be most proud of your work."

Erasa irritated "I don't need to be reminded of it."

Byzantium "Faulien you sound disappointed in your work. Is it that you have seen the true mechanics behind the Empire?" (She looked and him funny and he whisper into her ear.) "You think I don't know what the snakes were planning? The Princess and him are not as careful as they think. Don't worry when the time comes your family will be safe. They are already in my custody, just say the truth when you are called upon if you are asked."

Erasa sighed and shook her head, she whispered back "Oh, so my family is in your hands. I suppose you want the Moff seat too and if I don't say anything, they are dead."

Byzantium still whispering "No you paint a wonderful picture of anyone else in my seat but not me. I wish to be one of the three Moffs but not for the reason you think. The only thing you have to do is keep with my men when he orders the Brief's to be taken away."

Erasa still whispering "Why?"

Byzantium "Because you've seen who runs this show and I hope you realized that there is no honor in any of this."

Erasa nodded. She suddenly felt she had just agreed to something, she just didn't know what yet.

Dr. Briefs whispered into both Tarble's and Chi-Chi's ear. "I think that guy is my contact."

The two looked at the doctor then at Byzantium. Chi-Chi "Maybe we're not dead yet."

* * *

The ship landed and soon they were brought out. Chi-Chi looked at the extravagance on display. The walk way of the landing pad led to an entrance to The Palace. In front of the Palace was statue of Kakarrot. It was made all of gold. In his right hand was a sphere made to look like the Earth. The statue was gripping the globe, its fingernails digging into the sphere.

On the doors and the wall was a mural that seemed to depict his triumph on Earth. Everything about it was seemed to be made to offend her. On it showed the dead that she had long mourned. Krillin sliced open by Kakarrot ki. Yamcha with his heart ripped out of chest. Roshi with a hole through his stomach. Chiaotzu blown up by his mouth blast. Launch with her crushed throat.

The only one that was missing was Tien. He must have been airbrushed out of history. He hated failure and perhaps that was what Tien represented.

The doors were opened, and they were marched into the Palace. The halls were filled with paintings. They ranged from many time periods and even many planets. They had all been stolen of course. Everything that was this place was stolen down to the very Earth it laid on. It had all been well organized but not by him.

She doubted he viewed this stuff the Palace included as anything more then trophies. He hoarded it the same reason dragon hoard gold in fairy tales. Because the stuff is shiny, and people might come and try and take it from him one day. The monster probably only needs a cave to himself but this was what rulers did, so he must too.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She knew he was behind the next door. She just prayed that she would die before Kakarrot did anything to her or that Gohan would make his appearance.

She came through and saw him up there on his throne of twisted metal made of the instruments of war. His black eyes were shining as she knew they would be. At his sides were Yurin and Tanman on his left on his right was Towa.

They were all smiling. On the steps leading to (the would-be god) was his children the four oldest. Romulus on the top followed by Remus, Livy and Gracchus. To the left side of the throne somewhat hidden in shadows was Piccolo holding that Guardian staff grinning. Behind Piccolo were three cyborgs 13, 14 and 15. Lining the room was a horde of blood guard.

Kakarrot clapped as loudly as he could as Chi-Chi and the other were led in and made to go on their knees like a this was an execution. There was a silence as orbs swirled around them which must have been camera's showing the universe that they had been caught. Then Kakarrot snapped his fingers and the orbs flew away.

Kakarrot "You know it's funny. It kind of feel's like I just killed trillions right there. A galaxy, no a universe's hope dashed in a few frames. You know I was afraid you'd come in here and you would look like a defeated army, broken lifeless, ready to die and not resist. But like always you didn't disappoint. Instead you come to me like I always knew you would. Eyes burning with steel and fire. Plotting, scheming and full of determination. Beaten but still looking like your about to rip me apart. Your what I have always wanted a nemesis. One that would fight me still the stars all turned black and faded into the night. Its so hard to put my feelings into words. Who hates me more then you? Who breathes like every breath is an insult to me? Who but you? Chi-Chi. Fucking hell, I think you complete me, to tell you the truth. I'm only sad that this shit after all this time it has come to an end. I might had enjoyed it, if I were on my death bed and you were still out there. You're a Sand mandala finely done with work and care put into it telling a beautiful story of rage and revenge, that I'm about to pour down the drain. Here I am about to make my Empire complete but look at you I realize that nothing will ever be as fun as all of this. I will have no more obstacles, no more foes for me to beguile, outsmart and overpower at all at your level."

Chi-Chi snapped "I'm no one special you only say that to make yourself feel bigger. You only say that because I eluded you for so long. You couldn't stand that a mere human was your truest enemy because it wasn't just me it was all of us. Most of us without power. We weak humans defied you. You'll never be safe because you can't kill freedom. We might die but it will live on."

Kakarrot amused "Who said anything about killing you?" (He paused.) "You know my orders were to destroy humanity and I think I have been doing a pretty damn good job at it. There're more human then there has ever been before but instead of human they think more like my people or at the least their ancestors. They 'exterminate', they don't go to war. They hate, they don't fear. They breed, they don't love. They live to kill, not kill to live. They are strong, not weak. I have taught them like a good father should. I have beautifully mutilated them like I did to you. Cut in off pieces of them as they screamed and cried out in agony." (He licked his lips.) "The sounds they have made. Byzantium can you step in front of the throne?"

He nodded, heiled and came forward "You wanted to talk to me my Emperor?"

Kakarrot "I've been wondering has Cyan and my sweet daughter been ploting against me?"

Byzantium smiled "Undoubtly as you thought my Emperor." (Cyan and Livy looked stunned as both were seized. Remus and Gracchus turned Livy to face the Emperor.) "They were plotting to use the resistance to assassinate you and take the throne."

Kakarrot said very creepily "My sweet, sweet girl. You must think me an idiot. You might have intelligence, smoking hot good looks that would have easily made you one of my wives. But this is me were talking about. Never try to backstab the guy that made it into an art form. Now I could just spank you here and now but that seems a little harsh so I'm going to put you into a timeout for a little while."

They we're hang cuffed and about to be led away by Gracchus. Livy screamed out "I made this moment happen father!"

Kakarrot raised his hand and they stopped "Grandfather this is your funeral what do you think?"

To the right of the throne out of the dark shadows came Dr. Gero. He had on a yellow and black pin striped with a black odd hat tall with the handled-trident above his face. He had on a black vest, brown pants with white and black tennis shoes. The ancient man looked younger. Everyone seemed a bit confused at his presence as all believed the man to be dead.

Kakarrot chuckled "The rumors of my grandfather death were greatly exaggerated. Now they were true but I'm the god of death. So, I willed him back."

Dr. Gero "More accurately my tech brought me back. I need never die. My heart stopped, but it was replaced. Now I can live as long as I wish. Son your girl has betrayed you. You have the right to teach her a lesson but what is more important is what to do with this Grand Admiral."

Kakarrot sat back "You are right, like in most things." (He appeared in front Byzantium.) "You've done me as great service, but you have also lie to me."

Byzantium tried to move but he was grabbed by Kakarrot by the shoulder and prevented from even turning.

Kakarrot darkly "You see. I'm am all seeing. You wanted to go to Mandalore because you were their source. You were the one warned them about us on Ericama. You got Teal killed and you had the gall to come here and ask for his seat. While you were planning to free them!?"

A steel look came to Byzantium eyes as he spat out "Long live the Resistance. Long live freed and liberty. Their will be a free humanity again, tyrant!"

Kakarrot nodded "Better final words then most."

Kakarrot open his mouth and his face rushed towards the man's throat. In a split second he took a chuck out of it and he swallowed it. Blood came shooting out of the hole as the man tried to scream but no longer had vocal cords. Kakarrot teeth dove back in as he was covered in blood. The scene was like one out of a nature documentary. That of a scene of a lion diving its head into the body of a still living prey. He was taking bites as the prey whips about trying to defend itself until it suddenly stops as its dead.

Chi-Chi and her group barely held themselves together as they were turning green and blue. The scene didn't end when he stopped moving. Kakarrot was eating his way through the man. After a painful minute Kakarrot head emerged from the man's torso, the man's liver or kidney unclear in his teeth as he chewed.

His hair was slicked back from the tons of blood holding it down, but the hair took its shape quickly. His right hand ripped off the man's head with ease and he shoved the man's head into her face.

Kakarrot "Sorry sweetie but he ain't helping you out now." (With his left hand he moved the man's mouth and pretended to be him.) "'Sorry Cheech but my dumb ass got caught. Better hope Gohan shows up soon.'"

Chi-Chi her lip trembling with rage "Hell is too good for you."

Kakarrot tossed the head away were it caught by one of the many bloodguardmen. "You know what to do with it." (His attention back on her.) "Sweetie they never made a hell for me cuz they never saw me coming. Now I wonder which of your friends do I have to start eating before your boy decides to show up. I know a way to get him here in an instant, but I hate being interrupted in that sort of thing." (He angled upwards. Talking to Erasa and the men.) "Take the Briefs away. Torture her kid until they agree to start working for us. Take Cyan and my Princess to their cells."

Erasa picked up Trunks. The soldiers the Doctor, Tights and his mother. They were marching down the halls. Trunks wanted to throw up because of that scene and the fact Erasa was touching him. He decided he was going to look at her in her eyes but found she was looking elsewhere.

The men were a collection of Cyan's and Byzantium's. Their eyes were darting back and forth. There was an icy tension in the march. All of them had reason to be unhappy with all of this and then Trunks realized some of these men were of the Resistance they had to be.

They came to a place in the hall right before the room. The group stopped and Erasa cracked her neck. She whispered to herself "Okay." She raised her blaster and shot Cyan's Admiral. Cyan's and Byzantium's men took each other out in a hail of blaster fire. Erasa meanwhile, shoved Trunks and his family to the ground.

Byzantium's men were the only ones left standing as Erasa picked up the Briefs and smashed their cuffs.

All of the Briefs were stunned. Bulma "What do you think your doing?"

Erasa hissed "Something really stupid."

One of the soldiers "What's the plan?"

Erasa "Don't know haven't thought that far ahead yet…"

Trunks grabbed her by the hand and looked her in the eyes. Neither seemed to know what to feel.

Erasa "I'm not asking you to forgive me."

Trunks "I don't know if I can."

Erasa "Good…We got a job to do and I can have you all moppy."

They stopped as they suddenly felt him appear in the throne room.

Erasa "Well there's the cavalry. Videl late as usual and your bro. Looks like we have a real fight on our hands."

* * *

 **Earlier**

Gohan was nervously tapping his foot as he waited for the ancient Saiyan's to arrive. Videl was below watch the magic ball.

The witch was in front of him as sighed "Relax."

Gohan "My family is in danger and you want me to relax?"

Witch "Better then panicking… You need to focus. If it'll calm you down. I'll give you my knowledge."

She placed her thump on his forehead and Gohan mind was suddenly bombarded with knowledge of the past. Gohan frustration turned to amazement. It was like he had read a million books.

Witch "That was intended to be my parting gift but that tapping was just so annoying."

Gohan "What is this?"

Witch "History, to the best of my knowledge of the Saiyan race. Its filled with heroes, villains, normals, brave people, cowards, brilliance, stupidity, dreams and nightmares. Same as your humans. We're all gone now. Violence took everything."

Gohan "No, it didn't. I can do better."

Witch "Perhaps, you can."

The Supreme Kai appeared with six Saiyan's in toe. Gohan knew them now. They we're all the Super Saiyan's God's friends all from clans different he realized from the Saiyan that survived. The led was Snip he was from the clan Root. His skin was pale. His face weathered. He was a giant towering over even Gohan. He wore not armor but thick furs. His people lived in the cold in the north.

Next was Zuc of the Frit clan. His skin was of a tanner color. He was dressed lighter; his armor was thin more made for show then fighting. He seemed cultured. He been in fights, but he had also read a book once. He was the same size of Vegeta. He was very happy almost bubbling with excitement.

Then Shal of clan Bulb. She was a tiny woman. Her skin was nearly orange. Her armor was elaborate with what were good luck charms. It was brightly colored and flashy. It was also not made for show. It was well worn merely repainted and maintained.

Celt of Stem Clan. He had fair skin like Snip but his was covered with freckles. His armor was thick and cover too in symbols but his were simply like cave drawings. The same symbols marked his skin as well. His left eye was missing but not covered over.

Cassa of clan Tuber. She had a dark brown skin color. Her armor was thin but very worn. Her skin was marked with symbols of battle and culture. They were tattoos. That must have indicated achievements and beliefs.

Spina of clan Leave. She was dressed the most oddly. Her armor was a single thin chest plate. She barely had on anything. Her skin was a tan one. She was mostly dressed in leaves. She never looked like she had fought once in her life.

Gohan knew what Saiyan's looked like but none of them really fit what he had seen.

Witch sensing his confusion "Clan Veg may have been the only survivors from Salada but they weren't the only kind to have ever exist. Even this is only a hand full of what once was. We might have all had onyx eyes and jet-black hair in youth but otherwise we were varied like your human's."

Spina walked towards both her and Gohan. "So, this is who you wanted us to give our power?"

Witch bowed to the six "My elder spoke of you all and his friendship with each of you. You all gave your lives to save our people and our world I humbly ask you to help his daughter do it again.

Snip sniffed "You smell nothing like him."

Witch "He was not my true sire but my savior when I was but an infant." They're attention turned to Gohan

Shal "He's a strong one. Not that he's seen many battles."

Snip "He mated too. Maybe that make him too cautious."

Cassa looked at Videl who had come to see this "Your looking for problems. She's more a fighter then him."

Zuc looking them both over "He has great taste and so does she. I like them."

Celt "The gods do seem to want us to help."

Spina "His heart is pure."

Supreme Kai looking ragged "Can we just do this already! I never want to see another piece of paper in my life and I just want to get to the part where you give him god ki!"

Old Kai came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder "It was really that much paper work?"

Supreme Kai "It was nearly a week of me just signing and reading legal forms. It was hell!" He said tearing up a bit.

Old Kai patted him on the back "Yeah it sounds like it."

Gohan flabbergasted "That's why it took so long!"

Witch "Universe is run by paper pusher's. It's a soulless bureaucracy, that only also the most incompetent succeed in running. Case in point the Kai and Beerus." (Neither of the Kais heard her as they were too busy feeling sorry for themselves.) "Maybe Kakarrot isn't as power as I thought if these three represent the greatest threat to his rule. Gohan its time."

Videl and the Witch stepped away as the Saiyan's from the distance past surrounded him and held their hands. They glowed with yellow energy as a power flowed from them to him.

Witch "Feel the energy. Hold onto it. And make it yours."

Power swirled around Gohan as his hair turned red and glow unearthly. It was not the blinding light of Super Saiyan but a calmer odder supernatural glow. Gohan looked surprised as he felt himself this was enough yet. The power seemed to go but Gohan had drawn it inwards.

Witch "Good now make it your own."

It was like an explosion as his hair went from red to a blue. His aura was more like a Super Saiyan. It was blinding and brimming with power. The ancient Saiyans were blow away. For a second, he was almost turning white, but it stayed at blue.

Everyone was stunned as they felt the power on display. Gohan checked himself over.

Witch "Well you are the strongest Saiyan I can think of."

Gohan "Its time I'm ready."

The Witch nodded "Agreed." Videl rushed over to him, as he powered down.

Supreme Kai "Wait a second, I'm coming too."

Kibito "No that would not be wise. I will go with Gohan and help him. You stay. She will come here you will need to stop her." (The Supreme Kai nodded. Kibito came forward.) "It will be an honor to deliver you to your enemy. You may have been worth of my master's trust."

Gohan "I'm guessing that'll be as close as I get to a compliment?"

Kibito nodded and put his hand on Gohan shoulder as he held hands with Videl. And then they were gone.

* * *

Kakarrot grabbed hold of Mai and held her by her throat as he looked into Chi-Chi's eyes. He had decided his way of making Gohan show up the moment the Briefs had left.

Kakarrot "The suits aren't important enough. Your too much fun and Tarble gets the Royal treatment so you go first. Any last words?" (Mai was choking and couldn't respond.) "Okay will go with 'stop choking me please.'"

Just then Gohan, Videl and Kibito appeared in front of Chi-Chi. Gohan eyes meet Kakarrot's. They were surrounded by enemies.

Kakarrot merely smiled "Well… took you long enough kiddo."

* * *

Spring has come, end of the winter and series next time.


	45. House Of The Rising Son

Since I sensed that you didn't like all of my ending I'm giving you more before the Epilogue.

* * *

There was a tense silence in the air after Kakarrot had last spoken. No one had moved a muscle. Towa was the only one that seemed at all nervous as most had on their poker faces.

Kakarrot was grinning as he gripped Mai's head. "You finally bother to show up."

Gohan with icy determination in his voice "Let her go."

Kakarrot "Make me…" Before Kakarrot could even finish he was sent upwards by a punch from Gohan, who had upper cut him in the face. Gohan had grabbed Mai and broke her cuffs. He put her feet on the ground then broke everyone else's cuffs.

Kakarrot surprised "Well I'll be a monkey's… Color me impressed." (He whistled.) "Boys and girls go show him whose boss."

Cell, Piccolo, Romulus, Remus, Gracchus, 13, 14, 15, Yurin and Tanman appeared around Gohan.

Piccolo "Come on! He might be tough but the lot of us should be able to deal with him."

The ten at once charged the Demi-Saiyan and where at once repulsed by his energy. Cell recovered faster then the others and charged Gohan again.

Cell found that Gohan had raised his hand and had pointed it at his face. Gohan fired at Cell and the creature screamed out as it was turned to dust by Gohan.

Piccolo looked panicked "How in…?"

Kakarrot stood before his seat and began to clap loudly, he whistled "Bravo. Magnificent… My seed is certainly strong. You just proved yourself the second strongest in the universe. My word this is a nice surprise. Grandpa are you seeing this?"

Dr. Gero who was below looked frightened. His long-term project had just vaporized like it was nothing. Then he looked and saw that demon-witch had gone. She had no doubt abandoned them because she hadn't liked the odds.

Dr. Gero "Son… perhaps it would be best if we come to some sort of arrangement with them?"

Kakarrot looked at his Grampa confused "What? I think you're over estimating their chances." (Kakarrot appeared in front of Gohan and the two stared into one another's eyes.) "Time to play boy."

Gohan shook his head "I didn't come here to play. I came here to kill you."

Kakarrot shrugged "'Play', 'Kill' same thing."

Every window at once broke in the palace as both men powered up. Kakarrot went to knee Gohan but Gohan caught it and the two shot upwards easily breaking through the ceil above.

* * *

Chi-Chi panting "My boy it's like he's become a man."

Videl chuckled next to her "Yeah… kind of."

Chi-Chi heard her and felt like she was missing something but her focused turned on Dr. Gero who may have been a cyborg, but he was sweating bullets.

Chi-Chi "All of this is that man's fault."

Tarble "Yeah. You got a point there."

Mai "Killing him might be too good for him."

Tarble "It'll make me feel better."

Videl "Same here."

Kibito "Aren't we forgetting about something?"

The two UNIT agents at the same time "What?"

Kibito pointed at the villains that were getting up and the tons of the bloodguard that had come out.

Mai chuckled "Right I forgot… Murphy's Law."

Chi-Chi "Mai you don't have a suit neither of you do two either. Get out of here."

Mai "How can you ask me to do that?"

Chi-Chi "Because Major Mai I sort of need to find one and you won't get one here."

Mai "Yeah but we're going to need a distraction…"

The door behind them opened and Erasa and Trunks appeared. Erasa in her battle armor and Trunks with a sword made of plasma.

Trunks "Sensei I figured you could use some help."

Chi-Chi "Well there you go."

* * *

On the sacred world of the Kai's Towa appeared. Towa "Well that might not go so well but now…"

The Demon Witch found herself face to face with the Supreme Kai the ancient Saiyans and the Saiyan Witch. They we're all in stance.

Towa broke out into a laugh "Really…!? You all think you can stop me."

Supreme Kai "As the protector of the universe I must tell you… You shall not pass!"

Towa twirled her staff her aura became presence its dark shade of purple. Towa "This is going to be fun."

Out of portal that she had made came Mira. He was a demon with the same hair and eyes as Towa. He was a muscular creature dressed in the same sort of material as Towa.

Towa "Sorry for putting you in moth balls baby but I have need off you again. We have a planet to poison and a Kai too kill." (Mira nodded.) "Tell me. How do you think this is going to end?" Towa pointed her staff at the Saiyan Witch looking to unleash the evil in her heart but found that nothing was happening.

The Saiyan Witch her eyes red as she removed her hood to show her now red hair. "I'm afraid its not going to be that easy demon. We saw you coming, and you shall not pass."

The sky around the Earth was black and bleak. The beautiful Earth that had become far more grey over the many years that Kakarrot had ruled it. Turning forest, jungles, prairies into cold steel sparling wastelands. Was now covered in black clouds as the planet had began to feel the god and demon powers now on itself.

Kakarrot and Gohan were up in the air high above the Earth. They stared at one another both looked ready to kill the other.

Kakarrot "So, my boy you really think you can take on your divine father?"

Gohan "I don't think…I know."

Kakarrot "We shall see." The purplish aura came around him. His eyes turned purple and his hair stood up. Light seemed to bend and absorb around him.

Gohan powered up as well his eyes turning blue along with his hair. He gave off his unearthly glow.

The Earth was trembling, earthquakes were happening everywhere. The oceans were churning, tsunamis smashing onto the land.

Kakarrot "Feel that… Feel all the people dying before we even punching each other 'hero'. This is power junior the world is dying, and we haven't even done anything yet. I can slaughter them, and they will see me as god."

Gohan shook his head, he wasn't going to let him get him get in his head and charged. Kakarrot then did the same. Their fists met in an explosion of purple and blue that wiped the cloud way from them.

Reality seemed to stutter as for a second the colors inverted as they were putting everything into this struggle of fist on fist. They both jumped back and then disappeared as they began to fight in hyper speed. They were jumping all around and the Earth jumped each time they hit one another.

They appeared again in a wasteland with them both on a plateau. Kakarrot his arms folded grinning. Gohan in his stance, determination in his eyes.

Kakarrot "Well I'll grant you this you can keep up with me. Even when you're still holding back."

Gohan "I could say the same for you."

Kakarrot put his hands together as he rose into the air. His hands made a triangle as the triangle focused in on Gohan. Gohan cupped his hands as he said the words in his head. The energy swirled as both men's hands glowed.

Kakarrot "Let's see how much damage you can really do! TRI-BEAM!" He screamed out as Gohan screamed out "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The plateau dissolved below Gohan. A crater formed below them as the energy field push everything away. The beams met in a blinding and dazzling light show. Nothing stood for at least a hundred miles from them as the wave off wind coming from them was knocking everything down.

The two were screaming as they were pushing more and more into their attacks. Gohan was being pushed down as Kakarrot was being pushed up. In a split second the power became too much, and it exploded.

It sent both men flying. Gohan was tossed down into the Earth smashing into some great lake of lava. While Kakarrot was catapulted into space smashing into one of the many massive satellites of the empire which exploded on impact probably killing hundreds.

Gohan in an eruption emerged from the Earth as he seemed to have triggered volcanic activity. Kakarrot came back down from orbit with steel wings he must have molded to look like angel wings. The exploding satellite above him with a white glow.

Kakarrot grinning completely unharmed "Looks like we switched roles."

Gohan also unharmed "You planned that."

The metal wings fell away "Maybe… Tell me junior how are you going to kill me with out killing the Earth because at the moment, I'm not so sure you can?"

Gohan sighed as he felt around thousands just died because of that opening series of attacks. Neither of them where going at it in full yet so, this was bad. If he held back this guy was going to take advantage, if he went all out the Earth was going to get demolished. Gohan was going to have too try and get him off the Earth.

Kakarrot seeing into Gohan eyes chuckled "Let me guess you just had the brilliant idea to get me off the Earth, didn't you? After all I have so many victims here that you are so desperate to save. This is my planet junior. I'd blow it up before I'd leave it. So, you're just going to have to come up with a new plan."

* * *

Mai took off running as Chi-Chi disappeared. Doctor Gero tried to run but found Chi-Chi blocking his path.

Chi-Chi "Going somewhere?" The doctor broke a sweat but was soon backup by Piccolo and Romulus.

The rest of the villains and henchman charged the others. Tarble went super as the cyborgs charged him. Trunks and Videl glowed red. It was a massive brawl as everyone picked targets and went after them.

Chi-Chi went red and shook her head "Figures you'd be the two that would try and stop me."

Piccolo grinned "Been a long time Cheech. I think the last time was when the day Kakarrot killed you friends."

Chi-Chi "This day will see them avenged demon." (She changed her attention.) "Kunlun glad to see that you've rediscovered your face, even if my son turned it to pulp. Bill will also be avenged today."

Romulus face twitched unnaturally it was like the grey suited man was trying grin but couldn't. He relaxed "So, you given up trying to reach me?"

Chi-Chi shook her head in disgust "It's sad… You could have been more than this."

Rage filled Romulus's eyes. He clenched his teeth, and, in a rage, he charged her. She easily dodged his thrust then grabbed him by his arm and tossed him away and throw a wall. She spun back to face Piccolo.

Piccolo chuckled "You've gotten a lot stronger Cheech but so have I."

* * *

Tarble grinning kicked 14 away, caught 15's punch and back handed 13. He grabbed hold of 15 and tossed him. He laughed "Ha! Compared to 17 and 18 you lot are like tin soldiers."

Gracchus landed next to him his flame red hair having not bothered to go to Super Saiyan yet. His red-brown eyes fixed on the fellow Saiyan "It would appear that you are in need of a more substantial challenge."

Tarble "It would appear so… why are you here? I have an idea of your backstory."

Gracchus "My Father is a cruel man, but his vision of the universe is better then what came before. When he dies my siblings will all vie for the throne. I will claim it and purify the revolution.

Tarble "So all you have to offer is more slaughter… good to know."

Gracchus jumped up to Super Saiyan "You talk too much." The two men charged at one another.

* * *

The bloodguards was charging at Videl and she was taking them on. She was like water wading through them dodging their attacks and smashing their masks. One however, got behind her and was looking to stab her in the back but was spin kicked way then blasted by Erasa.

The two didn't even look at each as the got back to back. They were surrounded by Guardsmen.

Erasa "So boss what's the plan?"

Videl chuckled "Oh you know…"

Erasa "So no plan…like usual."

Videl shook her head "Now that's not true… I have a plan it's just ah…"

Erasa "Improvise?"

Videl "Yeah!"

Erasa "How did you survive that month I was transferred temporarily?"

Videl "I got by. May have run out of food but that's what ship officers are for."

Erasa chuckled "Just like old times."

Videl "Good to have you back."

Erasa "Hey I would miss seeing you die because of something stupid."

Videl laughed "Like what you're doing now?"

Erasa "Hey don't changed the subject. Now what hurts is that you were planning such a stupid move without tell me, so I had was a littler butt hurt, but now were even. I did something equally stupid and when we both die, I can say 'Told you so' like normal."

Videl "Bitch what math are you using?"

Erasa "My kind… Now you take the ones on your side and I'll take the ones on my side."

Videl "There are twice as many on my side."

Erasa "Yeah, I can count. Why you think I chose this side?"

Videl "With friends like these…"

Erasa "Quit your bitching the natives are getting restless."

They all charged them as the women were still back to back.

* * *

Remus was looking down at the commandos and raise his hand looking to snuff them out when a plasma spear was chucked at him. He easily dodged then caught it. He looked at the sender. It was Trunks who had sliced a bloodguard in half then used the guards spear to get the Prince's attention.

Trunks rose to be at level with Remus "Time to fight someone your size."

Remus shook his face his stone face was a little shocked by this challenge "You're not even a challenge like this."

Trunks "Let me ask you since you could have ended this and them a second ago…What's holding you back? I mean this shit's easy pal, but you were up here staring. Weird thing is, I feel like I know you and you don't want to be doing any of this."

Remus "Maybe but what choice do I have?" The raven haired man asked.

Trunks "Spoken like coward… If doing the right thing was easy everybody would be doing. Your father is evil and so his empire but where are you?" (There was no rebuke from Remus. Trunks then pointed his finger at Livy who was walking towards the opening were Romulus had been tossed through.) "How about you start there."

Remus looked and his blood went cold, he knew what she was planning to do, and Remus took off.

Livy came through the opening in the wall she was smirking. Romulus was in a pile of rubble. He was most likely unconscious.

Livy's blue eyes were icy looking they were filled with cold intent. She chuckled to herself "First I get sprung from prison now this…" (She clenched her fist.) "You don't know how much I'm going to enjoy this."

Remus landed with a loud angry thud "Get away from him!" He growled out the order.

Livy pointed her hand at Romulus as she spun to lock eyes with Remus. "Make me."

Remus "I should have broken your arms."

Livy "Should've, could've, would've… That's all you've ever had. You always play the hero brother, but you suck so badly at it."

Remus "I may have but today is different… you're not getting your way this time."

Livy "Brother I always get my way. Case and point I easily bribed my way out of jail. My little Cyanide and I already got an escape plan ready and everything if daddy dies. The galaxy will be mine." (Her hair turned golden.) "Now I get to kill two of my brothers. I always get my way."

* * *

Gohan smirked "Not like your going to have much of a choice in the matter." He said as explosions from the new volcano erupted below them."

Kakarrot "Neither do you I suspect." (Gohan smirked faded. Kakarrot pressed a button and talked to his suit.) "Gramps activate 'Ragnarök' protocol." (The suit in a robotic Gero voice said back 'Affirmative'.) "See the Earth is mine junior. I claimed it before you where even born. It's been really good to me. Its been my own 'Val Halla' but all things do come to a end. If I go too far from the Earth now the AI will simply blow the planet up with all the power plants and super weapons I have here."

Gohan spat out "You're a coward!"

Kakarrot wagged his finger "That might have been true if I said to the AI if I die… No. I knew you were coming. I know death comes for me junior and I'm glad. Nothing would've been worse then dying of age in a soft bed with my wives and family around me. No. I'm a Saiyan. I got to die violently, but I'm not going to make it easy or let you do it without taking as many of them with me as I go. You're going to have too live with all of their blood at your feet. All the people you couldn't help…"

Before Kakarrot could say more Gohan charged him in a rage with a redish glow surrounding his blue aura. He upper-cutted the monster in the chin with all his might. Kakarrot gave a loud grunt blood flew from the monster's mouth along with a tooth or two.

Kakarrot hadn't moved only his head had any recoil to the attack. His head lowered back into place to give him eye contact with Gohan. Kakarrot jaw was broken it was loose as it fell to gravity. His mouth was a bloody mess some of his bottom teeth were missing and it looked like the tip off his tongue had been bitten off. Blood poured from his mouth as his hand came a in a move slammed his jaw back into place.

Kakarrot spoke with hiss that spat blood into Gohan's face "TTTHHAT hurt."

Gohan retracted his fist and Kakarrot swung at him, which Gohan managed to catch. Gohan tried to bring his elbow down to break it but Kakarrot kicked him away and that separated the two of them.

Gohan panting "You think that hurt? Well get ready, because I've not even begun to start to hurt you."

* * *

Mira charged the Saiyan witch only to find the now god ki granted woman easily dodged his punch and delivered kick to his head which sent his head to the sacred dirt. Mira jumped up in an explosion and charged right at her. He looked to blast her as he did but she easily deflected it, then sent a punch to his face that walked him back.

Towa snarled. She hadn't worked on her project in quite sometime and it was apparent that this wasn't going to go well.

Mira stop and looked to try again but instead the witch appeared in front of him and sunk her elbow deep into his gut. Towa disappeared looking to go straight at Shin but found her in the way. Mira fell to the ground in the background.

Witch "Didn't I say you shall not pass." Mira tried to get up, but the Witch blasted the homunculus away sending him flying with her energy.

Towa scowled "If anything you should be on my side… Your heart is dark. You hate these Kai's. You hate the universe as is. You hated the Tuffles. Your life is a tale of cruelty and violence. You are Saiyan you should be on my side."

Witch "Hate has held sway in my heart for too long, but violence begets violence. I forgive but I'd won't forget. If my people were nothing else, we're our own people, not Frieza's, Cold's or yours. Call it pride if you want… I would. You're not welcome here your slavery to hate isn't any less slavery to us. Your dark vision is merely that a vision a nightmare that will go unfulfilled."

Towa scowl became a smile and she patted her stomach. "Silly mortal. You are just a leaky dam in the way of the flood. I have all the time in the cosmos. Come Mira. We'll just have to try again sometime."

With that the two disappeared into a portal.

Shin sighed "They will try this again."

Witch "No doubt. You're probably going to need plans of your own."

Old Kai emerged from hiding frustrated "Well finally! Now can we get back to watching the other fate of the universe."

All of them gather round the crystal ball to watch.

* * *

Chi-Chi was smashed up against the wall held by her chest as she gave out a yelp of pain. She moved her head to dodge the knife-like blow coming from Piccolo. She kneed him in the stomach, and he let go while backing away. She hit him as hard as she could as she stumbled forward.

Piccolo spat out some of his purple blood as Chi-Chi popped her left shoulder back into its socket. Both were panting. Dr. Gero seeing that this fight was uncertain started moving quickly disappearing behind a door.

Piccolo grinning "It's been far too long…"

Chi-Chi "I'm going to rip you apart."

She jumped forward looking to knee him again, but he swung to bash her. She blocked his side wipe and the two grabbed hold of one another. She tried to shove him to the floor, but he had more leverage and shoved her to the floor.

Her back smashed into the floor with a hiss as she punched him again in the face. He responded with a hard punch to her face that broke her nose. She took it was a growl and kicked him off her. She jump-pushed herself back to her feet.

Piccolo fired a blast right at her that she deflected as she charged forward tackling the demon-prince. He was shoved to ground, and, in a hiss, she said while punching him repeatedly in the face turning his green face into purple pulp "This was for Yamcha! Krillin! Master! Chiaotzu! Tien! Launch!"

In desperation and frustration his aura sort of exploded to get Chi-Chi off him. Piccolo got up and his hand came to his face.

Piccolo growled "Your going to pay for that."

Chi-Chi still in rampage mode yelled out "Not this time! This time you people lose!"

She charged forward once more he swung but she dodged and got up close as she cupped her hands. She screamed out the words as she was inches from him. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blast expanded from her hands as she glowed red.

Piccolo screamed out as he was pushed back and ejected through many of the wall and send a way. In the distance it exploded as Chi-Chi watched and panted. She turned and growled "Gero." As she moved her very wounded body.

* * *

Gracchus looked surprised as he was thrown into a column in a distance part of the palace. He had made gone a mile through many steel and concrete wall of the building. He easily got to his feet and was knock the dust off him as Tarble appeared.

Gracchus "I'm actual impressed. That stung a little. Sure, I'm not at ascended yet but still. You couldn't even hack the twins before but now you're owning the trio and standing up to me… What changed?"

Tarble "A week or so of non-stop torture mostly."

Gracchus "That'd do it. However, you do realize that this is already over, right?"

Tarble "I would disagree. Today is a red-letter day. Today is the day when you people finally get what's coming to you. I hated fighting. It was everything my family and my monster of a people we're. I never enjoyed it or that's what I told myself." (Lightening struck the ceiling making it collapse. Which was barely notice by neither party. Tarble aura grew as he pushed forward. He pointed to his face with his thumb.) "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans you wanatabe Prince and I'm going to show you who is King."

His power unfurled in a flash. Gracchus got to his feet and with little fanfare he when to full power. They stared at one another then charged their power swirling around them. In an explosion they punched at one another, and it leveled the building around them.

It was clear that Tarble had the edge as he began to smack the Imperial around. Tarble wailed on him cracking the armor he was wearing and breaking his jaw forcing the Imperial to retreat.

The Imperial Prince hissed as put thinks back into place power came from his fingers as he rose up into the air. He said with venom in his mouth "That's it! I'm done."

Tarble cups his hand as the power comes to them. Gracchus yells out "DODON RAY!" and a massive beam comes from his hands aimed at Tarble. The beam comes right at Tarble but then in a yell Tarble screams out "GALICK GUN!"

The beams meet and the ray is quickly over taken by the gun. Gracchus screams in pain as the attack overtakes him and he is shot straight up. In the air there is an explosion that Tarble turns from as he looks to help the others.

* * *

The horde of guardsmen is thrown back do to the explosion that Trunks unleashed must to the surprise and irritation of the two commandos. He lands right next to the two.

Videl "What are you doing?"

Erasa "Cutie we had that."

Trunks "Yeah I know but you probably don't got that…" He pointed to the three cyborgs that had lined up and had been unfazed by the explosion.

Videl "Oh… right."

Trunks "Dips on the big guy."

Erasa "I call trucker hat!"

Videl hissed "I guess I get purple shortie."

13 in his southern American accent "Ha. Like you meet bags can take on us. 14, 15 let's kill them!"

The groups met with Trunks and Videl clearly out passing the cyborgs while Erasa was have a lot more trouble with 13.

13 raced towards Erasa and punch her in the stomach taking the breath out of her then kicked her aside. 15 was sliced from hip to shoulders by Trunks sword while Videl grabbed hold of 14 and ripped his head from his shoulders.

13 looked to see his comrade's dead. Neither Trunks or Videl looked happy but they knew he was screw as they planned to end this but a explosion rocked the ground distracting as parts of the fellow rose from the other and came to him.

13 smiled as the parts entered him, his skin absorbing them. In moments his size grew as the skin changed from white to blue. His pupil disappeared as his eyes turned orange with his hair. He a feet taller then Trunks when he was done.

Trunks in shock said out loud "Well that's new…"

Super 13 was too him in seconds and kicked him away and Trunks went flying. Videl rushed to attack but easily backhanded away and sent into a wall. The creature pointed his hand at Trunks who was still airborne and fired a red ball at the young hero.

Trunks looked about to die but the blast was intercepted by a different attack. The creature looked to see Tarble standing in a hole in the wall. In an instant Tarble was over to Trunks and caught him before he landed.

Tarble smiled "Your hair looks ridiculous."

* * *

Romulus woke up and started to move a saw the standoff. Remus was edging around towards him while Livy was watching. Romulus realized what must be happening. He was about to say something but then Livy fired.

Remus lunged forward using his body to block the attack. Remus screamed out in pain as he was thrown back smacking into Romulus who was ejected with him. They were thrown a ways before the stopped by friction and Remus's power.

Remus looked a wreck his left side was shredded. He was bleeding and panting as he got to his feet. Romulus looked shocked that his brother had nearly killed himself for him as he got up.

Romulus "That was really stupid!" He said in a panic seeing the damage.

Remus chuckled "Yeah it was."

Livy appeared and clapped her hands while looking at them "Well that was just the pinnacle of you two's idiocy. Tell me brother how are you going to help him now?"

Remus still chuckling "I don't know… I'll adlib it."

* * *

Gero was rushing to his ship as his sensors were telling him how badly this was all going. He spoke to himself "This is insanity. How is this happening? Damn it we should have open that ball that that wizard was so intent on acquiring or those music boxes that we found! Earth blowing up is a step back, but we have billions elsewhere. It'll take a while to get the numbers up, but we'll manage. He'll be mad that I interrupted him, but I get him to see…"

The cyborg was interrupted as he was shot in the back, but the blast did nothing to him. Dr. Gero twisted first his head then this body to see who it was. It was Dr. Briefs with a blaster staring at him with deadly intent.

Gero grinned "Was that the best you could do old friend?"

Briefs "Damn you!"

Gero "Is this about well… You know I guess about everything?"

Briefs "Panty died!"

Gero "So did mine wife but did you care?"

Briefs "I had nothing the time to give you."

Gero "I sunk every it to your company. It was mine."

Briefs "You stole from me and helped fascists! Is what all of this was about?"

Gero shook his head "Not anymore. I've gone far past that. Humanity I've realized need this. We need to be like the Saiyan's and my machines. Prefect killers in a universe of killers." (Down the hall he saw Chi-Chi bloodly and battered coming down it. Gero smiled at Briefs and said before firing.) "Goodbye old friend."

Gero fired beams from his eyes that sliced through the old doctor and went straight at Chi-Chi nearly hitting her. Chi-Chi dived to dodge them. Gero took off for his ship.

Chi-Chi in tears scrambled over to Dr. Briefs to find him very dead. She gripped her hand in a fist as she in a scream "NO MORE!"

Gero entered the hangar he saw that Cyan was there with his men waiting for Livy he looked to go forward but the wall and door exploded behind him. He tried to turn to defend himself but was grabbed by Chi-Chi.

* * *

Gohan looked down as he was firing at Kakarrot the two beams meet. But Kakarrot beam managed to suddenly slid pass and hit his arm.

Gohan all blood let out a scream as is right hand felt where his left arm used to be. Gohan was all kinds of mess up. His gi and flesh were all cut up. The blast took the arm clean off as he looked a the still somehow grinning and alive Kakarrot as the dust cleared to reveal him. Kakarrot was missing a chunk out of his side, his right leg was spun around. His armor had been cracked and crushed.

Kakarrot "Not winning so easily junior are you… need a hand?"

Gohan charged him grabbing hold of his head but the pure blood kick up. Both lost control and were in free fall. They both fired blasts that exploded in midair sending Kakarrot faster towards the ground.

In a massive crater Kakarrot landed at what was the throne room of his Empire. The throne still stood but the rest was ruins. He got up slowly to see the remains of 13 and the others. His daughter was in a crater not all that far away. His grandpa was in Chi-Chi's clucks. Next to Tarble, Trunks, Videl, Erasa, Mai in armor.

His grandpa was sparking. He was dead. Kakarrot looked at this scene with utter confusion that was quickly followed with blinding rage. He raised his hand as Gohan land in complete control. He had lost an arm but was not even close to done.

Kakarrot felt the wounded Romulus come up behind him. A loyal dog as always.

However, then a panting an almost dead looking Remus itched his way from his sisters crater one functioning legged.

Remus "Father it's over… its done! You've lost! Just surrender."

Kakarrot suddenly looked quite calm as he stood up straight. He chuckled "Surrender." (He opened a fold in his armor.) "You know I kind of saw this moment coming. Cheech you remember you remember your cat friend from tower?"

Chi-Chi face when sour as Gohan was just confused as before either could do anything the senzu bean was in his mouth. In an instant he was healed.

Kakarrot "Now that's what's I call a rainy-day fund." He laughed cruelly as his gaze turned on Remus. "Surrender huh?" He raised hand and everything seemed to go in slow motion for Romulus.

Romulus looked at the face on his brother as the blast ripped throw him. The light seemed to die in his eyes as he stared at his father back.

Kakarrot "Well that's one less worthless traitor in this world." He turned his hand to the injured Gohan and his family. "That was a fun game but I wi…"

A red lightsaber ripped through Kakarrot chest where his heart and lungs we're. Confused Kakarrot looks back to see its Romulus who is stabbing into him.

Kakarrot lightly chuckles as he weakly states "Oh? That's kind of funny if you think about it."

With that Romulus pulls out his saber then decapitates the cruel tyrant. The palm haired head is sent rolling away. The body gives way to gravity and falls to the ground. Romulus who is shaking collapsed backward until he falls at the feet of the throne.

Gohan and the others are stunned. None of them had been prepared for this moment. Kakarrot Gero the terror of the universe was very, very dead.

Gohan rushed over to Romulus who was some where in the murky land of stunned shock. He looks a ghost somehow like everything was dead or dead to him. Romulus opened his armor and took out the letter from Bill and not looking, he gestured for Gohan to take it as twilight took the stage.

* * *

It was a warm day on Yardrat as the new people arrived on the planet. Gohan with his new robotic arm was watching the ships arrive. He paused his writing. He was on the part of his book when the Saiyan's come to Plant. He was in the process of writing the history that Guarda had showed him.

He smiled then look to jungle behind where he saw the ghost of Bill, Witch, Vegeta, his mom's friends lingering. Bill and the other looked so proud of him.

Videl came over to him "What you are looking at?"

Gohan "Old friends… So, is it my mom or Bulma."

Videl "Bulma won."

Gohan "President Bulma…Well she is bossy enough for the job. Bulma was dead set for us to join the UPA so it looks like that's happening."

Videl "Yeah you got that right." (She looked at the ship.) "That's the last of them."

Gohan "He said that his people were not going to take this new state of affairs well."

Videl "If he does what he says he's going to do we'll be able to join up again."

Gohan "They are having elections?"

Videl "Romulus is a man of his word. There'll be a parliament. Now I've been thinking about our talk earlier…"

Gohan "Aaand?"

Videl "Sure what the hell. You're the only one I'd want to have a kid with anyways." He raced towards her and they kissed as his eyes looked up from her to the stars visible above.

* * *

Out of window of a Super Carrier Romulus dress in all white was looking out into the void at the stars. His hands behind his back. His hair was green but faded, worn. His skin pale, his eyes a dull sort of blue. The man looked a ghost of himself.

Romulus in an empty quite voice that was his now "So, Gohan won't be intervening?" He asked remembering the hollow promises he made to is half-brother.

Noj in his garish robes behind Romulus stated "Yes my Emperor. He is busy on Neo-Earth him and his wife our about to start a family. Bulma will be joining the UPA but he will not want to get involved. He wants a simple life. We can keep what we've earned."

Romulus nodded "Bring him in."

Cyan in a white suit walked with a smile on his face his hands were red.

Romulus "Is it done?"

Cyan "Yeah its done. Kakarrot it was hard but she hands cuffs on."

Romulus "Okay. You won the vote you're the PM now."

Cyan smacked the table "Fantastic. That mean the election is over?"

Noj "It does."

Cyan looked at Noj "Tell me. Why are you here?"

Noj "The last one was a god but too unstable. Higher forces then the Kai's might have destroyed the universe if he was allowed to stay in charge. This is much more long term when it comes to strength. Eventually Gohan will grow old and die and then the next group can begin again."

Cyan "I'm still lost about you my Emperor. You seem so calm about well losing your dad and brother. Not that I had many scruples but… you know."

Romulus "What is their to know? All my life this has been promised too me. All my life I have known there was going to be a impossible choice handed to me. Remus wanted me to be better. He thought I was better, but he is dead. I didn't feel anything but relieve. Killing my father made just so much then. You see I'm broken I realize this now. What ever was keeping is gone and I'm dead. I feel so much better now." (A smile came to his face. It was unnatural. It was horrific and it was cruel.) "I feel I like got the joke now…"

He looked at the mirror and saw the image of Kakarrot smiling back at him and he was broken.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A screen flipped on and a picture came on the screen of a man's face close up to the camera. You could see his dirty blonde hair, his green fake looking eyes, his bleached teeth, his odd-looking skin, his altered nose.

He was back up as he talked with his puff lips "And it was 150 years ago my flock that our lord did die." He had back up farther enough to show the imitation Saiyan armor he was wearing. Out of his puffy eyes emerged tears. "Stabbed in the back. Having been the true Alpha leader that our pack needed. But low it is written that he shall come again to his pack, his children. He shall come back when we are pure like he was. I see it in the streets… I see humans walking hand in hand with Tech-Techs and other impure creatures. I see sin. I see 'marriage equality' this devil's tool that disgraces the mean of the world. Marriage my flock is between two humans that can actual breed. I see it in our schools where they are taught that our god was 'evil' that it was 'wrong'." (He lifted his hand up and turned around. Behind him was a marble bust of Kakarrot and behind that a renaissance looking portrait of him. The priest heiled at these things.) "You are the light and the way. You who watch over us all." (He turned back to face the camera and the crowd that was watching him with bated breath). "They think that just because that these atrocities are in the constitution that we can't overturn them? He taught us how to be strong and we are. We are growing. We are the NEW MORAL ORDER folks and we will not be denied."

* * *

The screen flipped right before the singing and dancing started. It flipped to a big graphic the said in big bold red letters 'NEWS UPDATE PNN (Planet News Network)'

Two anchors appeared on the screen one was a tall black man with a suit on. The other was a bleach blonde hair white lady. Both had empty looking smiles on their faces.

Male anchor "Hello to you on this Tuesday. Here's our top stories."

Female anchor "The UPA congress rejected a last-minute proposal earlier today to ease trade restrictions with the Empire and Yardrat (New Earth). In a vote that turned into an open brawl between the officials. One even going as far as to scream calling the vote the M word lovers and tried to cave in his opponent's head." She said while the brawl was being shown next to her head.

Male anchor "More violence in the Empire. A terrorist attack in the N.U.S.A colony claimed 100 people in response the group claims to the governor latest speech which he said 'That humans are not at all equal to other hominoids. That they are born superior to their kin.' He also stated segregation of his colony should continue now and forever. He has been forced to call up the militia to deal with the riots in his colony and has asked for his Prime Minister's assistance." Behind him show the image of an armor clad stormtrooper with a baton smashing right into a red skin teenagers face.

Female anchor "Today marks the first official meeting of our new President (William Stryker Briefs the Third) with that of the Prime Minister of the Empire (Justinian Ivan Gero). Many critics of this are wondering why a Yardrat's President is first meeting with an Imperial PM. As there was a string of controversies throughout elections…"

The screen turned off before she could continue.

* * *

A blue haired, blue eyed man was sitting at a table who turned off the screen. He had a well-trimmed haircut. His skin was fair, and he had on a blue suit with pin stripes with a flag pin. His tie was red. His eyebrows raised as he stared at the piece of paper in front of him. His tapped his shoes and fingers nervously. He heard a clearing of the other man's throat. He looked up at the man the table across from him.

The man across from him was a raven-haired man with onyx eyes. The man had one scar on his chin. He was wearing a black suit with a handled-trident pin on it. His tie was also red. He unlike the President showed no signs of nervousness. He was smiling as his kind always does.

Billy "You know that there is a family motto that states 'never trust a Gero'."

Ivan "Interesting cousin. Ours says the 'universe is ours'."

Billy "I'm not your cousin great-great grandma Pan was an Ox then a Brief not ever a Gero and neither was Gohan."

Ivan "Yes but blood is there and that is always important. You have the blood of my god and ancestor in you just like I do."

Billy "You must love being divine."

Ivan "I'm not divine my brother is though. I'm simply a Prince that my party put in charge."

Billy "I wonder what my predecessors would think of me here with you."

Ivan "The first three Presidents Bulma, Chi-Chi and Mai would all disown you at best. They may try and kill you all three would success in the attempt. The following President like including Pan would probably just call you a traitor."

Billy huffed "You're really selling this Union Ivan."

Ivan "Well it's either me or the UPA…How many times have they called you monkey?"

Billy "Plenty and I don't even have a tail like you."

Ivan "My tail is the power of my blood."

Billy "You only have one Great-Great Grampa, right?"

Ivan "Normal moral rules apply to normal people. My blood needs to stay a pure as possible."

Billy "I still think, it's really weird that you married your cousin and your brother married…"

Ivan "Sister yes… but I think we're getting a little off topic yes."

Billy "Fine… This will start a war you realize? It won't be like the first Imperial attack they will be ready, and things will be more even."

Ivan "We call it the great war of liberation and yes I know. Sounds amazing does it."

Billy "Billion possible Trillions will die!"

Ivan chuckled "Humans are a war race cousin. We live for conflict and battle. That is why there is turmoil in the colonies they have no one to fight so they fight themselves. Once I go to war this equality movement will disappear the inferiors will recognize their place and fall back into line."

Billy "We're talking about lives."

Ivan "No… we're talking about order and status quo."

Billy "It says I'll be autonomous."

Ivan "Yes. You can keep things as they are and you can when this is done start expanding, keep your own militia, sell to the Empire without any restrictions all the things that the UPA won't let you do at the moment."

Billy "Yes but your troops will be here."

Ivan "To defend you of course. Don't worry they won't get close. My brother's prize will not be damaged. Maybe later on we limit some laws. I think you give your Tech-Techs far too much influence after all."

Billy "I could still not sign it."

Ivan "I suppose you could."

Billy very solemnly "Do you think that Romulus knew that he was lying to Gohan?"

Ivan "Does it matter what the white Emperor thought? What he did is what matter. So, are you going to sign the paper?"

Billy looked down and sighed.

* * *

So that's it. I might do something sort of related to this world but not anytime soon. By the way as a see it what happens next tells you if you're a Pessimist or an Optimist. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Also my new story Inferno related to Red Son and New Hope.


End file.
